Weasel and the Snake
by Triplesquidge
Summary: The Underworld's most famous thief looks different than you'd expect. It's even more surprising when the thief turns up on the doorstep of the Gremory Castle alerting them to a heist. We'll follow Antonio Zelotti, the thief, as he explores the life of a devil who is known as the 'Thief who can't be caught'.
1. Weasel in the Castle

**A new story ... don't worry though :P**

* * *

A young looking boy is sitting on top of a hill that overlooks a castle that is owned by the renowned Gremory clan. Sitting atop of the boy's head was a reddy-brown weasel that blended in completely with the boy's hair of the same colour. If it wasn't for the weasel's beady black eyes then it wouldn't have been noticeable at all.

The boy sat on the hill with his legs crossed. He wore an oversized baggy hooded jumper that was the same colour as his hair and a cream coloured oval filled the centre, even though the hood was down the two rounded animal ears that were on the hood were easily seen. On his lower half was yet again another piece of oversized clothing only this time the legs had been rolled up multiple times but still placed snuggly around his ankles, the clothes on his lower half were a pair of black jeans. The bottoms of these jeans rested heavily on the black sneakers that he wore on his feet.

His face was soft, pinch-able and above all kid-like. His skin was lightly tanned due to his genes, and his eyes were a bright peach colour. All his features made him look like a young girl but the way he held himself screamed male. His face was innocent but what was behind it was a lot more. He lacked innocence completely and could be said to be perverted, if it wasn't for his lack of interest. He lacked interest because he hadn't met many like him, part animal.

This young boy was a weasel Youkai and had gained all the traits of the weasel. He was clever, quick and above all, sly. He was a mischievous kid that used what he had to the fullest and without fail got what he wanted, if what he had was no chance of working then he would go the old fashioned route and just plain steal it. He had already stolen plenty of things ranging from money to jewellery to even research; the type of research was not centred on one thing. Whether it was medicine of sacred gears, it was valuable to him.

"Cesall, I know I took this job as a way to get in but will they believe me?"

The young boy spoke to the weasel on his head with a soft Italian accent.

"Zel-kun, I think you should worry about getting in there more. The Gremory's are kind and loving; they will listen first before taking action."

Cesall chirped back to Zel in a high-pitched tone. Zel picked himself up from the ground and started to walk slowly down the hill while swinging his arms playfully.

"Did you get any more details on the next heir?"

"Well, it seems like she is still young but has started to build her peerage. She already has a Queen and Rook. The Queen is a rumoured Fallen Angel and the Rook is a Nekomata but I couldn't confirm the type."

I reached my hand up to my head and scratched the underneath of Cesall's head in thanks for his information. I was now coming up to the gates of the Gremory household and the guards had noticed me and they straightened their backs while looking down at me.

"State your business."

I took a folded piece of paper out of my pocket and held it in my hands before talking.

"I would like to speak with Rias Gremory. She said I could come anytime and I thought I could surprise her."

The two guards looked at me hesitantly but nodded their heads and opened the gate. I passed through the gates and started to walk down the long path as the gate slowly creaked closed behind me. The large doors to the castle opened and a silver-haired maid came out and stood by the entrance with a young red-haired girl.

"Would you say they took the bait?"

Cesall playfully scratched at my head as I picked up the pace. When I reached the two of them I bowed to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. I lied at the entrance because they would have made a hassle."

From my hand, I gave the piece of paper to the silver-haired maid and smiled.

"That makes me look suspicious but I only wanted to be given an audience with Rias Gremory. I would like to join her peerage."

The two girls looked at me dumbfounded. The silver-haired maid then opened the piece of paper and stared at it blankly for a few seconds before glancing up and down at me, then when I tilted my head slightly to the side she ushered me inside the castle.

As I entered, I looked around the large hallway in wonder. A wide red carpet governed the floor with golden tassels that brightened up the floor. Podiums then littered the side walls of the hallway and they were all stands to very expensive looking vases which had assortments of different flowers in. Maids and butlers stood to the side of the hallway and bowed to us as we walked past them to the end of the hallway.

The silver-haired maid walked us through the castle and into the garden area of the house. Lush patches of grass ran across my vision as a large tree stood planted in the centre of the garden, the leaves on the tree was small and a light pink. The tree itself wasn't native to the Gremory regions' let alone the Underworld. This was a Sakura tree, something from the human world. Small petals would ever so slowly dance down from the branches and rest on the grass below.

The rest of the garden was just as lush; flowers occupied the space next to the walls and split into several different sections. All the flowers were of different heights and colours so it led me to believe that they were sectioned into areas that they were from.

"Alright then, Ojou-sama. Please stay here with the young gentleman while I get Sirzechs-sama and Gremory-sama."

The silver-haired maid bowed to us and quickly left before the redhead could even reply. As the door to the garden closed, I was lead over to a small seating area with a silver table with 6 chairs around it. Two of said chairs were already occupied; one by a raven haired girl that looked the same age as the redhead and the other was occupied by a young girl with white hair who was the same height as me.

When I arrived at the table, the two occupants had stood up and walked around to the front of the table where they stood next to the redhead. The raven haired girl looked at me with eyes that slightly unnerved me, it wasn't a scary look but it made me fear for my chastity. The white haired girl was shy and held onto a white plushy that looked like a cat.

"Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. I am Rias-sama's Queen."

She spoke in a tone that was somewhat familiar to me. It wasn't one that was used towards me before but I had heard a lot of women speak that way, especially late at night in bars that I frequented.

"…Toujou Koneko … Rook."

When she spoke she didn't seem so shy, she was more reserved. It was like she didn't have any expectations of me or who I was.

"And I am Rias Gremory, it's nice to meet'cha."

She spoke in a childish tone that had no hint of nobility. Maybe I just seem that easy to talk to, I have to introduce us now.

"I'm Antonio Zelotti but most people call me Zel-kun. The little guy on my head is Cesall."

Cesall responds to his name with a short squeal from on top of my head.

As the introductions had now finished, the girls all sat down and Rias had prompted me to do the same but I was stopped by sharp nails embedding themselves into my head.

"What is it Cesall?"

I ask the weasel on top of my head in a slightly irritated tone to which he responds quickly as he jumps down onto the table.

"A monster is approaching. It's not one you can't beat though."

I quickly felt a smile appear on my face at the sound of a fight. I deployed a small layer of Touki around my body which caused a red glow to be emitted from me. From the pouch of my jumper I took my dagger and pistol, the pistol was a tri-barrel pistol that was designed with the Desert Eagle in mind. The fire power was the same but the mechanism was altered, by me, so it could fire 3 bullets at once at one quick pull of the trigger. This was achieved by making the barrel triangular and the use of three separate mechanisms linked to one activation trigger, with this each barrel was linked up to its own ammunition or in my case magic reserve. I could use three different types of magic at once and if I had the power, I could fuse them with holy or demonic magic to make them even stronger. Though for now, I loaded them with fire, water and lightning.

I hold the pistol in my right hand and dagger in my favoured left hand. With the smile still planted on my face I run further into the garden, quickly passing by the two men that had just stepped out of the door followed by two women.

As I approach the monsters whereabouts I sense its powers, it was nothing major. It was of a level I had fought twice before when I went about my previous jobs. When I saw the monster I would be facing I was slightly confused and nearly caught off guard as the monster swiped at me with its paw.

I jumped back to dodge the paw and saw a Cerberus towering over me. This Cerberus was either really weak or had just entered adulthood. As it swiped at me again, I felt its hesitation and blocked its attack with my dagger. I flicked the switch on all three barrels and squeezed the trigger once sending a combined shot of water and fire that crackled with electricity right into the left hind leg of the monster.

It whimpered at contact and retracted its claw from my dagger; it stayed back and carefully watched me as I looked back at it. I infused my left fist with Senjutsuu and it calmly covered my dagger as I stepped back from the Cerberus in front of me.

I fired another round from my pistol as I make a slashing movement with the dagger. A single white crescent now appears next to the three elemental bullets and surges towards the overgrown dog hitting it right in the chest. The large dog teetered back and forth for a second before crashing to the ground.

I disable my Touki and place my dagger and pistol in my jumper's pouch before walking up to the Cerberus. I stand in front of the dead body and feel its life passing by.

"Thank you for the fight, I will now take what remains of your magic before you finally pass."

I raise my hands out to the sides as a small magic circle appears around either one. The magic circle was a reddy-brown and hand the picture of a weasel in the centre of the crest and shone brightly as the Cerberus started to shine a white light.

Above my head appeared a ball holding black liquid and it was half full. The Cerberus continued to shine and the black liquid inside the ball started to fill up but only slightly before stopping and disappearing again. When the light that covered the Cerberus disappears so does the body of the Cerberus.

[Hoh … that was a weak enemy, Aibou.]

A dark and deep voice enters my mind; this was the spirit of the sword that I own. He didn't have a name so he asked me to call him 'Hell'.

'That's true.'

I turn around after being filled with disappointments to see the three girls from before. Standing behind them were two red haired men, a flaxen haired woman and the silver-haired maid.

"You are pretty strong there kid."

The voice that spoke to me was the younger of the two red haired males and the current Lucifer of hell, Sirzechs Lucifer. The silver-haired woman was his maid and Queen but I don't seem to remember her name. The other two were the Lord and Lady of Gremory.

"Thanks for the compliment Lucifer."

I reply with a warm smile that quickly hides my disappointment.

"The silver-haired onee-san here told me that you wanted to join my sister's peerage and took up a job in order to do so, is this correct?"

"It sure is. I've been looking for a job involving the Gremory's for a while and when I saw it I took the chance and didn't pay much attention to anything else, although I was told to make a racket when leaving."

I answered his question truthfully and in a childish tone, to make myself more appealing and keep myself out of any trouble if there was to be.

"What is your reason for wanting to join my lovely sister's peerage?"

"Fellow Youkai. There was also the fact that Gremory's are known to be kind to everyone without distinction."

"Onii-sama, can I have him?"

Rias begs her older brother to have me, I felt like a toy around Christmas time. It was a little surreal. I had expected Lucifer to be a little reserved at the least but as soon as Rias started to beg I saw that I had no need to feel that way at all. It seemed that he was a siscon and possibly be a major siscon.

"Of course Ria-tan, let's go inside and do it. You can also learn more about his abilities."

The adults went in before us and we closely followed behind. The four of us were taken upstairs and to the left wing of the castle, and where I later found out to be where Rias and her peerage would live. A few of the room were labelled or had a sort of sign at least but the room we were taken to wasn't.

When we came to the door, none of the four adults were with us only a random maid. She opened the door and let us in closing it after I entered with Cesall on my head as we were last to enter. I look round the room to see pink wallpaper and furniture that only could be labelled as 'Cute', nothing else seemed to fit what was in here but pink could be a close second.

In the centre of the room was a small table with chairs around it. I quickly glanced round the room as I sat down and came to a single conclusion, a game room … for a young girl at least. It was the only thing I could come up with.

Upon sitting down, I felt a new flow of magic and looked towards Rias who was holding a series of pawn shaped chess pieces, there was 8 in total.

One of them was then held up to my chest and slowly started to glow in crimson light.

"I, Rias Gremory, command you, Antonio Zelotti, to become my pawn and servant. Rejoice in your new life."

The pawn piece left her hand and floated around my chest as another pawn piece took its place next to it. As the second piece started to be coated in demonic energy I felt them connect with my sword inside my left arm and they started to change. They darkened, became black with crimson vein-like like running along the pieces. Once they completely changed they were then violently sucked into my body.

I briefly felt my energy being drained but as I shook my head slightly I felt myself feeling fine again.

[It's nice to see you are a devil now. You can finally wield all 7 of my abilities but training is still in order.]

Hell's voice riddled around in my mind as I blanked him and looked at my new master whose mouth was opened wide.

"You … What happened to my pieces?"

"They changed … I believed they are called 'Mutation Pieces' now."

"You have enough power to mutate the pieces?"

"No, that wasn't my doing."

"Then what?"

…Uhhh … how do I answer this? Tell her straight out and hope she doesn't blab to her brother then have it confiscated … actually he is a siscon; he'll be insanely happy and find me a teacher so I can use it properly. I think I may be safe actually.

"What do you know about the five blades of hell?"

"Five blades of hell? Never heard of them."

Are they not that well known or are they technically a secret?

"There are five blades of hell and they were made in accordance to five holy swords, Excalibur, Caliburn, Durandal, Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi and Ascalon. Hell's version of Caliburn is called Balaam, Durandal is Hecatomb, Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi is Wyrm Force and Ascalon is Wyrm Slayer. Hell's version of Excalibur didn't have a name because the smith who created the weapon was absorbed by it and became the spirit and the 7 abilities of the sword. As it was the first hell blade to be created devils referred to it as simply 'Hell Blade' while the believers of Christianity called it 'Hell's Excalibur'. I currently hold Hell Blade and I am looking for the other four, I know of the location of three with the last one being an unknown."

"Where are the other four?"

Rias asked me wholeheartedly as she was now wrapped up in finding out more of them. All five are legendary but have come to be Myths in general knowledge but I hope to change that and be known as the only person who can wield them all.

"Balaam and Hecatomb are said to be locked in a vault that is only available when the other three swords are gathered at the same place, this vault is said to be in the Underworld and locked under extremely tough seals. Wyrm Slayer is owned by the Angels and locked away together with the Holy dragon slayer, Ascalon. I haven't found out the reason for that so far but I know that these 5 blades can only be wielded properly by devils and cause bad feedback to users of Holy magic. The fifth blade, Wyrm Force, is said to appear to a holder of any of the five when he/she is face to face with a dragon that is in a dangerous state, the restriction is rather lenient as it also depends on the power level between the dragon and holder of a hell blade."

"What do they look like?"

Mmmm … what do they look like? I guess I can explain that, either way they don't know so I can lie if need be.

"Hell blade is just a grip and a hilt, it was originally a Katana but once it sucked in the smith the blade shattered into seven pieces and was sucked into the hilt making the seven abilities. The abilities also have a different style so no standard. Hecatomb is said to be a bastard sword that is right on the border of being a Zweihänder. Balaam is a basket-hilted sword but is more of a Broadsword rather than a rapier because the blade is just too thick to be classed as one. Wyrm Slayer is a type of curved-blade sword called a Scimitar and finally, Wyrm Force, is a bone taken from the legendary dragon Yamata no Orochi and carved and sharpened into a sword. Wyrm Force has no hilt, unlike the others, but has a jewel that is made up of 8 colours."

"So with that sword you are strong?"

Cesall makes a happy squeal from atop my head in answer to Rias' question.

"I am strong without the sword but with the sword I can briefly take on beings a lot stronger than myself. It's only briefly because I am not used to the sword just yet. Let's see if you can understand it this way, the 5 demon swords are on the same level as these hell swords but come at a cost of your life or sanity and were made by the original four Maous after the disappearance of 'Hell Blade' whereas the Hell Blades takes years to become able to be used, they were swords created for masters of swordsmanship."

"The five demon swords?"

Does she really not know about this? Is the affectionate trait that large that history and studies are ignored here or is it just that her family are too lenient towards her and allow her to do things of her own volition? I'll be annoyed if I have to explain something every time it comes up, I might have to teach her things all at once although it may be fun to trick her and tell her the wrong things.

"Yeah, Gram the demonic dragon slayer sword with power stronger than Durandal, Balmung that is capable of producing powerful whirlwinds, Nothung is a sword that can cut through space-time, Tyrfing is a sword that can create craters in a single blow and finally, Dáinsleif, a sword that can create pillars of ice. These five swords belong to one person but his whereabouts are unknown, although the wielder is said to be a human. These were swords made by the original four Maous as the strongest Demonic swords. The five hell blades were made as the Underworld's version of the five strongest holy swords."

"But why?"

"You truly expect me to know why? Well … I don't know but I think it has something to do with devils in general. Unlike Fallen angels, devils completely lost faith and transformed into something different and new rather that mutate slightly. The five demon blades are to show that they are completely different but still as strong whereas the five hell blades are demonic takes of the five holy swords, which I think is slightly strange. I believe that the hell blades are more of a fusion between devils and fallen angels as the swords have techniques that are similar to the holy swords which are like a fallen angel and then have the demonic side which are the devils. There is a large amount of speculation into the true reasons but nothing concrete has come to light."

The three girls look at me stunned; they must have expected me to be less mature and less knowledgeable due to my appearance.

"How do you know so much?"

"It's merely part of the job, as a career thief I had to grow up and fast so I was not to be conned out on jobs or when I was fencing valuables. I also had to read up on families, certain areas and powers so I knew how to do my job safely and quickly. During my time as a thief, I mostly did jobs where I would infiltrate research facilities and steal books and research where I learned a lot of things from before I completed the request fully. Now let's get away from what I used to do and let me tell you what I can do, alright?"

Rias nodded childishly as the other two sat staring straight at me. I took out my dagger and pistol and laid them both on the table.

"These are my primary choice of weapons, my dagger and pistol. The pistol is called 'Trinity Blaster' as it has the power to shoot three bullets at once. Then as a Youkai, I have the ability to use Senjutsuu and I have already learned a lot with it. I am able to create Touki which is an aura that increases all stats depending on the level; my level is red and is the lowest level. I am able to control the flow of Ki and can read Aura's up to a mile away if I strain myself, I can also manipulate space-time but it's very small and very brief. My last physical weapon is Hell blade but in dire situations I can use my fists but I prefer to use my feet as I have basic knowledge of Savate. I have also been trained in Italian Martial Arts so I know how to use a sword although I am a more confident fencer. Lastly is the magic side of things, my magical reserves aren't very high but my ability allows me to use the magic of anyone with the help of my magical spheres. The spheres can be filled by either killing an enemy and taking what's left, sacrificing a person for their power which is actually the best option because their life recharges the magic quickly and finally is having someone flow their magic into the sphere. My own personal magic allows me to convert my magic into someone else's keeping the flow in the spheres constant and replenishes it when it's too low. Finally would be my two tomes, first of which I inherited from my grandfather and I stole the second one from a science institute which I believe to of been 'Grigori'."

I clenched my fists together and then quickly opened them again summoning the two books to my hand.

"The book that I inherited is a Tome on animals and creatures, it allows me to take on certain powers of animals or legendary creatures briefly but only if I know about them a sufficient amount and has been recorded in this book although it does it by itself. At the moment, the only legendary creature I know enough about is the Phoenix so I can briefly use it's abilities of regeneration. The second book is one on Sacred Gears; it has vast knowledge on sacred gears and also has ideas on artificial sacred gears. This book allows the user to momentarily have a Sacred Gear but the effects are not complete and last a short amount of time but thanks to my current level of Senjutsuu I can actually use mid-level standard Sacred gears for a short amount of time and due to that I can basically make myself have a Twice Critical at all times allowing myself to double my power."

"Can others use your two books?"

"Only other Youkai can use the Creature tome and anyone can use the Sacred Tome. If you are to use the Sacred Tome then you need to use your Magic or Senjutsuu as a way to summon the powers as it will not work otherwise. Senjutsuu though is the best way to summon it as it channels Ki."

"So despite all the strong stuff you have your actual strength only makes up two mutated pawns?"

Rias was now sounding a little sad rather than her earlier chipper attitude. She also wore a look of sadness that was close to contempt which hurt me a little.

"Hey, don't feel so down. It's hard to find someone that can take up multiple pieces without having a sacred gear let alone said person being able to mutate your pieces. Anyway, I can always train to be stronger and if my powers aren't able to cut it then I know plenty of reinforcement magic to make myself stronger. I have fought devils that hold knight pieces and have been able to outrun them before."

Rias then started to brighten up again and with that my own introductions were finished. I didn't learn much else about the three girls that day as I was made to play with them. Rias was 10 and Akeno was 11 compared to me and Koneko who were both 9 years old, even still the two older girls preferred to play the more childish games and to my dismay we were joined by Sirzechs who after that day lost all respect from me.

The days after that slowly passed by, the two older girls were learning about the human world and were doing lots of studying. They also went out of the castle a lot whether it was for fun or to see a fellow devil who was the next heir of Sitri, she was Rias' best friend and rival. They would play chess a lot and Rias always lost each time which on the odd occasion meant that I would have to step in per Sona's request if Rias was really bad that day. Despite my younger age, I was able to keep up with Sona for the most part. Our games frequently ended in draws due to me being mischievous and playing randomly at times not having a set plan but the few times I played seriously it was like a double edged sword. In one year, I had played seriously three times. Twice were in my favour where I won and once where I lost badly, almost humiliatingly. This earned me favourable opinions from the Sitri Heiress.

Training was a little haphazard in that year; my training was brought down a little as I tended to Koneko and slowly but surely taught her Senjutsuu. It started off badly due to her reasons but she slowly overcame them once she started to get to know me better and trusted in me. Once that happened, it was hard for me to find time alone even if alone would mean Cesall being with me. Koneko began to cling to my side and sit on my lap when the chance arose and it was slightly troublesome for me as I wasn't that much taller than her. Later on in the first year, we had a new addition. His name was Kiba Yuuto and he was Rias' Knight. He was a lone survivor of the 'Holy Sword Project'; it was a project that used kids as experiments to be able to produce a single holy sword wielder. It wasn't a very inviting thing in the beginning but using faith, the projects director was able to funnel in a lot of young believers making an insane massacre and failure. Kiba had the sacred gear, Sword Birth, and yet again was my job to teach him a little.

Kiba already knew how to wield a sword but didn't know how to use his sacred gear so for the first few months of his training I was to help him with his sacred gear and quickly summon his weapons and help him strengthen the swords which I did at the same time. Once he was able to make a sturdy set of weapons which were fire, ice and a normal blade he then went on to learn sword training from Sirzechs Knight, Souji Okita who was the captain of the Shinsengumi.

At the end of my first year here as a part of the Gremory family I had built up a good reputation. I was building a steady income as I would do low level hunts for stray devils which sometimes meant going to the human world. I was also sent on a Fallen Angel hunt but was my first and last as the Intel was bad and I was nearly killed despite completing the contract. I had built up a good relationship with Kiba and the others in the Gremory household but I had made better relationships with the three girls in the peerage. I had got to the level where both Rias and Akeno treated me as their little brother despite me being a lot smarter than them which caused a little tension when I happened to get cocky but I had someone on my side, that person was Koneko. She always supported me and followed on the odd stray devil hunt, we were also constant training partners as I taught her what I knew in Savate and also Senjutsuu which we both slowly progressed in.

The year ended well but the second year started pretty badly. It was roughly two weeks after the first year had finished and 5 days after Rias turned 12 so she was of the right age to learn something that would become part of the rest of her life and something that I already knew due to accidentally overhearing it. This day was the day that caused the most tension between me and Rias, despite my role in the situation being cheerful and calming the way I went about it may have not been the best.

Yes, for this was the day we first met Rias' arranged fiancé, Raiser Phoenix.

* * *

**It's safe for me to say that this is different from my other stories ... to a degree at least.  
This spans a few chapters before we go into the human world, the intro chapters vary in size to show depth.  
This story is made to be a little different for my writing style, i have done it to show description and that's what this story will focus on.  
The story will not follow the canon completely as some parts will be changed or missing due to the OCs presence.  
Him being there changes the story slightly but there will be times that he misses canon plot.  
Before i split off, he seems OP but he isn't. His size doesn't allow it at times but he can be OP because of how he thinks and his ability to make the best actions or moves.**

**If you like this story then i already have some chapters done.**

**Until we meet again, i have been Triplesquidge. Ciao.**


	2. The Weasel meets the Phoenix

**I know they aren't there at the beginning but as a why to incorporate things it's easier to have them there already.**

* * *

Along with the rest of Rias' peerage, we had gathered in the large seating area in the Gremory mansion. The servants other than me all wore nervous looks as I was merely bored, a marriage meeting is never fun for those outside of it. The three girls sat on the sofa with an angry looking Rias in the centre; I was standing behind the sofa next to Kiba who was fidgeting slightly.

In the room with us were Lord and Lady Gremory who I had quickly come to call Papà and Mamma. They were sitting on two chairs to our left. The room was rather symmetrical in terms of the seating plan with two crimson sofas opposite each other and then four silver chairs in the middle opposite each other.

As we waited, two orange magic circles with the crest of Phoenix appeared in the room slightly behind the sofa opposite us. In the first magic circle was a middle aged man and woman, from what I had seen in the previous months I had used to find information on the Phoenix clan, they were Lord and Lady Phoenix. Both the man and woman had blonde hair although the man's had darkened slightly, they also both had blue eyes. Lord Phoenix had light blue eyes and his wife had dark blue eyes.

In the second magic circle were a total of 16 people, 1 man and 15 girls. I instantly knew that was Raiser and his peerage, this proves to me the rumours I had read about before. He was a womanizer, not that I had anything bad against him but I may be able to get along with him even if I am internally ridiculing him.

As they sat down, Raiser sat down in the middle with his Queen and one of his bishops on either side. The bishop that sat down was Ravel Phoenix his sister, I was kind of suspicious on how he got his sister to join his peerage. I don't know if I was jealous or curious.

As I watched them all take their places, I saw four girls stare at me with slightly discoloured cheeks. The four of them pointed towards me and spoke between themselves making me gulp. The four of them were two sets of twins, one set were short girls with little to no breasts with weirdly green hair although if I was to talk about colour then I would have to comment on my peach coloured eyes. The other set of twins were catgirls with different coloured hair, one was red and the other was blue with their ears being the same colour.

Once they had all got comfy I had seen them make their comments towards Raiser who looked at me with a hint of jealousy to which I replied with an open mouthed smile. This prompted Raiser to raise his hand and gain the attention of the two Lords.

"Yes Raiser-kun?"

"I would like to inquire about the small boy with the animal on his head."

All attention then turned to me and Cesall. I scratched my head slightly before speaking.

"Nyeeeeh … I'm Antonio Zelotti. How do you do, Womanizer-kun?"

"The name is Raiser Phoenix, you runt."

"Hai Hai, I know who you are. What did the four girls want?"

"It seems they want you. They want me to trade for you."

Hohoo, do they now? Rather selfish girls aren't they. I guess the servants don't know about the proper reason for being here then, I guess I'll start everything off.

"Well, Raiser as we both know the reason you are here, I know that you don't have to consider their request because with time I will basically be a servant of yours."

"Zel-kun, how do you know? I told Rias not to tell you yet."

Lord Gremory spoke to me in confusion with a slightly higher pitched voice than normal.

"I heard about it a month or so ago when you spoke about it with Mamma."

Lord Gremory then let out a small sigh as he had not expected anyone to have heard of this beforehand. Rias had turned around in her chair slightly to glare at me for not telling her about this.

"Anyway, don't you think this is a little hasty? Who would try to marry off their daughter at such a young age? Especially when the man is a few years older than her and already has a reputation that shows he doesn't treat women 100%. Even though there are many bad points to this, I am very interested in what their kid would look like. It would certainly be powerful; with the gift of immortality and destruction they would sure to be strong but appearance may be a small problem. A fusion of the two would look awkward, taking after Rias would make a beautiful kid, taking after Raiser … well that's a problem although there is the chance of taking after Lord or Lady Phoenix which is the only consolation … It appears I may have gone too far into my own opinion, oh well. To say the least I'm not against this yet but I can tell that I may be forced to."

I shrugged my shoulders lightly as if I was giving in. Rias' glare had now stopped but Raiser was now taking the opportunity to glare at me, I felt a little hard done by this.

"Now now Rai-bo, there is no need to glare at me. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. As it seems like I am doing the most talking, how about I continue the talk? Great! You two are basically here to see each other to confirm that you are fiancés but where Rai-bo wants to marry straight away, Rias does not. Rias wants to go to school in the Human world and learn about its people so Rai-bo, how about you let Rias do what she wants and allow her to go to high school and complete the first three years. She does want to go to college as well but that makes you wait longer and this comes in a compromise, she gets to go to the human world and learn and then you get to marry her which is all you want in the end. That is fine with you, right Rai-bo?"

"What gives you the ability to make any of this?"

"Nothing in the slightest but as a Weasel Youkai, I see it as my job to interject in any situation plus if you read Greek etymology then I am rather fond of weddings. Even though I am a part of Rias' peerage I am still for the wedding even if my reasons aren't very good ones. This is the course I see, the Gremory clan are affectionate so they want their child to do what they want but there is still the side of the fat old nobles who pressure clan heads into making their kids have loveless marriages, yeah some people do eventually come to love each other but without some type of curse or magic doohickey I don't believe that's possible here and would just turn into a frustrated bird raping a poor young girl. As far as everything goes, the Gremory's aren't even for this and I doubt Lady Phoenix is either. Lord Phoenix is because it gives him a good relationship with Gremory and also a better standing for you although there may be other reasons which I am currently unsure of. So let's how this plays out, ok?"

My piece was now said, let's say one final thing and then leave. I think anything more on the situation may make for something bad, especially when I am already this deep in trouble which I can expect to pay for later. Though who knows, I may get away with it after saying such things to Raiser and being so informal.

"Well … I've got all I needed from here. I'm off; the four pawns can come see me anytime."

With my farewell, I leave the room with a wave. There was also no-one against me leaving due to my side to the whole thing, maybe because I knew too much even if it is mostly speculation. Speculation is a very good weapon to have; I guess I should read up more on the Phoenix clan.

Upon leaving the room, I asked a nearby maid to get me all the documents of Phoenix the Gremory household has and bring them to my room. Once the maid went off to find everything I went back to my room which I had barely changed since arriving here. The room originally was bare with the standard essentials even though they were on the larger side. I made only two additions to this room, a little electronics area so I could tune my pistol when needed and it also worked as a science area for other things if need be. The second addition was an extra table and a large cage and play sets for Cesall to have fun in when I was reading or training. Cesall has gained the most out of this I think, he has gained a friend in Koneko as they can talk to each other and he has free time alone with no danger and he can play around.

It took the maid nearly ten minutes to come to my room with a pile of books and papers. There were a lot of books; she had brought another maid with her so she could carry them all. They let themselves into the room and placed the books down on the cabinet next to my bed where I was currently sitting; the two girls then bowed and excused themselves.

The books were more or less similar where some of them even felt fabricated, like with the Great War. I understand that the Phoenix ability is strong but to the degree that they came back with the most legions intact and with a decent size gap between the next, it feels a little too fishy to me. If it was devils vs. devil or maybe even against humans and mages then I can understand but it was against the fallen angels and the Angels so the power of light would in turn counteract it with the burning effect. There is another side where it's true but only because they distanced themselves and tried to keep themselves alive more than others. Anyway, I feel like there is something behind the Phoenix family. Whether they are liars or not there is something strange within the family.

Then there is the ability, immortality. It is something that would put fear in the lesser minded opponent. Immortality is not the same as Invincible. Invincible is just a dream, there is no such thing as invincible. There will always be something or someone better and that is the weakness to the Immortality of a Phoenix. They will be beaten by being overpowered or stalled out, which is the lesser option. You need either a really strong power or really high stamina so you can keep going; you also need the mentality to win. Of course that is something you should have going into a fight but with a Phoenix you need an extra strong sense of it due to their regeneration, it can put doubts into your mind.

More often than not, it would be a fool's errand to fight a Phoenix there is always an exception. Raiser is an exception to the Phoenix house, the Phoenix clan has always been polite and they have good relations with most clans and the ones they have disputes with are small scale or maybe even petty rivalries due to business or human relationships. Raiser is the complete opposite of polite; he is also rather crude from what I have heard. Also from just looking at him and when he looked straight at Rias, you could tell that he wanted her body. With that said, most men would go straight for the girl with an amazing body but it felt like there is something different here. His air feels different, it felt like he had no intention for her and he just wanted her body to satisfy himself. I would say Raiser is very impulsive and maybe even primitive, he also doesn't seem like the type to think he needs improvement, cocky maybe even egotistical. I can see cockiness being a trait in devils in general but I wouldn't expect it to this extent.

With this being said, I'm sure that Lord and Lady Gremory will have looked into Raiser and seen the type of person that he is, I'm sure that even Sirzechs will be against this and doing what he can to stop it but he mustn't have much leeway. It all comes down to blood though in the end, the old nobles are somewhat forcing it on the two families so they can keep heritage and pure bloods alive. The Great War caused many casualties to all three sides meaning the death of a lot of pure bloods and then with the creation of Evil Pieces, that meant that there were a lot of reincarnated devils and even half-bloods meaning that family powers would be getting lower and lower as well as the new leaders or titans of the underworld being the newer devils, the reincarnated ones. That means that this marriage and ones like it are all because the Nobles are losing their pride to the halves or so to speak.

It's a very old fashioned place to be, things are forced upon people and women are still being treated less than males are although there are a few women in high places like Grayfia being the Strongest Queen and Serafall Sitri being Leviathan. Women are being looked upon more favourably thanks to them but with this there are always those that ruin it whether it's on purpose or not.

There will never be true synchronicity or even peace, there is always going to be a side against what is said and that is because everyone is different. The reason why there is so much conflict is because humans are so advanced; we think for ourselves and do what we want. We even have our own opinions and have different beliefs; our lives are something we treat specially. Not one person has the same ideal, for the most part they can be but there will always be something you don't agree on.

I put the book down that I was holding and run my hand through my hair pushing it back. The time had not changed that much but it has now been an hour since the Phoenix arrived here. I wonder what's going on, I think I'll go and re-join them.

I quickly get up from the bed and exit my room; I follow the corridors until I get to the room that they are in and open it quietly not to interrupt any conversations that are going on. I make my way in mostly unnoticed up until I stand were I originally did next to Kiba and this was when the others noticed me, it wasn't that my presence was suppressed but it was because I was quiet. My aura is something that is hidden when moving slowly or standing still but explodes when I am running; this is thanks to the devil part of me screwing with my abilities that I had already trained in.

"You are back Zel-kun. Rias and the others were just about to introduce themselves, please do the same."

I gave a half salute to Lord Gremory just before we started with our introductions.

"I am Rias Gremory and the King."

Her introduction was short and sharp, she must be really against this wedding.

"Himejima Akeno and I am Rias-sama's Queen. Please look after me."

Akeno was polite and also bowed at the end albeit a little stiffly. She was Rias' best friend so it was expected for her to also be against this as well as hesitant with them.

"Toujou Koneko … Rook."

As reserved as ever for Koneko. I still don't know whether she is shy with new people or every starts on a level playing field.

"I'm Kiba Yuuto and Rias Gremory-sama' Knight. It's a pleasure."

Kiba is as polite as ever, even with the hesitance inside him he was still polite. It's something that I may admire in him.

"Antonio Zelotti; Rias' pawn and world famous thief. Please keep your valuables safe."

I raised my right hand and smiled while making a 'V' with two of my fingers. Lord and Lady Gremory looked a little annoyed by my introduction and lack of politeness.

Then it was Raiser's turn.

"Raiser Phoenix."

"Yubelluna, Queen."

"Ravel Phoenix, Onii-sama's Bishop."

"Mihae, Bishop."

"Xuelan, Rook."

"Isabela, Rook."

"Siris, Knight."

"Carlamaine, Knight."

"Ile, Pawn."

"Nel, Pawn."

"Marion, Pawn."

"Shuriya, Pawn."

"Mira, Pawn."

"Bürent, Pawn."

German maid? I'm not sure I would want a maid from Germany, too strict for me.

"We are Ni and Li. We are also Pawns; please look after us Zel-kun."

Hmm … as much as their introduction was refreshing compared to the others I am unsure how to react to this. A small fear for my life comes into play when I bring Koneko into this and thinking what she may do in retaliation.

"We thank you for allowing us all to meet today but I believe it is time that we should leave. Rias-chan, I hope you give it some thought."

Lord Phoenix said that then left, Raiser stayed behind for a few more seconds before leaving. Once they had left everyone had turned round to me with Rias starting a rant.

"So Zel-kun … what was up with that?"

Her tone was mysterious and she was definitely hiding intent of some sort. I want to get out of this peacefully but I don't think my actual personality will allow that so I think I might end up making this worse. Oh well, I know I can use space-time manipulation to get away even if it'll only allow me to get out of the door.

"Well I was being truthful. I said what I thought and also stuck by your side, I don't see the problem here."

"You were rude to begin with and then you have a full rant on … basically everything. You start opposing them and then in a split second you are siding with them until you revert back quickly, it was kinda hard to keep up with you."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Rude, it's just my nature to be that way. I'm too friendly and sly to act like that; I mean I call your parents Papà and Mamma. There is no point mentioning my inability to be polite or maybe even courteous as I will only do it if I want to or am forced to by a cat. To set the record straight, I am against the marriage because you don't want it and because it's a result of the pitiful pride that the nobles of the Underworld have. Now, the reasons why I sided with them to an extent is because I am just curious about a child who has mixed blood of Phoenix, Bael and Gremory. A child who is affectionate but has the ability to cause destruction or immortality, it's a rare occurrence. Secondly, as a Weasel I love weddings. It gives me the chance to ruin a wedding dress plus I can go around the nobles and pickpocket them, now that I am also a devil I will limit it somewhat to possibly not taking precious things but I'm not sure I could keep myself to that. Is that a sufficient reason for doing and saying what I did?"

Another one of my long-winded explanations aside, they looked rather at ease with my comments. It seems like Lord and Lady Gremory really don't want this, I'll up the ante a little.

"If worse comes to worse, I'll just destroy the wedding from the inside and maybe fight Raiser myself or maybe even publically humiliate him. I have the tools to do so and Immortality doesn't even faze me one little bit …"

A fight huh? Maybe we could get away with that.

"Actually, how about a Rating Game between the two sides? Obviously once Rias has at least another member and has matured a little more. If Rias wins, the contract is nulled but if she loses she has to marry Raiser straight away. This gives us plenty of time to train with a fight in mind plus with who Raiser is, it's easy to tell that he'll just try to rely on his abilities as a Phoenix to win. Push it as far as we can, somewhere around mid 3rd year at school. Rias will have had plenty of time at school and if she loses then she doesn't have to do pesky exams."

"Why should I even have to do a Rating Game if I don't love him?"

This is where the trait of Gremory really makes a blunder. Although, Rias being a girl might of made it worse as Sirzechs and Lord Gremory probably just fawned over her.

"Cheap pride of old nobles. Because of the Great War, the amount of Pure blooded devils have dwindled and due to Beelzebub creating the Evil piece system it has meant that there are now Reincarnated devils, half-bloods if you will. The reincarnated devils are now becoming more and more influential and are also marrying into the top clans, on top of this the birth rate of devils are pretty low so it can be seen as hard to have a child. Basically, the nobles are worried that the reincarnated devils will overwhelm the pure bloods in number so to combat it they are forcing purebloods to marry into loveless marriage to keep the purebloods alive, which in retrospect isn't really something new. Looking back in history, whether it's devil or humans the strong have always married the strong to produce stronger offspring. This is merely a stupid thing to think because there will always be mixing, let's take Grayfia and Sirzechs as an example. When they met they fought against each other as opposing sides but through that they found each other and where they are today, two of the most influential people in the Underworld. Sirzechs is Lucifer, one of the four Maous and then with the Gremory trait he is adored by many. Grayfia is a woman and the strongest Queen, who stands by the side of Lucifer. She is an extraordinary woman who does not let herself diminish even though as a wife she is made to be a maid. She is a strong woman who has passed through hell itself to get to where she is, even though she is a Queen and a member of an 'Extra clan' she was still able to take the test to become Leviathan where she fought against Serafall herself in an Ice battle. It's probably safe to say that their powers were as powerful as each other but Grayfia was not accepted due to being from an 'Extra Clan' and her relationship to the new Lucifer."

I scratched my head a little as I thought of where to go next. Not finding much I decided to end it.

"So basically, I went on another tangent but you are being forced to marry someone you detest because the Old nobles are set in their ways. Blood will always mix, if it doesn't then we are not human beings we are just slaves. To be able to decide our futures for ourselves is what makes us so unique, not our powers or abilities we inherit from our parents but our personalities and our interests are what make us whole."

I am now being stared at by wide eyes. It is understandable to me, someone of my age should not know this much or have such an interest. To the world around me, I should be out playing around with other kids my age but that's not me. I like to read and find out new things about the world and that is a factor that makes me unique.

"Now that I have said all this, do you understand why you need to do a Rating game? It won't be official but it will work nonetheless. Raiser is cocky and arrogant; he wants you for your body and your body alone. He doesn't think that you stand a chance against him, especially when you have fewer members than him. This will play to our side and with training we can decimate him and reduce him to ashes. You may be irritated at your parents for this but don't be, they are against it like you are just like your siscon of a brother and with that, I'm sure that Sirzechs will help you train. You can learn to better control your 'Power of Destruction' from Sirzechs, Akeno can learn more about being a Queen from the Strongest and learn more diversity, Yuuto can learn better swordsmanship from his Knight, Koneko can learn about pure strength from his rooks and if need be I can learn from Beowulf. Although the height may be a problem for me, also … no, I have no reason to say that."

I breathe a deep sigh as I contemplate whether or not to tell them of my problem. It doesn't cause me that much pain anyway and I have somewhat adapted to it. I shake my head furiously to get rid of the thoughts and leave myself a little deflated.

"No, don't worry about me. That should be alright with you right? It gives you a way out."

Annoyed with myself, my tone changes and becomes irritated rather than my usual playful tone. I give up and yet again leave the room shoving the door open with my left arm. Once out of the room I ignored the maid to my left who tried to grab my attention and quickly departed from the house leaving the grounds altogether.

Once into the wilderness, I found myself at the top of the hill I was at a year ago. I hadn't come back to this hill in the year I had stayed here but the hill was no different than before. It shows how varied life can be; one thing can change dramatically in a year whereas other things will barely change at all. For a few years of my life I would go around stealing from people and completing contracts and stay in whatever dark alley I could find so I could keep my money high as possible only using it to clean myself or eat and drink but now, it's all so different. The money doesn't mean as much anymore, I have a place to live where I don't have to pay I only have to make a contribution which is doing stray devil hunts which end up giving me more and more money. I am social and talk to people about things other than jobs or jewellery; I can now talk to people about history and other things. One small thing can cause a large change.

This planet is called Earth, it's not the biggest in the solar system but neither is it the smallest. It is though the only known planet, to us at least, with life living on the planet. It goes to show what can be done and the large things can't always do it. Bigger isn't always better, that plays into nearly everything. I admit there is times where bigger can be better but the use of it can mean a big difference. For example, is a hotel or a mansion better? Depends who you ask really. A rich person would say a mansion because it makes them feel good and allows them to do more, valid reason even if it is conceited. A money grabber would say a hotel, whatever their good intentions are its just so they can make money. If you ask a charity organisation then they would think more on the situation, is the hotel cheap? Is it clean? Things like that but they are all because they are looking out for others. The charity organisation would of course go for the hotel because it has the means to accommodate more unlucky people than a mansion does. That is also where it gets tricky because a mansion can offer them a place to stay and work even if there are some benefits which aren't aimed at them. The hotel on the other hand can also be used as a work place but not a place to stay for the workers and with that a hotel room costs money and for people without money in the first place it becomes a dilemma.

Some people are luckier than others. I was lucky enough to be trusted and given a chance, now I can live happily and do a lot of things but there are people who aren't as lucky. They can try and try as much as they physically can and not get anywhere. They say the World is harsh but it has to be, not matter how lucky you are you won't always get a free ride. There will be time that money can't get you past something and at times like that, the unlucky person who has learnt about things like this has more of a chance to get by. This shows the diversity of the world, it shows that just because you have money it doesn't mean that you should stop thinking about everything else.

[Are you trying to be a philosopher or something, Aibou?]

'I'm no Hikki but I can try. I think I just overthink things.'

[There is no problem with that; I think it shows that the devil part of you hasn't corrupted you too much.]

'Well, let's just hope it's the same way with my Senjutsuu.'

[I second that, Aibou.]

* * *

**There is the introduction of Raiser and the true Antonio Zelotti.  
He is someone who has a vast knowledge of things and has a great understanding of the world whether it's society or science.  
This character isn't the strongest despite what he has but the way he fights make him seem dominating because he knows how to use his powers to their fullest potential. He isn't like the overpowered characters that can fire massive blocks of magic with no problem or cause a crack in the ground by punching it, he needs to train to do this. He excels in agility with a good bit of speed. He has the tools to counter his weaknesses or shortcomings but that only solves things to a degree.  
There hasn't been any real fighting yet but that comes next chapter as i bring in a devil who is pretty influential to my OC and changes up some of the later parts in the LN. It'll also show off the change i have made to how i write the fights, in this story anyway. I've changed it to suit the character so when it comes i beg you to review and say if it works.**

**I've been me so i'll see you again, Ciao.**


	3. A Weasel who likes to fight

It was now half way through my third year as a part of the Gremory household meaning that I was now 12 and Rias and Akeno would be attending their school in the human world soon. They are both 14 and cracking down learning what they needed to not be awkward in human life, for this they had been with the rest of us a little less. And because it is halfway through due to my entrance being around Rias' birthday, it means that now is winter time so I was now in my winter hair that all Weasels have. During winter, Weasels go seasonal and their reddy-brown fur either malts or changes to a pure white that is almost identical to snow. As I am in human form, my hair had just changed colour where Cesall's fur malted into the same snow coloured hair. With this I seem to get a little more attention from Koneko than normal which is a little odd.

We also have a new member in the peerage, a bishop called Gasper Vladi. He is rather docile but is incredibly shy, he is easily scared. On top of all this he is a cross dresser, the problem is that it suits him way too well. He was a half-blooded vampire before becoming a devil and thanks to his human side he had a Sacred Gear, Forbidden Valor View. The problem here is that it is sensitive and due to him being easily scared, it is prematurely activated a lot of the time. Rias gets along fine with him due to the Gremory trait and the King relationship but there is still tension between the two of them. Other than Rias, both Koneko and I have a good standing with him, myself more so than Koneko. Koneko is rather impatient with the kid and can be seen as hostile towards him making his sacred gear activate from time to time. Luckily, he doesn't do that to me although I am still caught it in from time to time. With the help of my Senjutsuu, I can help him understand that I mean no harm and I just want to get to know him. I haven't completely got through to him but I think I am more favoured than the others.

Due to his power, he is confined to his room so he doesn't accidently freeze anyone. I sorta feel like the kid is a Limiter. Because of this, we all take our turns speaking to him and getting him accustomed.

Today though, is a family day due to it being the season of Christmas and it fast approaching us and like the two years before I have already been told numerous times to pay for my presents and not steal them. Anyway, today was the day that devils from the Bael Clan come over. Today is special though for me because that devil would be Sairoarg Bael, Rias' cousin. When I met him last year, I felt a need to fight him out of curiosity but I had to wait till this year. That fight is to be a nice segment of today, it gave me a chance to show myself off against a decent opponent and it would also allow him to show off and prove he isn't a disgrace to the Bael name.

Sairoarg is someone you can pity although he hates it when you do. He was born into the Bael clan, the clan with 'Power of Destruction' but he couldn't use it because he has low magical reserves similar to me although mine are a little higher and I can preserve mine more.

Due to that, he trains in martial arts so he is an insane close-combat fighter. He is of similar age to Rias so I would be fighting my senior and I am more than likely going to lose but I have a hope to turn it around. I had initially thought of using the 'Power of Destruction' from my pistols but I thought that was a little mean especially with me being someone who doesn't have the blood of Bael running through me. I had got Sirzechs to fill one of my magical spheres with his power; I had also got Grayfia to do the same with her Ice magic.

It was around half an hour till we had planned to fight. We were going to do so in an alternate dimension similar to ones used in the Rating Games. For this fight I had started to think about things I hadn't before, to fight him I wanted to do something good and looked into different types of possibilities with what I had. The conclusion I came to was the use of my Senjutsuu and my magical spheres.

I filled two magic spheres with Senjutsuu and had them circulate and regenerate like the other magic spheres. Using these two spheres and the Senjutsuu around me at all times, I would be able to play around with sacred gears a little easier. I wouldn't be so fatigued afterwards because they would work off the two spheres, it wouldn't allow me to use them for longer but it helps me physically. At my current level, I can activate high level sacred gears and their balance breakers for a short amount of time but I am still unable to use Longinus class sacred gears, although I could in theory.

It's all done to maturity and my age in the end. It would be troublesome for me to try one just yet so I am sticking with the low class ones. The ones I play around with the most are the Twice Critical, base form of the Boosted Gear Longinus and Half Light, base form of the Divine Dividing Longinus. I use the Twice Critical as a sub-species and then use Half Light as it is meant to. This means I fight with a small pair of blue wings that are made out of pure light; the wingspan only just touches my elbows making them a metre in total length. Instead of using the Boost function of Twice Critical I use it as a duplicator, and use two pistols or two daggers. These two have helped me multiple times and has allowed me to now fight mid-range stray devils and I can fight High range ones too. I'm looking forward to fighting an Ultimate class stray devil, S-class.

These two are something I can keep up pretty easily; I can use one of them without any payment because my standard Senjutsuu replenishes self at a slightly higher rate than I have to pay for a standard one.

Twenty minutes have now passed leaving me with ten minutes before the start which means it's time to change. I was using this as a start to change my style. I originally wore baggy clothes all round but now, it's time for a little change. I had gone around the Gremory capital the week before and looked around seeing nothing so I ended up spending the day at a Tailor where I worked with an old man to create new clothes. After my clothes were finished, I went to a Blacksmiths and made myself some weapons with the smith there. Due to my curiosity I helped out making them.

The end product was something completely different to before. All the clothes were protected by magic with a small hint of resistance and it also had the ability to morph to a new size if they got too small. I wore a long sleeved t-shirt that had the sleeves ripped around the elbow so they were frayed and jagged around my elbow, the reason for that is I always roll my sleeves up so now it was perfect for me. The t-shirt was black with a red design that ran from my right shoulder down the bottom left corner around my pelvis. It went from thick to thin as the red design covered the whole of my shoulder. On the bottom I wore a pair of pitch black jeans that weren't baggy but still too long for me so they built up around my calf where the rest fit into the boots I had made. These boots were not heavy but they looked like it, on the outside they were plain black boots that seemed to be fashionable these days but on the inside had layers of tough metal that were padded so to not dig in to my skin. The boots had no design so to spruce it up, they had red laces. Finally were the gloves and guards I had made, these gloves did not cover my fingers at all. They covered the top and bottom of my hand with two crimson spikes coming out of the middle. This was then connected to a dual layer forearm guard that was the same in colour, it ran up to my elbow and peaked into a final spike allowing better strikes if I had to use my elbow. The centre of the forearm and gloves were black with a crimson outline that was a centimetre thick.

I did this to hopefully make myself look better in combat and it should also help me move easier. Fighting in the baggy clothes felt good to me but I think that it would be better in tighter fitting clothes for speed and agility. This is also keeping me out of full armour as it is pretty clunky, I also think that these are good general clothes if I don't wear the gloves or boots because I can wear black sneakers or hi-tops as shoes.

To end this I decided to cut my hair which hadn't been cut for a few years. I went from hair that rested around my armpits to hair that finished halfway down my neck on the sides and back. The top of my head was randomly spikey for no reason at all and was a pain to put down so I left it and decided to play with my fringe. My fringe was normally pushed back by a hairband because it would cover nearly my whole face leaving only a small portion of the right side of my mouth viewable.

I cut the hair up to just under my eyebrows leaving them in spikes. I then picked up the centre of each side and pointed it up then towards the left and using my magic to gel them there for maybe freeze them would be a better word as Ice magic is a remarkably good thing when dealing with hair. This left me with the ends of my fringe spiking down next to my eyes and then a nice thick spike poking down at a slight diagonal down in between my eyes.

With now being ready in my full outfit, I decided to leave my room and make my way to the lobby of the castle where we would all be transporting from. Luckily both Sirzechs and Grayfia are here so it meant that if I did well enough I may be able to get stronger enemies to hunt which is preferable.

On approach, they all turned to look at me in my new style. It got good looks and their auras did not change to a bad one so I was happy. Once there Sirzechs spoke up.

"Are you two ready?"

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama/You bet'cha."

I replied at the same time as Sairoarg did, maybe a little slower. Once it was confirmed Sirzechs teleported us all to the arena that I would fight Sairoarg in.

We were quickly transported to a barren wasteland that only had a set of stands where all the others were transported to. The ones here to watch us were Lord and Lady Gremory, a butler who was here with Sairoarg, Rias and the peerage without Gasper as he may accidently freeze us if it got too hectic and finally Grayfia and Sirzechs.

"Get ready."

'Half Light.'

I summoned the blue light wings to my back and summoned my dagger to left hand.

'Duplicate.'

A second dagger identical to the first then appeared in my right hand. Once there I tightened both fists, the daggers were there for assurance as this would start off as a fist fight.

"Start."

On Sirzechs signal, we both charged towards each other and our right fists collided with each other. He was strong, too strong for me in a fist fight even if my shoulder wasn't busted. This caused my shoulder to hurt more than it should of so I decided to take the chance and take some of his power to make this a little more equal.

"Divide!"

The blue wings glowed softly and I felt new found power inside me as Sairoarg's power dropped slightly and he backed out of the collision. Our distance didn't change all that much, our distance didn't really matter as this was a fight where only fists really mattered.

As soon as Sairoarg stepped back, he was lunging at me again. He was quick but by no means fast, not yet anyway. I countered his punch by sending my fist into his own, I was stronger now but my attacks weren't as strong as his. Paying full attention to his punch, I now realize his power and it was something I hadn't anticipated. His punches were brutal but not in the sense of destruction even though they most definitely were. They also sent a small shockwave through my body, it felt like an aftereffect but that wasn't the case. It's like a back-up for if the punch missed or the enemy decided to dodge by jumping backwards, it was something to counter the weakness of how direct close combat actually is.

As our punches collided more and more I started to understand him. His punches were something more than just to hurt or fight, they were to get him somewhere. His fists were his means to progress in life, being a pure-blooded devil and the lack of magic must be humiliating. He must have been looked down on because of it, so he turned to martial arts.

This meant I could win even without the use of magic. Although I am a reincarnated devil, I trained from a young age and my fighting style is something that can beat his but only because I have become proficient in hand-to-hand combat. If I didn't have this ability, my ability in Savate wouldn't gain me anything here.

I am also a pawn so I can promote but to which. I am strong so I don't really need rook but it will help so that leaves me with one final thing something I haven't used yet because I have been trying to improve my magical reserves, Queen. I originally couldn't use Queen Promotion because of my low magic reserves; I could do the basics like teleport to a contract but not much else. Even low level magic could be seen as troublesome.

I decided to go all out with the next punch and hopefully, this wouldn't be all Sairoarg could do but at a young age and in devil society I believe it probably will be.

As I counter his punch with my own, I shift my weight onto my left leg as our right fists collide with each other. I start to swing my right leg round as I shout out.

"Promotion: Queen."

I felt a little conflict in my body before my aura exploded around me coating me in my red layer of Touki which has strengthened and became denser, it was able to stop a few swords from being able to cut into me. As the power peaked, my right boot connected with Sairoarg's side knocking the wind out of him and pushing him out of the lock from our fists making some distance between us.

Even though he knows a new portion of my style, he doesn't know the extent. He will believe that kicking is an addition to my style but kicking is the base to my martial arts. I decide to know make the daggers disappear and allow my Senjutsuu spheres to replenish slightly before I use a mid-range sacred gear.

As Sairoarg comes back at me and lunges again, I drop my body down and balance myself on the palms of my hands. Using my right hand and left foot, I push off using my left hand as a pivot and spin to get more momentum as I kick into Sairoarg's legs knocking him down. I keep in the spin and alternate through my left and right hand to make some distance before pushing myself off the ground and doing a flip and landing back on my feet.

Alright now, let's dodge some hits. As punches now start to rain in on me I purposely start dodging his punches but due to his brutality I still feel the aftereffect of the shockwaves but luckily not that much.

"Why are you dodging me? Fight me."

"I may have to."

As another punch comes in, I drop again and take out his leg from under him and follow up with a punch to his gut as his body starts to drop. And without fully retracting my fist from his stomach I start to jump back roughly pulling the spikes that just pierced the skin on his chest, upon doing that I notice that a small portion of his black tank top had been destroyed.

Looking at this battle beforehand you would expect Sairoarg to win, he is built like a brick house but that isn't the case. My movements are more fluid than his so I can easily put all I have into a proper punch making a slightly skinnier me able to produce a similar punch to his. Then with my agility it doesn't matter that my punches are weaker because I can perform the action more times than he can in succession.

I continue to do this with him, as the fight starts to turn into me playing with Sairoarg and him getting frustrated. What I am a little surprised by is that he hasn't gone after the light wings, destroying them would cancel the divide effect. Well, it's better for me anyway.

"Happy to settling this in one more punch, Sai?"

"Of course, I would love to see an all-out punch from you."

I was never gonna do an all-out punch but I guess I will.

'Hell, start to funnel Destruction. I'll deal with Evil.'

I open my right hand and it starts to be covered in shadows that start to creep up my arm.

[It's ready, end this Aibou.]

I then quickly point my left hand towards Sairoarg and the shadows leave my hand and gather around him latching onto his limbs stopping him in motion. The shadows then started to reinforce themselves by attaching to the ground but leaving his head alone allowing him to watch. He still had a little movement but it stopped when I spoke.

"Vritra: Shadow Prison."

I then moved towards Sairoarg with a low standing posture and held my left fist back clenched together as the power of destruction started to cover it and expand, acting like fire fluctuating around.

"Destruction Fang."

I sent my left fist into Sairoarg's gut in an upwards motion having my fist fully connect with his chest but still facing upwards. Once connected the 'Destruction' then started to release itself from my fist shooting up into his stomach destroying what remained of his tank top before becoming too much for the black shadows destroying them and allowing the magic to act like a geyser pushing Sairoarg's body completely away from me and into the sky before dispersing again once all the collected 'Destruction' magic had been used up allowing Sairoarg's body to hit the floor in a heap of smoke.

"That's game. Winner is Zel-kun."

'Phew … good job that Half Light doesn't take anything to use anymore.'

[You both used what you had and you won. Don't take anything else from it.]

'Thanks, you say some good things at times.'

I started to smile as I saw the dust clear from around Sairoarg, showing his beaten body now standing. The boy that was a few years older than me then came forwards and smiled as he looked down at me. I smirked back at him and held out my hand which he graciously took and shook.

"You did well, Zel-kun. I look forward to our next fight."

"I'm here whenever you want a brawl."

Our shake then continued and Sairoarg started to increase his grip on my hand crushing it a little. As we continued to shake, we were all teleported back to the Gremory Castle as the Dimension broke around us.

As we returned, I felt happy that he didn't seem bothered by my use of the 'Power of Destruction'. He must be the type to enjoy an all-out fight, use everything you got or you can't be seen as fighting seriously. Sairoarg is someone who can make me use everything I got to win and not be scared during it, it was a fun fight.

When we arrived back at the mansion, Sairoarg and his butler left. Shortly after so did Sirzechs and Grayfia, I wasn't able to talk to them about stray devils but at least my show today would mean that they can take it into consideration.

'How did those attacks deplete the magical spheres?'

[Shadow prison took up two thirds of one sphere and 'Destruction Fang' used up the whole sphere. I was able to save a little amount so I am starting to circulate your magic to replenish it again.]

'I'm thankful that you can do all this, I was surprised when you first said you could do it.'

[So am i. I believe it's because I am a spirit and because your actual body houses the sword rather than the dimension I can look after it like I can your body.]

'You wouldn't be able to if I kept you in a pocket dimension?'

[I don't know but I doubt I would be able to. The spheres are linked directly to your body and your pistol so I think I have to be one with your body to manage them.]

'Well, I'll keep you here in my body then. What's the state on Half Light?'

[You aren't as accustomed to it as Twice Critical and you won't ever be. That is because the power you gain from it is different each time. Twice Critical is based on you where Half Light is not, despite this it is even. It takes out the exact same amount that you give so it's fine for everyday use, if you will.]

'How long till I can use any of the Longinus?'

[Well, currently balance breaker of a high class sacred gear would take up both spheres and fatigue you. Using a low-tier Longinus without balance breaker would mean 3 spheres and with balance breaker being four and a half meaning a full 5 spheres would allow you to not be fatigued. Do you think you could maintain three more spheres of Senjutsuu?]

'Not yet, maybe in a few years. When I start school with the others I'll have to do meditation and start to circulate my Senjutsuu more than I do now to speed up recovery.'

[That sounds good. Anyway, let's go and get a hunt on.]

I chuckled slightly at his eagerness but I agreed with him and went straight to Lord Gremory. He was in his study so I knocked on the door and entered when I was called in.

When I went into the room both Lord and Lady Gremory were there talking between themselves.

"Hey Zel-kun, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to go on a hunt in the human world. Are there any stray devils or fallen angels about?"

"Hmmm … There is. We have rumours of two fallen angels hanging around a school in Japan; this school is actually where Rias-chan and Akeno-chan are going to be attending. I was going to ask them but after the fight we saw earlier you would be a better decision."

That's what I wanted.

"Any Intel on these fallen angels?"

"They are supposed to be both fallen angels with two sets of wings but are said to be strong so expect them to possibly have three sets."

"Alright, I'll be back when I can. I'll report to Rias each day I am there if I'm there for longer than a day."

Lord Gremory nods his head to me and summons a piece of paper before passing it to me. I looked at the paper while leaving the room, it wasn't much help. It didn't even have a description of the two fallen angels. After leaving the study, I made my way to the lobby. The lobby had extra magic pumping into it meaning that teleportation would be easier so I teleported to the school without effort.

I appeared at night outside a large building. As I looked around I saw an open window, so I climbed the wall to it and got inside taking refuge in there for the night. If I am here for any longer then I will have to transform into my Weasel form and sneak into someone's house.

[You might as well sleep, it's already late here.]

I did what 'Hell' said and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later just as the sun was starting to rise, after stretching I looked out of the window to see a few vehicles now in the grounds so I left through the window and moved up to the roof. From there I started to survey the area using a pairs of binoculars that I have fused with my Senjutsuu, this allow me spot supernatural beings and also sacred gear possessors thanks to Sacred Tome.

As I scanned the area, I saw nothing out of the ordinary. This made me feel like I would be having a long day, so as I continued to survey the area I started to think about new possibilities and talk to 'Hell' when I needed to. He also spoke up himself when he wanted to say something.

It was a rather chill few hours as I watched the town basically wake up and see the student funnel into the area. It was at that time that I saw two fallen angels walk into school. Their power was supressed and they seemed to be fitting in well as they walked around with two girls. These fallen angels themselves were both girls.

'What do you think is the best way to take these two fallen out?'

[Get them before they can transform so maybe sneak attack one then quickly try to overpower the other.]

'To do that I would have to catch them off guard. I'll get them when they are on their breaks either when they are with their two friends or reporting to a senior fallen angel.'

[You know it'll be a pain to cut them out of their memories?]

'Who knows, the fallen angels may already have a back-up in the students here. If they are here to monitor then they will be likely to leave this school when they have finished their business.'

[They could just say they are transferring.]

'You always have an answer, don't you? I'll deal with it when the time comes.'

[One last thing, this is Sitri territory so Sona and her Queen may be around at some time. Probably when you have taken care of them due to the power influx.]

'Alrighty. Let's watch how this all plays out.'

With my powers suppressed, I sit on the roof with my eyes closed focusing a tiny amount of Senjutsuu so I can keep track of the two fallen angels. At one point, it spiked a little and nearly gave me away but that was due to one of the two fallen girls getting angry at something.

That was a problem with Senjutsuu, it was sensitive.

A bell rung, presumably marking the first break of the day and luckily this gave me the chance to take them out. The two girls had come up to the roof by themselves and were talking through a communication circle to Shemhazai, one of the heads at Grigori.

I was watching them from behind a wall.

'If I throw my dagger at the head of one of the girls can you form a sound-proof bubble around the roof? I want to use 'Variant Detonation' sub-species to use the dagger as a bomb.'

[I can do so but aim at the right fallen, she is the one keeping the communication circle up.]

I nodded my head lightly and peaked out from the corner and brought out a dagger coated in a white aura, this caused the first sphere and some of the second to plummet as this sub-species took up a lot of my Senjutsuu. I took my aim and launched the dagger at the fallen angel on the right; once it hit her head I moved from my position and just as the dagger exploded killing the fallen angel the other one turned around to see me charging at her.

"Promotion: Rook."

With my new strength I pinned the girl to the floor and covered her mouth with one hand as I had my other hand on her chest flowing some of my condensed Ki into her planting her to the roof. With the pile of black feathers next to me, I came up with an idea.

" 'Hell', how about we sacrifice her to the magical spheres?"

[Ohoho … that's a good idea. She'll easily take up two of them plus I don't think we could take a higher level fallen anyway, you may be able to increase the limit by sacrificing other fallens.]

"That's great. Isn't it fallen angel? Start the process."

On the floor next to me appeared two clear and empty spheres that had a pulling effect on them. I moved off the body of the fallen angel but kept my hand firmly placed on her mouth to make sure she couldn't scream as the soundproof barrier was only up for the explosion.

Her right leg and arm were then being pulled towards the two spheres as they started to fill up with a gold substance. The girl I was holding onto was getting rapidly thinner through the process.

[You got company and it is exactly who I had expected.]

With my hand firmly pressed on the mouth of the fallen I saw both Sona and her Queen standing on the roof. They both stood next to the door to the roof watching me.

The two spheres then reached three quarters of the way full before depleting her of her magic and then started to take in her body to fill the rest. This caused the girl to shine in white lights that started on her right side and as the white light crept over the rest of her body, the parts that were already covered in the white light had started to disappear and become one with the magic sphere.

Once her body vanished, the two spheres were now full of holy magic and fused themselves back with my body. As I thought, I experienced no pain through getting it. I wonder how the feedback will be when I use it.

"Yo Sona. Got yourself a pretty Queen there."

I was the first to talk as I stood back up and stretched my body.

"Strong as well, Zel-kun. May I ask why you are hunting in my territory? I thought you had your fight with Sairoarg not too long ago."

"I did and I beat him, it was a fun fight. I asked Lord Gremory for a hunt and he gave me this one, he was originally gonna give it to Rias and Akeno because of where it is but after watching me beat Sairoarg, they gave it to me. Rather easy as well. Is there a problem?"

"Yes, I wanted to use this as a chance to teach Shinra here about fighting and devils."

"Ohh … how about you both fight me? It's the least I can do for taking your fun away."

"Then we will accept. How about conditions for the loser?"

"How I like it. You are on but where?"

"We'll meet you at the Gremory Castle."

They then both teleport away quickly, and leave me to clean up which isn't so hard for me anymore. Since getting better with Senjutsuu, I can use 'Blaze Black Flare' to destroy any leftovers.

Turning around I point my open right hand towards the feathers and a black ball of fire starts to build up.

"Vritra: Blaze Black Flare."

The black flames shoot out of my hand and completely destroy the feathers leaving nothing behind. With that over I teleport myself back to the Gremory castle and hand back the paper to Lord Gremory.

When leaving the study, I tell the maids about Sona and then tell them to bring them to the garden when they arrive. Once doing so I then go to the garden myself. I sit on a garden chair in my clothes and gear for a few hours before the two girls arrive. When I turn around to greet them I notice that there is an extra girl with them.

"Hey Sona, Shinra, who is the new girl?"

This new girl was completely different to the Sona and Shinra. Where Sona had glasses, black hair and a small bust and Shinra being a slightly bigger version of Sona this girl had long brown hair that was done up in braids and she did not have glasses. If I had to comment on her breasts then they were of similar size to Shinra's.

"This is Kusaka Reya, she is my bishop. She isn't as strong as Shinra is but she could benefit from seeing a fight."

"That's good then. Sona, are you planning to build a Yuri harem? You have started off pretty well, they are both very pretty."

"Zel-kun, stop it please and just introduce yourself."

"I am Antonio Zelotti, a semi-retired famous thief of the Underworld. I am Rias Gremory's Pawn and also a Weasel Youkai. It's nice to meet you."

As I smiled to the two girls, I allow my rounded ears to pop out of my head.

"So Sona, do you want me to teach Reya at all?"

"That would be appreciated. When I am gone next year with Rias, Shinra and Akeno will you look after her for me?"

"Of course, I'll take her on low level stray hunts when I think she can take it. Where will she stay?"

"If possible with you, she'll be lonely otherwise. Also she is a year older than you so you'll only get that time with her."

"Alright then, I heard that Lord Gremory is petitioning to get the school to go Co-ed so both Kiba and I can go to school with you lot and well Gasper when he gets it together. Is it true?"

"Yes, my father also seems to be doing the same. It probably won't happen for a few years, not until you can actually attend high-school."

I nodded to her and moved to an area of the garden where I stood and looked back to the others.

"Who is up first?"

The one who stepped towards me was Shinra. As she walked towards me I noticed a sword sheathe around her waist and I internally sighed. When she took her position opposite me, she unsheathed her sword and I saw it to be a Naginata.

… The pole just formed didn't it? More magical power than me already, this should be fun.

[Aibou, she has the sacred gear 'Mirror Alice' so only use physical attacks.]

'Alright.'

"Promotion: Knight."

I felt my body become lighter and I pointed my right hand towards Shinra as something tried to take form in it.

"Duplicate."

With my eyes locked on the Naginata that was being held by Shinra, the same identical thing appeared in my right hand at the same time. I then twirled it round to fight it at an ok weight for use and while holding it in my right hand I held it out to the side.

[You aren't even planning to use it as she will are you?]

'Of course not, I don't know Naginatajutsu. I'm planning to use it for Savate and combine the use of the Naginata with my style.'

[Of course you are … have fun.]

"Start!"

On Sona's word, it started but neither of us moved as Shinra started to watch my body waiting to strike. As I noticed her intent, I started to play with the pole in my hand and bang the bottom against the floor.

Without much happening, I decided to start by feinting. I ran towards Shinra with the sharp point of the Naginata pointing behind me dragging along the floor, just as I am about to reach her I stab the Naginata into the floor and pull on the top half of the pole while sending a punch at her which she ducks.

This tells me little about her but I feel like she prefers to duck rather than dodge, might be something taught when learning Naginatajutsu. Even so, my punch wouldn't have hit her if she stayed where she was and as I feel the strain on the pole I push off the ground lightly allowing the pole to pull me backwards. As I am slingshot backwards I pull the pole out of the ground and when I land I throw it upwards. Once it was in the air, I flip onto my hands and start to spin while alternating on my hands waiting for it to come back down. As it does so, Shinra starts to run at me. The pole comes straight down at my with the pole facing down and I kick at the blade end sending it in a spin and use my hands and the momentum I have built up to continue with the weapon waiting for Shinra to get close enough. Once she is, I send my foot into the flat pole end and send it like a javelin straight towards her shoulder.

Instead of dodging it, she parries it leaving her lower half wide open. Keeping with the momentum, I allow my lower half which is in the sky to come down as I alternate between my hand and start to move towards her and kicking into her legs knocking her down.

Once down I back off and stop spinning. Once there, I end the duplication and quickly reapply it so the Naginata is back in my hand.

"Stop."

The order came from Sona as Shinra got back up to her feet. She looked at me and sighed.

"It seems I misunderstood your style of fighting."

"What would that be?"

"Your dagger and pistol."

"Accurate but not really something I use so much anymore. I alternate a lot; spinning seems to be what I use the most at the moment."

"Would you be so kind as to tell me what else you use?"

"Sacred Gears is one of them."

As I say that I wave my hand towards her so she doesn't pry any further.

"Anyway, Shinra. Your style is good but it leaves your lower half unprotected and above all you need to improve your speed. Reya, you are next."

With Shinra leaving the field, Reya entered it and took her place opposite me. As she did so I noticed Kiba and Koneko coming out into the garden. Once seeing them I waved to them allowing them to come all the way over.

"Hello Sitri-san."

Kiba was the one to talk as Koneko just stood next to him looking at me. After Kiba bowed to Sona and Shinra, he turned towards me.

"Zel-kun, where have you been? We were going on a hunt but you were gone, Lord Gremory just told us you were busy."

Why didn't he tell them where I was?

"Yeah, I wasn't fulfilled after fighting Sairoarg so I took a fallen angel hunt. I was only away for 6 or so hours."

"Do you not tire of fighting?"

"Probably not, anyway I got Sona to fight after Reya."

I turned back to Reya and smirked at her as I raised my hand to Sona signalling that I am ready.

'What tier would you say Mirror Alice is?'

[High mid-tier. It would probably take up two-thirds so you could get three uses out of it.]

'Alright then, activate it when I have an open hand towards a magic projectile.'

[You got it, Aibou. One last thing to say, your sword training among other things has got to a level where you can use 'Lilith' upon one person. If you are in Queen Promotion at the time you can use 'Vanish' or 'Ruin'.]

'If that's the case then I'll use you. Can I use you with a short blade?'

[Go ahead. Want me to configure the standard form as a short sword? It'll just be a demonic short sword.]

'Please do.'

[Alright, I'll get on it once all your fights are over.]

"Let's go, Hell Blade: Lilith."

A dark pool started to form in the palm of my left hand as demonic energy starts to furiously flood out from where I stood. The pressure was intense, mainly due to being summoned for the first time. Out from my palm came a black hilt and grip that was covered in blue fabric with white strip hanging at the end like a tassel. It abruptly stopped once the hilt came out from my palm and it beckoned me to grab the handle. When I grabbed it a pink light started to emanate from my left hand and what came out from my hand was an electric pink blade.

As I held the short sword in my right hand, I wasn't so sure about it. The pink was most definitely a bright one and makes me think twice about using it in the future.

[Target?]

'Kusaka Reya.'

Reya was shortly covered in a pink aura but it disappeared quickly staying around for a split second.

[Target confirmed and Target hit.]

Upon confirmation from the sword, the colour of the blade went away and it was now shiny silver.

"Start."

I let Reya have the first move by communicating to her telepathically. Lilith gave me control over anyone by making them fawn over me regardless of gender. It felt more like an accessory rather than an ability.

Reya put both of her hands forward as a medium sized magic circle appeared in front of them. Once the magic fully charged I lifted my left hand with an open palm and as the water magic she created charged at me Mirror Alice activated.

[Mirror Alice – First]

Out from my hand came an oval shaped mirror which took the magic blast completely and once it did, it cracked sending the water magic straight back at Reya who defended using a magic circle.

I deactivated my earlier knight promotion and ran towards Reya after telling her to dodge. Then I started to jab the sword at her, at the times she couldn't dodge I would quickly move my hand and turn the stab into a punch to lessen the outcome because the power of this sword was probably too much.

As we were fighting, the full effects of Lilith wore off allowing her to attack without my orders. The after effects of this power were to make the person you used it on fall in love with you regardless of what they felt for you beforehand. Because of this, Reya fired a small shot of water magic towards me while I was up close and was hit by it being pushed back. While I was being pushed back Reya charged another shot up and fired it at me to which I countered with Mirror Alice.

[Mirror Alice – Second]

Giving up with the sword, I stabbed it into my left palm where it disappeared after not even hurting me. I then switched to my fists as I coated them in a small layer of water magic which was a very weak and basic water magic. This allowed me to hit object away from me but with a weak blast of water.

I crossed my arms in front of myself and then swiped downwards creating a 'X' shaped stream of water to surge towards Reya who defended against it allowing me to catch up to her position and land a punch into her left arm. The secondary effect of this water would be to apply that effect on the person you hit; it would create small pressure that would pull downwards.

At this level and against a devil it is pretty pointless though.

"Stop."

…Oh, that didn't last long at all. I deactivated the water from around my fists and jumped back several spaces till I was back at my original spot.

'You can cut the Mirror Alice and allow the Senjutsuu to replenish. You never told me that the blade was that pink.'

[Everyone likes surprises right?]

'…I guess.'

As Reya and Sona changed places, Reya looked straight to me and winked coupled with a smile. Looks like the effect is in place, I wonder how long it goes for.

[Forever.]

I looked towards Sona who stood up straight opposite me.

"One move strongest attack, obviously that Holy magic you picked up earlier is not allowed."

"Tch … ok then. What are the prizes for either side?"

"If I win then I get you in my peerage, if I lose then I owe you a favour."

"Both sound good to me, let's do it."

I summon my pistol to my right hand and then using 'Duplicate' summon another one to my left. Filling them with demonic power, I load each barrel with a different element. I went with Destruction, Fire, Water, Lightning, Ice and Wind.

Sona was the first to attack so I promoted myself to bishop to withstand the hit and power up my own attack. As she concentrated, multiple blue crested magic circles appeared around her as a small one appeared on either hand. With a swipe of her hands a large blue magic circle appeared in front of her easily dwarfing the others and out from it came long dragons made out of pure water to which I defended by applying my Touki and two layers of magic circles.

The attack was a lot stronger than I imagined and easily broke through the two magic circles. Thanks to my Touki, I was relatively alright. This put pressure on me though; I know how low my magic power is so if I want to win this I need to use Twice Critical.

'Load three basic 'Twice Critical'.'

[Boost! Boost! Boost!]

I raised the guns in front of me as I power built up and exploded out of me already forming a large magic circle underneath me which formed 6 smaller magic circles to circle around the larger one all coloured in my Weasel crest.

Then around the muzzles of each barrel a magic circle formed. Around Destruction and Ice Gremory crests formed as my own Weasel crest formed around the other four.

With the wind magic building up, a strong wind whipped up in the garden around us and caused the nearby tree to shake around furiously causing the branches to clang together making loud thuds. Then around my around the outside of my legs formed a white circle that formed at the same size at the large circle underneath me acting like it was locking me in at that spot.

As the guns continued to charge I could feel myself starting to strain and pulled the triggers on both guns while I shouted out.

"Barrage of the Demonic Elements."

A flurry of colours shot out from the barrels of my guns shooting straight at Sona crashing into the multiple defense circles she put up with the 'Power of Destruction' eating right through them and allowing the other five elements to barrel into Sona's chest and knock her back into the Castle walls that were hundreds of meters behind where she was originally standing.

Shocking myself as well as the others, the stream of elements continued for a little while longer and once it stopped I dropped to my knees in a cold sweat and completely fatigued from unleashing power that is definitely beyond the current me as well as the intense pain that was in my right shoulder from the kickback of the intense barrage.

With my inability to now move, I stayed where I was as Kiba and Shinra went over to Sona leaving Reya and Koneko to come over to me. When Koneko got to me she bonked my head with a small scowl forming on her face.

"..I don't like it when you leave and not tell me."

"Sorry … I won't do it again."

I look up to Reya who was looking down at me, as she notices me look up she bends down to me.

"Well Zel-kun, it was nice meeting you. I'll see you again."

As she finished she quickly kissed me on my cheek and ran off towards where Sona was. Then as I sighed, I felt Koneko's hand on my cheek where Reya kissed furiously rubbing it as if she was trying to clean muck from somewhere. After she felt it was sufficient I felt another pair of lips on the same cheek and saw Koneko kissing my cheek and for a noticeably longer time.

As I look at her I ask, "Feeling outdone?"

This earned me another bonk on the head where she just pouted cutely at me.

…Ten minutes later…

I was in the seiza position in the seating area of the garden as Rias scolded me about hurting Sona. Neither Kiba nor Koneko stood up for me and my opinion was not listened to. I was also told to apologize to her for using so much power which I internally told myself not to. I didn't have the reason to, ask someone to attack them with their strongest attack and you are bound to get hurt.

I wonder how much longer this will last.

* * *

**Hey there again, three chapters in three days. I'm currently working on the 12th chapter of this along with the next FE chapter.  
****Anyway, i hope this shows the extent of how he fights and how strong he is. As i said in the story he can combat people stronger than him but it weighs on his body, specifically his right shoulder. He outclasses his opponent by analysis, he looks at their weak points.**

**I was asked in the reviews who are in the harem so here we go: Koneko(Alpha), Reya, OC, Kuroka(WIP), Kiyome Abe(WIP)  
They are all that's in this harem and the OC will be introduce (kinda) next chapter but it'll take a while for her to be properly introduced.**

**I'll see you all again, Ciao.**


	4. The Weasel Investigates

**Hai guys. The new heroine is introduced ... Kinda. I was going to upload FE today but my copy of Pokemon X came early so i won't be able to finish it.**

* * *

Another two years have passed and I am now 14. Rias and Akeno are in their second year at Kuoh academy and Reya who is now old enough and through with my training is now attending the same school as a first year. Kiba was himself now in the human world but he is staying in a mansion built for him by the Gremory Clan and he was visiting Rias and Akeno every day for their club activities. This left me in the Gremory castle with Koneko and Gasper in our final year here at the mansion.

With the two years that have passed, I have fought Sairoarg another two times and beat him both times although I am now starting to struggle. His training must be intense now and he is also growing at a quicker rate than I am coupled with his muscles is slowly starting to drown me out. Luckily I have Divide and my speed so I'll have to incorporate it more and I also think he is now used to my style of fighting so I'll have to change it up next time.

Fighting him and looking forward to the fights have helped me improve my Senjutsuu massively; I have upgraded my Touki but kept it in the red aura for looks. I also now have four spheres for my Senjutsuu and am currently working with 'Hell' for a weird sub-species for Divine Dividing. It will be a new type of division with two ways of using the power and will hopefully work well.

In these two years, I have progressed a lot. My name has grown a lot in the Underworld and I now have a nickname 'Sly Hunter'. This is because of the number of Strays and fallen angels I have killed, with this the number of strays have actually reduced and I have gotten more fallen angel fights which are always fun. But the proper reason I was named this was after I fought the leader of the hunting guild in the Underworld, without Rias knowing of course although I was scolded when she did find out. The leader of said hunting guild was supposedly a high-class devil with the strength of an Ultimate-class devil and when I fought him I knew that that wasn't true, it was a complete overstatement. The guy was actually pretty weak and didn't stand a chance against my agility. That is where the name came from as they tried to recruit me and gave me that nickname which got out into the guild papers and eventually papers that went round the whole of the Underworld. 'The world famous thief Antonio Zelotti has changed professions and is now a monster hunter.' That was the headline of one of them.

The publicity I have is pretty good; other clan heads have been contracting me to do missions and such for them. There has also been the odd stealth mission where a bit of stealing has been involved. I've been to numerous army compounds and stolen tech and new types of weapons for researchers in the underworld, I guess this was mainly to see whether humans have finally created guns that work against devils. With the amount I have done, I don't think so yet without the obvious exclusions of tanks and the heavy weapons.

Today though, I have a contractor that hasn't contracted me before. The devil that was contracting me is Ajuka Beelzebub and because he is a Maou leads me to believe that this is a dangerous mission, probably involving Angels of white or black.

I was currently sitting in the living area of the Gremory castle alone with Ajuka who had a number of documents with him.

"So Zelotti-kun, are you willing to do a mission for me?"

"Of course, I never turn down something to do."

"Well then, have a look at these."

He then passed me to separate documents, one reading Grigori and the other read Seraphim.

I opened the documents to see a number of papers with details and pictures of different angels and one human crossed with a devil who was the holder of Divine Dividing. At the back of the Grigori folder was two extra papers, one showed a human who had a Longinus that was rumoured to be Canis Lykaon and then a map of the Grigori institute. At the back of them Seraphim document held a few maps on heaven itself, it seemed like this mission would be a dangerous one.

"I have heard that you have infiltrated Grigori before and stole something from them. Is that correct?"

"Yes, I stole documents for a client on Sacred Gears."

"Well, I would like you to go into Grigori and make accurate copies of their systems. I know you have the ability to duplicate so before I give you a memory card to transfer data, are you able to copy data?"

'Am I 'Hell'?'

[Yeah, as long as it is one an external hard drive because it may take you too long to find the internal hard drives and takes that.]

"Yeah I can do that."

"Good. For heaven, I only want you to survey what the Seraphim are doing and make notes of it."

"I can try that, anything in particular?"

"Anything Science."

"Ok and how do I get there?"

"This."

What Ajuka takes out from his pocket is a bulky black band with white magic circles on it.

"This is a band that contains a portion of my magic and the co-ordinates of a barren part of heaven. This will get you there and back so Heaven would be a good place to start."

I take the band from him and slap it around the wrist of my right arm and feel the magic connect with me.

"You know this is a dangerous mission right? Why not ask an ultimate class devil?"

"You are a Weasel Youkai so you can play on that point in heaven, you know your way round Grigori and no other devil does. Finally, I have noticed your powers and Sirzechs has showed me your fights with Sairoarg and I am also aware of your fights with Stray devils and fallen angel grunts. Actually, it's going around the higher-ups that you may be given the chance to take the middle-class promotion test. A good word from me can take you pretty far."

Using this as encouragement eh? I might as well take him up on it, I wonder if I could find Wyrm Slayer while I am at it.

"Alright, I wouldn't actually mind going to heaven anyway. Is there a time limit for this job?"

"No time limit, I don't want you getting killed through not having enough time. As soon as you find yourself in a bad situation cop out and return here. Lastly, how well can you supress your devil aura?"

"I can keep it really low and only emit it when moving at a brisk pace but I can fully suppress it with my Senjutsuu although it then gives off an aura of Senjutsuu."

"That should be fine. Once you return, ask Lord Gremory or Sirzechs to see me and I'll return."

Ajuka then leaves the castle through a magic circle leaving me to read over the documents. Reading over them I find Heaven being the more troublesome case. With the Grigori institute I can do rapid teleports so it stops them from tracking me but with heaven I can't as it is too far away for my magic levels which are slowly but surely growing.

'Do you think I can duplicate from within my ferret form?'

[May take you a few seconds to perform the duplicate and even more to have it transferred to your pocket dimension.]

That's something at least; I actually wonder when I will get my familiar. The others have theirs but not me, I'm a little unhappy that they think Cesall is my familiar. I got him from a pet shop.

I then got up from my chair wanting to go on this mission so I went straight to Koneko and told her I would be gone for a few days and then the same thing as usual would come up. She would want to come with and I would be against this, except this time it is actually dangerous for her. Once getting myself away from that situation I went to the lobby where I would teleport myself to heaven.

I placed my left hand on the band and concentrated on it allowing a new crest to appear around me and teleport me to heaven.

The place I came to was indeed barren but a nice version of the term. I appeared standing on white fluffy clouds with not much to be seen, there was multiple buildings though in the distance. I pulled out the maps and found my position, it seemed like I would have a lot of running to do.

I killed my aura and activated my Senjutsuu while allowing my tail and ears to come out and then I started my job. I quickly went from a walk to a sprint as I sped towards the nearest city despite being multiple miles away, the nearest city was the capital and where the Seraphim stay along with the four Archangels so I would at least have a lot to do straight away.

[Just as a head ups while you are running. I'll turn your clothes white and changes what's red into gold, just as a precaution.]

'Thanks.'

My t-shirt flapped up and down like wind was blowing against it telling me that 'Hell' had finished changing the colours. Also with it being a winter month my hair was also white.

As I continued to run towards the capital of heaven I started to notice auras pop up in the distance. They grew in tens until I saw buildings properly where they increased in hundreds rapidly. They were all high-levelled angels, I would be foolish to start a fight or get caught. I could possibly take one with my speed or maybe a sneak attack but I stood no chance at the moment.

I quickly approached a small building on the outskirts of the city and I stopped, as I looked around the edge I saw that some of the angels there had their white feathered wings out and on display.

'Do ya think I could manipulate the Holy magic I received at all?'

[There is a chance. What are you thinking?]

'Well, drop my Senjutsuu so it doesn't leak out and use the holy magic to cover my devil aura giving off a holy aura. If it's possible to manipulate it to temporarily give me angel wings.'

[The wings may not be possible but the holy aura is definitely possible. In the end, their magic is still the same so it works. The wings are more problematic for two reasons. Firstly, I don't think people create actual looking wings using magic. They normally make light wings of their power but with that respect I think it may be possible. Second problem is that this holy magic is from a fallen angel so it may turn out like that.]

'So would it be best to go and find a low ranking angel to take out?'

[Let's just go with the aura at the moment. And if you need to enter somewhere I can tell you whether we need to kill one.]

As I dropped my Senjutsuu, I could feel 'Hell' applying a Holy coating to my aura and felt a little irritation to it. It was nothing bad but it will definitely be irritating.

Moving from behind the small building, I start to walk into the city. Once there, I enter myself into the hustle and bustle of the angels and start to walk around keeping my ears open for anything juicy sounding.

As I walk around, I hear a bunch of general chatter and the odd instance of fallen angels causing trouble with renegade exorcists then there is the odd mocking of devils which I wasn't against. The reasons were deadly accurate.

While I was in the congested central plaza I also kept a look out for angels that looked like couples and stuck near them to see if I could get information on cafes or something or the sort that were nearby.

Collecting information from them was a pain as I had to keep up with multiple conversations at a time but I did find out that there was only one café in the area and I was a minute or so walk from this plaza and supposedly next to a large scale hotel that has just been constructed. Additionally, there was a building around here that had something secret going down in but it was guarded by angels with 8 wings and on the inside was angels with 8 or 10 wings, it was also said that Michael has been there from time to time.

As I found myself leaning against the outside wall of the café listening in on the conversations inside, I started to fell hungry. I should of really packed some food for this journey, oh well Senjutsuu can gather nutrients and what not for me so I should be able to suffice for a day or so before wanting to eat something.

I stood outside the café for a few hours listening in but I didn't gain anything new. Feeling like it would be pointless to stay here any longer I moved from the wall and started to walk back to the plaza and my Senjutsuu flared up a little picking up something under a 2 story building. As I moved closer to it I saw that there were two guards in gold armour with 8 wings each. This must be the place the angels were talking about before.

Seeing a bench nearby I sat down on it next to a couple of female angels and started to concentrate. As I looked over the floors under the building, I could sense a weird air around the centre of the second floor underneath the building.

I stopped concentrating and looked at the girls next to me, seeing that they were already looking at me I smiled and turned away putting my head in my hands as I leaned back in the bench.

What could be here? If it's a science laboratory or a research institute then it wouldn't allow so many people around even if they are devils. It doesn't make much sense but it may also make too much sense, why would you hide something top secret close to so many people? That's something I may have to work out but at least I don't have to steal anything here.

"Hey. What's your name, cutie?"

A female voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked to the two girls beside me and they smiled.

"The name's Antey. What about you lovely ladies?"

"I'm Clarissa and this is Rayna."

I gave a small wave to the girl behind Clarisse who was the one next to me and talking. I go to turn back around but Clarissa starts to talk again.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Not really, just walking around. What about you two? You gotta be waiting for your boyfriend's right?"

Both of the girls blushed slightly in unison before Rayna started to stutter.

"N-n-no, we d-don't have boyfriends."

"Really? I'm sorry but I find that really odd."

I fake a surprised tone and expression and it seems to work as the girls blush even more with their cheeks now turning a shade of red.

"We are waiting for a friend of ours. We were going to go round and shop … … Would you like to come round with us?"

Bold … bold thing to do. Although it's not a bad idea to do so, I won't be in a bad position and girls do tend to gossip plus a hostage if I need one.

"Thanks for the offer but I just don't have any money on me today."

"That's ok; you don't need to buy anything. We can always buy you a meal or something and you can pay us back when you can."

It works … are lonely girls really this easy to manipulate?

"Are you sure? I don't want to take advantage of such good looking girls."

"… No, no. As long as you promise to pay us back another day it's alright with us, we will just have to ask our friend."

"Then I would love to accompany you girls and protect you from the men that are bound to hit on you."

I tilt my head slightly as I show them a 'pure' smile making Rayna squeal slightly. It seems I might be able to squeeze some type of information out of them.

[Yo Aibou, I can give you wings.]

'Great, how many and for how long?'

[2 sets will work for a whole day because of the fallen angel you killed but you will be able to hold 3 sets for a good few hours. Whichever you think is best.]

'That's good. Thanks again.'

Using my pocket dimension, I summon a pair of white full framed glasses and put them on. Since becoming a devil, my eyes have deteriorated somewhat and I need glasses when I read. I think acid is to blame, and when I say that not drugs. During a fight against a high-class stray, I got hit in the face with some acid during a fight. Despite being temporarily blinded I beat the stray and was able to clean off most of the acid and apply some ice magic to my face to cool the burning but I still had to go to the hospital for them to clean my eyes. That was a waste of day.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a green haired girl approach the two blondes that were sitting next to me. I decided to just sit in the bench as I waited for the girls to introduce me. A few seconds turned into a couple of minutes before Clarissa came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"She said it's alright so just introduce yourself."

Is she giving me hints or something? Might she be trying to hook me up with this angel?  
I stood up from the bench and turned to the green haired girl and upon standing up I saw that the girls were actually a little smaller than me, they must be around the same age as me.

I put my hand out to her as a gesture and as she put her hand out hesitantly I grabbed it with both hands and shook it lightly while smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Antey."

The girl was dumbstruck. You can't beat a polite bishounen in glasses. As the girl started to talk she began to stutter just like Reyna did before.

"L-l-likewise, Antey-san. My name is Adriassa."

With the introductions done, the three girls started to take me away from the plaza and into the shopping district of the capital. It was amazing, bright lights everywhere and multiple stores of similar types close together. On top of that the area was large, instead of being a multi-storey building this was one long street which alternated specific stores on each side of the streets. It was one long road that split off from time to time.

The first sets of shops were clothes stores, women on the left and men on the right. And of course, we only went to the girl clothes stores on the left. As I stood outside of the first shop which had some surprisingly exotic clothes in I looked towards the men's stores opposite the road. As I looked I noticed a black and white trench coat that I liked the look of. It was primarily black but it had white accenting and other features were white. Around the waist, neckline and wrists it had a belt like feature which looked cool to me.

Due to it interesting me so much, I quickly ran over to the shop and entered it. Looking at the price, I saw that it had 4 digits. In the Underworld, it's not a bad price it also looks well made. I wanted it quite a bit.

'Do you know the currency of Heaven?'

[I do not know the exact currency but it seems like they also expect currency from the human realm. That coat equates to around £55.]

It's a little pricey but I decided to buy it. Seeing that the girls were still in the other store buying clothes, I took out the correct amount of money from my human world fund and went to the till and bought the trench coat and quickly deposited it in my dimension pocket.

'I know this is more things for you to do but can you make it black with either crimson or red accents?'

[Sure, why not.]

'Thanks Aibou.'

I heard a little chuckle from him as I left the store and quickly found myself back against the window of the store that the girls were in.

Around ten minutes later and the girls finally come back out of the store with nothing at all, it didn't seem like they even bought anything to begin with. I just smiled to them and we went to our next destination, this was a lingerie store that Clarissa decided to pull me into much to the shock of the other two girls. Despite being interested in what's around me, I kept my cool and wore a seemingly blank expression that could rival Koneko's.

Luckily this kept the store staff away from being suspicious with me especially when the girls started to look through the stores collection and to be honest; I was yet again surprised but the choice of clothing here. The first two female shops I go in and they have clothes that can rival the devils for exoticness and … daringness. It seems like being Angels doesn't stop women from these types of things, I wonder if God has to sift through designs to see whether a design is ok or not. Thinking about it, I don't think that is the case.

Once we finished there and buying nothing yet again, we moved on to the other stores and ended up buying a total of … nothing. As we sat in a restaurant eating food that the girls kindly paid for, I came to learn new things about women. Shopping for trivial things are a day trip, they may not even buy anything at all despite the hours they invest and girl's shopping can be a little scary at time to time.

Thinking about it, it could be compared to men and playing games. We can lose track of time and spend the day playing, while playing the game more often than not we don't gain anything from it and finally people can be scary especially during online play. I'm not saying girls don't play games but I'm using it because it is a general stereotype.

"Did you girls buy anything good?"

"No, there was nothing that interested me."

Clarissa was the one who answered me as the others just nodded. I looked up and checked the time on a clock in the café and saw that it was using human time so it was getting dark and the shops were starting to close.

"Thank you girls for allowing me to join you today, even though I didn't have money I still found it enjoyable. It's getting late so I will have to be off now."

As I stood up from the seat I sat at Rayna passed me a piece of paper with 3 separate numbers. They were all phone numbers; do they not use communication circles? Thinking against mentioning it, I recall my number from the phone that I was given by Rias and wrote it down on a napkin on the table.

"I'll pay you back next time, there is my number. See ya."

With a wave of my hands that were shaped like a salute, I calmly walked out of the doors to the restaurant and started to make my way back to the plaza. Where should I sleep? I could go into my funds as afford a room at a hotel for the night.

As I make my way back to the plaza I notice that there are no longer and low level angels around, they all have at least 6 wings or more. Thinking about it, the girls I was with all had four each I'm sure. I reach the hotel in the plaza and take out money from my Euros fund and wait at the reception for someone to talk to me.

"Yes. How may I help you?"

"I would like a room that on-looks the plaza please."

"Yes sir. Any preference on your room?"

"Not particularly."

The female angel behind the counter starts typing away on her computer and clicks her fingers when she find a room.

"Okay sir. We have a room with a double bed on-looking the plaza with a selection of extras and the price is this much."

On the counter next to her was a screen that now lit up and displayed a number of prices. I looked through the prices until I found Euros and saw that it would nearly take all of my euros. I took the appropriate amount from my pocket and placed it all on the counter. The angel looked over the money to confirm it and then passed me a key card with the number on it. The number to the room was 81 and it was on the 8th floor, it seemed that 1 through 4 on-looked the plaza and 5 through 8 looked behind the hotel if there are windows which I was unsure of.

Instead of taking I the elevator, I decided to calmly walk up the eight flights of stairs and walk to the end of the corridor. As I place the key card in the door, I noticed that the building was pretty silent. The door unlocked and I walked in, the room was actually pretty good and it wasn't even basic. Although, the smallest deal was for 3 nights.

Not bothering to pay attention to the room, I walked straight to the windows and opened the glass door next to them and walked out onto the balcony where there was a lone chair. I took my place in the chair and was just tall enough to see over the balcony railing and looked down on the building with the guards out front.

I watched the front for an hour and noticed nothing peculiar.

Ka-clunk!

My eyes were brought away from the guards and to the doors of the room next door opening. The person who walked out was a green haired girl and when I saw her face, I sighed internally, it was Adriassa. As the wind blew her hair, it gave her the ability to see me out of the corner of her eye and she fully turned to look at me to which I smiled and noticed her appearance. It was rather lax. Once she noticed me looking she quickly flushed red and covered herself with her hands.

I let out an audible chuckle before trying to reassure the girl.

"It's alright Adriassa. Everyone needs time where they can just relax and not care about anything, even with a relaxed appearance you still look pretty so don't worry about yourself."

The girl didn't turn round to me but she dropped her arms from trying to cover herself showing me that I said a good thing.

"Really? You aren't lying right?"

"Of course I'm not lying."

The girl's tense shoulders then started to relax as she continued to face away from me allowing me to have my eyes on the guards and the building they are protecting.

Nothing … nothing at all, this watching is becoming pointless. I'll have to get close to it tomorrow.

"I'm going to sleep now Adriassa, I'll be here same time tomorrow if you wanna talk."

"…Ok. May I ask why you said you don't have any money with you?"

"Of course, I only had enough money to pay for the rooms. I'm only here for today and tomorrow then I am going to the human world for a while. Goodnight."

I quickly entered my room and closed the door as to not answer any more questions. I turned the lights off and went to sleep.

The next day was extremely trivial and nothing new was learnt despite being by the building all day. The only thing I could learn was that Michael was there today and nothing else. I had heard noise but it didn't allow me to come to any half-decent conclusion as to what was going on in there.

And when the night came, I was on the balcony again overlooking the building with interest. Knowing that something was going on interested me greatly and seen as I told the girl, this was my last night I may as well take the next night to see if I can break in.

As I sat on the balcony, Adriassa came out of her room and upon noticing me she started to talk to me.

"Are you sure that is your number? I called you twice but I got no answer."

"Oh sorry, do it again and I'll show you."

I brought my red-backed smartphone out of my pocket dimension and showed it to the girls who looked relieved once it started to ring. Once I declined the call I started to save her number and input the number of the other two girls as well.

As the girl started to speak again, I felt the phone vibrate and saw that Rias was phoning me. I said sorry to the girl and answered it quietly to keep the girl from hearing me.

"Hey Rias, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just wanna know where the hell you are. I tried to call you through a communication circle but it was cut as it began."

"Mmmm … I do that when I am out on a mission. Actually have you heard that I may be granted the ability to become a Mid-class devil?"

I said that even quieter and hoping that Rias would latch onto that and not pry about the mission.

"Really?! That's great. What's the mission?"

It seems that my ploy didn't have its desired effect.

"If you really want to know then you have to ask Ajuka Beelzebub because he is the devil that asked me to do this contract."

"Is that really true?"

"Yes, as much as it is a Weasel's urge to live and deceive I cannot lie to my master."

Another line I kept really quiet so the girl doesn't hear. As I looked over to the girl, she wasn't even paying attention so I loosened up slightly.

"Alright then, can you tell me anything?"

"I suppose something can't hurt. Being in this phone call right now is a little dangerous. Stay safe Rias."

I ended the call and put the phone in my pocket, it being there may be better for this mission.

"Sorry about that, a friend called me about something."

"About what?"

"He has started making an indie game and wants me to help out."

"What did you say?"

"It would depend on how my time here goes."

I smile again towards the girl who blushes and hopefully takes it as what I intended it to mean.

"Anyway, I'm a little tired now so I'll go to sleep. If you ever wanna talk then text or phone me, I'll call you if I'm in the area again."

I left the balcony and quickly went to sleep on the warm double bed.

The next morning came quickly as I was up around sunrise and earlier than the day before. As I left the hotel I dropped the key card on the counter.

As I made my way into the middle of the plaza I saw that there wasn't many people out and about so I made my way to the back of the protected building and sat down to talk to 'Hell'.

'How is the rate for use of F.V.V?'

[One use would take up a whole sphere so a total of four uses. It is a top-tier sacred gear after all.]

'Can I use it simultaneously?'

[As long as they stay in your view I think so.]

For once he is not so helpful but as they say, it's better than nothing.

Focusing my Senjutsuu, I look around the building again but this time; I see a table with a number of rectangles that are emitting a strong holy aura. How many is there? 14 rectangles, that's the same as a suit of cards with a joker. They are the only thing I can think off with 14 that are a rectangle that size, there may be other but I am unsure of what they could be.

The holy aura was vast, almost too much for whatever the rectangles were. As I inspected them I felt something familiar from them, they seemed similar to Evil pieces but seemed out of control maybe. The power can't be contained properly.

This was better than I expected, this means I can go back. Deciding not to waste any time finding a quiet area I put my hand on my right wrist and focused my magic onto it teleporting myself back to the Underworld.

Upon my arrival I was greeted by the maids and butlers of the Gremory castle. I also happened to see Grayfia here along with the maids, when I saw her not talking to them I decided to grab her attention.

"Yo Grayfia-nee, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course you can, Zel-sama. I wanted to talk to you anyway."

Still with the –sama huh. It's a little annoying.

"Please can you stop it with the –sama. I don't want you to refer to me with an honorific, I am Italian you know."

"Fine Zel, what was it you wanted?"

"Where is Sirz-nii?"

"He is currently speaking with Beelzebub-sama per Rias-sama's request."

I let out a heavy sigh.

"Was the reason you wanted to speak to me about the same thing?"

"Yes it was. Would you like me to take you to where they are?"

"Please do so, you may even enjoy the results."

Grayfia nodded and took me to the living area of the Gremory castle and knocked twice before entering the room and closing the door once I had entered. When I did enter I saw both Rias and Sirzechs sitting next to each other drinking tea with Ajuka. I walked further into the room and took an empty chair to myself as Grayfia took her side next to Sirzechs.

"Well … I have been stalling them so why don't you tell them the results of your visit to heaven?"

"No build-up to something like that? It was a pretty dangerous place you sent me too and where you are sending me next. You do know that right?"

"Yes Yes, now what did you find?"

Pretty impatient when it comes to science things. Before speaking I look to Sirzechs, Rias and Grayfia. Sirzechs was looking at Ajuka like his friend has done something stupid, Rias was glaring at him and Grayfia looked … her expression was actually just blank.

"Well to begin with I found out that Michael has been visiting a building quiet frequently in the main plaza of the capital of heaven. I can confirm that because I saw him enter the building. The last thing to mention is that they are creating something which is feels somewhat familiar despite the holy magic."

"What is that?"

Ajuka spoke excitedly like a little kid.

"Evil pieces. There were 14 rectangles that were overflowing with holy magic and the way they were setup was like it was to reincarnate someone. I didn't get a close look but that is what I could tell from looking outside the building. The building was guarded by angels with 8 wings and rumoured to have some 10 winged ones inside so I didn't try to get in, I had planned on breaking in but I saw the 14 rectangles and then came back."

"That's great news that Michael is trying to copy me. I wonder if they confiscated evil pieces from a devil that they killed."

"Do you want me to go back and see?"

"No no, you have already done enough. Concentrate on the next part of your mission."

He was excited, very excited and just from something little. Well it may not be so little if the Angel makes a way to reincarnate people into angels. That would be troublesome for us devils but maybe it would mean good for fallen angels as humans are rather impulsive.

'Have you changed the trench coat yet?'

[No, I hadn't started. I was waiting for you to get back here so I could use the demonic energy to help get rid of the holy aura.]

'That's good. I'll be using it for a few seconds.'

With that said; I stand from the chair and summon the white trench coat that has a heavenly glow and a holy aura coming off it. It was actually a little irritating.

"Did you buy that from heaven? Can I have a look at it?"

"Sure."

I nodded to Ajuka as I passed the trench coat to him; he then started to look over the coat furiously as magic circles appeared around his fingers as he started to take mental notes.

"Would I be able to borrow this for a while? If you want I can change the aura into a demonic aura for you, I'll also add resistance to it if you want."

"Really? That would be great thanks, it saves me the hassle."

[Saves you the hassle my shiny metal ass.]

'That only works if you actually have an ass.'

[I did have a donkey back when I was alive.]

…Why? Actually I don't really care.

"May I ask how long you plan to have it for? I was planning to go to Grigori tomorrow, I had initially planned to go once I had eaten after getting back but I think I'll need to pack food and restock my human world funds after the expenses made in Heaven."

"Hmm … a few days at most. I'll be back in a week with it for you."

"Alright then, I'll take my time around Grigori. I'll see if I can steal a Sacred Gear or two, I wouldn't mind taking one of the Vritra sacred gears that they supposedly have."

"How did you find that out?!"

Ajuka raised his voice, he was really excited now. It seems I can have a good relationship with this Maou.

"My random journeys, I hang around the border a lot so I overhear fallen angel talk a lot. I also still have some informants back from when I was a career thief."

"…Will you be using your 'Duplicate' ability?"

"I will have to; save me some trouble that way."

"How good is it?"

"Well, I'll have the entire standard functions fine but I will not get the conscience of Vritra at all. They have three out of the four due to the sources, I inquired about the fourth but supposedly there is a kid in Japan with the fourth. Other than that I do not know which ones are in the Grigori institute although I hope Shadow Prison is there."

"Are you only thinking of taking that one?"

"Yeah, it's the only one I want. Delete field sounds nice but I don't need it, I feel like Shadow Prison is something I could utilize a lot so I'll copy it plus keeping the duplicate up will start off a little taxing so only one is best anyway. Especially with want you want me to get."

"Okay then my boy." Ajuka then stands up from his chair with my new trench coat in hand and lightly bows his head to us. "Well I will be off to look over this coat. See you everyone."

With another bow of his head, he then teleported away leaving me in a room with three suspicious people. They may not be suspicious but maybe worried or maybe even interested in Heaven or what I am doing.

"So Zel-kun, what is Ajuka getting you to do in the Grigori institute and why did he choose you?"

"He chose me because I have stolen from the Grigori before and know the layout. He wants me to steal information from them, he wants me to duplicate their systems and get away with it for him."

"He did at least give you information to go on?"

"Yes, he gave me some dossiers. Are you interested?"

"I am merely making sure you will be safe. I trust in your ability I am just making sure my friend has prepared you for it. There is something I want to ask of you."

"That would be?"

"The promotion test for you. How did you find out about that rumour?"

"Ajuka told me about their being rumours and he hinted at doing this job would make him say a few words for me. He is a rather troublesome guy, are all you Maous like that?"

Sirzechs just tried to laugh what I said off but it didn't work as I stared him out.

"Well maybe we are all eccentric to an extent."

That is an understatement.

I got up from the chair and bowed lightly to the three people in the room and started to walk to the door.

"If you don't mind, I'll excuse myself. I've got a heist to plan for."

As I open the door I hear Rias call out to me and carry on walking as I hear her footsteps catch up with my own until she was walking by my side.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you are not. What about school?"

I feel like this trait of hers is more troublesome to me than helpful.

"No, it's a weekend in the human world. I am the master and I am coming with you."

I stopped abruptly and stared at her as we stood in the lobby just in front of the stairs to the next floor.

"You really aren't coming with me. You don't have the faintest idea about what is there, I do. You don't even know your way around plus your ability to supress your devil aura is nowhere near enough, you get us both caught. Secondly, you aren't fast enough to get away if need be, can you even do rapid teleporting? Listen to me when I say this Rias, you are my master and this mission is dangerous. You cannot come with me; this is a mission that is set for me so only I can do it. Unlike Heaven, I know my way around Grigori so it's safer plus I can get away with having me Senjutsuu flowing. Actually, if it came to it and we saw Barakiel what would you do? Would your emotions act first and blow the mission or would you pass by without compromising the mission and our lives. Your emotions would get the best of you. This is a mission where you will do more harm than good so to be sure you won't follow me I'll make sure every member of this household know and also tell Sirzechs and Grayfia. Good day, Rias."

I left her side and started to walk up the stairs with my hands in my pocket.

Really, how troublesome can you actually get. I made my way back to my room and flopped down on the bed, as I turn my head to the side I notice the time on the clock. It was starting to get late, it made me feel like heaven and hell has flipped times. I rest my head now against the pillows and quickly fall asleep.

When I wake up the next morning, I see a Koneko with her ears out clinging onto my side in a white nightgown and on the cabinet next to the bed a basket with a note. I don't know whether I need to stop being a heavy sleeper or if they crept in quietly.

Trying not to wake the sleepy cat up, I stretched over her to pick the basket and note from the side and once I eventually had it I brought it over and rested the basket on the bed next to me and looked at the note. It was a note from Rias; she was apologizing for interfering and had made me this basket full of food. I'm thankful but I'm unsure if it'll be good, nevertheless as a Weasel I am not really picky with food even if it's someone else's.

[Did you call yourself a scavenger?]

'I guess so; Weasels and Seagulls aren't all that different then.'

Depositing the food into my pocket dimension, I started to wonder how long I'll have to stay here. I wanna get up but Koneko is here and with her Rook abilities it'll be hard to get her off, there have even been times where I got up with her still clinging to me asleep. I needed the help of a couple maids and butlers to pry her from me.

I guess that kinda explains my relationship with Koneko. She expresses interest in me and treats me as her but she has never once tried to confirm or better yet should I say ask me about being in a relationship. I don't know whether she is unsure of how to act in one so she is staying away from the point or due to what happened with her sister, she doesn't want to get too close just in case something happens to me. That seems to me the most probable cause especially with all the hunts I do and the current job I'm on, I always seem to be in danger. Unlike dragons that bring trouble to them, I am a being that always find trouble. I don't know whether that's my nature or a weird ability I picked up through the jobs. This world sure is full of anomalies.

Anyway, I think I'll just pry myself free and if I have to get sexual with her. Getting sexual with her always works because she happens to be sensitive … which is actually my fault I believe. Let's say I used another sub-species of Twice Critical to increase the size of body parts. It works like Half Dimension of Divine Dividing but with a smaller effect and finer detail especially because it's of a basic Twice Critical which can only do up to double. I have been leaking it's effect into her through massaging which I do for her from time to time, which I say helps with Senjutsuu. It does in actual fact help with Senjutsuu but only a normal massage because it relaxes the body; I am basically making her tenderer. Due to this her bust and waist have been improving nicely, I don't know whether I have become a pervert or I am modelling her to what I want … I don't know which is worse.

Luckily for me, she woke up once I moved. I was able to get up and dressed and out the door so I could get food to start the day. As I make my way out into the main lobby I notice some visitors. As I start to walk down the stairs I notice that it is Sona with her Queen Shinra and the Bishop Reya, the three of them were talking to Rias and Akeno as I slowly walk down the stairs.

"Zel-kun!"

Reya shouted out my name as I came down the stairs. It was a little too loud for the morning.

"Quiet down a little please. I spent too long near holy magic and my head hurts."

"Zel-kun, why have you been with holy magic?"

Sona was now getting interested; once she is it's hard to get rid of her. Though I have the means to do so.

"Ajuka Beelzebub. You guys here long?"

"Not sure, we will be leaving with Rias and Akeno."

"Have fun, I'll be leaving for fallen angel territory soon. Rias, is there food left?"

Rias just nodded to me as I walked past groggily. I don't feel terrible I just have a weird headache. I wouldn't say it's painful but I think I may have collected some holy energy from heaven and my demonic energy along with the demonic air of the underworld is combatting it irritating me.

I let out a loud yawn as I make my way through the halls to the kitchen where I knock twice before entering. When I enter the kitchen, on a table next to the door was a plate of food for me and another for Koneko. I took mine and left after thanking the cooks.

I walked back through the house while eating the food on the plate and when I got to the last thing I put the plate down somewhere and climbed to the window above the front door in the lobby and sat down on the windowsill staring out the window while I dropped my left leg down.

'How long do you think it takes to get to Grigori from here with 'Circle jumps'? I know it's just over a day if I was to run the whole way.'

[Well at the current full velocity you can pull and the setup of the circles, I would estimate it to around 10 hours but you will be really tired afterwards.]

I never pick the easiest jobs. Ah well, I best be off. Before I drop down I see if anyone is underneath me and there isn't so I move my weight to my left side making me fall off the ledge to which I push off the ground with my left arm when I get close to the floor to soften the fall.

I turn round to Rias and the others who were now joined by Koneko.

"I'm gonna be going now."

I turn around again and open the front doors to the castle and walk partly down the path until I'm a good distance away from the house. Getting myself ready to jump, I start a magic circle under my feet and wait for the power to come in.

"Zel-kun, when will you get back?"

Rias' voice pricks at me ears but I don't turn round to look or when I answer.

"I may be back in a day if everything is perfect but I doubt it. I need to get information and find where they are keeping the sacred gears. It'll take me 10 hours to get there and a few hours to rest so around a day and a half, I'll probably get back when it's dark."

The magic circle starts to move over my body and latches onto my left hand pulling me up into the air until the circle was now 3 metres off the ground. Using only my left arm I pull myself up onto the magic circle and stand at the north part of the circle angling it north to give myself proper propulsion.

"I won't be able to answer any calls because I'll be in Weasel form when I get to the institute. See ya."

I bent my knees and started to feel the power leaving the magic circle and then I pushed off finding myself flung off from the circle northwards.

I continued this without stopping for the full ten hours and had made my way to the border between devils and fallen angels, as I did the jumps I started to veer of slightly from going completely north so I could be closer to Grigori.

As I sat down next to the wall that acted as the border, I felt the fatigue wash over me. With taking ten hours to get here, it was now around 7 or 8 in the evening meaning I could get a few hours of sleep and be able to go in quietly while some of the scientists had gone to sleep.

[I have wings able for you if you need them.]

'Thanks Aibou.'

I rested my head against the wall and drifted into a half sleep. I couldn't be fully asleep because the fallen could still attack me and that wouldn't be good so I kept myself low and rested allowing my energy to return but I was still wary of my surroundings.

…

Two hours into my resting and I heard an alarm go off in the fallen angel territory. I quickly got up and saw a number of guards moving and thinning the defence on the Grigori institute. Seeing that this was the best time to get in to the territory, I cast a quick look round my surroundings to see if there is anyone there and seeing no one looking this way I vaulted the wall and moved straight to the shadows.

As I crept along the shadows I saw that there wasn't much light in these areas. The alleyways were kept dark while the main roads and front of buildings were well lit. There were also small lights that lit up the door at the back of some buildings but the light wasn't even that good.

I stopped when I came to an alleyway that looked straight onto the side of the main Grigori building. There were a few guards out front but they only had 6 wings each and a total of three of them. Using the tactic of 'Variant Detonation' and Rook would easily work on them and I could steal the power of one of the fallen if need be. I'll try and stay away from that as it seems pretty dangerous here.

I break out the two maps of the area I had, the one I used when I first came here and the one Ajuka gave me. There were two differences between our maps. My map was more detailed because I had wrote where specific places were so I know where the storage systems are so it should take around an hour to get that but locating the sacred gears could take more time. Ajuka's map showed me a larger area which had a large two-story warehouse right behind the main building and I could briefly see it when I peeked my head out from around the corner.

As I came back I saw a fallen angel coming towards me from the end of the alleyway I was in. Getting a little concerned I used my Senjutsuu for a quick look over the area and saw no-one around us and luckily this guy was only a two-winged fallen. I actually wondered a little why he was here.

'Let's try out the silencer for the pistol.'

[Boost.]

I summoned my pistol to my hand and it had a silencer attached to the muzzle of the top barrel. I emptied the other two and loaded the top with pure demonic power and the 'Power of Destruction'. One shot of this to the body or head will easily kill a two-winged fallen that isn't prepared. Seeing that the fallen wasn't tense at all, I quickly turned towards him and aimed for the top of his chest and pulled the trigger.

The gun gave out a slightly audible dull sound as the magic lightly lit up the alleyway and struck the fallen angel just under his neckline taking him out making him a pile of feathers. I brushed the feathers to the side quickly and took a look at my map. I looked for my entrance and found that the window I used first time was open again so I quickly put the map away and morphed into a Weasel and ran to the wall and started to scale it.

I easily scaled the wall and climbed in through the window into what was the female bathroom. This was my entry because it was the closest place to the storage room with a window on the back or side wall. This though was a small problem as the doors for the bathroom had to be opened physically rather than the doors for others which opened when they sensed someone in front of them.

This was really the only problem I had with taking the data as opening the door is a little too risky. I used to be able to get away with it because I could act like a tomboy but I can't now that I changed my look so I waited.

I waited for over an hour until I found my chance to get out except there was a problem. There were two girls entering the bathroom in high heels, its dangerous being this size and Weasels are taken as rats sometimes which sadden me. Despite the danger I took the chance and squeezed passed the two female fallen and ran down a corridor while keeping my Senjutsuu flowing so I knew when to hide. Luckily, this floor never has many people outside of the rooms. The corridors are mostly free and empty.

Turning the corner I came to the room with all the storage devices. After checking for life signs and finding none, I changed back into my human form and slowly entered the room. Upon entering I noticed the four rows of storage devices and systems.

It's changed a little since I came here last although the only came here for one device to steal from. Now I'm stealing from them all. As I looked through the systems I saw that the hard drives all linked up to one box and as I looked at it I saw a white sticker on it labelled 'Everything'. I don't know whether that's stupid or if the fallen are forgetful.

[Duplicate.]

Nothing happened for a few seconds until a white light crossed over the box in front of me.

[It's duplicated and in your pocket dimension.]

'Do it again. I wouldn't mind having this data for myself.'

[Alright then, I'll do it.]

[Duplicate.]

Another few seconds passed before the box was enveloped by light again and then 'Hell' informed me that he had made another copy of it. After finishing up in here I decide to teleport myself to the roof through my own magic circle to avoid suspicion to the devils.

Once on the roof, I break out Ajuka's map and start to look over the warehouse area. It wasn't very detailed; it had 2 floors with a possibility of there being a large one underneath. The only thing I could confirm from the roof is that it was heavily guarded. There was around 50 fallen angels from 2 wings to 8 wings, with my Senjutsuu I could tell that there was one 10 winged fallen angel there and luckily I could tell that Azazel was in the building that I am currently standing on.

The problem here is that there is only one entrance to the warehouse and that is the large steel doors that are slightly open and guarded by so many fallen angels.

[Did you ever do jobs in the winter?]

'Yeah but I always wore a hat covering my head.'

[Then they don't know about you having white hair, you also have a new style so you may be able to just walk in if you have the wings out. I could give you 6 for safe measures but you would have to be in and out in 2 hours before they go away and you are fatigued slightly.]

'Alright, I'll get into position. Wait for my signal.'

I moved to the edge of the roof and slowly slid down the wall using ice magic to keep my hands from burning against the friction. As I hit the floor I moved to a sprint through the darkness and to a wall that. I look at the entrance and I saw every single fallen with their wings out. This was peculiar to me although it helped me get in to the building.

'Alright, do it Aibou.'

I felt my clothes rip on my back slightly as 6 black feathered fallen angel wings come out and take their place on my back. I start moving straight away and allow my magic to fix my clothes.

As I make my way into the courtyard of the warehouse, the fallen angels start to stare at me. All the angels with 2 or 4 wings bowed their heads to me as I walked past, so far so good. When I made it to the steel doors, the two guards stopped me and one ran over me with a detector that beeped. He looked at me strangely.

"Are you a half?"

"Yes. Half Youkai."

I then allowed my ears to come out and luckily during winter they also change to a snow white colour. The guard then looked satisfied and stepped out of the way allowing me into the warehouse. As I made my way inside I saw the three sacred gears at the back under investigation from 12 different scientists all with white coats on. I made my way towards them and did a final check over the area, the 10 winged fallen was on the floor above and as I looked up I saw him stare down at the sacred gears. The fallen angel was someone I've seen and heard about a lot before, it was Kokabiel. It surprised me a little; I wonder why he is even here with this science business.

I made my way up to the glass that separated us from the sacred gears and looked at the panel which said what the sacred gears were, 'Vritra Sacred Gears: Blaze Black Flare, Delete Field, and Shadow Prison.'

Awesome they have Shadow Prison that means that Absorption line is owned by a kid in Japan. I wonder if he is close to Sona or Rias at all.

'How will the duplication work?'

[It'll take half a minute to do. It'll only take a few seconds to copy it but the problem is settling it in to your body. I may have a problem with doing it so it may take longer or you may receive a power influx and cause your devil side to come out. It may set off all three of those.]

'Anyway to ease the process?'

[Move so you are closer to Shadow Prison and see if there is any document with any extra stuff on it, if not just stare at it will allow me to figure stuff out for myself.]

'Thanks Aibou, despite not being able to use you, you are still a great help.'

Finding a gap in between the scientists I look at the panel designated for 'Shadow Prison'. The screen showed it in use and showed that it turns your right hand into black shadows that fluctuate and by your will they will latch onto an enemy. The better your use with it the more precise it can become. The standard balance breaker for it was called 'Abyssal Coffins of the Night' and this allowed the user to stop multiple people at once.

'Is this enough info? Will there be a change for Balance Breaker?'

[This is plenty of info, there still may be a catch though as I didn't make it obviously. No change in the balance breaker but you may be able to bring it out in a burst state using your Senjutsuu but without fully attaining it then it will cause physical strain on your body on top of the usual fatigue you will feel.]

'Ok, that's good to know. When you are ready.'

[You may wanna cover your right arm. I'm starting.]

I cast a quick glance at my right arm and saw my hand being enveloped in shadows and a white light forming around my forearm and underneath me I saw my Weasel crest forming. Well, this mission is compromised.

Wind started to whip up around me as the process is nearly finished and the scientists around me start to go nuts shouting for help. I could feel the evil intent building up behind me and I turned around to see Kokabiel flying down from where he was.

'You finished yet?'

[No but you don't need to be here any longer. I just need to properly configure it with your body so run around for a bit until I can help you do the rapid teleporting.]

'Alright, we are out of here.'

I quickly summoned the explosive dagger sub-species of 'Variant Detonation' and threw it towards the flow and once it exploded I started to run. Running straight out of the steel doors alerting the fallen there, I force the wings away to allow 'Hell' more energy for converting the sacred gear and continue running out of the compound. I allow my ears and tail out while I'm running and bring a note to my hand which is my trademark and throw it backwards just before I start to run in between the buildings nearby.

Instead of running straight for the border wall I run further into the fallen angel territory, this was so it didn't look bad on the devils and luckily me being turned into a devil hasn't become wide news but news has circulated about me doing hunts on stray devils but that is it so throwing my trademark should be ok.

As I start to pass by multiple building I feel more auras join the chase

"Slow Promotion: Knight."

I activated the promotion so I would slowly gain more speed. The pawn evil pieces really had some power to them, the promotion parts have some leeway to them and you can do different types of promotions. Like promoting to a Rook you can take everything into attack if your defense is really good, you can manipulate it about a lot.

The Queen is obviously the best for this though as you can do precise upgrades of all powers which is good but I am yet to fine tune it which is why I use speed here. Queen is still an abrupt improvement instead of a slow build-up.

I don't really know my way around here so much so I kept finding myself running into dead ends until I eventually came into an open area with a 6 winged fallen angel. The angel charged at me quicker than I thought and struck me in my right arm with a light spear and pushed me back into the side of a building causing me to choke up some blood.

[I've done the process. You need help here after this; I rapid jump the both of you. You'll only briefly have the advantage on him when we get out but remember we will appear in the lobby so don't cause an explosion.]

Multiple Weasel crests start to cover us as we are quickly transported around the underworld. This is for quick escapes and encrypted escapes as well. It sends me through nearly a hundred different locations all with high-level security making it nearly impossible find out where I'm gone and luckily this guy was the only one to see us teleport so all I need to do is kill him before he can kill me.

The problem with this is the g-force produced; the constant teleportation is stressful and pulls your body around because it really just shoots you out at random locations before taking you to where you want. So when we eventually land in the lobby of the Gremory castle in a small explosion dust fills the room as I am thrown off the light spear that was embedded in my arm.

I quickly cough up some more blood as I feel my conscious start to fade. Luckily I have set up systems to be a little safer from Holy magic, as long as they don't hit me in the head or the torso I'll be fine although I'll lose that limb and have an intense burning pain for a while. It also works out because it activates Phoenix from my animal tome and regenerates my arm although still with the disfigured shoulder blade.

I regain my bearings for a split second and charge at the fallen in the smoke while I summon my pistol loaded with the silencer and destruction bullets. I press the gun against his chest and pull the trigger 3 times as my conscious starts to fade and I blow two holes into his chest and one into his arm effectively just knocking us both out.

…

I wake up some time later with a burning feeling all over my right arm. As I get up a yawn escapes from my mouth and I make my way out of my bed while using my magic to put my clothes on along with my armoured boots. I actually prefer wearing these boots in general, they work as weights for everyday use and when I'm training I can use my experimental weights which are a little dodgy. Sometimes they work and sometimes they don't.

I open my door and walk out onto the landing seeing that there are black feathers lying on the floor of the lobby. Around the feathers are Sirzechs, Grayfia and Rias. I call out to them as I walk down the stairs.

"Yo, did I kill him as I passed out or did someone else?"

"You are awake, good. It seems you did. Well done."

"Thanks Sirz-nii, have you told Ajuka that I'm back?"

"Yes, he will be here shortly."

That's a little surprising; I didn't expect him to actually come earlier when he said he would come here in a week. Maybe the information is that important to him.

"Are you ok, Zel-kun?"

Rias asked me this, her tone was extremely worried. Even the look she had on her face was of worry towards me, I feel like I am going to be hugged soon.

"I'm fine, I can use my Senjutsuu or Touki to limit the damage to the designated spot but if it hits my head or torso then I'm done for. Then my 'Animal Tome' activates Phoenix and regenerated my arm after the light spear fully destroyed my arm. My arm is back now but I'll have a burning feeling for a while."

I summon one of the two storage boxes to my hands and give it to Sirzechs.

"Can you give that to Ajuka for me? That's what he wanted from the mission. Also tell him that this mishap was caused by me copying a sacred gear so the fault is on my."

"Alright, where are you going?"

"The large bath, I ache all over."

I wave half-assedly as I make my way through the castle to the large open bath that is located at the back of the castle. As I enter I see that no one is there but there was steam filling the room, I take my clothes off and then enter the bath allowing everything to just flow out of my mind.

I can finally rest for a good while. I wonder what else I would get as a reward from Ajuka.

* * *

**That's all for today, it's a longer chapter as well. Kinda needed really.  
****Nothing else much to say after this, everything with be falling into place for going to school. (In the story.)  
****The Heroine is introduced, it's kinda easy to tell but i won't say it exactly just yet. She will have a proper introduction.**

**Im off to play Pokemon X a day early, Ciao.**


	5. The Weasel gets promoted?

Since helping Ajuka receive information from the fallen angels, I have gotten numerous tasks about going to the fallen angel territory which I have been accepting in secret due to Rias and Sirzechs asking me not to do them. It's a form of income so I have been doing them; there have also been contracts where devils have wanted me to take out exorcists. I gotta say that some of them were actually quite hard, especially with their holy guns.

Now though it's a month before I attend school in the human world with the others and I am still in the Underworld with Koneko. It's still holidays for them so they are enjoying their time there and Gasper has been moved from here to an empty room in where our base would be in the school. Supposedly, Rias has commandeered the old school building under the guise of the 'Occult Research Club'. There are a lot of things I can say there but I don't know what to say first.

I have also heard that Sona is the student council president starting next year and her peerage will be the other council members. Sona has also made some new members, another bishop, a rook and a knight. She also has her eyes on one kid who she suspects to have a sacred gear and she is using this break to investigate him.

I am in my room in the underworld with Koneko who is helping me revise devil history for my upcoming promotion test which I was awarded for infiltrating heaven and Grigori. Once Ajuka mentioned it to the nobles, they sanctioned it on the spot and asked to see me which I did that day. I have to say that the old nobles were really nice to me; there wasn't any ill intent either. I couldn't feel like they were thinking of using me against them, they even said that if I kept this up I could become a high-class devil within a year. I presumed this was because I'm the only devil who has detailed knowledge of Grigori and Heaven. Even if I do become a high-class devil and receive pieces, I'm not going to leave Rias but I may get a Queen and an errand boy.

Despite all this, I have left revising until the day before the test because I have been continuing to do hunts which I have taken Koneko on with me so I haven't done anything dangerous for the past week so I have been relaxed. I don't even need to prepare for the fights that happen as part of the promotion test due to my fights with the fallen angels.

While we were revising Koneko decided to play music, apparently she has gotten into j-pop and k-pop lately. I have constantly heard the word 'PON' from her room and headphones when I passed her by and now I am currently listening to the actual song. It's irritating but hell is it catchy, the music video is also crazy. I can't comprehend the Japanese at times; I have also seen their weird commercials for stuff. I think Japan lives off of humour.

It's safe to say that I won't be able to get much revising done as these dumbass songs are way to catchy.

"Why don't we skip to tomorrow?"

That's a good idea Cesall, a very good idea.

…

The next day and I am standing outside of the arena where I would be taking the promotion test. I have Rias along with the peerage to see me off into the building; they were also able to get in to watch the fighting segment of today's test.

The arena was on the outskirts of the Astaroth territory. The reason it was being done here this time is unknown to me but I don't even know the schedule until I'm inside.

The five of us then walked inside the building and up to the reception area where I found the schedule for the day. As soon as we entered I heard the other devils around start talking. Stuff about me and then stuff about how pretty Rias is. Typical stuff for Rias it seemed and it turns out that people had heard rumour about me being a devil and getting the promotion test.

It was a few weeks ago that me becoming a devil was common knowledge and at the same time my promotion test went round as rumour. Slightly annoying but I persevered as I am rather ignorant to most of the devils in the Underworld.

Looking at the schedule I saw that there were only two segments to this. A simple test and one big battle with the winner being given high praise. It seems I could barely pass the test and still do well as long as I win the battle. I looked around the lobby and saw that there are a number of pure devils and some reincarnated ones. There was only one devil with a sacred gear and it was a twice critical which seemed to be near balance breaker. I wasn't awfully sure of it because I could only feel it and not properly tell.

They didn't seem that strong either, they felt like pushovers but I'm not going to allow myself to get cocky.

"Zel-kun. Straight after this we are going back to the castle and then going to the human world until you all start. You have a selection of uniforms in your room; there are also a number of the yellow tank top jumpers that you asked for. Kiba will wait here for you afterwards as you'll be staying with him as Koneko will join me and Akeno. Anyway, we are going to the viewing point now so good luck and do me proud."

"You bet'cha. If fallen angels can't take me down then this should be a cinch."

I show Rias thumbs up as I move from them and join the devils in the main sitting area of the lobby. Rias and the others then entered an elevator to take them to the stands.

I sit down on a sofa by myself and activate my boots and gloves as I place my feet on the small coffee table making a dull clang run through the eerily silent lobby making a few of the devils jump. I found it a little funny and accidentally let out a little laugh. I took out the phone that Rias had got me and summoned my headphones for it and plugged them in, I searched for my Nightcore playlist and selected it putting the headphones on my head which is now reddy-brown again thanks to the winter passing by. Well, I only really get snow white hair for a month and a half but still.

A few songs pass by before an attendant comes into the room. I don't hear what he says but I see all the devil move and start to follow the attendant. After pausing the music and moving my headphones to around my neck I followed after them. I was right at the back of the group nearly a meter behind the guy in front of me and my boots made a Clacking sound as the heavy base of my boot stepped on the tiled floor of the hallway. Due to the quiet air of the whole place, the sound just echoed throughout.

The room we entered into had 3 rows of seats and as we entered the room we were given a seat. As the last one there, I was just told to go to the empty seat. After confirming we were all there, a beeping sound started and once it slowed to a stop we were to start. The papers in front of us were flipped over and we were given pens so I wasn't needed but I had one just in case.

Beeeeeep! Beeep! Beep!

The beeping finally stopped and allowed us to start on our tests. I did a quick look over the questions on the paper and saw that most were things we were told when we started like what we are weak too and who our enemies are. There was even a point for each Maou you could name. I then calculated the points and it was out of 100 meaning that with the 40 devils in this room the total points is 140 so I will be aiming for a score somewhere over 120.

I then got down to answering the questions. I filled all the standard ones in quickly and came to the general knowledge questions which were stuff on anything that happens in the underworld and there was even one on me. It was about a previous job I have done so I gave them an answer they wouldn't expect as I give them some finer details.

The time limit for this test was 45 minutes and I finished it with 15 minutes to spare. I'm actually happy for the small revision I did yesterday as Koneko's hobbies helped me with some of the questions. Koneko loves programmes that are done by companies in the Underworld so she gave me some good knowledge on it and she also forces me to watch it with her from time to time.

Beeep!

Another beep signalled the end of the test and I looked around to see a few of the devils mentally taxed from that little test. It goes to show how different people are; I mean I already have power close to a top-tier high class devil due to intense training against strong opponents and constant training for the past 6 or so years of my life.

"Alright, the fighting portion will start in 5 minutes. Please move to the arena for the Battle Royal."

Finally the fighting segment, I was the first to get up as the others stayed in their seats and spoke between each other. I made my way to the empty field and took my own place at the end of the field that looked at the entrance.

I looked up to the crowd and saw a number of people there. The whole Gremory clan was here to watch me as well as Sona and her Peerage, when I looked to see Sirzechs I saw Ajuka next to him. As I looked round at the other devils watching the fight I saw them talking amongst themselves and giving the odd look over to the two Maous who were not expected to be here.

'Aibou, I will be using you for this fight.'

The black shadows started to form around the centre of my palm on my left hand and the hilt and the grip of the sword stuck out waiting for the specific ability to be chosen. Pure demonic energy started to fill the arena around me as the other low-class devils started to fill the arena. Once they all came into the arena and stood opposite me a voice came through a loud speak as a weird feeling washed over us.

"We have set up a pseudo-rating game style dimension and when you get close to death or are unable to fight you will be transported back to the lobby. This is a complete free-for-all so good luck to everyone. Additionally both Sirzechs Lucifer-sama and Ajuka Beelzebub-sama are here to watch. Have fun."

The devils near the entrance saw me by myself and most of them seemed to have their attention on me thinking to get me out of the way first because I was alone. They had all summoned their weapons and some were going to use just fists or magic.

"3!"

"2!"

"Hell Blade: Ruin! / 1!"

On the count of one I shouted the name for the ability I had chosen. I locked my hand on the grip of the sword and quickly pulled it out from the palm of my hand. Ruin allowed the wielder of the sword to imbue the sword with their strongest magic to them and in my case would be the 'Power of Destruction' thanks to the spheres and being a part of the peerage so the blade I had was made out of pure 'Destruction' magic. It was a metre and a half long blade which I had now took from my right hand and was now wielding it in my left.

"Fight!"

On the signal to fight, I summoned my pistol to my right hand without the silencer and filled all with barrel with just fire elemental bullets. As my fellow fighters came towards me I shot wildly at them not taking aim due to their being so many people it's a little pointless because I can knick other people.

I switched into a reverse grip on the blade and shoved the tip of the power into the ground coating a small area around insertion alight with 'Destruction' and then I started to run towards the others firing rapidly at them. Once I got close to the ones charging me I quickly swiped upwards from the ground sending shockwaves through the ground and multiple crescent-shaped shots of 'Destruction' towards the other fighters and knocking them out of the game.

"31 out of 40 left."

I continued this type of play until it whittled down the enemies.

"12 out of 40 left."

And by this time it seemed like they had come up with a plan. That plan was for my 11 enemies to all concentrate their efforts on me. It seemed that they knew I would win if they didn't attack me all out so ganging up on me gave them the best chance at taking me out and getting the top spot.

It was a shame for them that the plan they picked was so easy to beat.

"Shadow Prison."

I brought the shadows to my right hand and scanned over the two remaining magic users finding the stronger one and launching the shadows at him locking him where he stood. I took aim with my pistol and fired the 3 shots right into his chest and just to make sure I fired again then concentrated on the others.

"11 out of 40 left."

I guess I can be a little more lenient with my shots. I locked the sword firmly in the ground and pressed it in a little more allowing it to spread out 'Destruction' forming a defensive circle around me only allowing them to shoot magic unless they were to try hit and run tactics.

I flipped myself and balanced my body on one hand that was placed on the sword in the ground and I started to move my hand around the hilt in a circular motion making my body start to spin round, adding to the momentum I started to use my two feet to kick in the circular motion I was taking to pick up speed. As it started I applied some wind magic to my feet which as they started to spin around with me formed a heavy gale to circulate around my feet and cause the odd blast of wind to shoot out.

Focusing on the gun I change two of the three barrels from fire to ice and lightning. Once done I started to shoot as I saw my enemies come into view. I have been getting more and more used to this technique so my vision is near perfect like this, it would probably be perfect if I wore my glasses. They are all-round glasses but I only use them for reading.

"9 out of 40 left."

"6 out of 40 left."

"3 out of 40 left."

I stopped shooting and pushed myself off the grip and into the air continuing to spin as my momentum slowed down. I took aim at one of the last two and pressed the trigger three times sending a volley of 9 shots straight at him hitting him all over his body.

"2 out of 40 left."

Creating a magic circle a few metres away from me as I stopped spinning I dismissed the pistol and Hell Blade which returned to just a grip and hilt in my right hand. As I landed on the magic circle, I thrusted the grip in to the palm of my left hand making it disappear. I bent my knees quickly and pushed off towards the lone devil.

"Promotion: Rook."

I cocked my right hand back and pressure started to build around it as I flew towards the final opponent. As I went to punch he dodged before I fully went with the punch allowing me to keep the built-up pressure. Stopping my body with my left hand I used it as a spring and along with the momentum I had, I fused them together and was able to fluidly get closer to the ground and then further away with one press of my left hand making my body fly once again at the final devil.

My body flipped over in the air so I could get the proper positioning and landed my right fist straight into his gut. With my fist still in the middle of his gut, we continued on with my boots causing tracks in the ground slowing me down to a slow stop.

"Empty fang."

My right arm seemed to tense up as the pressure was released from around my right fist and the devils body arched away from me as the pressure hits him and passes straight through him sending white curved 'X's through the air behind him and then I followed up with a back spin and sent my forearm and fist of my left side into him crashing him back down to the ground.

Upon contact with the ground, the devil teleported out leaving me by myself and the announcer's voice came into my ears.

"That is the end of the Battle Royal and the winner is Antonio Zelotti of the Gremory Clan."

A light then washes over me and I am teleported into the main lobby of the arena with the rest of the devils. As I appear back in the room I see them stare at me with wide eyes, they also held looks of surprise at my power. I doubt the speed was that much news but the power could be. My stature isn't really built for power but for speed, I'm also surprised I'm not like Sairoarg and not a ball of muscles. My body is just pretty toned; it's viewable under shirts as well which can be a problem sometimes with girls.

The devils then just nodded to me as I put my headphones back on which I seemed to forget about and started my music again at a low volume though this time. I walked into the reception area and leaned against a wall waiting for the others to come from the viewing area, it may just be Kiba though.

As I waited in the lobby I saw the devils start to pour out from the elevators. These devils walked past me while casting quick glances at me as they went into the lobby to go meet up with their servants. There was a small gap between the next set of devils to come out of the elevators and the next set was Rias and Sona with the peerages. There was no Sirzechs or Ajuka but there was Grayfia, I expect her to be here to teleport us to the Gremory castle.

As they walk up to me I drop my headphones to my shoulders and wave to them. Both Koneko and Reya ran up to me and hugged me while Rias stood behind them with a large grin on her face.

"Well done, Zel-kun. You aced the fighting segment. You continue to learn more and more moves, you are a great servant!"

Rias said all this with a happy face with stopped me from wanting to correct her about her mistakes. I might not have anyway though as she hasn't been around for a while so she hasn't had time to see my moves.

"Thank you Rias, what did Sirz-nii and Ajuka say?"

As I spoke, Koneko's and Reya's grip on me tightened so I hugged them back relieving some of the restriction.

"They were both happy with your performance. They said you will have had to flunk the exam to not get promoted."

"That's good to know, I found the exam easy. It was stuff that we were first told and the stuff you have to remember, there was a general knowledge section but Koneko and her hobbies helped me with that."

I brought my hand to Koneko's head and patted her causing her to purr slightly.

"Ojou-sama, we should teleport back to the castle so Zel and Koneko-sama can get packed for moving to the human world."

… …

We were back in the Gremory castle and had finally packed all of our things together into our pocket dimensions and we had gathered in the lobby of the Gremory castle where Grayfia was preparing a magic circle to transport us to the base of operations for us inside of Kuoh Academy, the school I'll be attending.

As the maids and butlers give me and Koneko their farewells, the cook come up to the both of us and gives us a basket each. I look inside to see an array of different cakes and sweets, there was also a batch of cookies. It was also one of those 'Mary Poppins' bags, it seemed almost endless.

"You two kids constantly come to us asking for food and give us praise. Koneko comes for sweets and Zel-kun comes for anything. Zel-kun, there is also a special present for you at the bottom."

Upon hearing that I got interested just like the others, I rummaged around in the bag and saw a bottle of bourbon, a bottle of Jack Daniels and 2 bottle of red wine. I saw it and my mouth dropped as I furiously tried to cover them.

"Huh-huh-how long has it aged for?"

"Just over ten years."

…That's … That's awesome.

"Thank you so much. Even if this is part of a going away present I feel the need to pay you back for it, is there anything I can get you?"

"No, no. No-one else around here drinks that stuff so I decided to give it to you, Lord Gremory is also in on this."

"Really? He truly is a good man."

"I'm a little surprised you can stand the stuff."

That right there is a little mean.

"Just because I am small and still young, it doesn't mean I don't like the fruits of life."

The cook just chuckled at me as the others around us looked bemused by the talk we were having. The maids and butlers around us knew what was up but the others didn't and unluckily for me Rias saw it.

"What are they talking about?"

"The Bourbon Whiskey that has been in the cupboards since around your birth, Ojou-sama. A few years back at a party, Zel-kun got extremely drunk with the chef and they started taking random shots until he took out the Bourbon and drank the whole bottle in under a minute. The next day wasn't very pleasant for him or us servants."

Tch … they told them about my drunken mishaps. At least they are not using –sama anymore. As they heard it, both Grayfia and Rias glared at me. Grayfia took it upon herself to scold me and tell me about the dangers of alcohol.

This put our transport to the human world back a few more minutes as Grayfia didn't seem to end with her scolding. It somehow turned into her telling everyone about drink, I have a slight suspicion that she is doing it through personal experiences with drink.

As she continued to talk about the dangers of drinks which seemed to not get repetitive I turned back to the cook and whispered to her.

"Can you send me bourbon and some beer every month?"

"Will do. I'll tell Lord Gremory and have him deduct the appropriate amount from your bank fund."

"Thank you."

"Hey Zel! I haven't finished warning you about the dangers of alcohol."

My shoulders dropped down as I huffed slightly. I wonder how long this will last for.

…

An undisclosed amount of time later and we were finally in the human world. Sona and her peerage had left and we were all sitting in the Occult Research club. It seemed like Sona would be doing our signup sheets for the occult club for us so we could just come here on the first day.

Me, Koneko and Kiba were made to sit in the room while Rias and Akeno did something so as Kiba sat down and drank his tea elegantly. It wasn't something I had missed about him. I put my headphones back on and turned on my music while fixing the second port so Koneko could listen as well, she had a habit of 'having' to listen to the same music as me, she is a rather needy cat. I then flowed my magic into the bracelet that Ajuka had made me and the semi-physical keyboard and screen popped out in front of me.

I have no idea how Ajuka did it but this laptop, if it can actually be called that, has the same type of specs as a high-grade gaming pc in just two black bracelets. They aren't thin bracelets but they aren't bulky either. They also allow me to check over things using his own powers and I can get the fine details of things like the exact properties of a building or what fabric was used for clothes, even blood stains told me everything with this. Also it had built in Wi-Fi that I didn't have to search for a hot point as I was always online with an insanely good connection. It also has a highly advanced audio system which automatically configures quiet tracks to a standard volume for me with crystal clear audio. It was pretty much perfect and I didn't need a mouse at all as I can scroll around by using my will which meant that playing games is easy.

I had heard about Ajuka Beelzebub and his power before but this is insane. It would be degrading to call him a 'Genius'. I'm really happy that I did that dangerous job for him; he also did a good job with my trench coat. It was a nice black that wasn't shiny but brought your attention to the small crimson accents that ran along the ends of the coat and belts dotted around the coat.

I may have to see if I can become his apprentice or something because this is all awesome. The only things I can do were create my pistol and the new weights that I made although they are still temperamental at times. I added a gravity system as well as the weight as well so it really helps with speed and the other stuff.

"Is that the reward you got from Beelzebub-sama, Zel-kun?"

The voice was Kiba's; accessories from the Underworld are great. I can get away with listening to music as loud as I want and completely hear what other people say, though it's weird that it works but it's something to do with an alternate channel or a different audio plane.

"Yup, along with the recommendation for the promotion. It's really incredible; it far surpasses the top systems humans can design. I don't even need headphones because it has a system to play through you internally or out of the built-in speakers in the bracelets which are actually top notch as well. I'm really surprised he can fit it all in these two bracelets."

"Almost sounds like you admire Beelzebub-sama."

"I do, Yuu-chi. Ajuka is far beyond a 'Genius' or a 'Prodigy', he is a technical God."

I went full fanboy mode on Kiba. Even though I'm a fanboy, all of his advancements have changed the underworld even the littles ones like this. It allows people to be ignorant but not at the same time, it's a weird concept. He even create something that can bring people back from the dead using chess pieces and make a computer system out of two small bracelets that could beat two conjoined high-performance pc rigs. His prowess is a little terrifying, to me anyway.

"What do you use it for?"

"Blueprints mostly. I do use it from time to time to play games and find out game releases, that reminds me. He actually gave me a selection of consoles and top games for my room. The Japanese RPG games are really good. I feel like using the moves they have to fight. These bracelets can also play a lot of the top games for consoles, I haven't fully got to the terms of using it yet but it's pretty darn awesome. With the RPGs, depending on the game system, it melds my mind so I'm actually in the system and I use my body to perform attacks and I can chant the spells. He prepared a system for each game which tell me the chants and how to use special powers. If he was to sell them, I would do whatever I could to buy one. I would ever try to assassinate God for one."

"It's that good then?"

I started to glare at Kiba as he starts to show a bored expression. Pretty boys are just boring; they just sit there elegantly and sip tea while reading their drama or romance novels. It sickens me and in before people call me a pretty boy, I am not. I'm either cute like a little animal as I am a Weasel or a Hot Delinquent. One of those two describes me better than 'Pretty Boy' although with me wanting to wear a tank top I'll probably be called a 'pretty boy'. Damn social stereotypes.

"You can't say you don't have a slight interest Yuu-chi. Please don't tell me that you only sipped tea and read depressing girly novels at home in a large armchair in front of your fireplace."

I saw Kiba's eyes widen slightly as a single piece of sweat dropped down his cheek. I just felt terrible inside, I also felt sorry for the lad. He must be a closet gay then; I don't see any other alternative. It's that or I'm an idiot.

"So do you think he is the best Maou?"

"Ehh … it's hard to say. Both Ajuka and Sirzechs are awesome and done a lot for me. It's split between him and Sirzechs, Sirzechs is family and he is a generally fun guy who is easy to get along with. He has also looked after me for a number of years along with the rest of the Gremory's. Beelzebub on the other hand has allowed me to find something I like outside of Koneko and fighting. His advancements in technology allow me to be at peace and just have fun without the chance of danger; it's almost a similar thing to Sirzechs. I can't really say one is better although if pressured I may have to say Sirzechs because I have known him longer and he has helped me out and kept the fact that I was a famous thief out of common knowledge."

"I think Buchou will appreciate that."

"Who the hell is Buchou?"

"Rias-sama, now that you are members of this school and this club that is how you have to refer to her."

"Nah, I'm not doing that. I'll lose my identity if I do that, I'm not known for my politeness. I will continue to call her 'Rias'."

"That may be a problem."

… A problem? Is she a school idol or something?

"Please don't tell me she is a school idol."

"…She is, so is Akeno-san."

"Who to?"

"Everyone. It seems that Rias-sama, Akeno-san, Sona-san and Shinra-san are listed as the four most attractive girls in the school and in that order."

"This is a little … I don't know. What will happen to the three of us?"

"I'm expecting the same thing. We are all devils and have our own unique charms."

Damn pretty boy. I will refrain from asking him what he thinks my charm is.

"So the Occult Research Club will be full of the attractive people in the school instead of NEETs who are anti-social and have hair that cover their eyes. What's with this plotline? I don't know what to do anymore, should I go philosophical again?"

"You should, that's one of your charms."

… Shut it Kiba, friggin' pretty boy and his foreign blonde hair. I actually hope all the girls' crowd around Kiba leaving me alone to deal with Koneko and Reya.

"Yuu-chi … if I hear one rumour about us BL-ing together then we are fighting to relieve my stress. Aside from that there is something you need to know. You are a kind lad and may get manipulated due to this, I do think though that you won't bother with a relationship which is kinda disheartening but adhere to this, 'Do not give a manipulative bitch the benefit of the doubt.' They are wise words from me and the only ones you'll get."

…Wait wait wait … did I leave Cesall behind? How could I only think about him now? He is gonna claw my skull in if he finds out I forgot about him.

"…Yuu-chi…Do you know if Cesall has been moved to where we are living?"

"I thought about it and asked Grayfia-san if she would kindly do so."

I unconsciously let out a smile as this may be the only time I am thankful for Kiba's general kindness. I wonder if Cesall gets his own room … that would be awesome.

* * *

**Well, here is the latest chapter. This is here due to not finishing FE yet and i wanted to get something up today.  
I changed the Promotion test thing just because i wanted to. I know my character seems OP again but he isn't.  
He was in that battle due to all those devils being low-class and he is used to fighting tough enemies.  
**

**I said in his fight with Sairoarg, even after having his strength his punches still weren't as strong. Zel has full control over his body meaning he can restrict damage to an extent and can dodge while thinking about his opponents move, and that's what makes him strong.  
Zel's ability to deduce the opponents style is how he wins, he'll fight in a style to combat his opponent's strength making them feel slightly out of place giving him that advantage he needs to win.**

**Another 'Fang' move, i have actually created a series of 'Fang' type attacks that will be used throughout. It's one of Zel's two moves, 'Fang' is his own style and the other is gene related. More on that when the time is needed.**

**I'll see you all again, Ciao.**


	6. The Weasel enters school

It's the start of the first day at school and also the first day I have been up early. I was in my room getting changed into my clothes for school. I put on the shirt first and then the slacks, just remembering to tuck my shirt in but I felt stuffy so I let it hang out slightly. I then tied the tie around my neck tightly before undoing the very top button then slacking the knot in the tie, after doing that I pulled on the black-knit tank top over my head and it fit snuggly. The tank top was warm and the v-neck part of it rested just under the slacked knot of my tie with a small part of my chest showing, two white spikes showed at the front just under the tank top and at the back showed and arcing white fabric covering a part of my bottom as the shirt was a tad bit too large. It was the same way for the sleeves as they nearly covered the whole of my hands.

To deal with this, I moved over to accessory centre. It's a small table with a selection of draws and a mirror on, I use it to make sure my hair continues to stay as I had it after cutting it and it did spiking over diagonally upwards and to the left leaving small spikes down against my temples and in between my eyes. From the top draw I took out a reel of white thread and a needle and placed them on the table. I fixed the sleeves by folding them up until one more fold would make it onto my elbow so it was one fold under and then I sewed together the folded up parts meaning that that would be the longest they would go. It's a problem for me, I can't stand long sleeves because I roll them up all the time but short sleeves aren't long enough either so I have learnt how to sew and remodelled the sleeves on long sleeved t-shirts and shirts like this. Then with the thicker fabric with the card in that normally rests around the wrist, I undone the button on it allowing it to stay open with the empty part facing into me and then use a little bit of the ice magic I got from Grayfia to freeze the cuff in place.

To finish everything off, I summoned the wireless headphones I received from Ajuka and placed them round my neck to rest on my shoulder as I connected them to my phone. The headphones had a cycle like my hair, when my hair was reddy-brown the headphones would be white with a reddy-brown circle around the ear with a small picture of a white weasel in the centre that was identical to my crest. Then in the winter when my hair was white, the colours on the headphones would flip to work accordingly, it was a nifty little function. Last but not least I summoned my armoured boots and wrapped one of my weight bands around the inside of each boots setting the weight to a kg. It seemed it would only work properly up to a kg then on and off as soon as you go a gram over.

Quickly before I headed down the stairs for breakfast that Kiba would be cooking, I was excited because he can actually cook and really well at that, I went into the room on the left of mine which was the end of the corridor to check up on Cesall. He actually got his own room, it wasn't as big as mine but it was definitely bigger than a storeroom. As I opened the door to his room I saw the bracelets that Ajuka gave me as a reward actually seeing another function of them. When I received them, Ajuka had said that they will appear and disappear when you lie down against a surface and it could tell if you were leaning completely against a wall.

I only peeked my head round the door and I could see that Cesall was sleeping soundly in his castle that was made for him. It wasn't made out of stone but it was made out of a strong plastic, this kinda felt like a kid's playroom. If that was true then it would make me and Kiba married, that was something I don't wanna think about.

As I made my way down the stairs after finishing checking up on Cesall, I smelt the pancakes that Kiba was cooking. Honey syrup on the pancakes as well, Kiba will make a great house husband it seems.

Once we finished the food we quickly left the house, unlike me Kiba wore his shirt tucked into his slacks and a closed blazer over the top and on his feet were a pair of brown shoes. I felt like this completely described his personality and my look explained mine. He is a pretty boy that follows the rules, I am rebellious. The school was a long walk from our mansion that was on the outskirts of town and also the opposite side of the town, it was a little annoying.

Kiba walked with almost perfect posture and held his bag down by his side and he stood tall. I walked next to him with my bag flung over my left shoulder with my left hand dangling it there. As we started to approach the school more and more, we started to walk along with the girls who were attending this school. We were greeted by squeals and the odd black out. Girls of different shapes and sizes walked alongside us popping the quick glance at us as we walked the small hill to the school.

Kiba just walked straight with his head placed looking ahead and would smile at the girls who looked back at us, I would do the same but I would wave at them as well. I would also look around and play around a little; I waved at them and even winked at a few.

As we approached the gates, we saw Rias, Akeno and Koneko standing at the gates waiting for us in the school uniform which I find frankly hard to describe. It's basically a number of different fabrics that are designed to accentuate large chests and be a pain to take off, that is my deduction. Even with that, the skirts were short so breezy days would be good.

"You two seemed to get here early."

Rias spoke out to us as we got closer to the gate and we stopped off just in front of them. We stayed at a small distance away from them for one reason if there was one, to make our friendship known but nothing more. If we were any closer to them the girls would think there might be a special relationship between us but standing at a small distance reveals that we are indeed friends but just that.

"Mmmhmm … Bit of a long winded walk though."

"Blame Onii-sama for that."

I had inkling that Sirzechs had something to do with that.

"Is there an opening ceremony or something?"

"That was yesterday, the four of us attended. Kiba said you were in the game system Beelzebub-sama created for you."

That's highly likely … oh well.

"Anyway, you are alright as you are in the same class as Koneko and sit right next to her. Koneko, please show Zel-kun the way and tell him what he missed."

"…Yes Buchou."

"See ya later guys."

I waved to them as Rias and Akeno left with Kiba on their heels, this left me at the gate with Koneko who gave me a warm smile.

"You look cute in that, Neko-chan."

"…T-thank you, Zel."

With that sentence and a lot of affection points, we moved now into the school as the number of students around us had thinned out compared to before.

"Other than showing you the way to our class I guess there isn't much to say. After the ceremony, I found out where I sat along with where you sat and left for the clubroom."

"Not wanting to mingle with the others? Where do I sit?"

"Next to me, you got the window seat you delinquent. I don't wanna chat to anyone else."

Koneko pouts slightly as she ends her sentence that started out teasingly. I gave her a playful knock against her shoulder and continued into the building along with Koneko who stopped at a set of metal things.

"Why did we stop and what are these?"

"For our indoor shoes, these are shoe cabinets."

"Not doing that, I'll go around in my boots. Where is mine though? Just in case I need to know."

"The one under mine."

We really are kept together; I wondered what the reasons were for that. We then left the shoe cabinet … things and turned left walking down a wooden path that let out an audible noise under my slightly heavy steps. When Koneko stopped I looked to see that the class we are in is 1-C and the room faces the main grounds of the school. We entered the room together as we were the last ones left before the homeroom teacher. Both the boys and girls that were in the room got a little excitable as we entered. I looked round the room and saw only a total of 3 other boys in the room and they were put in the corner next to the door, the complete opposite side to me.

It reminded me of what Kiba told me on the walk to here, 'the school has just turned Co-ed so there aren't many boys, the boys who are here are either looking for a girlfriend or because of the cheap cost to come here. There is supposedly one boy in the third year, 20 or so in the second year and 31 including you in the first year.' It seemed that Kiba did some investigating at the opening ceremony yesterday.

We then took our seats right at the back of the room and in the corner. I had a nice view of the courtyard from the window so I would be fine when bored.

A few minutes later and our homeroom teacher came in.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you all. I will be your homeroom teacher for the year and my name is Tachibana Ryou. Starting from the front next to the door I want you to go from right to left and start again when it's the turn of the next row."

Ryou-sensei seemed alright, her voice was soft and inviting. It also seemed that the three boys at the front found her attractive, I would have to agree. She had short purple hair with a white flowery accessory around a part of her hair; she also had ample breasts which was nice to see after putting up with constant large balloons every day in the Underworld.

I lost my attention quickly but it was brought back when it was Koneko's turn and it seemed that everyone was staring at her and she wore a slight scowl.

"Toujou Koneko … Please take care of me."

In the seat next to her I smirked lightly before starting my own introduction.

"The name is Antonio Zelotti, everyone just calls me Zel."

Ethnic diversity up in here, the girls started to talk amongst themselves as they heard my Italian accent. My accent though is rather soft at the best of time and comes across mostly at the ends of words with the most effect being my name or the end of a sentence.

"Well the first two periods are free for you to get to know each other. After that is your first short break where you can look at a little more around the school, at the end of the second period I will be asking some question so be prepared."

As soon as she finished, Koneko slid her table over next to mine and moved her seat to. Our classmates didn't think anything of this and crowded around us. The three boys on Koneko's left to try and talk to her as the girls crowded around us to try and talk to me.

"Zel-kun, what's your favourite colour?"

"Maroon."

"Favourite food?"

"Honestly don't have one; I'll eat anything as long as it is slightly edible."

"Favourite movie?"

"Don't watch them."

"Favourite Programme?"

"Any programme that is a cop show or is about the supernatural."

"Favourite Manga?"

"Dragons Rioting."

"Favourite thing to do?"

"Train or play games."

"Favourite game?"

"Currently it's 'Project X-zone'."

These girls seem to be going all out with their question. I wonder how many of them wanna bang me. If I was to pry my mind away from the questions of these girl's I would find Koneko glaring at me. Actually, why am i even answering them?

"Favourite Genre of Music?"

"Electronic."

"Favourite Singer or Band?"

"Zedd."

"Favourite Song?"

"… Someone Anyone by Anberlin or Wow, I can get Sexual too by Say Anything."

"Favourite Game soundtrack and specific track?"

Oooh that's a good question.

"Hmmm … my favourite track would be Fury Sparks on the OST to Tales of Vesperia. The favourite soundtrack to a specific game would be Just Dance 3, it's a fun game and the tracks are pretty good."

"What do you like to do on your days off?"

I feel like this is getting more and more personal, adjacent to that so is Koneko's glare which I can feel burning into the side of my head.

"Hang out with Koneko, we have similar hobbies and she is fun. I'm just sad she hasn't asked me out yet."

I prop my head up on the palm of my hand as I lean my arm on the table to support it. I look out of the corner of my eye and see Koneko blushing slightly just like the girls around me although they seem jealous and now un-interested as much.

"We'll let you talk with Toujou-san then."

As the girls leave us alone to talk amongst each other, some of them stand almost deliberately so they can keep watch on me. When I looked into one of the girl's eyes she blushed and quickly averted her eyes, a little suspicious to me.

"So Neko-chan, you gonna ask me yet?"

"You should do it."

"You know why I haven't said anything about it. I told you I'll wait until you're ready."

I leant back now in the chair balancing it on to legs and put my headphones on before putting my hands behind my head.

"Then can we?"

Koneko asked me in a small voice, being a devil with my super hearing I obviously heard it but being me I wanted her to say it at a normal pitch.

"Sorry, what was that?"

I looked at her while not bothering to even try to move my headphones to show her what I meant, to which Koneko got daring. She moved towards me left ear and moved my headphone off and then whispered into my ear softly.

"Please go out with me, Zel?"

Straight after it she bit down onto my earlobe with her cat canines quickly and then let go of my ear and my headphone allowing it to slap back against my head. I pouted back at her.

"You coulda done it a little nicer but yeah, I would love to. Now be a good kitten and don't get territorial if any of the girls make advances, I'll kindly decline them after rummaging through their pockets for money."

I start off with a soft tone until the end where I try to sound like I would be performing a good deed and smiled. With that over, we weren't really spoken to for the remainder of the free periods. With about 10 or so minutes till the break our homeroom teacher stood up behind the podium and addressed us.

"Now that you have all met each other, who would like to be the Class rep? You can nominate someone if you want."

"I wanna nominate Zel-kun."

I thought this could happen; I'm not too keen on this responsibility business. The other girls in the class started to agree with the girl who mentioned it. One of the boys went to say something but it seemed like a girl near him silenced him stopping any revolt from the 3 lone boys.

"Is that alright with you Zelotti-kun?"

"Please Ryou-sensei, call me Zel. As long as people aren't too bothered by it not being done properly and sometimes not at all then sure I'll do it."

My way of rebelliousness is not 'no' but taking up the task and then not bothering. I make it look like I make an effort then shatter that expectation.

"Sensei, I'll make sure he does it properly and that he remembers."

I clicked my tongue and turned to the window after Koneko reassures the teacher against my declaration of acceptance.

"Well then, that was settled earlier than expected. You can start your break now if you want."

With the teachers ok, people start to move around the room breaking out food or phones and talking amongst themselves. I turn to Koneko who was now eating a cookie, where she got that I am unsure but probably the pocket dimension as it is incredibly good at keeping food fresh. I mean the basket that Rias made me for the mission to Grigori is there, minus a few sandwiches mind.

"What do we do?"

"Wait."

"For…?"

"Buchou and the others."

Well … I can see that turning out well. I decided to do nothing for the moment and just continued to listen to my music after putting my headphones onto my ears and then we waited for our fellow devils to get us.

Ring!

The bell rung rather loudly signalling the start of our break and most of the class left the room. The only people left with us were the teacher and a few girls. It wasn't long until Rias and Akeno come to our class with Kiba; they stopped at the open door and called for us.

As we walked around the school, I was walking next to Kiba behind the three girls. It seemed that we have already entered the hearts of the girls in this school. The three girls were walking ahead of us talking about … girl stuff, I think as they led us to the student council room. Supposedly, we were just there for a greeting and a game of chess between me and Sona. I can't really be bothered though so I'll end it quickly.

"So Yuu-chi, how is the instruments going?"

"Vague question but I have learnt both Guitar and Bass. How about you?"

"After being pressured into singing along with Koneko because I supposedly have a nice voice, her cuteness is a burden on me at times. I have learnt to play the Ukulele, Drums, Clarinet, Violin and started to play acoustic guitar."

"Are you a quick learner or have you got free time?"

"Obviously a quick learner. Remember I earn the most out of us all and am constantly in dangerous jobs."

"Then how far have you got with the acoustic?"

"Memorized all the chords and putting together random chords but I haven't tried to actually play a song or a bridge."

"We'll have to play sometime. There is the music room in the mansion plus I asked Buchou to get us a guitar and bass for the clubroom, they are supposedly at the student council room."

"You know that if the girls here find out about this then it'll be hard to keep our dicks soft."

"…Well…That may be true but stimulation is healthy from time to time. You have Koneko already so I'm sure a little more won't mean much to you."

"Yuu-chi that is dangerous talk. If Koneko sees me get hard from stimulation of someone other than me then there is only two things that could happen and I shudder at the thought of one of them."

Kiba shows me a solemn look; it seems he understands my pain a little.

"Anyway just try to keep it quiet if possible. Did you ask for specific guitar or bass?"

"Yes, Les Paul with a sunburst design for your guitar and a Yamaha BB404F for my bass."

"Is that a 4 fret?"

"The one I wanted is, yes."

Knock! Knock!

Me and Kiba are broken from our conversation as we come to the door of the student council room. As we entered through the door, I saw the two beautiful instruments that were now ours. I wasn't so sure about specifics on Kiba's but I knew quite a bit about 'Les Pauls' and the one in front of me was a rare and pricey one.

The guitar that was in front of me costs just over 15 and a half thousand dollars. It was the 'Duane Allman 1959 Cherry Sunburst Les Paul'. It's quite frankly a masterpiece and I don't want to try to play it just yet at a fear of doing something wrong and shaming the Guitar. The Guitar was One-piece Mahogany back with special and unique, lightly figured Maple top. It was pure perfection.

"Yuu-chi, did you say just Les Paul or this one in particular?"

"This one in particular, I secretly asked Koneko-chan what your preference was and she said that she saw you actually drooling over the picture. You are actually drooling now."

I quickly wiped the drool from around my mouth and showed Kiba a genuine smile.

"I was wrong about you Yuu-chi, you aren't just a pretty boy that sits in front of the fire reading a vampire romance novel while sipping some type of British tea … _that may or not be in the closet._ You are a good guy, I thank you."

Kiba gave me a wry grin as I quickly turned back to the guitar. I carefully picked up the guitar and felt the weight; it was more emotionally heavy than physically. Noticing that Sona and Rias were waiting for us, I placed my new guitar in its custom case and locked it up.

After that I walked to the small table that had the chessboard on and sat down opposite Sona, after seeing the Les Paul I was revitalized and ready to prolong the game.

[Half an hour later]

"Checkmate."

I had cornered Sona's King with two Queens, a pawn close to promoting and my king. I had spent a bit of the time moving pieces that didn't need to be as assurance but it also worked as pressure.

"You are losing your touch Sona."

"No, you just got insanely good. I blame that damn guitar."

My anger started to appear and the pressure started to get a little tense bringing a little pull-down effect on everyone in the room.

"I think you should apologize about the guitar now before I use my favour to humiliate you while you do it."

My voice came out with no emotion at all. The guitar has already taken up a small portion of my heart and she cannot say mean things about it just because I beat her at a game of chess.

"…I'm sorry."

Sona quickly gave up and apologized allowing me to stop the pressure. The chance of humiliation doesn't sit well in the slightest with someone as serious as Sona.

"Anyway, I'm a little confused that you haven't tried to marry me yet Sona. I've heard all about your conditions, am I not attractive enough? Not rich enough? If so then I am plenty rich in money, (Stolen) Jewellery and Information."

"It's just that there are others who like you."

"So you admit to liking me?"

"…Well, I admit you are smart and I like that."

She is beating around the bush now, why not come out and just say it? You can deal with it quicker.

"Anyway, I won yet again. Rias, I wanna ask you something."

"What's that Zel-kun?"

"Why haven't I got a familiar yet while you four do? I've been with you longer than Yuu-chi."

"You have Cesall though."

"Cesall is just a pet weasel I bought from a pet store; he has no special ability in the slightest. The only thing he is good at other than being a Weasel is 'Word Chain' or 'Shiritori', the animal knows a lot of words somehow."

"You will get one soon then, I've got a job for you to do anyway."

"It's probably a dull one right?"

"For you yeah, I want you to take a look at two boys in the second year for us. I believe they both have sacred gears."

"And they are?"

"A blonde boy called Genshirou Saji and a brown haired boy called Hyoudou Issei."

"Alright and if they both have sacred gears?"

"I want you to decide on which one I should have and the same for Sona. This is a job from both of us."

Ring!

The bell rung again as Sona passed me two pictures which were of each boy. They weren't much to look at and I saw that they were both in the second year, 2-C for Hyoudou and 2-D for Genshirou. I pass the pictures back and turn to Kiba.

"What class you in Yuu-chi?"

"2-D with Genshirou-san."

"Alright, I'll walk back with you so I can look at him. I'll see you back in class Neko-chan."

I left first with Kiba as the girls stayed behind. We picked up our bags with the instruments in and pulled them over our shoulders leaving the student council room. We passed down the classrooms of the third years and down the stairs to the 2nd floor where all the 2nd year classes were. 2-D was at the end of the room, right above my own classroom and we stood in the doorway talking to each other randomly as I looked at Genshirou.

As I looked at him I felt something similar.

'Aibou, he has 'Absorption Line'.'

[You are correct. He doesn't seem to of awakened it yet nor does the consciousness of Vritra seem anywhere near being awake.]

I noticed the teacher now in the room and just before starting to move away I quickly spoke to Kiba.

"He has a Vritra gear, try and find out some of his interests for me."

"Will do, Zel-kun."

I waved to Kiba as I started to walk down the corridor, as I passed by 2-C I briefly cast a glance into the room and spotted Hyoudou sitting right at the back. While walking past a girl noticed me causing my attention to shift slightly but the colour red came to my mind.

It seems I may already be able to tell them who to go after. I quickly jumped down the stairs to the first floor and quickly found myself late to my classroom to which I was only looked at due to Koneko saying I was with the Student Council.

As we sat through the first set of lessons, I started to focus my Senjutsuu on where I remembered Hyoudou to be. It wasn't exact but it was close enough, I could see power but the amount I was unsure of. I saw the colour red fluctuate with an emerald green come into view every so often, only 'Twice Critical' and 'Boosted Gear' fit those colours.

As lunch break neared, I came to the conclusion that I would have to get closer to find out anything else. I still need to find out about Genshirou so I'll need to talk to Kiba.

Once lunch break came, I told Koneko that I would be busy and kissed her on the forehead before leaving for the second floor. As I reached it I noticed Hyoudou in his classroom with two other bodies sneakily looking at something that they had hidden with their bodies and a bag. I continued down the hall and came to Kiba's class and I decided to play it by the book. I opened the door at the front and had a little look around the room, it was actually a little crowded as a bunch of girl were crowding around one desk that was right next to Genshirou. I knew that it would be Kiba behind all those girls.

Two girls that were situated at the front of the class noticed me and they both came over to me.

"Hey, are you here for someone?"

"I am Onee-san. I wanted to talk to Yuu-chi."

Both girls blushed slightly when I called one of them 'Onee-san'.

"Who is Yuu-chi may I ask?"

"Kiba Yuuto."

"Come in, he is behind all the girls."

"Thank you."

As I entered the room I heard one of the girls say 'Wow, an Italian'. Are Italians rare in japan? I made my way over to crowd of girls and looked for a way in but I couldn't see one so I cleared my throat, loudly. This made the girls turn around angrily but calmed down quickly after seeing me.

"Ahh Zel-kun, there you are. I was just indulging myself into talking with these fine ladies while waiting for you."

He smiled to me the whole time he spoke, it seems he want to try and beat me in teasing these girls. I'll take him on.

"If I was in your position I would do the same, there are quite a few beauties in here. Can we talk or should I leave you to find that girl you are looking for?"

"I'll come with you; I need to help you find yours after all."

With our teasing now out of the way, Kiba rose from his seat and apologized to the girls who quickly waved it off and said sorry for keeping him. He picked up his Bass and followed me out of the room. I lead us to the hallway where we had a perfect view of Hyoudou. The girls in his class squealed seeing us together and started talking about us, causing Hyoudou and his two friends to take notice of us.

"What did you find out about Genshirou?"

"Not much, he doesn't seem to like me. He is our class rep to which he was the only person to volunteer for; he also tensed up slightly when he heard about Sona-san. I'm thinking he may like her but to the extent I am unsure of, what did you learn about Hyoudou-kun?"

"I'm not too sure; I need to get a little closer. Looking at his aura I see power and the colours red and green so he either has a 'Twice Critical' or the 'Boosted Gear', that is where I need to get closer. If he does have the 'Boosted Gear' then the dragon aura will be very faint and he also probably doesn't know he has one. Either way, even if he summons it somehow it will start as a 'Twice Critical' so I need to be sure of it."

"Well I don't know if it means much but a girl from my class was in elementary school with him and he seemed to be a pervert. This came up in the first two periods as he was the centre of some noise sparking the girl to tell me to stay away from him, something about him maybe affecting me."

"It seems like I can at least report something, I'm gonna go and see Rias. You wanna come with?"

"I don't see why not."

We quickly turn our bodies and start to walk up the stairs to the first floor and walk to 3-A which was the class room of both Rias and Sona along with their queens. As we popped our heads through the door we see that Rias and Akeno weren't there but Sona and Shinra was.

"Yo Sona, where's Rias?"

My rather frank greeting caused the girls in the room to perk up and stare at me and Kiba, to which Kiba just showed a pretty boy smile charming the girls instantly. I carried on looking straight at Sona who got up and came over to me with Shinra.

"Rias is out to the bathroom I believe, Akeno is at the roof."

"Thanks, I guess I can talk to her at the end of the day. Sona, you can take Genshirou he has 'Absorption Line'."

I gave her a quick wave with my hand shaped like I was going to salute and left the entrance to the room. We walked back down the stairs and into Kiba's classroom where I stopped at the entrance saying that I'll see him later and I left the class.

I walked to the class next door and stood in the doorway eyeing Hyoudou out of the corner of my eye. As I did this two girls came up to me. One had short pink hair with a headband that exposed her seemingly large forehead; the other girl had long brown hair tied into a ponytail using a red ribbon.

"Are you the rumoured Italian kid in the first year?"

"That's me. Antonio Zelotti, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Katase and she's Murayama, we are both in the Kendo Club."

The one to speak to me was the girl with the pink hair so Murayama was the brunette.

"What can you tell me about Hyoudou and his two friends?"

"Just that they are the worst. They are perverts and you should go nowhere near them, they'll corrupt you. They were looking at ecchi magazines before and getting all excited."

To that extent, seriously? I raised my eyebrows at this and laughed a little.

"I don't plan on getting near him, I just wanna know about the ones that'll cause trouble. I don't want the pretty maidens of this school tainted by the perverted idiots. I've looked around the classes and it seems like me and Yuu-chi are the only ones here for education, well Yuu-chi is looking for a girl though."

"Who is Yuu-chi?"

"Kiba Yuuto, the pretty boy next door. If anyone ever wants to get near him then come talk to me, I'll force him to do double dates with me if I have to."

"You have a girlfriend?"

Murayama honestly looked a little sad when I somewhat hinted at having a girlfriend.

"I didn't say that did i? I may, I may not. That's up for the girls of this school to decide."

"… Zelotti-kun, would you want to join the Kendo club? Our Senpai asked us to search for new members."

"Please call me Zel, its fine if you don't use an honorific. Sorry, I can't I'm already in the Occult Research Club. Anyway, I gotta patrol other classes. Ciao."

I winked at the two girls and waved as I left their classroom and jumped down the flights of stairs while hanging on tight to my guitar bag. Dull thuds echoed through the school as I jumped down the stairs due to my heavy boots connecting with the wooden flooring. Once down to the first floor, I went back to my own classroom to see Koneko speaking with Rias and Akeno who all turned to look at me as I entered the classroom.

"You are back Zel-kun."

I replied as I passed them and sat in my chair to keep the conversation low. I took off my bag carefully and leaned it against the wall in the corner of the room.

"Yup, just finished talking to Kiba, Sona and some girls in Hyoudou's class."

"What did you learn?"

"Well, Genshirou has 'Absorption Line' and according to Kiba he likes Sona so I told her about Genshirou. Hyoudou has a red and green aura that represents power that means he has either a 'Twice Critical' or the 'Boosted Gear'. We may be able to have the next Sekiryuutei in our hands, I didn't tell Sona about this. I spoke to the girls in his class to try and find out more and supposedly he is a pervert and a pretty open one, a girl also told Kiba that Hyoudou was like that back in Elementary school."

"Keep an eye on him."

"Will do, I need to get close anyway to try and see if he has a 'Dragon aura'. That'll be the easiest way but I think it'll be hard to tell, we'll only know for sure if he is attacked by the fallen or if the Hakuryuukou appears suddenly. It may be hard because I stood outside his class briefly with Kiba while I caught up about Genshirou and he scowled at the both of us so I take it he doesn't take kindly to attractive lads. I may need Koneko's help on this one, she is cute and we can use her to accidently barge into him."

"What would that do?"

Rias asked me it like what I said was stupid.

"It's like an aggravation thing. Dragons are proud and they don't take kindly to others not being respectful so if our cute loli rook barges into him it could spark the 'dragon aura' to flare but her cuteness will calm him down because he is a pervert. It may work as I haven't seen it been done before, obviously. It's all just theory."

I faced forwards in my seat and summoned my glasses to my pocket and took them out, giving the lenses a quick clean before putting them on. Then as I flowed my magic through my bracelets the computer system formed in front of me and I started to check up animals for my 'Animal Tome'.

"Additionally, I think I may hit balance breaker with 'Shadow Prison' soon. Oooh an email."

I clicked on the window that popped up and saw a message from Sirzechs. I opened the message and saw that I had passed the promotion test and there was just some details on new things for me as a devil. It basically meant I could receive better contracts which give me more money. There was also a list of model jobs, it seemed that normally only high-class devils would do these types of jobs but I am pretty famous and well-liked in the Youkai side of the Underworld and the monster devils and animal lovers also like me so there are multiple jobs. Some were for clothes to do with animals like accessories or hoodies with ears on. There was also a job as a model for the slightly smaller adult devils and also some young teenager lines, I replied quickly to accept all of them. There were a total of 3 jobs, 1 to do with animals and 2 for the shorter sized devils.

"What about the email?"

"Ohh … it was just from Sirz-nii. A bunch of job offers as a model and some new details for stuff I can do as a Middle-class devil."

"So you got promoted?"

"Yeah. Let's see … I scored … 138 out of 140. I suppose that's a good score."

I wasn't really impressed or happy about being promoted; the only ones that matter are High-class and Ultimate-class as they are the ones you get something out of. Middle-class just gives you slightly more opportunities and a bigger name which I already have thanks to being a renowned thief. High-class allows me the right to have my own peerage and go solo if I wanted. Ultimate-class allows me to have my own territory which is pretty cool.

"Huaaaah … I just got promoted and I'm not the bottom of the pile but I have to keep an eye on a pervert to see if he is a dragon. We should just kidnap and allow me to experiment on him; if he has just a 'Twice Critical' then we can let him go being both physically and mentally scarred."

Checking through my messages I see that Sirzechs had sent me separate emails for each job I accepted complete with details about it. Where they were situated and where the clothes would be sold, the ones for shorter devils also had a part that said if I did well I could create my own line. It sounded good money-wise but I'm not sure it's ok for my masculinity, I already have a feminine look and stature.

I stopped the flow of magic and just relaxed back in my chair; these days are going to be rough.

…

It was after school now and we were all in the club room sitting and relaxing. Rias was signing documents, Akeno was preparing tea and both Kiba and Koneko were doing school work as I sat next to Koneko drinking some of the wine that the head chef gave me as a going away present. I wasn't the biggest fan of wine but this was alright.

"Rias, can't you just mark Hyoudou or something? Following a pervert round isn't really something that interests me; I've got my contracts to do."

"No, you can follow him around for a while. I'm not having you get hurt on the first few weeks of school in a fight."

"I have faster healing thanks to my Senjutsuu and if I lose a limb, I can activate 'Phoenix' to regenerate it perfectly."

"Can you just abide by this order please?"

A small groan escapes from my closed mouth as I turn my music on and put my headphones on my head.

"Yes, hime-sama."

I responded with a slight huff as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes effectively falling asleep.

* * *

**Here is another chapter, the favourites/likes part is kinda random but i think it gives you a chance to learn about him some more so i deemed it kinda necessary to do that part.  
Now that we are entering the actual story that everyone knows and loves i'm going to say that what is going to be written is rather different in all parts that involve my character, Zel, meaning that some parts will stay the same or be taken out as i replace them with something that involves my character. I have already wrote down a few arcs which are completely foreign to the series but hold things that can interject with the canon.**

**I'm having a lot of fun writing this story so i hope you have fun reading it. I'll see you again, Ciao.**


	7. The Weasel ends the monotony

It's after school a week later after I started keeping a close eye on Hyoudou Issei. It's a mental pain and at times incredibly close to being a physical pain. I've gotten into problems while following him around, I'm constantly getting caught up in his acts. Every time he runs away he knocks into me and before I can use my Senjutsuu he has run off and I am crowded by the Kendo club who try their darndest to look after me and make me feel better. It's nearly at the level of creepy, the lengths these girls go is astronomical.

I've been complaining for the last week but this is technically the first job Rias has given me so it's a pain to try and work out of so I end up giving in for another day. But not anymore, I've decided to finish it and now … well hopefully, I am going to crack into the Grigori computers and to do that I am back to the Underworld for the day. Luckily I can teleport myself to the border and then get in, a few hour job at max.

All of this though is unknown to my fellow devils as they would try to stop me. Originally, Rias said I wasn't allowed to do anything dangerous for the first two weeks of school … something like that but now I can't do anything until I have completed this mission so it's both better and worse. I wanna do something more dangerous so why don't I just make this one more dangerous for myself, this mission was never said to be dangerous and it is to find out what sacred gear this Hyoudou kid has so this falls within what I can do to find out.

One thing is slightly troubling though, the owner of the 'Boosted Gear' will take 8 pawns without a doubt but Rias doesn't have that many. The next problem is that he hasn't even awakened the first form so I doubt he has the capability to earn mutate a pawn to work. The next problem is an unknown, Rias has already used a mutated piece that came standard and that was for the bishop, Gasper so will she be able to ask for another one or would I be able to mutate the pieces myself? They are said to change due to their owners potential but I was able to mutate mine easily due to 'Hell' so could I play around with her spare pawns? There are 6 of them so I might only have to do 1 but it shouldn't take long to do another one if it's needed.

This in itself is a problem, Rias is a good girl but she has been brought up as a princess so she is a little selfish and stubborn. If I was to say that I may be able to mutate her pawn piece she may try and get me to mutate them all, she would probably be willing to manipulate me into doing so whether it's using the pieces inside me or completely banning me from certain jobs. It is most definitely a dilemma.

Currently I am alone in the club room; Rias is away at the council room with Sona while the others are all out on contracts. I'm mostly free after school, I have to follow Hyoudou home though then get back to school to make sure he stays alive. While the others are out, I either play around on my computer or go and see Gasper. This will be the third time I've seen Gasper since starting this school despite him being locked away. No matter the defense there will always be a weak point, using my Senjutsuu I can focus it on the point and create a hole forcing it open so I can get inside but I have to be quick, luckily I can just teleport out.

Gasper seems to enjoy my visits, he does find it lonely in there but he prefers it. His room is easily mistaken for a girl's room and he is easily mistaken for a girl as when I went in there the first time I was confused because I saw him in the school uniform. I was bewildered for a few seconds at the time. Due to him being locked up all the time, he has become a big money maker in our group. He is catching up to me fast because they are all he does and he doesn't have to train whereas I do and I have other things to do. Thankfully I am still above thanks to all my high-risk jobs and money I brought in when I became a 'Gremory'.

To enter Gasper's room I have to go outside and jump through the window, the window is the weakest because it's an addition compared to the solid walls around it but with Gasper it's even easier as he always has the window open for air. Of course the window is normally open slightly but once school ends he opens it fully.

After completing these simple steps I find myself in Gasper's room looking at all the pink that adorns every inch of the room, except for the black gothic styled coffin that lies in the centre of the room.

"Yo, Gya-kun."

My active personality plays at Gasper's strings mostly but he is learning to live with it as it will help him be less afraid.

"Ahh … Zel-kun. Y-you are h-here again."

"I sure am, we are buddies after all. Anyway, I wanna know something."

"W-What would that be?"

"Your computer skills. If I could latch into the Grigori system could you help me hack it?"

"Huh-huh-Hack it?! No no no no no, t-that's too dangerous."

Gasper starts to wail around as his voice turns into a high-pitched scream. As his hands wail around he accidently knocks the tower of his computer making him stop and calm down a little.

"Of course it's dangerous, it's hacking. Anyway, all you would do is hack and nothing would come back to you."

"How is that even possible?"

Oooh he spoke without stuttering. I may have hooked him.

"I will be taking the heat. I will be at Grigori myself and linking you to the system so basically I'll be the computer and you are just the programme performing the hack. You understand?"

"Yeah but what about you? Rias-sama wouldn't be happy if you are hurt."

"I've been there multiple times, I know the safest route plus I won't be in the building so the connection may be a little off or slow. So you in?"

"W-what is this even for?"

"Rias has set me a task to keep watch over a potential servant and he has a sacred gear. It's either 'Twice Critical' or the legendary 'Boosted Gear' and if the fallen angels are after him then it is the 'Boosted Gear'. Also I'm going down this route to end the monotony of following the pervert around. It's not like I'm asking you to do this for free as it is a little dangerous."

"What would that be?"

"An item that you want whether it's overseas or not I will go and get it."

"I'll do it. I want a school uniform from Britain, a girl's one."

"You don't mind which?"

Gasper shook his head violently. It was an easy prize at least.

"Fine I'll do it. I'll phone you in a few hours seen as I won't be starting the operation straight away. See ya."

I formed a ball of Ki in my left hand and through it at the window creating a hole for me to jump out. Once I was outside, I made my way back into the building and sat down in the empty clubroom. Upon entering the clubroom I saw that Rias was back and making refreshments not noticing my entrance. I flowed magic into my bracelets and brought up the map to the Grigori institute and the area surrounding it once doing so I set the settings to private.

This was something that Ajuka had just finished making for me it gave me the ability to be the only person to see what I am looking at even other devils couldn't although I could only look at the thing I had up and nothing else. It seems Ajuka was still working on the coding. The zoom function on it was pretty cool as I just turned my wrists to zoom in or out.

Looking at the area I could see that I would have to be in the territory to get in range. My gadgets wouldn't be able to work at all if I was to stay out of their territory. As I breathed a sigh it seemed that Rias noticed my presence and jumped out of her skin ever so slightly, I only just noticed it.

"Yo Rias."

"Good afternoon, Zel-kun. How is the tailing going?"

"Monotonous. Can I have a look at your spare pawns?"

"You can but why?"

"I just want to try and understand how Ajuka made resurrection possible."

My reason seemed to work as Rias summoned her 6 crimson pawn pieces and placed them on the coffee table just in front of me. Dismissing the flow into my bracelets I picked up three of the pieces with my left hand as I summoned my glasses with my right and put them on. As I looked at them I picked the other three pieces up.

From what I remember, Ajuka has a technique called Kankara formula. It's something he made that allows him to turn every phenomenon into equations and formula allowing him to control them, this then allows him to make attacks stronger and faster. I know that this is what allows him to be called a 'Super Devil' something I can only achieve if I have my shoulder fixed and many years of training. This formula though, did he use it to make the evil piece system? If so then he must have used a body to do so possibly sacrificing said devil to do this.

Even with the technological advancements of the devils, birth rates are low and the actual process is still an unknown. I could understand it lot easier if the pieces were the source of life for a person because they would work like a support machine in a hospital but they can be taken out and the person still lives, proved by stray devils and the reincarnated ultimate-class devils. So how could it work then, life is fragile but due to so many elements and they are what makes life so precious. I know personally that there are institutes in heaven along with Grigori institute trying to figure out how it is done, even some researchers in devil part of hell are looking into it because Ajuka keeps it a secret and quite rightly so. If he let out how then it would be poorly manipulated.

Looking deep into the pieces I can see 4 elements, Ki, Demonic power, Power of destruction and the last element. Ki is the power source of a standard life, Demonic power is the basis of Devils, Power of Destruction fits the specific set of pieces because they help show the potential of the pieces and the final element or better yet, the last piece of the puzzle. It's something I haven't seen before but it doesn't feel natural, it feels man-made or something artificial. When I say this I don't mean like man-made liquid like coke or the equivalent I mean something like artificial air. Where coke is water with a bunch of things added, artificial air is man's take on something tree's produce.

This last element is the key to figuring how it works out because it bands everything together and because this pieces everything together it can bring people to life.

I put 5 of the 6 pieces back on the table and focus my own powers on the one I'm holding, ever so slowly it starts to mutate but once I stop it, it reverts back. It shows I can't do it on my own unless I was the king piece to this group.

"Rias, focus your powers on this piece."

She takes the piece out of my hand and does as I ask; surprisingly she was next to me the whole time.

I can feel her power build up but there was no change in the piece as she did so. She continued to do so until she nearly tired herself out but no change at all.

"No change. Why did it change for you?"

"That's simple, it's because I'm not you. You are the King of these pieces so they are always at the peak of your potential but your potential is spread out through all of these pieces. The reason it changed for me is because I am an outsider so it works like it is accepting me as the pieces owner but it didn't completely because it can't accept me. This is what I think anyway, Ajuka hasn't revealed much at all about the 'Evil Piece' system. My knowledge is scarce but I know more than most due to my own experiments with the two pieces inside me."

"Why did yours mutate?"

"Do you remember my reason when you first asked?"

"Yeah, you said it was because of 'Hell Blade'. Is that wrong?"

"From looking at the pieces more thoroughly, it's only a portion of the whole truth. The reasons are many. 'Hell Blade' has many abilities which suit different pieces which is enough for mutating one piece but I'm not sure it would do the full piece though. I take the base of the two pieces because that is how much of your potential needed for a standard me but then it goes into my full power."

"What do you mean?"

"Basically, Ajuka hasn't explained much about the 'Evil Pieces' because there are way too many variables for even the creator to know, that's what I believe anyway. Your pieces were standard until they reacted with me so that leads me to believe that even standard pieces that are already in people can mutate at some time depending on their experiences or new gains. They also change on our potential and our personalities. One way to look at it is that they can mutate depending on the ins and out of people, they look into the future as well as the present to decide on your worth."

"…What?"

I seem to have confused the poor princess; I probably shouldn't have bothered trying to explain it to her in the beginning. She is a bright girl but she isn't smart or maybe that's by my standards.

"Hmmm … 'Evil Pieces' take in absolutely everything about a person including the future and not the strength you have at that moment. They can mutate in the future because you take a new road that wasn't expected. Here is an example, some kid takes up 5 pawns and doesn't mutate them but after time he gets wrapped up in strange things. These things change his life and make him think differently and mutate 4 out of the 5 pieces due to it because it is to mirror his new power. These four new pieces could be mutated pawns or any other piece to show his new powers. They could all be rooks for example."

"So the pieces take in account the person in the present and the future to decide there worth but the world isn't so predictable, it can do something drastic and unexpected to anyone. Therefore allowing the mutation in the pieces."

"There you go that is correct. The same thing is also applicable to someone who was already able to make one of their many pieces mutate. This also applies to you Rias."

"Does it?"

"Uh-huh. All the pieces correspond to your potential whereas select ones correspond to your servants. When you got your pieces only your bishop piece was mutated. Now let's say you hadn't use any of them for say 20 years and in that time, you had been through an arranged marriage that you were able to get out of, terrorist attacks against opponents much stronger than you with abilities that work against your weakness and a family death that was completely out of the blue. The terrorists changed the whole world and were able to unify all factions around Earth once it was dealt with. You dealt with all this while being at the forefront of the opposition to these problems and got through them thanks to your strong will and strong allies. Would this warrant only one of your pieces to mutate?"

"I … no, I wouldn't think so."

"It may warrant it. I said you were at the forefront of the opposition but I never said you were useful. If you think about it though, I never said you weren't either. These pieces do not know for a fact how your future is going to unfold so they think of every possible future and go with what they believe when you get your pieces how your life will go. Because of that, the pieces can change at will because you haven't followed that path. Saying that it won't always change your pieces but a mutated piece will never de-mutate or whatever."

"Why wouldn't it de-mutate?"

"I don't have a proper answer for that but if I was to guess, it just can't. My reasoning for that would be Greed, one of the seven sins."

I shrug my shoulders as I take the pawn piece from Rias' hand and put it with the other 5 pieces.

"You really do admire Ajuka."

"Of course, everyone should. His advancements have done wonders to the Underworld, its stabilized economy and population. Both of them were due to the 'Evil Piece' system but he has also created a lot of technology for the economy. 'Evil Pieces' reincarnate others as devil increasing the population; an increase to the population means more jobs, more food, more homes, more everything. This also makes shops better off as it means more customers; it also helps out the blacksmiths and tailors because of the specific piece and improvements."

"So you think he is better than Onii-sama?"

"Personally I think he is equal to your brother. They are two halves of the whole to me but because when I'm given a question I think of my answer by looking at the world's interests rather than my own. Ajuka creates things and doesn't take his role as Satan seriously because he is too interested with his research that shows that he isn't that bothered about unification as long as he is happy. Actually Unification may end his research in ways but it works vice-versa. Sirzechs is a caring man and he is very charismatic, there aren't very many devils that dislike him. Ajuka and Sirzechs work off of each other and that is why the Underworld is at peace at the moment."

"Then what about Leviathan-sama and Asmodeus-sama?"

"Leviathan is like Sirzechs, charismatic, she fills the population with warmth. She is the entertainer and she brings happiness to the Underworld. Asmodeus runs the military and is the tactical mind of the Maous, despite this he is said to be rather lazy and likes to preserve his energy. Someone I personally wouldn't get along with. The four of them don't really do their works as Maous, Ajuka is busy with his research, Sirzechs is laidback, Leviathan is an actress and does cosplay and then Asmodeus is lazy and leaves his work to others. If you lay the facts down they are terrible but the facts don't bring into account their personalities and what this brings to the table. Their personality works against work but at the same time with it. Ajuka brings life and prospect, Sirzechs brings unification, Leviathan brings happiness and Asmodeus brings structure. Do you understand my views?"

"Yes, I also know why you insist on doing dangerous things."

"That is?"

"They are the things that are more likely to change the world. You do them to keep the world in its cycle. To you, countless strangers mean more than one precious person."

"You are correct to a degree. Everyone has that one person they will protect regardless."

"Is yours Koneko?"

Rias asks me this as she stares straight into my eyes which have slightly mellowed. My attitude right now isn't the normal me. It's my side when things are serious.

"Regretfully, I'm not sure yet. I can honestly say that when I'm not with her I miss her more than others but until something bad or drastic happens to her I don't know how shaken I would be to lose her. I can say though if she was in trouble or kidnapped, I would go after her without a second thought and before my heart could beat again. Nothing else would matter."

"As long as she is ok its fine if you suffer. That's the type of person you are."

I slowly nodded as I heard the door to the clubroom creek open.

"Yup, that's exactly the type of person I am. Luckily, I'm the happy side of that type but I'm also the dangerous, forceful side as I am the type to repel the situation before it gets near her."

As the door fully opens, Sona comes into the room with a blonde haired boy behind her.

"You are also the boy to tease the girl you like and flirt around with others in front of her face."

"Now Sona I can't help that as it's because I am a Weasel."

I chuckle slightly as I reply to Sona's opinion to which the blonde haired boy got confused. Once I heard his voice I knew who he was.

"Weasel? What's he talking about Kaichou?"

The blonde boy was Genshirou Saji and it seems like Sona has made him her pawn.

"Zel-kun here is a Weasel Youkai and like the two of us is also a devil. Just so you know, the other members of the Occult Research club are also devils. Rias is a high-class devil like me; Zel-kun is a recently promoted Middle-class devil."

"Eh?! How long did it take him to get promoted?"

"5 odd years Saji. Though it may take longer for you."

I jumped into their small conversation about me but my answer seemed to irritate Saji a little.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well did you become a devil as someone already well known by the devils? Additionally do you have the balls to fight people stronger than you and people who have powers that are your weakness?"

"No, what about you then?"

"Me? I am Antonio Zelotti, famous thief of the underworld that has never been caught whether it's in the act or afterwards … well there was this one time where I invaded Grigori and shattered my shoulder blade on escape. I should probably get that fixed."

It seems I just leaked something about myself out, oh well it's not something of an unknown really. A decent look at my movement of my right arm and you could tell.

"I also invaded heaven for a few days and hung round with hundreds of people that could kill me in seconds on top of that I hung round with 3 of them for a day and was treated to food by them, I wonder why they didn't fall. I also nearly got into a fight with a hundred fallen angels and Kokabiel. Well I did come back from that mission with an arm missing."

"Is this true Kaichou?"

Saji looked surprised by my statements. Does my size really make people not believe the things I have done? If so then that's discrimination.

"As insane as it sounds it is, he may have a death wish but he could be possibly one of the few devils able to get through that type of situation. Anyway, learning about Zel-kun isn't why we are here."

"You want to know more about your new pawn?"

"Yes, I do. I'm pretty sure you have the means to identify about him."

"You already owe me a favour so what do I get in return for this? I was the one who told you about him."

"Yes … well. If I'm invited to a party in the Underworld then I'll bring you as my plus one so you can steal what you want."

…Did Sona really just say that? That isn't something the student council president should say.

"Seen as you are out of character, I will take you up on that offer. Saji, lie down on that sofa for me."

I moved the 6 pawns from the table and gave them back to Rias. Once Saji lay down on the sofa, I got up and sat on the edge of the coffee table just in front of Saji with Rias and Sona on each side.

"Got any more members of your peerage?"

"Yes, I have another bishop and a rook and a knight as well now. There is also a girl who I might take as a pawn."

"Hmmm … Is that so? They mustn't have a sacred gear then, I'm also surprised Reya isn't with you."

"I had to give her a task to do before I told Saji about coming here, she would have followed otherwise. You are all she talks about even though she hasn't seen you for a while."

That 'Lilith' ability sure is powerful.

I summon the 'Sacred Tome' to my hand and the pages just flicked through automatically until they came to the page on Absorption line. Inside Saji, I could see four pawn pieces floating around giving him power. His sacred gear still hasn't awakened.

"Four pawn pieces. The boy takes up half a piece while the Vritra Sacred gear takes up three pieces, remaining half is empty. The boy has room to grow or it may be due to him not releasing the sacred gear yet, why is that Sona?"

"Zelotti-kun, you should be treating Kaichou with more respect."

"Hmmm … why? I have known her for a while, she never told me otherwise, I am her chess partner and it may be safe to say I am stronger than her. I'm not sure if I'm smarter but there are subjects where I am smarter than her. Anyway, just call me Zel with or without the honorific, it's up to you."

"Saji, just leave him. He isn't big on manners; you should see what he calls the Maous. No Zel-kun, we tried in the council room but it wouldn't come out."

That means that he may need a reason to do so.

"Run me through it."

"Just did it normally, asked him to imagine power while in the magic circle to flow the magic easier but it didn't appear."

"Ok then, he is one of the rarer cases then. He needs stimulation to do so; he needs to be in a situation where a bit more power would allow him to save himself or the certain council president we all know. I don't wanna attack our lovely Kaichou so I will help him bring it out."

I look at Saji as my red layer of Touki forms around my body; this causes the Ki to flow around the room. Small particles of different colours start to appear around me and start to float around the room.

"Now Saji, imagine the person you love is about to be killed and you are sitting on your butt roughed up because you weren't strong enough to save that person. In that situation, what do you want?"

"Power … I would want power."

The particles around the room start to double and clutter the room as they start to turn black and purple.

"Good Saji, keep going. You want it; you want it more than anything. The power to keep that special someone. Believe and it will come true."

"I need it; I need power to save Kaichou!"

Saji shouted out from his lying down position as I just shook my head while wearing a truly happy smile. All the particles around us then gathered around his left wrist in a build-up of purple light. The light then starts to take shape and once it does, it turns black and takes form. What appeared around his hand and wrist was a cute looking black lizard with purple eyes and gold markings, this was connected to his hand and wrist by three rods than run under his palm and wrist to secure it.

As I spoke I allowed my Touki to disappear.

"There you go. That is your sacred gear, one of the four Vritra Sacred Gears. Yours is called 'Absorption Line' and like the name says it's a line that you cast that sucks power from your opponent. It is a top tier sacred gear, there is no accurate balance breaker but it still goes through one. All it does though is improve functions."

"What are the full details?"

"To begin with he can cast a line around someone, it can be their wrist. Then it can suck power from them at a small rate. After training you can eventually cast a longer and tougher line until it gets to its longest and toughest. The next stage will not take effect until you have become skilled enough with the gear, the next stage would be more lines with the stronger you get the more lines. No-one in history has been able to get more than 5 lines at once, once you get multiple lines you will be able to move your power or the power you have drained to your teammates. The weakness to this sacred gear is distance, powerful weapons and magic. If the opponent is skilled in magic and has enough intuition then they can cast magic down the line to hurt you and if it's strong enough, break the line. You can cast the line as much as you want within reason of course; you can also break the line when you want so swords and magic aren't too much of a weakness if you are smart. This sacred gear is a support type but with extended use can become an offensive sacred gear."

"Do you have any tips for training it?"

"It may sound silly but have a rod of some sort at a distance and practice latching onto it and breaking the line to build up your compatibility and then go for a longer distance until each distance becomes easy. At the start it may take a lot out of you to cast the line. Also if you are alone and no one is expected to stop by the council room, I advise you to use your sacred gear and latch it around someone there. I think this also helps your teammates because it helps them become accustomed to moving around in a weaker state."

As Saji was now sitting up in his seat, he looked at me in awe with his mouth wide open.

"You know all this?"

"Some of it is my own knowledge and some of it is from this book. This book logs the data I have collected about sacred gears but most of my knowledge was stolen from the fallen angels, additionally the things like training and the weaknesses are from my own training. With this book I can use any sacred gear or Longinus-class sacred gear but with restrictions of course."

"If I need more help can I come to you?"

"Sure but remember Sona is there to help you as well. Anything you need a male opinion on come and ask me but if you want to learn swordplay I can teach you but to learn in combat talk to Kiba as my height is a small problem and so is my shoulder."

I clap my hands together loudly and stand up from the table; I look to my phone to see it getting late.

"Sona, if you ever want to think about strategies utilizing his power then come see me. Favour free of course. Rias, I got something important to do in the Underworld so tell Kiba I'll be home later and also to feed Cesall if need be."

"Where are you going?"

Let's make a good lie here.

"Mid-class stray devil, it's supposedly close combat so it should be fun."

I dropped my hands down to my side suddenly and my weasel crested magic circle appeared underneath me and teleported me to the border of the underworld in a second. After giving the area a quick look around I vaulted the wall into the fallen territory and maneuvered through the buildings to a dark spot opposite the front of the Grigori institute.

I sat down at the end of the alleyway but still in the shadows with eyes locked on the front of the Grigori building. I took out my phone and dialled Gasper.

"Hey Gasper, I'll be establishing the connection in a minute. Get ready."

I ended the call and broke out my laser pointer and started to flow my magic through my bracelets bringing up my computer. With the laser pointer connected to my computer wirelessly it allowed me to focus all its attention on what was behind the wall.

A small window quickly popped up say establishing the connection and then underneath the bar that was slowly filling was 0/2. As it completed the first 100%, the window minimized and started the system for me. I left it there and waited for the window that was minimized to disappear, once that happened Gasper would hack us both into the system allowing us to do what we set out for.

Gasper's task was to find out about Hyoudou Issei and my job was to find out if anything was going down in the area around Kuoh Academy.

A few seconds after the first window disappeared and I was into their system. Gasper, as timid as he is, has enough prowess to crack into the pentagon in a few seconds. A lot of his contracts are using computers so he has more than enough familiarity with it. I wonder if he had something to do with the PlayStation thing a year or so back.

As I looked through the system, I found barely anything about where I am currently living. There is a few fallen there with priests but the fallen are all two-wings so it won't be a problem. Two things stood out for me though, first thing was that Kokabiel has been around the countries with the highest population of those in the Christian faith. Secondly was that there is a nun being transferred to the church in our town, this nun has the sacred gear 'Twilight Healing' and from her picture she looked harmless. A cute young blonde who looked innocent, there wasn't much else there. After finding everything I needed I close my half of the system and relaxed.

"I wonder what Kokabiel is up to. If it's him then it can't be anything good."

Ring! Ring!

"Yo Gya-kun, what did you find?"

"Hyoudou Issei is being targeted. Fallen angel Governor Azazel ordered them to watch over him and that is all."

"Do any of the documents say what his sacred gear is?"

"It doesn't say for definite but they think it's the 'Boosted Gear'."

"Alright, thanks for the help Gya-kun. I'll get your uniform when I am free so expect it in the coming week. Baibai."

I hung up the phone and as I placed it in my pocket I teleported back to the clubroom to see everyone there. Both Sona and Saji were still here from before.

"You were away for a long time. A fight doesn't last long for you so why are you so late?"

"I did tell you to tell Kiba I would be home later. I finished earlier than I thought it would, anyway I lied to you about where I was going."

"…You didn't go to heaven did you?"

"Nah, it would just give me a headache to go there. I went to the Underworld to hack into the Grigori systems."

"…You what?"

"You heard me Rias. With the help of a friendly ghost I hacked into the Grigori network."

"…What did you get the locked away bishop to help you with? I thought I told you to find out about Hyoudou Issei before you … Under the guise of searching for information, you hacked into their network … find anything?"

"Just a little. We have some fallen occupying the church close by, a cute little blonde nun is transferring to the church and she has 'Twilight Healing' which is said to be able to heal devils, Kokabiel is hitting the places where Christianity is strong and finally, you might need to get yourself a mutation piece unless you want me to manipulate the pieces again."

Rias' eyes widened.

"You mean he is this generation's Sekiryuutei?"

"According to Azazel of the Fallen Angels, Hyoudou Issei is most likely the current possessor of the legendary 'Boosted Gear'. I'm sure Ddraig is happy to be with one of the perverted trio."

I smiled and threw my arms up in the air.

"Now I can stop the monotony of following the three perverts round. Sona, now that I have finished watching over him this is for you."

From my pocket dimension I summoned a piece of paper, once it landed in my hand I passed it to Sona. Once she looked it over she froze with a disgusted look on her face.

"Is this accurate?"

"This is accurate for a week of following him around during both breaks and his way home but not the weekend. Plus I haven't checked at first homeroom or whether he doesn't listen in lessons to look at those things. On the back is a number of how many times he has said Oppai, complained about not getting a girlfriend, fantasized about Rias and Akeno, fantasized about any other girls, number of times beaten by the kendo club and finally number of people in the school that don't know him as one of the three perverts."

As Sona flipped over the page, the others take a peek at the paper and my findings.

"It's remarkably well done for something that complained about it being boring."

"I may dislike some tasks given but I will do them to my full ability and add any extra data to help learn about the target. I am a near-model servant."

"So you are conceited then."

"Of course not Sona, I'm a straight shooter. A model servant does not talk to his master so casually nor does the servant side with a marriage that she is against even though it's just curiosity … Actually he should be coming round in a month or so, have you guys been training or do I have to beat some training into you?"

Rias and the others in the peerage started to sweat drop.

"W-Whatever do you mean? We didn't forget about the deal you made."

"This is why I complain, I should be less competent than my master. If Sona had enough pieces I would ask to trade but it seems I have to put up with Rias. Anyway, from now on I will be exerting holy energy to increase everyone's defences and I'll leave it up to you to train but Koneko, we are going to have some training. I hope you have a masochistic side or it may be better to say that I prefer to be the one dominating. I'm sure Akeno would kindly allow me to borrow one of her toys if I let her watch."

"Sure thing Zel-kun, Ufufufu."

Koneko had stopped what she was doing and sat in her chair frozen, shaking slightly. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her pulling her into me, I turned my head making my mouth land right next to her ear and I blew some air into her ear making her whole body shake as a slight blush builds up.

"It's either than or I constantly tease you."

I whisper into her ear as I pick up my right hand and place it in between her thighs incredibly close to her garden. I could feel the heat radiating from her.

"So what shall it be, Neko-chan?"

I whispered again into her ear and this time it was too much, her face was now dyed red and smoke was billowing out from the top of her head. I took my hand from in between her thighs and waved it in front of her eyes but there was no movement.

"Tch … that was too easy.

* * *

**Here is the latest chapter and the first proper part with Gasper.  
A lot of things will happen only once, i don't remember what though.  
I don't think there is much else to say other than FE is progressing very slowly but surely, i was able to do nearly a thousand words today.**

**Anyway, i'll see y'all again. Ciao.**


	8. The Weasel gets cursed

**Two in one day ... boy do i spoil you lot.**

* * *

It's the day after proving that Hyoudou Issei is the next Sekiryuutei and I am at the front gates with the others. Rias is standing in front of me, Kiba, Akeno and Koneko who are standing in a line of four in front of her. Supposedly we have jobs to do. Why it's where everyone can hear is beyond me.

"Akeno, I want you to create harder chess challenge for me. Koneko, I need you to go on a tea and snack hunt. Yuuto, I want you to go and look for new silverware. Zel, I want you to fetch us a dragon."

Mine seems like the harder challenge but in truth, it's actually the easiest.

"You know Rias; I'm the strongest here so why do I get the easiest task?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"He should be here soon."

I turn around and see Hyoudou Issei at the bottom of the hill. I wait for him to come close and then grab a hold of him bringing him into our 'huddle'.

"Oi! What do you want, Bishounen?"

"I got a proposition for you." I leaned in closer to him so only he could hear me. "If I said there was a way for you to be a part of the occult research club, would you complete the requirement I set? It's nothing humiliating that is something I can promise you."

"Of course, though this sounds too good to be true."

He is smarter than he seems, that's one good thing.

"In exchange for being in a place with Rias, Akeno and Koneko every day you have to become a devil and we can do that for you. How about it? Just to let you know, Akeno actually thinks you are kinda cute but she enjoys teasing people so you'll be feeling boobs a lot."

"Oppai?!" He shouts out right in my ear causing my fellow devils to give us a strange look.

"Shhh Hyoudou, you have the means to have them as your girlfriend and fyi both Rias and Akeno sleep naked and are both very affectionate of friends."

Blood starts to trickle down his nose as he starts imagining. I turn around and smile at the four suspicious faces.

"I just hooked us a dragon … a perverted one mind."

I turn back to Issei to see him still dreaming and backhand him across the face.

"Wait in your classroom after school; I'll come pick you up. It's gonna be a fun long day."

"Thanks Zel."

As Issei ran off I felt a little irritation coming from the side of me. All three of the girls seemed a little mad and Kiba was chuckling quietly with a drop of sweat dripping down his left cheek.

"Zel, what did you say to him?"

"I may have lied; I'm not sure because I have never asked."

"What did you say?"

"That Akeno thinks he is cute, that he'll be feeling boobs every day, he has the means to make both Rias and Akeno his girlfriends, you both sleep naked … that's it."

"Why did you lie?"

"I don't think I lied completely as I am unsure. I don't know if Akeno thinks he is cute but she likes to tease and pressing boobs against hormonal Japanese teen's works if anime is anything to go by. Both of you do sleep naked and he does actually have the means to make you both his girlfriend, I am just unsure he has the capability to do so."

"So you are using your master and her most important piece as a prize?"

"That makes what I'm doing sound bad and anyway it's up to you two in the end if you give yourselves to him. Stop complaining anyway, I got him to join the club and become a devil plus Akeno finally has someone to tease so she'll stop masturbating in the clubroom when she thinks no-one else is around."

"Ara ara, Zel-kun how did you know that?"

Akeno says it sweetly but an odd, terrifying aura accompanies her words.

"My Senjutsuu is rather sensitive and I can easily sense when someone's temperature rises, I can also see the outline of your body behind walls. I gotta go to class; I am class rep after all."

I run off from them leaving them alone to decide on anything else.

…

It's the end of the day and I'm standing outside Hyoudou's classroom. I open the door and as I walk in the Kendo girls mob me, saying that there are only two of them anyway.

"Zel-bo, why are you here?"

…Bo? That's close to something but are they making fun of me?

"I'm here for the perv. Hyoudou, now or it's off."

"Hai."

As I leave the door, there were multiple different responses to me coming for him. There were the girls who were scared for my safety and there were those that thought I would be beating sense into him or that I am training him as he came on my command.

We then walk through the corridors of the school until we reach outside as the girls shoot intense glares Hyoudou's way. I could even hear him sighing behind me.

"You do know their hatred is your own entire fault?"

"I do, I just can't help myself."

"That seems to be a problem. Well you may get better if you get some female attention, good ones at least."

"Are you saying you'll help me?"

"If you can give me something in return then I will. You'll learn more inside."

We break off from society as we start to walk along the dirt path that leads to the old school building. We are finally alone now and I stop Hyoudou before we enter the old building.

"Now, Rias may mention this to you inside but it's really important. Don't discuss anything that happens in this building with anyone that isn't in there and if you are to converse with us outside then make sure you do it quietly and no one can hear you."

Once I made sure he understood, I opened the door to old school building and made Hyoudou close it behind us. I lead him through the insides on the building and up to the door of his new club room. After knocking twice I open the door for us and allow Hyoudou to walk in first. I enter after him and close the door; I then sit down leaving him standing by the door.

Rias who was sitting behind her desk stops what papers she was signing and stands up, she walks to the front of her desk and rests against it.

"Hyoudou Issei, I gather you are here for what Zel told you."

"Hai. He wasn't very descriptive but he said I had to become a devil to join the club, what does he mean exactly?"

"Once again you do things at your own pace and not like I ask … Hyoudou ... no may I call you Ise-kun?"

"Of course, Gremory-senpai."

"Zel brought you here because you are special and he is the only one who knows so. We believe you have the power to become strong, very strong."

"What? How?"

From her position on her desk, Rias points her right hand towards me as I summon my headphones. I place them around my neck before speaking.

"Ever heard of dragons? Of course you have, everyone has. You possess one; this particular dragon is called Ddraig. He is the Welsh Dragon, Boosting Dragon, Red Heavenly Dragon. He resides in the mid-tier Longinus called the 'Boosted Gear'."

"Like Zel said you possess the hand of the Welsh Dragon."

"Eh? How do you know this? Actually aren't dragons just fairy tales."

Rias just rolls her eyes at eyes at Issei and through manipulating our pieces she causes all of our wings to come out at the same time. As Issei looks around the room, his eyes stop on me.

"Zelotti-kun, what's with your wings?"

I look at Koneko's wings and see that hers are different to mine; hers were just like the others.

"Mine … well, I'll tell everyone the answer when you understand everything so I don't have to explain for ever."

"Now Ise-kun, we won't force you to join us and become a devil because it's up to you. We aren't as bad as what we are said to be, although we did use to be that way. Will you join us?"

"Do I get to see Oppai?"

What a stupid question from a stupid pervert, this was also a question that stops Koneko from eating her snacks.

"…Pervert."

From my side Koneko looks at Hyoudou from the corner of her eye with disgust and speaks to him with no emotion. I was the one to answer his question.

"Eventually but not right away. As you are now no but becoming a devil will make your dream come true quicker. You see, you could touch breasts easily as a human but you don't know how, become a devil and we will help you although we would like it if you toned down. We do have a reputation as the elite in both academics and looks in this school so I will not let up on you just because you have a legendary dragon in you. One last thing to tell you, Dragons create harems without trying."

It didn't take long for Hyoudou to answer.

"I'm in, I'll become a devil."

I let out one single chuckle on accident as I tried to hold it in. This idiot is going to be so fun to manipulate.

"Zel, can you help me with this?"

"I can but I can't guarantee that it'll work, even if it does there'll be some sort of backlash. I'm no expert but I grasp enough of it to manipulate it to an extent. Are you okay with their being a chance to kill him or the dragon?"

"What's the percentage?"

"It's science. Scientists don't even believe in 100% because it doesn't exist in the science world."

Rias just shrugged her shoulders at me. Is she really a Gremory? I think that's a little cold.

I get Hyoudou to lie down on the coffee table so we have room. Once he does so, I make my Touki appear around me and I bring out my ears and tail.

"Rias, we'll need to do this quick before I take in too much. Lay the pieces on his chest."

Rias lays the 6 pawn pieces on his chest and starts to flow her demonic energy the pieces and they start to turn a darker crimson. This gives me the time to start. I move round to Hyoudou's left side and kneel down, with my left hand I take hold of his forearm and with my right I place it on top of the pieces.

This technique is dangerous for both Hyoudou and myself, because it could kill him and directly touching demonic energy is bad for me. I then started to circulate my energy around me and Hyoudou in a cycle. Me to the evil pieces then to him then to Ddraig and then to me.

Particles started to form around us taking a dark colour as they come closer to me and start to multiply. I look down to Hyoudou's hand and see an emerald green circle appear on the top of his hand.

**[This is Senjutsuu … I see. Allow me to help.]**

"No don't!"

My plea wasn't in time as the particles around me start to increase rapidly.

"Rias, now."

The power in the cycle continues to go round but at a much faster rate as the power Ddraig invested starts to play with my own powers. I could feel my power absorbing the power Ddraig injected into the flow I built.

"Hyoudou Issei, I command you to live your life anew as a servant to me. You will protect me before you protect yourself; your life starts now as my Pawn."

I then feel my right hand start to drop downwards as Hyoudou's body starts to take in the evil pieces. I take my left hand off his forearm and notice the basic 'Twice Critical' on his left hand.

**[I will awaken once again when he has train enough. Weasel, I'm sorry but it seems I have infected you. When I awaken once again I will do my best to make you forgive me.]**

The green jewel on the gauntlet flashes as Ddraig speaks to us. When his voice disappears, the gauntlet stays on his hand.

I allow my Touki and Senjutsuu to stop as I feel a heavy weight hitting me and making me feel tired. With the help of Kiba, I get up to the sofa behind me and sit down on it. I look again at Issei but this time with my glasses that are directly linked to my Senjutsuu spheres.

I look at him to see that 3 of the pieces inside him had stayed partially mutated.

'What do you know of this curse?'

[Nothing much as of yet, we'll learn more in due time. The only thing I do know is that you should look at your back.]

I cocked my head slightly at 'Hell's statement. Eager to find out what had happened, I used my magic to quickly remove my clothes that were on the top half of my body revealing a toned chest. After taking off the clothes that were on my top half I turned around facing my back to my fellow devils.

"Can you tell me what is on my back?"

With my face looking forward I was unable to see reactions but I heard one light gasp. There was a few seconds before a reply and it came from Kiba who moved into my eye line.

"It looks like a tattoo of a wingless dragon. It runs over most of your back with its mouth open wide, top jaw on your arm and bottom jaw on your back with teeth curving round your side. At the bottom there is a tail which curves round your body up to your front. The dragon seems to be made from tribal patterns but it is both red and black. Do you know anything?"

"Nothing. Ddraig called it a curse so I may be weak to dragon-slaying magic now but I don't feel any different, tired but that's due to the process with the evil pieces. 'Hell' doesn't know anything either, maybe I'm bound to dragons or something like a familiar with this being my mark. Time will tell, 'Hell' will look into it and I will try to get tests on my body done but that'll have to wait as I have to prepare for our upcoming Rating game that you all forgot about."

"Is there any way for you to forget about that?"

A nice question there Rias, I suppose I can use this for what I want.

"Yes but it is two things. I need some new materials for something I want and I would like to be the strategist for all of our Rating Games."

"I agree to the materials but why would you want to be the strategist? That's my job as King."

"Not really Rias. How many kings have ever done the strategies for their armies when they went to war if any very few, they hired strategists for that. I'll allow you to do it again in the future but for now, you aren't capable of making a good strategy when you are compared to others."

"Are you talking about Sona?"

"Partially, all in all she is a much better strategist but that is due to her intellect which is far superior than yours. This is mainly because you are too impulsive and allow your emotions to trump everything else, you need to keep a cool head at all times and that is something that comes hard to the Gremory's because of their nature. Against Raiser, you would want to show that you aren't a little girl anymore and that you can look after yourself. That is reckless and foolish. Aside from all this, I am a much better strategist than you are."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well I can actually beat Sona in chess and how do you think I became the only thief to never be caught? I produced multiple ways to get in the building and multiple escape routes, I also cased my areas of interest for multiple days."

"…Fine you can be the strategist. What are these materials you want?"

"Four uncut rubies and 10kg of hardened platinum."

Using my magic, I summoned my clothes back to my top half and turned around sitting down on the sofa. As I do so Koneko leaves her sofa and joins me on this one with sweets in hand. A little clingy for once.

"On top of forgetting what you forgot I will also give the idiot on the table some tips on how to improve as I look forward to getting data on the 'Boosted Gear'."

…

It took a few minutes for Hyoudou to wake up and in that time, I had learnt something new about this curse from 'Hell'.

'So let me get this straight. This curse just gave me a tattoo then was about to make me into a pseudo-dragon but wasn't enough to and just mutated 'Shadow Prison'?'

[That would be correct. It will need to have a new name as its power is different but a combination of Ddraig's and Vritras.]

'Every ten seconds more shadows come out disabling more things.'

[Either that or increasing the strength of the current 'shadow' every ten seconds. I was thinking this could be a sub-species but it's born from a mix of the two powers as they both aren't the actual thing but a portion of it. It would be the first sacred gear fusion 'Boosted Prison' maybe, you may perhaps want something more hip and happening.]

'…How about some type of holy and demonic cross and then prison?'

[So a 'Holy-demonic Prison' but in another way?]

'Yeah maybe even that but in a language other than English.'

As I was sitting down talking to 'Hell', Rias and Akeno were both filling Issei in on what goes on in devil life and what would be expected of him. It seems like he was learning things slowly and forced both Rias and Akeno to repeat multiple things which earned him a displeased look from Koneko who was still sitting next to me gobbling down her sweets although she had linked our arms together at some point.

[Seima Keimusho is the Japanese way although I'm not a hundred per cent or maybe 'Evil Dragon Emperor's Bastille'.]

'I like the second one, nice bit of French there.'

Breaking from my conversation with 'Hell', I bring out my tome concerning the Sacred Gears and scroll to a blank page where I focus my magic on it. With a flash of light that lasted a split second, a quill appears and quickly starts to scribble down notes on the page and once it finishes a picture of the sacred gear appears on the page next to it.

The sacred gear had the same design as the Boosted Gear except for the colours which made it look more sinister. The normal red scales were a pitch black and the emerald green jewel was now a deep blood red. The typical yellow spikes were now a blood red like the jewel but that wasn't the best description, the best description would be actual blood. The picture didn't show it but there was a small description underneath that said the spikes were smothered in the blood of a dragon and the blood would constantly drip during use which meant that blood trails would be left and there would also be thin streaks of blood down the gauntlet.

The last thing to mention about the gauntlet would be the tattoo markings that accompany it. These would run from the gauntlet on the underside of my arm like flames that would connect to the tattoo of the dragon on my back. This'll cause the marks to light up and shine through my back in a black colour but if I'm wearing black then as a blood red.

Whether it'll have a conscious is unknown but if it does, I can expect it to be a twisted Ddraig.

Upon closing the book it disappeared and I sat back where Koneko offered me some of her cookies which I agreed to.

"Is there anything bad?"

Koneko asked me this in a very worried tone.

"None that I can see but I'm going to refrain from using this power until I know about side-effects if it has any, it is also linked to the tattoo on my back."

"What is it?"

"The curse from Ddraig, if it can actually be called that. The power that he circulated collected in me thanks to the Senjutsuu after the process of the 'Evil Pieces'. The power then went to be stored but it couldn't because I'm not a dragon so it stored itself in the 'Shadow Prison' sacred gear I had copied. Due to it being a fake and also a downgrade dragon-wise, it morphed into a new form. A sacred gear that looks like the 'Boosted Gear' but has the power of 'Shadow Prison' which has a build-up effect due to the boosting every ten seconds because of the 'Boosted Gear'. It's safe to say it's the evil form of the welsh dragon."

Koneko then tightened the already strong arm link sticking us together; this caused me to look at her. She wore a solemn look as she peered into my eyes trying to figure out whether I would be reckless with this or not. Her curiosity was a good one as I tended to be very 'full steam ahead' about new things but with this I am going to be cautious because it could be life threatening.

"Don't worry, Neko-chan. I won't do anything stupid."

I raised my right hand from my side and brought it to Koneko's head where I quickly looked for where her nekomata ears hid and carefully patted and scratched the area making her release soft purring sounds.

"Zel-kun, I want you to continue keeping an eye on Issei but don't go out of your way for it. I also want you to go and get him at lunch and then after school tomorrow to bring him here."

"You got it, I was thinking of doing so anyway. I wanna learn more about the dragon's aura, I've seen Tannin's but I wanna see the difference between an actual dragon and a one in a sacred gear."

"That's good. Also, I have asked but Otou-sama wants to know about their use as uncut rubies are hard to come by. They are usually cut straight away to decorate jewellery; additionally Otou-sama wants to know why you aren't using your own jewels from your collection."

Maybe I shouldn't have told him that I kept most of the jewels I collected. I should have sold them for more money really.

"I was thinking of making bracelets that can also work as guards with a little magic, the jewels are to be used as a medium between the bracelet and my Animal tome. I wanted to be able to utilize the animal's powers in attacks like creating a wolf apparition or a wolf-shaped energy blast released from my fist or even implementing an animal's ability into my strike like a bear's strength or a vicelike grip of a shark of crocodile. The reason for four is so that they go on each wrist, two for me and two for Koneko. I would ask for more but none of you know Senjutsuu as this animal tome is really for Youkai due to the need of Senjutsuu which is hard for a 'non-animal' to learn."

"Is there any other reason?"

"Mainly for my yearly fight with Sairoarg. His power is starting to get too much for my speed to combat, even though I can dodge all of his hits the aftereffects are starting to get strong enough to affect me and with the height difference I need them to keep my edge against him. I'm also thinking of wearing extra weights around my ankles to keep me planted to the floor and hopefully boost my speed some more."

"Yes, I remember the last battle you only just won by using Senjutsuu infused strikes. Why not use the 'Destruction' or 'Holy' power against him?"

"I also haven't used 'Shadow Prison' since I did in the first battle. Fighting him makes you want to fight using only what I was born with due to his lack of 'Destruction', it's an automatic response so I use my Savate and Senjutsuu. Now that he has Touki himself, my Senjutsuu is becoming less effective."

"So you are saying that you, a middle-class devil could easily defeat Sairoarg, an ultimate-class devil?"

When did he become ultimate class? I know that's common for Bael's because they are Great King ranks but at his age? Maybe the intense training got it early for him, might be combined with stray hunting like me.

"Well if you think about it, a grunt fallen can take on a borderline high-class devil by themselves if they exploit their light weapons well enough. It's all down to how they use their abilities; I can use my speed and my gun which I can duplicate to fire 6 different elements which can all have holy elements. If I wanted I could shoot 6 pure holy bullets at once. Something about him just makes you want to make it last as long as possible. It's similar to intense joy."

Knock! Knock!

After the quick knocks, Issei comes into the room looking a little tired. As soon as he closes the door he walks up to Rias and awaits his next order.

"Ise-kun, you are finished for the night. Zel-kun will walk you home to make sure fallen angels don't target you; he will also inform you on what happens tomorrow. Lastly, Zel-kun you now have a kitten to look after."

I only understood what Rias meant when I stood up and felt Koneko still locking arms with me; it was a little weird as my height was a bit more than hers. I wasn't tall though by any means as I have only just broken 5 foot which makes me rather small for a boy and I'm the same height as the rest of the girls in my year save for Koneko who was still a few inches smaller than me.

Using my right hand, I pointed to Koneko and Rias just nodded.

"Fine by me. Yuu-chi, we'll see you later."

We waved to each other on our way out and as we left the old school building, Koneko shifted her hold on me from arms to hands as she took my left hand in her right. As we walked down the school path Hyoudou caught up to us and walked next to me on my right.

"So Hyoudou, how do you feel now that you are a devil?"

"Great, awesome. I can actually fulfil my dream."

I blinked a few times as I remembered his perverted dream and I sighed a little.

"You have a long way to go until then Issei plus you have to be careful. You are only a lower class devil, it'll take you a while before you can have your own peerage. I, myself, am only a middle class devil and I got there through doing years of work. Akeno has been with Rias longer but she is still only a low-class devil like you, Kiba and Koneko."

"How did you become a middle-class devil anyway?"

"Due to who I was before becoming a devil, I was able to receive contracts from high ranking devils which would involve my past trade. This rewarded me with more fame and more money."

"Before you became a devil?"

"Yeah, before I was a devil I was just a Weasel Youkai. In the underworld, the home of the Devils and the Fallen Angels I was a master thief. The only thief who was never caught, I had done many jobs that got me well-known and I have also performed heists here in the human world although they were mainly bank heists. With this I built up a lot of money to my name, not too long ago I was contacted by Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Four Maous. He sent me on a very dangerous job to collect information."

"Where did he send you?"

"To the capital of heaven where I was to spend a few days living with high level angels and find out what is going on. The second part was to infiltrate Grigori, the heads of the fallen angel. That one was easier as I had infiltrated them before. I completed these and got the recommendation by both Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub, two of the four Maous. Then in the promotion test, I nearly perfected it earning my promotion. If I continue at the rate I am going then I will become high-class in another few years just as you all settle into becoming middle-class devils."

As we turned a corner, we came to Hyoudou's house. I stopped him at the gate to his house which the sun setting in the background.

"Once the bell for lunch goes wait for me in your class, same for once school is out. I have to escort you again. Also we need you to act a little less perverted in school to not shame us. Koneko and maybe the others might say for you to completely drop being a pervert but that is denying who you are completely so tone it down and don't do it in school, just at home where you are free to do so. If you can do this, you'll raise your name in school and become more popular especially with hanging round us every day. Your life is now property of Rias Gremory and as her pawn you should not shame her, being a pervert is a shame to her."

Then as I leave with Koneko I give him a wave without looking back.

"Do you think he will change?"

Koneko sounded pretty hopeful.

"Not straight away but I don't think he will. If he doesn't show any progress straight away then I won't bother, if he wants girls to like him then he'll change."

"What if he just doesn't want to change who he is for a girl?"

"Then he is the dragon has already started to leak through."

* * *

**Second chapter today, this goes along with the chapter for FE.  
The story has now hit it's stride with the Canon and it's already been shifted about. If anything doesn't make sense to you PM me or review.**

I'll see you all again, Ciao.


	9. Weasel's fun time

**It's a shorty.**

* * *

It was lunch the next day and I was standing outside the classroom of my fellow club member and the newest Sekiryuutei. I'm actually a little curious as to what the student body will think and say about Hyoudou being allowed into the Occult Research Club. Thankfully for my curiosity, I am the one who tells the student about his induction.

Everyone in the Occult Research club has their own titles or names and Hyoudou happens to have two, himself. He is part of the 'Perverted Trio' and he is also called the 'Perverted Prince' but that name was only said once. That was due to me coming to get him and being friends with Kiba that sparked a trio of princes.

I was called the 'Playful Prince' due to my rebellious and playful attitude that made the girls happy as it showed my interest in them showing that they were attractive but I never went over the border into being a pervert plus the girls actually found me attractive. Along with Koneko, we were called the mascots of the school due to our size and our fondness of our respective Youkai. Cats being Koneko and Weasels being mine, our accessories gave them away. I was also liked greatly by the girls who had a Shota-complex, those girls were a little scary and all in the third year. Their motherly nature was way too developed.

Kiba was called either simply 'Prince' or the 'Elegant Prince' because of his looks and posture. Kiba holds himself well and never slacks off, he is always alert.

Koneko is mainly seen as the school mascot along with me but possibly more so as is called it by both the males and females. She is also well-liked by the Loli-cons of the school and the leader of them seems to be one of Hyoudou's friends.

Then there is Rias and Akeno who are called the 'Two Great Onee-sama' of Kuoh academy. That name still irritates me and for no reason. Rias is known as the 'Exotic Beauty' or a princess where Akeno is known as 'Yamato Nadeshiko' which is supposedly the perfect image of a Japanese woman.

With this, the Occult Research Club is the most famous club in the school and has constant requests by students to join; they are all of course rejected straight away. This means Hyoudou's induction will spark fire.

Instead of knocking, I play a slight beat on the wooden door using my knuckles before I slid open the door. Upon opening the door I was greeted by something that has become a custom for whenever Kiba or I enter a room filled with girls. Squealing, that is the custom and it always makes the guys show us a sour look.

I walk into the room and stand next to Hyoudou while he two friends look at me in disgust.

"Come on Hyoudou, Rias is waiting for you."

"What!"

As the whole class starts to make a racket, Hyoudou looks at me as if he wants me to quieten the situation down. One of the girls comes up to me.

"Zel-kun, why is that pervert being asked for by Rias-neesama?"

As she finishes, I catch hold of her right wrist and overpower her pushing her against the wall with my body right in front of hers. My body was pressed right against her allowing me to delight in the softness from her ample breasts. I raised my head and then spoke into her ear while breathing out hot air making her face fluster.

"Training. You girls may have one less pervert soon."

Because this girl wasn't much taller than me I decided to end her ability to stand up. I raised my head even more and leaned into her ear and playfully nipped onto her ear and I felt her weight start to pull on my hand as her knees gave way from my sudden intimate action. I let go of her hand and she slowly slid down the wall with an exuberantly red face.

I turned to Hyoudou and motioned him out of the door, which he did quickly while being a little angered. I knelt down quickly to the girl and caressed her cheek before smiling at her and standing back up. As I walked out the door I winked at the girls.

Walking along the corridors, I take Hyoudou to the roof where I we see the other club members. I cast a small devil seal on the door and join the others who were slightly curious of something.

Rias was the first to speak.

"What was the noise just then?"

I was just about to lie to Rias but Hyoudou beat me to it and landed me in slight trouble.

"Zel-kun quieted the girls reaction of me joining your club by getting intimate with a girl in my class."

As soon as the word intimate was uttered, a dark aura stared to cover Koneko to which I playfully tried to laugh off.

"Hyoudou-senpai, please define intimate."

Hyoudou answered Koneko while terrified but got his words out fine, unfortunately for me.

"He pinned the girl against the wall and then blew hot air into her ear as he spoke in a low voice which almost seemed sensual. Then to finish it he bit her ear causing her knees to weaken and she fell to the floor."

As Hyoudou started talking, I could feel Koneko's intent to kill me rise dramatically. I walked to the edge of the roof and started to rest against the railing as Koneko started to walk towards me menacingly.

It seemed like I was screwed but as always I had a plan and one that is sure to pacify a girl who is in love with you.

When she got in reach of my arms, I caught both of her arms with my hands and then planted my lips against her own bringing her into a long kiss which brought down her reasoning and stopping her from wanting to kill me. As I released our lips, I was met with a wanting pout on Koneko's face. I quickly scrunched my nose at her while I smiled and turned to the others.

"Don't mind me, I have a feeling this may become a natural occurrence."

As I shouted over to them, Kiba was the only one looking my way as Rias and Akeno were both talking to Hyoudou. Kiba just shook his head at me while wearing a wry grin.

"So Neko-chan, what's up?"

"…Nothing. Buchou said that your materials are in the club room, how long will they take?"

"A day hopefully but to make sure I will put the jewels and bracelets into a flowing current linked up to a small computer to check it's readings to see whether I need to put in more Senjutsuu. There'll be some maths involved so while it's happening I can teach you to use the Animal tome, it also has some cat abilities which once you have tried a few times will become natural to you. This will heighten your agility but your speed won't really change."

"Thanks but what about the sacred gears?"

That's actually a smart idea. I might be able to plant their effect into her gloves that she wears for combat; I could create a small computer chip which links into her Senjutsuu to activate a boost power for each glove. I wonder if it'll work … can always try right.

"Yup we can do that as well. There are more things to know about that so I'll leave it till tomorrow to teach you about everything."

"Did you find anything else out about the curse?"

"No nothing, 'Hell' looked but found nothing bad so it may be fine to use or it'll become known once used. If it's cursed then it could be linked to my life force or maybe each use depletes my magic, like I said before won't know till I use it."

With her now free arms, Koneko takes my hands in hers as she looks up at me with a blank expression. Despite being completely open with me she still has a blank expression around me, she must be that type of person.

Flash!

Just to the left of us shines a magic circle that I have been rather accustomed to over the years. It was the crest of Bael and as it formed the Gremory crest appeared on my hand signalling a contract request.

"Hello Sai."

I greeted the tall man as he came into view. His sheer size was a little intimidating but once he spoke it just blew it away.

"It's been a while Zel-kun, how have you been?"

"Dealing with a jealous neko, getting a little rusty though. Rias hasn't allowed me to fight any strays since joining school."

"Poor kid, you'll be happy to know that that is why I am here. A contract especially for you."

"Oooh that's great. What is it exactly?"

"A fight between you and me, Middle Vs. Ultimate. My peerage finds it hard to believe that a Middle Class devil can beat me; I want to show them that you can. Of course, the rest of the peerage can watch."

"That's fine by me Sai. It gives us the chance to show our newest member a fight."

Sairoarg just looked at Hyoudou with scrunched eyebrows contemplating him.

"A shame you didn't find someone who already had battle experience. I'll be free all night as it is our training day so this'll bring you to the arena."

He passed me a piece of paper with a magic circle on it, I pocketed it and smirked at Sairoarg as he disappeared quickly through a magic circle.

"H-how could you guys stand from that?! His presence was intense!"

Hyoudou screamed out at us like we were crazy or something. We though had become used to his presence and didn't feel anything from it.

"Hyoudou, he is Rias' cousin so we have met each other multiple times plus I have fought him every year at the Gremory get together. Despite the difference in our sizes it's a close game."

"And you can beat him?!"

"Uh-huh but only barely. He was wearing limiters though just then, I'm in some trouble tonight. I'll be sore for a day or so."

"Zel-kun, can you do the promotion sweep?"

Promotion sweep? My ability of quickly going from each piece to gain their abilities. Promotion sweep was also a little different to standard promotions as it actually gave me the full abilities of the piece I chose for a few seconds before I have to switch. Another manipulation of the evil pieces inside of me.

"I can, you intend to use this as a chance for Hyoudou to see Devils fight. A Stray will be more informative but I guess so. Even though Sai wants to show his peerage that a middle class devil can beat him he will still go all out so don't be annoyed if I don't do it."

Ring! Ring!

The bell signified the end of our lunch break meaning that we didn't get to eat at all.

…

It was after school now and I was yet again outside of Hyoudou's classroom although the door was already open and most of his class were gone. The only people being left behind were Hyoudou and a couple of girls talking to the girl that I nibbled on.

The girls squealed as I entered and the girl flushed red as she saw my face. When he noticed my approach Hyoudou got up from his chair and came over to me.

"How is it going? Becoming less perverted I mean."

"I would say alright but my two best friends don't make it easy for me."

"You had something of theirs and they said it out loud for everyone to hear."

Hyoudou wore a wry grin as he nodded his head. We then left the room as I started to laugh.

We quickly got to the club room as most of the students in school had left or are now in the clubs. Entering our club room, Hyoudou spoke to me as he closed the door.

"Why were you so late getting to my class?"

"Class rep work, the girls in my class made me do it. Well, you'll be coming here by yourself starting next week."

We were the last two in the room and on a small table to the side of the room were a few stacks on contract slips.

"Ise-kun, please give out those contracts again today."

"Hai Buchou."

As Hyoudou started to mutter to himself, I plopped myself down on a stool next to Kiba who had got out his bass. I then quickly took out my Les Paul and connected it to the amp. We both plucked a few strings as Kiba looked to me.

"What shall we play?"

"Uhh … God & Satan by Biffy Clyro?"

"You are singing this one then."

"Of course, your voice only suits love songs from before the 90s."

We start the opening notes but Hyoudou's voice stops me abruptly.

"You guys play?"

"Uh-huh, we were planning on getting acoustic guitars and playing outside. Why?"

"I know how to play the drums … a little anyway."

I stared at him with attentive eyes, and then I looked at Kiba who nodded. I looked back to Hyoudou.

"Then we'll get you a drum set for the clubroom so you can play along with us. Practice when you can, I know how to play the drums up to a master level so I can help you out."

"That would be great! Thanks Zel-kun."

As soon as he thanked me he rushed out of the door to get all of his contracts done. He must have low magic like me if he has to run around and do it.

"Back to the song then."

I start to play the intro over a few times and when I feel ok with it I give Kiba a nod and he gets ready. Luckily for the devils saying Religious terms only really hurt the person who utters them, the others that hear it just feel slightly irritated. The holy magic I have though saves me when I utter words but I doubt it's enough if I was to say anything from the bible.

"I talk to God as much as,  
I talk to Satan  
'Cause I want to hear both sides  
Does that make me cynical,  
There are no miracles and  
This is no miraculous life

I savor hate as much as I crave love  
Because I'm just a twisted guy  
Is this the pinnacle, Is this the pinnacle  
The pinnacle of being alive?  
Now I see the light

Well I look up to God  
But I see trouble  
'Cause this ain't a miracle  
I just want to take my chance  
To live through a miracle

Aaahhh, Aaahhh

I know for certain that someone  
Is watching but is it from up or down?  
I make you miserable you stick with me  
Although you know I'm gonna  
Ruin your life

I talk to God as much as,  
I talk to Satan  
'Cause I want to hear both sides  
Does that make me cynical,  
There are no miracles and  
This is no miraculous life  
We walk into the tide

Well I look up to God  
But I see trouble  
'Cause this ain't a miracle  
I just want to take my chance  
To live through a miracle

When the see-saw snaps and splinters your hand  
Don't come crying to me  
I'll only see your good side  
And believe it's a miracle, a miracle

I slap the water and watch, the fish dance  
To the ripples of us  
We're just dull blue duds  
Blinking eyes encased in rust  
This ain't a miracle  
This ain't a miracle  
This ain't a miracle  
This ain't a miracle  
Aaahhh, Aaahhh"

As we finish playing I don't feel any irritation in my right shoulder. It could be the curse and has repaired my shoulder or I haven't played enough to irritate it. Something though feels off about my shoulder. I'm happy that it didn't hurt after playing but it leaves me with a weird feeling, it just seems off.

[Yo Aibou, I found out a little more about the curse.]

'What's that?'

[It's not too helpful but I am the spirit of the sacred gear and it'll allow others to hear me by speaking through it like Ddraig could. Although a blood red circle will appear on your hand, it may actually be blood.]

'Anything else?'

[Not really it's more or less about the ranking of the gear. Each of Vritra's gears were high-ranked sacred gears and the 'Boosted gear' is a mid-rank Longinus so your fusion gear would be a low-rank Longinus because it has the ability to defeat a god because the strength of the prison can get stronger every 10 seconds. The base strength of the prison is up to you, that's why it's a low rank Longinus but if it had a base that wasn't correlated with your power then it would just be a high-rank sacred gear because it could be broken before it got strong enough.]

'That's actually pretty helpful. I'll save it for the stronger enemies then, surprise them with it.'

[The only other thing being the gauntlet will shout 'Lock' every ten seconds using my voice to show to you that it's got stronger. Then when you decide it's enough, think it and 'Lockdown' will be said from the gear. Additionally to that, with time and training the sacred gear can 'Lockdown' the opponent by itself.]

As much as this is awesome, I really do wonder how they actually fused together and why. I know that 'Hell' said that the remaining dragon energy went there but I don't see why it morphed the gear. I actually have a sacred gear now but it doesn't make sense and I should not use it until I know about it.

With him being the spirit of this Sacred gear maybe I should give him an actual name; I don't want it to be too fancy. Maybe Draco or Draconis.

'Aibou, if you are the spirit of the gear then how about a name if I have to refer to you?'

[What have you got in mind?]

'Something simple, Draco or Draconis.'

[Then I'll go with Draconis.]

With his name sorted, I started to just relax as the others went on with their contracts. I collected my materials off Rias before sitting down on a sofa in the room. It's become rather frequent that it is just me and Rias in the clubroom, after all as the King she does very few contracts and mine come every now and again and can last a few days. There the odd stray hunts which seem to be coming back again now that I haven't done one for a while.

…

The sun was now starting to set when everyone returned from their contracts and leaflet giving. When they did return I flowed my magic into the paper and teleported the 6 of us to Sairoarg's training room.

Just as we were being teleported there, I felt a shift in the magic and I was sent to a slightly different place than them. When I appeared out of the magic circle, I stood facing Sairoarg who was standing facing me with only a pair of ragged looking trousers on. I looked around me and saw everyone outside looking at us through a window, there were also others next to them presumably Sairoarg's peerage.

Using my magic, I changed into casual clothes and then summoned my spiked gloves.

"So Sai, they really didn't believe their king when he told them a middle-class devil could beat you?"

"Yeah but they might of believed me if i didn't I say who it was and took his height into it."

I felt a little hurt by that comment.

"I'm not that small, you are just a giant."

I quickly jumped back and shifted so my left side was facing forward. Sairoarg smiled and did the same.

"Start"

A mechanical sounding voice came through the speakers in the room and we both activated our Touki and charged towards each other. Our right fists collided and I felt his power, it had increased by a lot since our last fight. I would of definitely been in trouble if my shoulder was acting up but it wasn't I didn't even feel pain in it.

I quickly brought my left fist up into his right arm and kicked out at his legs which he dodged by taking a step back.

"Promotion: Bullet Knight!"

As soon as my new speed founds its way into my body, I set off running in all directions causing my body to become a red blur. I started to jump off the terrain that was in the area using it as a board to fire myself at Sairoarg allowing myself to do some hit and run.

My punches weren't 100% but they would steal deal some damage. As I was jumping around I saw Sairoarg smile.

"You really are the only one who is fun for me to fight. I'm glad I didn't start with my limiters on."

As his smile grew, he started to send out insane punches which sent shockwaves around the arena. These shockwaves interfered with the blur I was creating and showed my position for a split second. After jumping off another rock I went straight towards Sairoarg.

"Promotion change: Rugged Rook."

I came from behind Sairoarg and my voice alerted him but he wasn't able to turn around in time as my fist successfully found its way right into the lower part of his spine making him recoil slightly. With my fist implanted in his lower back, the momentum caused my body to keep going and I shifted my body so my shoulder brushed past his as my speed made me go past him creating distance between us.

[Aibou, I don't think our strength is enough. You should summon the gauntlet and do a hidden boost.]

'Bring them out at the same time to hide the boost.'

I felt Draconis agree with me and as I slid around to face Sairoarg again I raised my right fist until it was in front of me face.

"Let's see what this curse really is. Let's go Draconis, Evil Dragon Emperor's Bastille!"

As the gauntlet starts to form around my right arm my t-shirt shreds completely allowing the dragon tattoo to shine proudly and on show. Dark pools on energy collect around my arm and take shape forming the gauntlet. Upon completion the remaining energy shoots of from my arm sending a loud vibrating sound through the room, Draconis took this chance to perform a boost.

With the abyss black gauntlet on my right arm, my Touki also changed slightly to fuse itself with the tattoo as it was now black and red shifting from each colour every few inches.

I started to stretch my fingers and saw the claws at the end of the gauntlet move around in accordance to how I moved my fingers. I felt fine and there was no backlash at all for summoning it.

"That's new, I thought the sacred gear you stole just covers your hand in shadows."

While still facing me poised to strike, Sairoarg spoke to me with curiosity.

"It was but then I helped manipulate some evil pieces so Rias could make this generation's Sekiryuutei hers. When performing the ritual Ddraig awoke and flowed his own aura to help out, this was then sucked up by my body as a curse. This curse came as the fusion of the Vritra gear 'Shadow Prison' and the Longinus 'Boosted Gear'. The prison of darkness I can create will grow in size or grow in strength every 10 seconds and if I'm lucky lockdown a god."

"You are telling me that you now possess a Longinus and a new one at that?"

"Of course Sai, this is the 14th Longinus. Evil Dragon Emperor's Bastille."

"And are you going to use the power?"

I just smirked at his question and launched myself towards him with a clenched right fist. Sairoarg did the same and our fists collided with my punch now on equal grounds with Sairoarg's.

"Nope, summoning the gauntlet allows me to put 100% into my punches."

I coat my left fist in spirit energy and then send it into Sairoarg's gut. If it was anyone else then they would have tried to get away but not Sairoarg, he'll take anything and everything because taking it is what he believes is right. Our right fists kept connected in the punch for a few seconds until the spirit energy took effect causing Sairoarg to go weak at the knees and drop him to the floor.

"Winner: Antonio Zelotti. Another win to his streak against Sairoarg Bael."

The mechanical voice came through again and with some details I hadn't expected from the machine. With the end of the match being said, a series of claps come from the window as the walls and window disappears allowing the devils to come to us.

As I stood there a pool of blood started to collect directly under my right hand along with red streaks that ran down the gauntlet.

"This was a fun contract."

[I would have to agree Aibou. I'm rather surprised that the curse is actually something good.]

As Draconis spoke the blood red jewel on my gauntlet flashed.

"Who was that?"

Hyoudou was the person to ask this question although everyone thought the same thing.

[I am Draconis, the spirit of this sacred gear. I am originally the spirit of Hell Blade that only Aibou could hear but this sacred gear gives me the ability to speak to you all. Oh Aibou, I will be shifting the Hell Blade to your right arm from left so it can appear in your gauntleted hand or fuse with the gear showing just the blade.]

"Thanks Draconis."

I brought my right hand up slightly and quickly swung it back down causing the gauntlet to disappear.

"See you again Sai. I'm sure the next time will be at the youth meetings."

"Of course, I'll see you all in the summer."

With that we teleported back to the Clubroom and saw that it was dark outside. Not wanting to stay much longer, I decided to leave for the night and was accompanied by both Koneko and Kiba.

The walk home was brisk and the gentle breeze was nice but it allowed me to catch the scent of some opposition. They weren't moving but they had to be brewing something up, I wonder if it's about that nun that is coming here.

* * *

**A rather short and un-interesting chapter as it's Issei getting into standard devil life and seeing what Zel does.  
I was thinking of scrapping this chapter all together but i believe there are some points in this chapter that bring out future and past things even if it's slightly.**

**Till the next chapter of whatever, Ciao.**


	10. More things to do for the Weasel

Sitting in my room on an early Saturday morning was horrible. I was woken up early by a pesky kitten because she wanted me to do something that I wanted to do early. Women are troublesome; it's to the degree where their looks and lady parts don't cut it for me at times. Most men would think of me badly for that type of reaction.

I was sitting at my chair in front of a table which was filled with different tools and different sized mirrors along with a single magnifying glass. I had completed all the fancy work like cutting the rubies into a certain shape the night before because I had an inkling being woken up early would happen.

While sitting in my chair, I had Koneko looking over my shoulder the whole time as she rested her head on me. It was nice to have her there but the eyes complicated things a little when I was doing fine details.

Right now, I was modelling the platinum into shapes. I had already made Koneko's due to the size difference in our arms and I was making the design for mine. Koneko wanted a simple one with no real design so I kept the original colours and gave her two thick, chunky bracelets with a ruby inside. They were still on the table as I hadn't got round to implanting the ability to use the 'Animal Tome' yet.

I designed my bracelet so I would act as a defender for the outside of my hand and the inside of my forearm. The platinum bracelet would cover my wrist perfectly while arcing across my hand, top and bottom to do the same on the other side to protect that side of my forearm. This was identical for the second bracelet I was making for myself, I was originally going to have them both in line with my hand but my thumb would get in the way so I flipped it downwards and it actually looks cool. The rubies were placed on the top of my wrist in the centre of the bracelet.

I summoned 4 of my magic spheres and placed them on the table, 2 Senjutsuu spheres and 2 of my replenish spheres. I then formed a wireless current using my magic and then set up 2 systems holding one of each sphere. Once the uplink was established I placed both of my bracelets into the link where Senjutsuu is going towards the Replenish sphere and configured the connection to charge them with energy and to allow the collection of energy to let out a small amount of energy so it could hit the Replenish sphere making the cycle continue to flow back into the Senjutsuu sphere. I then did the same with Koneko's two bracelets in the second system and started the process.

With this done, I turned my chair around so I faced into the room. I summoned the 'Sacred Tome' and opened it to the first page along with a quill. I then passed both of them to Koneko who looked at me confused.

"That is the tome for Sacred Gears; you have to write your own name in there so it can link you to it and allow you to use its power."

As Koneko took hold of the quill she was injected with a jolt of electricity that took over her body and quickly wrote her name into the tome. Once her name was written the quill gave her body back to her and then flew out of her hand.

"There you go, you can now use them. I would suggest improving first before you used high-level sacred gears. You can also summon a copy of the Tome which allows you to look at what's stored there; if you are to focus your Senjutsuu briefly on the gear you are looking at the Tome will tell you how much of your Senjutsuu is needed to use it. To help you out I'll give you a little something."

I stick my hands out to the side and summon 2 blank spheres, once they appear I pass them to Koneko along with the rights to own those two particular spheres.

"Channel your Senjutsuu into them and fill them, then you have reserves. They will also signal when they are low and have built in 'Replenish' magic."

"What should I practice with?"

"Twice Critical and Half Light are the lowest sacred gears but try Twice Critical as you can boost without touching anyone. Summoning it and its power will use some of your Senjutsuu and once you master it you can use boost without having the gear as you can substitute some Senjutsuu to perform the effect."

"It gives you the same effect but what about the stronger sacred gears?"

"They cost a lot more and you can't use the full effects of the Longinus'. I have created some sub-species of sorts; with this fusion I have received I am thinking of looking into them as well."

"Any ideas?"

"Of course, fusing 'Twilight Healing' with 'Half Light' or 'Divine Dividing'. When you use divide on your opponent instead of gaining their strength you utilize the twilight healing. Every ten seconds you could get healthier. Not sure about the usage cost but it's probably about 2 uses for nearly 5 spheres on top of my own Senjutsuu."

"They are comparable to muscle cars."

…Huh…I never thought about that. It's pretty damn true though, gas guzzlers.

"Well, the current can run for a long time to see about constant use if the time ever comes. This will give you time to try out the gears, the replenishment is not instantaneous so don't go overboard."

…

Hours pass by and we are broken from what we are doing by the voice of the house's butler, Kiba. He is either practicing swordplay, sitting in front of the fire reading or cleaning and cooking. It's hard to describe the true nature of him; He's almost perfect which is what makes it so wrong.

When we come downstairs we see that Kiba has made 3 different cakes, a sponge cake, chocolate cake and strawberry shortcake. They all looked delicious but with cakes being done so early it meant one thing, Rias and Akeno were coming over and seen as we have a new member I guess Hyoudou will be here. This means that I'll have less time to tweak the bracelets.

We sat in the living area for nearly half an hour before the bell to the house went. Kiba went to the door and came back moments later with Rias, Akeno and Hyoudou. Hyoudou was looking all over the house in awe; he was even more dumbstruck when he entered the living area to see me sitting on a chair with Koneko sitting happily on my lap. It's not the first time she has done this but it is definitely the first time that Hyoudou has seen it.

"..Zel-kun, are you and Koneko-chan go…going out?"

"Mmmm….Wouldn't you like to know."

Koneko decided to answer him by wrapping her arms around my neck and snuggling against me happily.

"As you can see Hyoudou, Koneko is a mistress of mine."

Bonk!

I quickly receive a smack on my head from the kitten on my lap, and with her being a rook it bloody hurt even if it was a playful hit.

"…As much as I tease and flirt with other girls, yeah me and Koneko are a couple. Why? You jealous of us good looking guys?"

Hyoudou seemed to boil in rage as he started to clench his fist in the lone seat he had taken. He was briefly pulled out of it when Kiba passed him a cup of tea but once seeing it was Kiba that was giving the tea he got angry again.

"Nyaaaah … You are a devil Hyoudou, use magic to convince girls that you are attractive."

"…I can't even teleport though."

He said it in almost a whisper as I barely caught it.

"Then create a way to combat it, perform stray hunts while promoted to a bishop or queen. It'll steadily improve your magic or I could experiment on your body. A devil with a dragon in him would be a nice test subject, I may even be able to safely extract Ddraig and give him to someone more capable. A Loli, furry dragon maybe."

"Hahaha … You are kidding right … right?"

As Hyoudou tried to laugh off my statement he looked towards everyone else who slowly turned to look away. I felt something at the same time as Hyoudou, where he was scared I was slightly hurt. I couldn't believe that they thought I would be serious about that although it does sound kinda fun.

"I feel a little hurt that everyone believes I would do this. As a fellow devil of the same peerage shouldn't you guys trust me not to do something inhumane? The closest I would get to something like this is an x-ray scan and taking some skin tissue to create a life-like android."

It seemed that even though I tried to justify myself, it didn't go through as an android didn't seem to be much different in their opinion. I'm not really playing with life it's just a robot with high artificial intelligence.

Ring! Ring!

Catching everyone's attention in the room, my phone was ringing from in my pocket. I take it out to see that Ajuka was calling me. Showing a hint of surprise on my face I opened the phone to answer his call.

"Yo Ajuka, what's up?"

"As friendly as ever boy. I'm rather busy so I'll keep it brief, I found the car you asked for and I'm sending it over tomorrow. There'll be another car with it tomorrow as an additional something."

"Thanks, you found it in black?"

"I did, it was very hard to find. The recession stopped the production line so you'll be getting the black version they used for shoots, despite that I have looked over everything and used magic to strengthen all the parts. Additionally, on one of the seats will be a present. There'll be a note inside as I don't have any more time to explain. Speak again."

As I closed the phone from a rather one-sided conversation, Rias was curious and decided to ask me about the phone call.

"I didn't know you were so friendly with Beelzebub-sama. What was the call about?"

"I've been sending him information on my evil pieces because I can manipulate them so easily he was interested. I've been working with him to further our known knowledge on what the 'Evil Pieces' are actually capable of, I have already told him about Hyoudou's case and he wants to look over him at some time. I'm able to stall him while we are in the human world by saying that you lot are all busy but once we enter the Underworld, don't be surprised if he randomly appears and kidnaps Hyoudou."

"Shouldn't you of told me this before you sent him the information?"

"Why? You know my respect for Ajuka Beelzebub and it should be easy to know that I would tell him something like this to further his opinion of me, luckily I am already classed as his apprentice due to the 'Evil Piece' knowledge I have and the sacred gears."

Rias seemed to contemplate what I said for a few seconds before she gave in understanding my words and thinking that she should have known.

"Yuu-chi, I'll have some things coming from Ajuka tomorrow so if I'm unable to collect them be sure to do so for me please or find me."

"Of course, may I ask what you are receiving?"

"Saleen S5S Raptor in black, it's a concept car that wasn't made due to the recession in America. I asked Ajuka to find it for me; he is also throwing in another car for me. Inside one of the cars will be a present from him, something research-wise I expect."

"Will do Zel-kun. It's a good job that the garage is so big, we really need to test out those bikes. Actually do you know why two of them were brought when you came here?"

"Oh yeah I do. I wanted one for here and the other for in the Underworld, I will be modifying it at some time to increase its power using magic and I'll be placing magic circles in it to increase speed."

"I'll be careful of explosions then."

I sarcastically laugh at Kiba's joke before abruptly stopping and glare at him.

"Let's start why we are here as its Ise-kun's first time and Zel-kun's first time paying attention."

I narrowed my eyebrows slightly, am I really that rebellious?

"Ise-kun, the first Saturday of each month we will come here and review the past month. We will review what has happened, our training, contracts and then talk to each other about personal things. If you ever have problems tell us straight or wait till the meeting if it's not an immediate danger."

"Come to me if you have any guy problems, I would try to push you towards Yuu-chi but … he isn't the sort of person to understand as his only problem in life is the trouble of what to say to a girl when they confess to him."

I get a nod of understanding from Hyoudou as Rias continues on.

"First are the contracts. Akeno has 10, Koneko has 8, Yuuto has 7 and Zel-kun has 2."

"Ehhh?! Why does Zel-kun have the least?"

"His jobs are harder to complete and also pay a lot more, one of his jobs pays equal to both Koneko and Yuuto combined. That isn't even from him being a Middle-class devil, that's due to his name as the 'Perfect thief'."

I felt like I was being praised even though Rias' face said otherwise.

"As we are on the topic of contracts, I have to talk to you Zel-kun."

"What would you want to talk about?"

"Two things, the first thing I'll ask about are the model jobs?"

I actually forgot I had to do them. I looked at the calendar on my phone to see that the modelling jobs would be on Wednesday.

"This Wednesday, I'll be out till after school it seems. All three on the same day and I have 2 hour photo-shoots at each."

"That there are three contracts already for this month and there is another prospective one I was asked about last night."

"That would be?"

"Tv in the Underworld. Leviathan-sama is asking if you would like a part on the show, there is a part that has been in the show for a while but hasn't been given a voice or an appearance. She is asking if you would like it and also if you'll do the ending to the upcoming season."

"Seriously? I seem to be rather involved with the Maous of the Underworld. Do you have a contract written down Rias?"

She summons a scroll that was rolled up and tied in a royal blue ribbon with the crest of Leviathan tying the ribbon at the centre of a bow. I undid the bow and opened the scroll after taking it from Rias. Looking at the scroll I saw that my appearance and voice would be superimposed on the stunt actor used for me when I couldn't make the shoots or I could do whichever ones I wanted. I would also have to spend a day in the recording studio singing the ending theme, there was also going to be a full version which would be sold separately to give me some money and then a part of the season's soundtrack. The deal seemed sweet enough but there was no estimate of money which I was ok with because this type of work is paid strictly on the views and purchases so there isn't a set rate.

"Yeah I'll do it. If you can get it for Tuesday so I have the two days' work in the underworld back to back."

Rias happily took the scroll back from me after I signed it and sent it on its way.

"I'll see what I can do. Leviathan-sama would probably want it done straight away so I'll tell Onii-sama as I sent the contract to him."

"This is the type of stuff I do Hyoudou. I contribute to the community rather than the family as it's what I am more suited to, luckily it pays more and gives me more free time although that may be gone now."

Thinking about contracts I may be able to get another one.

"Rias, you know that because Sona asks me for chess matches every now and again because you are terrible at it, do you think I can get her to make it into a contract? Make her pay for a chess match."

"As much as I don't like how you put it, I guess you can. I'll tell her that you won't play chess with her anymore unless it's done as a contract."

I gave her a happy nod as she changes the conversation topic.

"Now that the contracts are all spoken about, Ise-kun do you have anything you want to talk to us about?"

"Ahh yes my sacred gear …"

Hyoudou went to continue but he was stalled as everyone just pointed towards me, Hyoudou looked at me confused.

"I'm kinda the science guy in the group, I can also tell what sacred gears people have just by looking at their aura. I also have a book which allows me to use any sacred gear, the thirteen Longinus are included."

"What about weapons?"

"If need be I can create them or buy if you want something ordinary."

I summoned trinity blaster and showed it to him.

"I made this pistol; it has the ability to shoot 3 bullets at once. Each barrel can be infused with its own element; this type of thing is seen as useful for those with low magic as there are some pistols which have a built in element and its own regulators to regenerate the magic in it sorta like ammo. My gun though is directly linked to my magic for versatility."

"If I think of something I'll ask you."

The meeting then started to fizzle out as it turned into us just chatting between each other while eating cake and drinking tea, not to belittle it in anyway though. It was rather enjoyable to eat a nice cake while sipping on a hot milky tea. They stayed in total for just over 3 hours and this gave me time to go back to my work with Koneko.

Once in my room I could see the circuit going round but it was a little weak so I amped up the regeneration rate and the amount of Senjutsuu passed through the current slightly and the circuit was working again fine. As I sat in my chair keeping an eye on the circuit, Koneko was behind me trying out the sacred gears and from time to time she would look through the Tome so see the sacred gears and the sub-species that were recorded in there. She also tried a few times to make a sub-species of something but I wasn't sure what.

As each power passed I reset the circuit to a slightly higher rate but even with this it started to fizzle out. This meant that the jewel couldn't contain any more than that so that means that we'll have to train with the specific amount to make the moves stronger but I suppose I could combat it in the future by adding an extra ruby to each bracelet to increase the amount for stronger or multiple stronger moves.

...

The hours continued to pass me by as I continued to watch the circuit trying to see any anomaly just in case there is a small problem stopping the process from holding more power. As a bell rang in my ear I decided to give up and come to the conclusion that the jewel couldn't hold any more power. I stood up from my chair turning round in a clockwise motion and I saw Koneko lying on my bed fast asleep with a blanket over her body.

As I walked out of my room and headed to the front door I took out my phone to check it. I saw that it was 6am in the morning; I had been up all night just looking at the circuit. I'm pretty sure there'll be a repercussion because of this.

When I reached the door I opened it with a yawn as I lazily greeted the man outside. He showed me a blank expression as he gave me a scroll and a quill, after giving me them he stepped to the side slightly to show the black S5S raptor behind him with another car just behind it in black with red alloys and stripes.

I looked to the scroll in my hand and saw what was listed, 'Saleen S5S Raptor Concept in black – 2013 Ford Mustang Boss 302 in Black and Red – Research materials.' I was surprised at the second car that he gave me; I hadn't expected it to be that. I had seen pictures of it and it was beautiful, a picture perfect muscle car. I signed the scroll quickly and placed both the Gremory seal and my own Weasel seal on the scroll then I gave it to the devil in front of me.

The devil just looked over the scroll and then nodded to me before disappearing through a magic circle with a crest I hadn't recognized before. He might be of been a low-class devil from the Delivery guild in the Underworld, for one reason or another there has been a spike in postmen and women. The only plus-size I see about being in the delivery guild is that you get an insanely large pocket dimension for who knows what reason.

As I checked over my two new rides, I saw that the Mustang held the box full of research materials so I sent the Raptor to my pocket dimension so I only had to do one trip with the car. I got into the Mustang and drove it into the underground garage while trying to keep myself from letting the beautiful engine roar. This garage had 3 parts to it, one for me, one for Kiba and the last was for Gasper when Rias is mature enough to have him freed. Due to this, the garage was pretty bare. Gasper's was bare and so was Kiba save for the single bike that was covered in a black fabric with a crimson helmet sitting on the top.

This was actually my first time down here so I took a look at my two bikes that were identical to each other. The only difference was that the bike that I am going to modify already had all the pieces and parts separated but kept together using magic so only my hands could take out the parts. As I stayed in the Mustang looking out the window I saw the bikes to both are 'Ducati 1199 Panigale R'. Ahh sweet Italian superbikes.

Bringing my attention away from the two bikes I turned to look at the small white box that sat on the passenger's side seat. I picked it up and placed it on my lap before opening the box; I picked up the white card and saw 16 chess pieces underneath. I then looked to the note to see what the pieces were about, 'Hey there Zel-kun, seeing as you have more knowledge in the mutation effect of 'Evil Pieces' I am giving you this dummy set to use and test with the Gremory group and the Sitri group if they allow it. I would like you to test out the mutation effects as these pieces will act like actual ones but not perform the ritual of reincarnation so don't try to make anyone your servant. This also breaks into the boundary of sharing servants so I would like you to see what you can learn from it, also note me on any other information you can find from these pieces. I look forward to your results. Ajuka Beelzebub.'

Wow, this is some good stuff. It seems like I'm actually being treated as his apprentice, maybe he'll allow me to be the next Beelzebub when he retires from the position. From reading what he said it looks like I may be able to check out the trading system as well, I may be able to broaden it a little. Maybe make it easier to trade if a servant ran away from an abusive master wanting to trade but the King didn't allow it that sounds like a good idea. This leads me to wonder whether I would get credited for my findings, I know the public will look more favourably on Ajuka but I don't see myself getting too much praise.

I flipped the note around to see if there was anything else and I was correct to do so, 'P.S. your findings are all being used and credited to you when I speak to the other Maous and the Nobles about new findings in my work. I'll also say about you being my apprentice, I'm sure your findings may hurry your promotion up to high-class.'

I looked at what Ajuka wrote shocked, he was being nice to me for some reason. I knew in the Underworld that he didn't show much care for devils outside of the other Maous and their close families but I'm getting a lot of attention from him, though it's probably because of the 'Evil Pieces'. Maybe my choice to look into the pawn pieces I have and improve on them got his interest as I'm the only person to bother doing so or to this degree maybe. Either way this gains good credit for me along with all the social gigs I'm doing soon in the underworld.

"They are even coloured for me."

Each of the 15 pieces were coloured a reddy-brown with a white oval covering the central position on a third of the circumference of each piece. I picked each piece up ad felt nothing coming from them at all so I flowed my own demonic energy into them making them light up slightly with an aura that made them feel like mine. They stayed that way for a few seconds before all of them started to shine in a black light before dimming down again showing them all of them have new appearances.

I checked over them to see that 3 pawns, 1 knight and 1 bishop had gone through a full mutation as the other pieces went through a partial mutation. The Queen however went through something different; it wasn't a mutation in this meaning of the term but a different one. It was darker, much darker the whole of the Queen piece became a pitch black and the smooth marble had now become coarse and rough like scales. Then crimson coloured veins started to appear and disappear in accordance with the beat of my heart and out of the back sprung two small wings that looked draconic. I was surprised to say the least.

'Draconis, does the curse have something to do with this?'

[Yes and only the Queen piece. Even though it's gained a draconic appearance the piece doesn't have a dragon's aura so the person that the piece is inserted into would not become a dragon in any term but due to the darkness and the curse being included in the Vritra gear the Queens personality will darken and will likely become a sadist or maybe even a Yandere if you couple it with 'Lilith'.]

I then took a picture of all 15 pieces together and then one of each before sending them to Ajuka along with a message explaining what happened. I picked up the pieces again allowing them to sync with my magic teleporting them to my pocket dimension where they will be kept safe until I can understand them some more.

Leaving the garage through the stairs which lead into the house I meet Kiba in the kitchen cooking some breakfast.

"Yo Yuu-chi, you don't have to worry about packages for me I just finished with them."

"What were they altogether then?"

"A Black Saleen S5S Raptor, Black and red Ford Mustang Boss 302 and a set of dummy 'Evil Pieces' from Ajuka."

"Dummy pieces?"

"Yeah, I'm doing research on the mutation effects. He also wants me to look into sharing servants and looking into the pieces involved with in particular people, I'm also going to look into the trading side to see if I can improve the system at all for the devils that run away from abusive masters."

"Good luck on that then, anything gained from it?"

Kiba asked me this as he passed me a plate of pancakes and waffles that were glistening in honey. As I took a bite I knew living with Kiba instead of by myself was a good thing to do as these waffles were delightful.

"Uh-huh, Ajuka will be crediting me for everything and is calling me his apprentice so I'll be in good books with the nobles. He also said that this'll help me greatly in my road to being a high-class devil."

"You really are working hard in the community part of the Underworld. You are a Model, leader in the hunt against strays and also an apprentice to one of the Four Maous. Buchou and the rest of us are really impressed."

This damn pretty boy can get away with anything thanks to his blonde hair and smile; it's annoying how easily he can say things at times.

"Yup, I've also been told that I'll join the disciplinary committee when I become a high-class devil thanks to all the stray hunts and the visits to Grigori and Heaven."

"Really? That's great. May I ask why you go to such lengths when they are dangerous?"

Wow … a question from Kiba. This is odd.

"Confidence mostly, I believe in myself completely. I have things from the past that I haven't got over yet and won't do until I meet the person responsible again but I don't plan on meeting him in this life. Maybe I keep myself so busy to stop myself dwelling on the bad things, I'm not too sure really. I do know that I find what I do fun so that's what counts."

"You are quite strong for your size, both mentally and physically."

"Watch it pretty boy!"

Kiba just laughed at me coyly as he flipped his own pancakes in the pan. I just shook my head in reaction and continued to gobble down the food in front of me.

I stayed awake only until after dinner that day so I could get my sleep for the day. Then it was Monday and I spent the day lazily at school, I didn't try at all and I stayed in my classroom until school had ended where I took my time to get to the clubroom where I spent my time listening to music with my eyes close. I spent the rest of the day relaxing and also went to sleep early because like I had asked Rias I was going to the Underworld tomorrow to deal with the TV stuff for me to be a part of Leviathan's tv show and then be ready for the modelling I'll be doing the day after.

* * *

**Another story/filler arc. These are going to be rather prominent in this story but they all have their reasons so while some may seem boring they all have a good reason to be there and will lead to something in the future or link to something from past chapters.  
Further interactions between Zel and Yuu-chi as well, from how i write them i'm surprised there has been no Yaoi event so far.**

**Anyway, all is done with this chapter so i'll see you again. Ciao.**


	11. A Weasel in the Community

It was early Tuesday morning and I found myself on the set on Leviathan's tv show looking around with the director and Leviathan herself.

"So Zelotti-san, you agreed to working on the show and performing the ending song for the next season yes?"

"That's true. Could I learn more about the character and also what genre the ending song is?"

"Of course, the character has never been seen or heard in the past two seasons but his role is rather pivotal in some aspects as he is the person who helps 'Magical Levia-tan' by giving her information. This character is her information source. Knowing about you and your past recently coming to light, Leviathan-sama thought you would fit the position perfectly due to your known knowledge. Even though your skills aren't needed in that aspect you are the perfect devil for this spot on the show. The ending will be a rock song with a happy vibe with the instruments making it sound pop-ish so you could say pop rock."

We continued to walk around the set and I saw the devils around and about bow to us as we walked past. A Maous presence is a spectacle, it makes me feel good inside to know I'm on good terms with them. When the director stopped, I saw a recording booth behind him.

"Zelotti-san, we only have you for the day so please learn the words and notes quickly as I would like to get shots of you in your Weasel form and partial form where you have your ears and tail out."

I nodded to him quickly and walked past him and stepped into my part of the recording booth. I grabbed the headphones and placed them over my head and took my position in front of the mic and positioned the stand with the lyrics just to my left so I could read the easily.

The notes were within my range fine and I could do the song, it wasn't all that difficult a song to sing but the actual words I had to sing dampened my spirit a little. It fully sunk in that this show has a fan base primarily of small children. The words accompanied that and weren't hard or sophisticated in the slightest, they were also kept short and sweet with the only upside being the chorus which was more rocky than I expected when I saw the start of the song.

15 minutes later and I had song the song through 3 times and got feedback from the guy I was working with to record the song. These 15 minutes allowed me to get the right pitching for the words and also allowed me to fit it in with the tempo of the song where I found myself tapping my foot or bobbing my head to the beat that played in my ear to sync my singing with the music.

After singing the final version of it, I felt satisfied with it. It wasn't the best song out there by any degree but I was proud with it and thought that the kids of the underworld would enjoy it and hopefully stick through the credits just to hear my song. As I sat outside of the recording booth with a drink in hand, I was approached by Leviathan who sat next to me.

"Did you have fun singing Zel-chan?"

…Chan? I guess I can let her say that.

"Yeah, the lyrics were not what I expected though. It's nice to know that my voice will be heard by millions."

"Yup Yup, you are going to be quite wealthy after this Zel-chan."

"Is your show that popular, Levi-tan?"

"It sure is. Number one most viewed show; it's watched by devils of all types. Children, mages, beast devils."

Beast devils huh? Is that a reason for casting me?

"Then I guess I can bring in more of the beast devils to watch the show."

"You sure will Zel-chan. I'm happy that you are a devil now."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Mou~ Work has been a pain because of you. I deal with affairs and the humans that know about us along with the devils you have stolen from bitched at me constantly."

"Well I apologize I about that, becoming a devil has given me fewer chances to steal but I've kept going. I have a nice collection of jewels and necklaces. Actually …"

Quickly thinking through my collection, I summoned a silver necklace that held three amethysts. Two smaller ones and then a slightly bigger one in the middle. Once it appeared in my hand I gave it to her.

"There, take it as an apology."

"N'awhh Zel-chan~"

I was thanked with a hug and random noise girls make when they see a cute baby animal. The hug though was beyond tight, it was suffocating but I persevered as it has been a while since I was hugged by someone with such large breasts. While being in the hug something sparked in my head, not sure how it happened while being in this situation though. I summoned the dummy queen piece to my hand; I am going to dub it the 'Cursed Piece'.

"Levi-tan, can you look at this piece?"

She let me out of the hug and quickly took the queen piece from my hand.

"When did you become a high-class devil?"

"Not yet, I'm helping Ajuka out with the 'Evil Pieces'. He sent me a dummy set to learn about mutations and other aspects, this is what happened when I sent my demonic energy into the piece."

I then summoned my others to my hands.

"The one I gave you reacted with a curse and changed. All the others mutated some of them fully and the rest partially mutated. I've already told and shown Ajuka but I haven't heard back yet."

I dismissed the pieces in my hand and let Leviathan look over the Queen piece.

"Well it certainly doesn't feel demonic, it feels evil. Almost gives you Goosebumps."

"That's one way to put it. I was thinking that because I am a Senjutsuu user that the malice I have collected was sent into that piece morphing it compared to the standard mutation from demonic energy."

"It sounds possible but I wouldn't know. I can tell you that I don't think it's dangerous."

Leviathan looked at me with a surprisingly serious face as she gave the Queen piece back to me. Once I had it back I dismissed it.

"You really are pretty popular with us Maous~"

"I guess so. Friends and family with Sirzechs, Apprentice to Ajuka and co-star to Levi-tan. The only one I haven't met is Falbium but I have heard he is pretty lazy, I don't think our personalities would match although I could give him strategy tips if he was ever to send troops to Grigori or Heaven."

…

We didn't speak for that much longer as the director called me to do some shots in different positions so the CGI team had more time to work on other things. I was also to take pictures in my weasel form as well which lasted the same amount of time as I did the same things.

After the pictures I worked with the recording team to take samples of my voice with different emotions and sounds. The technology of the Underworld is really remarkable; they can make complete sentences just by piecing together sounds and they could be any sound as long as they are the same pitch and volume.

Once that was all over it was alright for me to leave but on my way out I was given a few pieces of paper. Some of them were just the contract and a few things I'm entitled to as the last piece of paper was just what my character was called in the show 'Zel'. No honorifics or anything just Zel which was alright with me, it works for the type of character. It's a short name for someone who is used to being in the shadows and not being in one place long like a quick breeze.

The day was getting late so I teleported myself to the Gremory castle where I was staying for the night. The butlers and maids happily greeted me as I walked into the large castle. From there I went straight to the kitchen where I was greeted by the head chef and she quickly went to the cupboard and brought out a bottle of vodka.

…An hour or so later and I was a little unsteady from the amount of vodka we had drunk. The other workers in the kitchen had left shortly after we started drinking as we started to make a lot of noise. A series of knocks then rapped against the door before it opened showing Lord Gremory who was closely followed by Sirzechs and Leviathan.

"Yahoo Zel-kun, it's nice to see you again."

"Same to you Sirz-nii, to you as well Papà. Levi-tan is here too, are you all going to join us for a drink?"

When I mentioned the word 'Drink' the three of them looked to the four empty bottles that were lying on the table and then noticed the half full bottle in the head chef's hand. With a heavy sigh, Sirzechs came over to me and dragged me from the chair and out into the main hallway where he propped me up against a wall.

"Zel-kun, we are going to see Ajuka. It's about the 'Evil Pieces' you received."

I tried to answer him but all my words came out in a slur and I just nodded to show my understanding. Then a few seconds later the three of us were being teleported away as I heard Lord Gremory talking in a stern voice from the kitchen. I felt sorry for my drinking buddy; I'll have to pay for the drinks.

When we reappeared, we were in a shiny white room which had a variety on equipment belonging to computers, electronics and a selection of different sized magnifying glasses/scopes.

"A-ju-ka!"

Sirzechs voice riddled through the pristinely white room and ricochet back to us causing me pain. Leviathan then did the exact same thing but at a slightly higher pitch and that really hurt my ears. We didn't have to wait long until Ajuka came through a door looking a little sluggish; he was more than likely tired from too much research.

"Ahh you are here now Ajuka. We brought your little apprentice although you are probably in a better state than him."

With a little push from Sirzechs I wobbly walked forwards while summoning the queen piece to my right hand and the partially mutated pieces to my left hand. Once there, Ajuka perked up again and rushed to take them from me and placed them on a worktop where he got to studying them.

He wore a small magnifying scope around his right eye as small magic circles appeared around the tips of his fingers on his right hand while he looked over the piece.

We stood there for a few minutes while Ajuka hummed to himself as he inspected each piece that was on his worktop. When he finally stopped he looked a little satisfied, then he turned round to us.

"What do you think happened Zel-kun?"

"The Queen piece changed due to the curse I received from manipulating the 'Evil Pieces' to allow Rias Gremory to use her remaining 6 pawns to reincarnate this gen's Sekiryuutei. I also believe that while I flowed my magic into the piece, I also sent some malice which was collected through Senjutsuu making it turn evil. The roughness which is like scales is due to the curse, which has only really benefitted me as Ddraig's power fused with the Vritra Sacred Gear I stole from Grigori making a fusion gear that is low-tier Longinus class … in theory."

"What about the partially mutated pieces?"

"I don't know. I have an inkling that the process stopped for some reason why it was mutating but nothing concrete on that aspect."

"Well, you are definitely correct about the Queen. I can sense some malice in it and with the curse you have mentioned I agree with your conclusion. The partial mutations on the other hand is something different, they didn't stop randomly they stopped because that's all you could do."

"What do you mean?"

"These pieces knew your power could mutate them all which is an anomaly in itself but it wasn't enough to mutate them all but your magic still tried to and in turn sucked in your Senjutsuu/Ki as well. The remaining bit of the pieces is your Senjutsuu infused into the pieces; it's rather the opposite of the Queen piece."

I understand it now that makes perfect sense.

"The fully mutated pieces only took in my demonic powers but the Queen and partially mutated pieces sucked in my Senjutsuu due to my demonic power not being enough when the pieces thought it would be. Then the Queen sucked in all the malice leaving just pure Senjutsuu/Ki to be sucked into the remaining pieces causing the partial mutation or 'Mutated Ki Pieces'."

"You are correct but the problem is that not all Youkai or Devils with Senjutsuu can do what you have. It's another reason all together."

Another reason? Thinks I have enough but isn't? My spheres?

"My magic spheres? It sensed I had enough but I didn't connect my demonic magic sphere to the Evil Pieces causing the partial mutations?"

"Well done, I was right to choose you as my apprentice. You are quite smart for someone so young. You are right, your magic spheres which compliment your low magic didn't work here because it is something you hadn't thought about needing, you didn't think to use the spheres to help the flow of demonic power into the pieces making them not receive what they expected. Let's say you found something new through a mistake/malfunction."

So I was able to make something awesome and different thanks to a slip-up. I was lucky this time but I should be more careful.

"That's what science is about, making mistakes and learning from it to perfect the process. You were just seriously lucky here."

Urghhh … I'm starting to feel a massive headache coming.

"So was there anything else you found?"

"No, I didn't go to school yesterday so I couldn't speak to either Rias or Sona about trying out the pieces. I'll be doing it sometime from Thursday onwards."

"Alright then, write down your conclusions and send them to me. I'm rather looking forward to your findings, I'm half tempted to try and teach you the 'Kankara Formula'."

He waved to us as he finished and went back to his work leaving Sirzechs to teleport us back to the Gremory castle where I landed dizzily making Leviathan hold my body up.

Hearing that I may be able to learn the 'Kankara Formula' is awesome but right now I have nowhere near enough to even try it at all. I'll probably have to collect more demonic energy or receive some from Sirzechs or Ajuka as they are classed as 'Super Devils'.

The praise though is a little too much though, even though I wasn't completely correct the answers I had come to me fairly easily and felt obvious. I contemplated this as I walked back to my room in the castle. Upon opening the room I sigh a little at the bareness of the room, everything that I did have here was taken with me to the human world but it shows that I have very little to my name. Although in other aspects I have a lot to my name.

Due to the alcohol I have consumed and the long day that I'll have tomorrow I decide to retire for the night.

…

Waking up to a splitting headache is not how I want to wake up in the mornings but it does mean that the night before was good … probably. I look to the lone clock on the dresser and see that I have plenty of time before I head to head to the Gremory capital.

The photo shoot today isn't that hectic in truth, its three different sections of clothing where two is from the same brand just different sections. Thankfully, the two stores are in the same shopping centre so I was able to put them together in one location for the photo shoot. I will be doing the animal clothes first and then the casual and formal wear afterwards.

I leave my room and trudge through the castle finding myself in the hallway were I am greeted by the head butler.

"Good morning Zel-kun, how is your head?"

"As always after getting drunk, it's thumping a little but I deserve it."

"Food is about to be served. Lord and Lady Gremory are already in the dining area awaiting their meals, would you like me to take you there?"

"Nah, it's ok jii-san. I'll get there myself."

I give the butler a short wave and walk to the dining area with my hands in my pockets. When I approach the doors, they are opened by the maid outside. Upon entering the room, my nose was assaulted by multiple aromas that were coming from teacups. Lord and Lady Gremory always drank different tea. I sit down in the chair directly opposite them and give them half a smile as I start to slouch in the chair.

"You feeling ok Zel-kun?"

"I am Mamma. Slight headache though."

"That's what you get for drinking at your age."

"Zel-kun, I heard you are working with Beelzebub-sama on the 'Evil Pieces' project. Is that how you were able to mutate Rias-chan's pieces so she could make the Sekiryuutei into her servant?"

This may be too early to be speaking about such things, I'm not totally sure my brain is working 100%

"Yeah I am, mostly doing research. I more or less became his apprentice after doing that, I was able to do it before and I was sending him information on the two pawn pieces inside myself. I have been playing around with promotion ability a bit and getting some headway in it."

"Yes, I heard about that. At the last clan heads meeting, Beelzebub-sama spoke about your findings and we are all quite interested. He was speaking about it rather happily too."

"Yes, he told me that he mentions my findings along with his own when he has to speak about his findings. I feel like he has put me in charge of learning more about the 'Evil Pieces'."

"That is true, I heard from Sirzechs that Beelzebub-sama gave you a dummy set of pieces. Could I see them all for myself?"

"Of course Papà."

I clicked my fingers together and all 15 of the pieces appeared on the table in front of me. The queen was first, then all the mutated pieces and then finally the partially mutated pieces that were fused with my Senjutsuu/Ki. Both of their eyes widened when they saw that all of them were morphed.

"You changed all of them that is magnificent. Why are they different though?"

"The Queen mutated but was also infused with the malice I collected from using my Senjutsuu changing it from a demonic vibe to an evil one, the roughness of it was because of the curse I received from the Sekiryuutei when I manipulated the pieces. All in all it's a rather good curse. Then there are the fully mutated ones and finally the partially mutated ones. Those one were the pieces that didn't meet expectations."

"What do you mean expectations?"

"Well, the total amount of power inside me has the ability to completely mutate all of them but a lot of my power is in 'Hell Blade' or the magic spheres I use. And because I hadn't allowed my magic to come from my spheres there wasn't enough power to fully mutate them so they took power from elsewhere, my Senjutsuu/ki. The Queen will gain a darker and more sadistic personality rather than Senjutsuu where the partially mutated pieces may gain the ability to use Senjutsuu but as these are dummy pieces I won't know for sure."

"This is rather unexpected."

"I think the same, I thought they could only be manipulated by demonic energy. My orders from Ajuka are to look into the pieces a little more and see what I can find as these ones are synced to me but not real. I am also to look into sharing servants and the trading system which are linked together."

The butlers and maids then come into the room and place our plates of food down in front of us while making sure to not obstruct the evil pieces I have on the table.

"What do you hope to find out in your research?"

"A few things, I want to see if I can ease or simplify the trade process. Easier trading so that servants can trade without their master's permission if they are abusive, it'll be hard to figure out but it may be possible if we can link the future pieces to emotions but that may be a little touchy to some people. For the sharing system, I want to see if devils can share members and using what pieces with what. I'll also look into seeing what powers will allow it like focusing family abilities into pure demonic energy to show the different pieces. I'm also thinking about maybe setting up a system to the stronger king has more say over the devil like when they use their magic to play with the piece inside their servant, strengthen and weaken the reaction depending on the ability of the king. I also want to see if the two kings have to do the ritual at the same time or if it can be whenever. I'll also be keeping the research at strictly two peerages because anymore would possibly overload a body before you even think about doing things for each clan."

Both Lord and Lady Gremory nodded to me as we ate our food, I would take a bite in between bites while everything is fresh on my mind.

"Ajuka asked me to test this using Rias' and Sona's peerage so I'll have to ask their permission tomorrow."

"You are going to use their peerages as test subjects?"

"It sounds bad but it's the same to do it to anyone else's. Also I believe it'll be easier and safer to do it with them, I am closer to them so they'll be more at ease than some random devil I have never met before plus they are all low class so it'll show if rookies can withstand a new power. These are also dummy pieces so there isn't much of a damage expectation, plus I'll be sure to back out if things get hairy."

After reassuring Lord Gremory, I got to eating my food and scoffed the food down quickly as I saw that I didn't have much time left. I got up from the table and bowed my head to them as I started the process for my magic circle. The starting process of the magic circle caused the evil pieces that were on the table to be dismissed back to my pocket dimension.

"What job is it today?"

"3 modelling jobs today. I'll be going to the human world after them so I'll see you again."

My weasel crested magic circle starts to spin and moves up and down my body teleporting my body to the studio where I was to take the photos for these clothes.

Arriving at the studio I saw it was a little packed. On one side was an open wardrobe on wheels with a selection of clothes along with a camera crew and some lighting, the other side held two closed wardrobes on wheel with two men in dark clothing standing by. At the back of the room was a white screen presumably for effects or lighting purposes.

Once the cameraman was told that I had arrived he quickly came over to me.

"Zelotti-san, thank you for coming. We are so pleased to have you modelling for us, you are much loved in the animal community of the Underworld."

It's a little surprising that I'm loved so much. I also feel kinda sick, mentally not physically.

"It's fine, call me if there are any others. What's the agenda for today?"

"Straight to business I like it. We'll start off with baggy clothing that is popular with the animal community, then it's on to animal inspired clothing with the Gremory crest, next it'll be animal style onesies and pyjamas. Lastly will be with a limited edition hooded jumper made especially for you, it's been coloured with a Weasel in mind and it has your weasel crest stitched in."

Who the hell did they get my crest from? Maybe they know about it from other Weasel Youkai.

"Afterwards we will give you the limited edition jumper and ask you to wear it when you go around the underworld. You will then be able to choose some clothes from what is here."

"That's fine by me, let's get started."

…

An hour and a half later and I feel emotionally weak, modelling is not something I was prepared for but despite all this I can say I have enjoyed this first shoot. It was remarkably fun doing the poses and faces along with the girls who acted along with me in their own clothes. The limited edition hooded jumper designed especially for me was really soft and comfy; it felt exactly like my eared hooded jumper from my days as a thief, it was nostalgic for me.

The cameraman was happy with my performance and said I did well for my first time. For the clothes, I took a variety of the animal onesies and pyjamas. They had a few creatures from games and tv such as Pikachu from Pokémon.

I was given a 10 minute break while I waited for the next cameraman to get here. The next two shoots will be shot by the same guy so my break between the next two would be short if anything. When the new cameraman arrived I felt at ease, he was relaxed and his style of clothing fit his personality well. He wore a thin scarf on top of a short sleeve t-shirt with a design on it.

"Yo Zelotti-kun. You ready for the two shoots?"

"Sure am. What's first?"

"We'll go for the casual selection first. The casual clothes will have you with girls who are showing off clothes as well so this shoot will be slightly longer. The formal wear one will be mostly by yourself but there will be group pictures and one where you and a girl are close looking like a couple having fun. That alright with you?"

"Fine with me … I hope it's fine for the girl close to me too."

The camera just smirked at my statement, probably something he has heard before.

Then we went straight into the modelling. For some reason it was just me and three girls, I had noticed off to the side that there was a girl standing to the side. She was to be my 'partner' in the formal wear pictures. I was a little confused as to why there are no guys with me but I suppose it's ok.

The clothes had a big range, from long to short sleeves, tank tops, shirtless with shorts. The beach shots were a nice thing as a medium, it helped relax but when I asked about the tattoo I have. They said it was fine and they wouldn't get rid of it unless told to by the editor of the magazine. At one point there was actually a pool which I had to jump into while carrying a girl. This got surprisingly deep as it continued as we did scenes as well, I felt like that was the influence of the cameraman keeping us happy and upbeat allowing us to have fun while showing off the clothes. It worked in my head as it showed the clothes in motion rather than a typical straight posture shot which may have the slightly bent knee in.

This shoot passed by really quickly for me as it was fun, I had a blast compared to the first one. Being able to move around and be in character had its own appeal. It was also something to laugh at when the cameraman showed us some of the pictures once we had finished. It worked really well; I was modelling these clothes with the girls to show kids that these clothes are made for having fun in. It feels like it could create more of an incentive to buy them.

"Okay Zelotti-kun, girls. You all did great, you can take a short break now."

One of the three girls that worked on this shoot with me left after picking some clothes she wanted leaving me with the two remaining girls who I joked around with, we also went through the clothes one last time and said what we thought looked best on each other. It helped a lot as I couldn't choose something for myself from the line of clothes; it's nice to have more casual clothes than formal.

"Let's get back to work. Zelotti-kun, this is the girl who'll be playing your 'partner' in some pictures. Her name is Airi."

I gave her a quick smile and a soft handshake as she seemed a little timid to me, probably her first time here like me although I had the two before it.

The last photo shoot started off with me wearing all the stuffy formal wear like suits and robes, those fancy silk dress shirts disgusted me especially the ones with the frills. They didn't suit me in the slightest. After that was the close ups on all the waistcoats and ties.

The last part was the more casual formal wear which we had to act for again. I only had one suit for this as it was more to show off the dresses that the girls wore, I had to say that they all looked cute especially the girl who was my 'partner' her shyness just made it all better for me.

My clothes were a pair of black converse style shoes, black skinny jeans that had long legs so they looked like they were crumpling at the bottom when the jeans met my shoes, my shirt was completely white with the top two buttons undone but the collar was brought together slightly by a loose skinny black tie. Finally was a completely black waistcoat that was secured with two buttons, to complete the casual look the cameraman asked me to roll up the sleeves which I happily obliged to.

The last couple of scenes were weird, the last pictures with the three girls was one of us all running away from the cops with me in the lead pulling Airi by the hand. Then it was the two pictures between me and Airi, the scenario for these pictures were not what I expected. I didn't have to change at all for these pictures which were weird due to the scenario but Airi had two completely different outfits.

The first was us jumping out of a two story building with me cradling her in my arms, when we did the shot her face was dyed red the whole time. She was also in more casual clothes than formal as she wore a pair of skinny jeans on the bottom with a one piece dress on top and high heels to finish the look.

The second one was a wedding shoot at the altar; I hadn't expected it and didn't think anyone would. I know that this specific line was directed to formal wear for the smaller adult devils but these would also sell for the younger devils that were of similar size. The white dress that Airi wore was magnificent and I was actually a little speechless when I saw it, it was graceful but still relaxed and not too much effort either. We then performed a mock wedding where we mouthed the vows, I was a little spectacle to why it was a Christian style wedding but I persevered. Then to end it, we had to kiss. I was easier to agree than Airi as she was too embarrassed or so I thought. After the whole shoot and the wedding kiss, the cameraman was nice enough to tell me the reason. She had a small crush on me, it seemed like I was actually rather well known in the underworld. I had been the discussion of many news shows when I first became a devil and then my contributions helped my status. Thinking about it, 'Magical Levia-tan' might boost my fan base especially with me being a part of Gremory.

With that as the final shoot, my modelling for the day was over and I was surprisingly happy with it. It was something that came as a shock to me; the acting probably improved the experience for me and became a favourable opinion. I was then allowed to leave as the cameraman spoke to me.

"The magazines will be out in a week as your shoots were the last of both. We'll send them to Rias Gremory-sama."

"Thanks, I hope to see you again."

I then teleported away from the studio still in my casual formal wear and appeared again in the clubroom along. On my arrival I saw everyone bar Hyoudou which meant he was probably out on a contract. When my body completely materialized in the room the four devils looked at me with a smile, Koneko though had a look of insane lust in her eyes.

"Welcome back Zel-kun. How was the modelling job?"

"Surprisingly fun, as the clothes and my height is more towards the younger generation. It was more like playing around while having someone take pictures; I also had a mock wedding for some reason. You'll receive the two magazines sometime soon."

Then to my hands I summoned a bear style onesie in my left hand and a black cat style onesie in my right. I passed the bear to Kiba and the cat to Koneko.

"Here you go; free clothes thanks to my labour. Ahh Rias, I think I got the head chef in trouble for her getting drunk with me. I also need to talk to you and Sona tomorrow; it's about my work with Ajuka so everyone needs to be in attendance."

"Of course, I'll speak to her later and tell her it needs to be done soon."

I come further into the room and just as I am about to sit down, Akeno whispers into Rias' ear.

"Everyone let's go, Ise-kun is in trouble."

I huffed slightly and gave in allowing myself to be teleported along with my fellow devils to save a certain perverted dragon.

* * *

**The last of the random chapters for now at least :P  
Little Blonde Asia get's her first appearance next chapter.  
This chapter has a whole lot of plot points in it, there are some that are more discreet than others.  
**

**On to the next one, Ciao.**


	12. Gremory and the Weasel welcome a Nun

The room we materialized into was a room that stank of blood and radiated with holy energy. In the room was three people and a corpse, one of the people was Hyoudou who sat on the ground with a bullet wound in his right thigh. The other two was a blonde haired nun and the other was a frantic looking white-haired priest wielding a light sword and a pistol. Seeing this I summoned my Trinity blaster and loaded it with ice magic, thinking it would be best to freeze him as I was at a disadvantage in this small house we teleported into.

Kiba shot ahead of us and clashed swords with the priest and my gaze wandered to the nun, she looked familiar. Blonde hair and a nun, working here in this town. I hadn't seen her before that means she is the possessor of 'Twilight Healing'.

I looked towards Rias and saw her facing the erratic priest with her right hand forward poised to shoot magic at him if he caused any more trouble. I then saw Akeno kneeling down next to Hyoudou tending to his wound; Koneko was to my side holding a sofa for whatever reason. I moved to Rias and whispered in her ear.

"That girl, the nun. If Issei wants to bring her back then I will do so through my own crest, she will be a valuable asset to us if she agrees."

"Are you sure? She is a nun."

"I'm serious, trust me for now. I'll tell you the rest later."

I took a step away from Rias and noticed Kiba push the priest away with his sword and I shot once at the priest hitting straight into his elbow blowing a hole in it then freezing it up locking its movement. I shifted my aim to the shoulder above his elbow on the left side and shot striking him in the shoulder and freezing up that area as well making his left arm useless and giving us the advantage with him only being able to use his sword.

"You'll pay for this you shitty devils. I'll slice you up real good, the three girl devils will be a tasty treat to rip apart."

Wow … this guy is a little too weird for me.

I then pointed the gun at his feet and luckily they were in view as Koneko was holding onto the chair. I then shot once into each ankle and then multiple times at the floor around him. My ears then shot out of my head reacting to incoming reinforcements. I shot into the ground around his feet a few more times before turning to Rias.

"We should leave, fallen angels are approaching."

"Alright, Akeno retrieve Ise-kun. We are leaving."

Akeno picked up Hyoudou and he was dangling around us side struggling to break himself free.

"Buchou, we have to take Asia."

That confirms my theory. Rias took a look at Hyoudou then straight at me, I poked my head round so I could see Hyoudou.

"You sure she won't attack us?"

"Yeah, she even protected me from the shitty priest."

"Then I'll bring her back for you as Rias can't."

I gave Hyoudou a nod and went to retrieve the nun.

"Rias, go now. I need a few seconds for rapid transport; my neck is going to kill after this."

"Alright, be safe."

Just as they were teleporting away I smirked and muttered quietly, "Who do you think I am?"

As I stood next to the nun who had her clothes cut in half slightly exposing her cleavage, i picked her up while coating her body in Senjutsuu to fix her clothes back together.

"This may hurt slightly but I'll take you to where Hyoudou is. We may be devils, but a friend of his is a friend of ours."

I winked to the girl as my ears started to flicker sensing the fallen angels getting even closer. Multiple magic circles appeared around me as my weasel crested magic circle formed under my feet. As the four fallen angels appeared in the room my magic circle was activating and starting to go up my body transporting us.

"Noo! We need that girl!"

The leading female fallen angel growled at me while sending a light spear my way. I shifted the position of my body and took the hit side on; luckily it hit me in my forearm and stuck in it. My magic circle passed over us and started to teleport us around wildly. I pulled her in close as we were shot out of the magic circles and I had my hand around the rear part of her head and neck to try and limit the amount of G's hitting her body.

We shot out of my magic circle with Asia facing the place we were about to hit, I quickly swapped us round and landed back first into the wall of the clubroom. I let Asia go and pulled the light spear out of my arm and snapped it with my hand. Asia went to heal my arm but I placed my hand over it.

"Go heal Hyoudou, I'll heal my arm. Thanks though Asia Argento, wielder of Twilight Healing."

I gave her a small smile causing her to grow a faint blush before she turned to Hyoudou and ran to him immediately treating his leg. I summoned my bracelets and flowed some of my magic into them causing the computer screen to appear and I set it to public. I then motioned to Rias, Akeno and Kiba to come over as I looked through my documents for the file

When they gathered behind me next to Koneko I started to run through what I found on my expedition to hack Grigori.

"Remembered when I hacked Grigori with the help of Gasper just to lessen the amount of time I had to follow him around? Well while Gasper was finding out about Hyoudou, I looked into the goings on for fallen angels that were around Kuoh Academy and three files popped up. First was an info sheet on Asia Argento, a former nun from an Italian church. She was known as a miracle worker thanks to her sacred gear, Twilight Healing. Twilight Healing has the power to heal any wound no matter the species, it also has limited effectiveness or body viruses like the common cold or the flu. Secondly was the activity of fallen angels in the area, there are four grunt rank fallen angels making a very small ruckus with a number of priests. They are all situated in the abandoned church, there is a machine in the basement which they planned to use on Asia and take her sacred gear out of her body so that one of the four fallen angels could have it for themselves."

Then I changed it to a picture that most devils know straight away, it was a picture of the fallen angel called Kokabiel.

"Why are you showing us a picture of Kokabiel Zel-kun?"

"Good question Yuu-chi. You know what these are?"

I changed the picture again but to the 7 Excaliburs this time.

"Yes, those things are holy swords."

"Correct Yuu-chi, specifically the 7 fragments of Excalibur and a number of them have gone missing. According to the Grigori database, Kokabiel was in the area of two of them when they went missing. The reason I am bringing this up is because Kokabiel has frequented the nearby area passing by Kuoh Academy at some time … unnoticed. Kokabiel is likely doing this to cause a fight of some sort and maybe a war if he is thinking of doing something in this area, I'm not sure if it's public knowledge that the two sisters of two of the Maous reside her. There is a chance that there may be someone close to us, a human, that can sense devils that told the church or a devil is conspiring with the fallen angels."

"Why not tell me about this sooner?"

"I wanted to confirm it for myself. What are we going to do about the nun?"

We all then looked over to Hyoudou and the nun who were chatting to each other peacefully. The nun was kind and extremely innocent. She is the type of girl you want to protect as soon as you meet her.

"How should we do this? I could go into the nearby park and flare out my demonic energy to bring them to me and kill them; you could bring the nun along so we can prove that they were going to use her."

Rias started to ponder on how to go about this; she raised her hand to her chin and started to tap it with her index finger.

"Can you take four fallen angels by yourself?"

"I can escape a horde of four wings and up, I'll be fine against four two-winged grunts."

She then stared into my eyes with a slightly worried expression.

"The moment it gets troublesome, I will step in."

I smile and let out a small chuckle.

"If that's what you wish. I'll go and round up the fallen angels by running around town and flaring my powers, make sure you are at the park. You may need to convince her slightly, pull on my piece to alert me and I'll start to question the fallen and make Asia feel like she has a family with us."

I playfully knocked Rias' shoulder and clapped my hands together bringing the jewelled bracelets to my hand and threw 2 to Koneko.

"There you go, they should be operational. Remember they will only work using your imagination and a flow of Senjutsuu but it's safer to infuse the Senjutsuu when you are about to use a move."

In one swift movement, I jumped to the slightly open window and used my right foot to push it open while I curved up my body and allowed my momentum to send my body through the open window. I landed on the ground in a roll and sprang up to my feet and started to run into the town.

Once I made it to the bottom of the school hill I started to flare my powers and ran around the town. At short intervals I would send out a small piece of my Senjutsuu to show that it was me, the actual person that took Asia. I ran around the town for four minutes before I felt the presence of the fallen angels, all four of them were coming after me. Then I ran straight to the park and placed myself down on the bench that faced the fountain situated in the dead centre of the park. I was flaring my powers so I was coated in a small black aura.

A few pitch black feathers fell from the sky as the four fallen descended down from the sky. One man and two women completely dropped to the floor while the remaining fallen angel, the woman that shot the spear at me was floating just above them.

"How are you fine from the light? It's supposed to be poison for devils."

"Maybe if it was strong enough, I can bridge off the poison using my Senjutsuu so your power with light was like pouring hot water on my hand."

Tug! I felt Rias tugging on my evil pieces and felt her power nearby.

"Why did you want the nun anyway? There isn't a need to lie."

"We don't need to tell lowly scum like you anything."

This lead fallen had a really naughty tongue. I wonder how far she can be pushed.

"There's no need to be like that, I'm sure you four have heard of me right."

I allowed my ears and tail to come out but I was surprised to see three bushy tails out of my back, I must have recently got to this level. Longinus isn't too far away now.

"You! You are Antonio Zelotti that famous thief in the Underworld."

"Correct so you know about me infiltrating Grigori. You should know that I hacked into their systems at the same time and found out about what you have planned. Does Azazel approve of you taking the nun's sacred gear and letting her die?"

"What do you know?! Scum like you aren't worthy enough to say Azazel-sama's name."

The lead fallen angel got pissed, extremely pissed and quickly threw two light spears at me which I deflected with my hands burning them slightly. I looked at my hands and whistled in surprise.

"You really are weak if you can barely damage a devil with your power of light. That machine that you were going to use to extract 'Twilight Healing' from the nun, who gave it to you?"

"I have no reason to tell you."

With a quick swipe downwards of my arm, I summon 'Evil Dragon Emperor's Bastille' to my right arm and the tattoo on my back and side starts to light up through my clothes.

"You have all the reason to tell me. Who was it? Shemhazai? Penemue? Armaros? Kokabiel? Baraqiel? Spill it, who gave it to you."

I saw a slight tell on the male fallen angel when I said Kokabiel so I'll play on that. It was either Kokabiel or he has had a bad experience with Kokabiel.

[Lock]

Draconis shouts out from my gauntlet creating darkness under the male fallen.

[Lock]

The darkness then expands over time and brings all four fallen angels to the floor and helpless.

[Lockdown]

"It was Kokabiel, wasn't it? He is getting you to do it so he can build an army of fallen angels with sacred gears. That's what he is doing yes, he wants another war or something."

The four fallen angels neglected to answer me and just turned their heads as they struggled to try and break out of the prison but they wouldn't be able to, my base power is stronger than them going all out.

"You do know about the machine right?"

"What about the goddamn machine?!"

This lead fallen was an angry one, I wonder a little why the others haven't spoken.

"Azazel labelled the machine a failure because it killed the possessor; he also banned the use of it. Actually, this makes sense. Only Kokabiel would go against Azazel to such a degree. It shows that Azazel should have destroyed the machine rather than keeping it, he is quite the mad scientist."

This time the fallen angel just growled at me. I wasn't able to prove much as these black angels are rather tight lipped, so I suppose I could get rid of them.

I summon an empty magic sphere along with my final holy sphere that was almost full. I placed them down in front of the four fallen angels.

'Draconis start to suck them in. I see no more reason for them to live.'

[Will do Aibou.]

As the two magic spheres started to shine, the holy power of the four fallen angels started to leave them.

"You four are despicable. Conspiring to kill an innocent and defenceless girl just to try and further your reputation, you are a grunt on the same level as trash in the eyes of Azazel. You are useless to him. I can't allow you to live anymore; I will not allow the girl to be treated poorly any longer."

[Bail]

The darkness disappeared and the four fallen quickly tried to leave but once they raised off the floor, the sucking power of the sphere pulled them straight down to the floor. Their bodies started to get thin and their bones became visible as their power was sucked out.

"I will sacrifice the four of you to the spheres."

I clapped my hands together and their bodies vanished as they were sucked into the spheres which started to stop shining. When the lights disappeared I saw that the nearly complete sphere was now full and the empty one was now a little under half full.

I sighed at the sight; it was rather pathetic and would barely help at all. With a rustle from the bushes, my fellow devils came out along with the nun who ran up to me as she saw the blood dripping from the gauntlet. As she started to try and heal it she got confused and a little irate.

"Why isn't it healing?"

Honestly, she was a little cute as she pouted angrily at the blood for not stopping.

"Asia, there isn't a wound. It's a part of the gauntlet."

I did a quick shake of my arm and the gauntlet disappeared making the tattoo dim down.

"What now for you Asia?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I'm asking you what you want to do now. Leave by yourself or stay with us, if you choose to stay with us you have to become a devil. Give your answer to the redhead; I'm not the leader here. Just know, you are only safe with us and even with that you will be treated fairly and we will be your new family."

I patted the girl's head and went to the bench and plopped myself down. I sat on the bench by myself as my fellow devils were speaking to Asia; these few days have been rather hectic. It's a shame that the past few hours were rather boring.

As I watched them I saw Asia lay down on the ground with the Gremory crest lighting up underneath her.

"She chose to become a devil huh … I suppose I'll give her that thing then."

I wonder what made her come to that decision so quickly? It hasn't been that long at all but she is willing to disregard her religion to come over to our side. Did they coax her in some way, actually i don't know if they could. I don't think i told them about holy resistance.

I groggily got up from the bench and walked back to them as I summoned a tiara to my hand that was coated in both holy and demonic aura. Upon approaching them, the process finished and Asia stood up to introduce herself properly.

"Hello again everyone, my name is Asia Argento. Please look after me."

After she straightened back up from her bow it was our turn to introduce ourselves.

"Rias Gremory, King. My house holds the rank of Duke."

"Himejima Akeno, Queen. I hope we get along Asia-chan."

"Kiba Yuuto, I am Buchou's Knight. It's a pleasure."

"Toujou Koneko … Rook."

Still against talking to others there Neko-chan.

"Hyoudou Issei, Buchou's pawn and the current Sekiryuutei."

"Antonio Zelotti, Rias' pawn and world famous thief. Holder of 'Hell's Excalibur'."

After I finished my own introduction, I placed the tiara on Asia's head earning an angry look from both Hyoudou and Koneko.

"That's something I made a while ago. It has an outer layer of demonic energy and an inner layer of holy energy separated by blocks of Senjutsuu coupled with regeneration magic. Wearing that will allow you to read the bible or pray for an hour, it takes 12 hours to recharge."

Asia thanks me by wrapping me in a hug that was slightly awkward for me as she was taller than me but only by a little.

"That tiara is temporary; I can try something else if you want. I could infuse a Rosario to do the same thing if you'd like."

"Really?!"

Asia looked up to me with stars in her eyes, she was still holding me in a hug which was infuriating Hyoudou. I just deadpanned as I looked at him.

"If it's what you want. There are other nuns and priests that are devils, frankly some people just like the design as there are some pretty gothic styled ones. If you want anything else like that done even if it's just to wear as accessories tell me and I'll make them wearable for you."

Asia released me from the hug and wore a bright smile that warmed your heart. She is like a little kid.

The night then dragged on as Rias made me join in on the small party that was being held to fully introduce Asia so she could learn more about us all and we could learn about her. I acted like a delinquent and sat down listening to music the whole time.

…

It was Thursday and I was now in the Student council room sitting down behind a table as I had Rias and her peerage on one side with Sona and her peerage on the other side. I had to ignore gazes from Reya; she seemed to be leaking out a lot of love towards me today. I feel like I may regret using 'Lilith' one of these days.

"Hey everyone, thanks for coming. I wanna ask you all something and it involves your evil pieces."

"Does this involve your work for Beelzebub-sama?"

"Spot on, Sona. Ajuka asked me to do this himself and I'm going the extra mile."

"What do you need?"

"I need the cooperation of everyone in the room and partial rights over them all while I am testing things out."

The devils around me all nod and both Rias and Sona give me their permission. With a quick tap on the table I summon my dummy 'Evil Pieces' to the table.

"These are my dummy 'Evil Pieces'. They are all morphed and none of them are standard pieces, blame my powers for that."

"What happened to them?"

Sona went to touch the queen piece but I slapped her hand away and shook my head.

"There are standard mutations then there are demonic/Senjutsuu mutations and the Queen is a cursed mutation."

"New mutations through Senjutsuu?"

"Yeah but as these are dummies I won't know the full effects. Utilizing the servants here I will learn to a degree of the potential, I will also be learning about the sharing system and seeing if I can make it possible. I am also looking into making the trading system better by using emotions to trigger an 'ok!' in the system to get away from abusive masters."

"What can you tell us so far?"

"The Queen piece in infused with Malice that is collected from me, my demonic energy and also the curse that Ddraig made when he interfered. This caused the piece to become rough rather than the soft marble. The curse though gave me a sweet tattoo and morphed the fake Vritra gear I stole into a low-tier Longinus. The Demonic/Senjutsuu pieces are made from expectations that weren't met, to combat my low magic reserves I use magic spheres to house my magic. This allowed the ability for them to mutate but when infusing these pieces with my power they sensed the magic in the spheres but I didn't link the spheres to the process only allowing them to partially mutate but the pieces continued the process and took in some of my Senjutsuu as an alternative. Thusly making a partial mutation of sorts."

"Then what do you want us to do exactly?"

"I need to borrow Shinra, Akeno, Asia, Reya, Kiba, Meguri, Koneko, Yura, Hyoudou and Ruroko."

"Why them exactly?"

"Different types of the same piece. Queen – Akeno has no sacred gear but Shinra does, that sort of reason. When it comes to Koneko and Yura, it's because Yura is part human and Koneko is part Nekoshou. I need to be sure so I need variety for each piece."

"When will you be doing your experiments?"

How long would it take? If they are all free on Saturday then it could take up the whole day with them coming and going, I'll need to perform the tests together for each piece other than the queens of course … I'll see.

"Saturday and Sunday, I would say just Saturday but I don't know what any of them are doing that day. Actually I'll need Genshirou for another pawn trial."

"Huh? Why me?"

Genshirou was confused with my statement, so were the others although Sona looked like she understood what I meant.

"I'll tell you like this, Ruroko – No Sacred Gear, Genshirou – High-tier Sacred Gear, Hyoudou – Mid-tier Longinus. Understand it now?"

"I see."

He looked a little dejected that his own sacred gear was a lower class than Hyoudou's but he can still bridge that gap if he really wants to.

"I'll be free all day, if need be I can start early so talk amongst yourselves for what times are best. Rias, Sona, I'll need you there two but for the whole day."

"May I ask why Zel-kun?"

"Easier process. I'll get you two to summon their 'Evil pieces' creating the pool that brings it in and out of their bodies; you'll hold it there while I place the dummy pieces in. I'll be putting the pieces in directly as the pieces give me nothing over the person it just shows changes and links it all to my head and maybe my computer."

"You want to make the process as safe as possible? That's unlike you."

That stings a little; I'm not that bad of a person Rias.

"…Yeah, when I spoke to Lord Gremory this morning he was a little on edge so I told him I'd be careful and stop if it got dangerous."

"So your strings are being pulled. You really will do what you can to get your results."

"Rias, you make me sound inhumane. I'm not that bad, I care about my projects greatly."

"There'll be trouble if you aren't."

I just waved her off as I dismissed the dummy pieces and rested back in the chair.

…[Let's go to the end of Sunday as nothing of importance happened]…

Sunday night, it's late. Something like 10 o'clock and I haven't slept for a while so I feel awful. Nevertheless, I had tried the pieces with everyone and it went well. Putting the Queen piece in Akeno transcended her Sadistic personality, it was actually really frightening but beyond that nothing bad happened. It all went well. Even with the pieces being dummies, everyone felt an increase in their powers. There were two things that stood out for me though, the first was that I had to apply more magic and pressure when I was inserting the pieces into Hyoudou and his Longinus compared to the others and their sacred gears. The second thing was that the pieces with partial mutations inherited a small amount of Senjutsuu; the amount received was enough to amp up their hearing allowing them to hear a lot further.

Once I wrote down all my data in small rap sheets for each person I folded them up and placed them behind a note I wrote and tied them up in a small crimson ribbon. I placed both my weasel crest and the Gremory crest on it before sending it off to Ajuka using magic. Once down I rested back in my seat and breathed a deep sigh of relief.

Spinning around in my seat I saw Sona teleporting out of the room leaving just Rias in my room. When she turned round to me her expression darkened and she came up to me and our faces were only millimetres away.

"What's up?"

Rias then hugged me and tightly, she has never been this affectionate with me. I was the one servant that received hardly any affection off of her but that was mainly due to me always up to something.

"He's coming tomorrow, isn't he?"

"Yeah … are you sure we can beat him?"

"If you lot had trained like I said then yes but hopefully I'll have some time to drill you all into shape. We need time to get Hyoudou to terms with his power."

"What will happen if we don't have time?"

"Then I'll have to make Hyoudou forcefully activate a balance breaker, though that would give his arm to the dragon. I would have to hope though that he could awaken Ddraig in that time. If it gets bad I'll overload my body with Twice Critical and use water and ice magic in my guns, add the holy energy to it. I'll probably be unconscious for a day recovering from the fatigue it'll cause. I'm strong but not enough to break immortality yet, my punches aren't like Sai's."

"You'll put burden on your body for me?"

"I may not be polite and act like the rest but you are my master and if you don't like something then I'll push myself beyond my limits to stop it. I asked to be a part of your peerage, doing anything less would be a disgrace and be unfaithful. You chose to accept me and I am thankful so I will show you what I can do."

"Thank you."

I received a soft whisper in my ear before Rias moved away from my body and started her magic circle for transport. Just as it was about to teleport her, she turned around and gave a solemn smile.

…

It was Monday now and the day that Hyoudou and Asia find out about the engagement. The bell for the end of the day hadn't sounded yet but I was standing out of Hyoudou's class room. I had to talk to him before we got there; I need him not to get emotional. I know Asia wouldn't because she is timid and the others have been through this before but Hyoudou is hot-headed and will rush into this without thinking; he is almost a non-calculable version of me.

As soon as the bell rang, I slid open the door and walked straight to Hyoudou without noticing the girls talk to me.

"Hyoudou, today club will be serious. I need you to stay calm and let me deal with things, you say anything at all out of turn and you will regret it. Lastly, be polite and don't dwell on things I do. Any questions then ask Yuu-chi there, he'll tell you quietly."

I held a slight growl as I finished what I was telling Hyoudou, I turned on my heel straight after and walked out of the door ignoring everyone else. The way to the clubroom felt longer than normal but today was the day that things get finalized. I wish it didn't have to come to a Rating game but Raiser is too stubborn to let it end peacefully.

Stopping outside the clubroom I felt a very familiar presence and took a deep breath recollecting myself.

* * *

**:O A Cliffhanger ... of sorts.  
Now to those who might think the Asia initiation is too quick then cast that thought aside.  
The appearance of Zel-kun has changed many things and this happened to be one of them.  
Asia aside, more knowledge about the pieces comes out even if it's kinda small.  
Zel-kun gets serious and even more so when the next chapter hits.**

**So ... until the next chapter, Ciao.**


	13. The Weasel gets maaaaaaad

Opening the door to the clubroom, I was greeted by the usual four people but this time Grayfia was here with her always serious expression. It seems that phrase is actually true, 'If the wind changes your face will stick.' Being serious all the time to deal with Sirzechs has seemed to make 'Serious' her initial or primary emotion/expression.

I greeted Grayfia as I walked in and plopped myself down on the sofa next to Koneko who instantly snuggled up to me and held onto my arm, tight.

"Have you been told Zel?"

"I have Grayfia-nee. If I can't make him end this quietly then I'll force him."

I answered her sternly with real emotion in my voice; this made Grayfia accept it easily. I may be known to joke around and lie due to being a weasel but the moment I become serious everything changes.

We all sit in silence as we wait for the remaining two members to arrive; we waited for several minutes before we were graced with their presence. As soon as the door opened I spoke to them with an irritated tone.

"What the hell were you even doing? I came here straight from your class and have been waiting."

"We were just talking to friends, what's your problem?"

Hyoudou retaliated and went to continue but was stopped when his gaze shifted from me to someone else.

"Now that everyone is here I'll tell him."

Grayfia moved to stand against a wall and brought up a communication circle which she spoke into for a few seconds before stopping, it sounded like she was talking to Raiser himself.

We didn't have to wait long for him teleport into the room. His orange magic circle appeared in the corner of the room causing a flurry of flames to appear around it before Raiser materializing into the room.

"Rias my love. I came to see you."

As soon as he appeared in the room he went straight to Rias and tried to grab a hold of her but she backed off while glaring at him but it just seemed to make him more assertive.

"Now then Rias, let's go and check the ceremony hall. The date is already decided so we have to check it by then."

He went to grab hold of Rias' arm again but I stood up from my chair and materialized my gun loading it with pure demonic energy and shooting it at Raiser's outstretched arm destroying it making him start to regenerate. Raiser turned to me with an expression of pure rage before decreasing slightly when he noticed it was me.

"Zel-kun, now why did you do that? You were in favour of the wedding."

"Cut the crap Rai-bo. I said that I was merely curious about the potential kid, that doesn't mean I was alright with the wedding."

"Then what was the shot for?"

"She doesn't want you to touch her and you won't adhere to what she wants, thus I shoot your hand off. Don't make me go further."

Raiser started to stare me in the eyes as I glared back at him. We continued the stare for nearly a minute before he started to burst out in laughter; this caused me to change the ammo in the gun into a weak set of holy bullets.

"You! Go further! I'm an immortal Phoenix; just what are you going to do?"

Bang! Bang!

I quickly pulled the trigger twice as I sent two sets of three bullets straight into his chest creating a hole in his chest that wasn't regenerating and causing a burn around the hole.

"You shit! Holy bullets?!"

"Weak holy bullets, Rai-bo. I will strengthen them if I have to, I will kill you if need be and the strongest queen being here does not mean shit to me. As long as this wedding is over the consequences mean nothing, my life basically became voided when I became Rias' pawn."

"Then you'll have to kill me, I'm not letting this marriage go."

"Don't be arrogant Raiser; end the contract for this marriage. You are better off rotting alone and paying prostitutes for sex."

"Shut it scum, don't get cocky because you are a middle-class devil. I'm high-class and a member of the esteemed Phoenix clan, I won't do something like that because you told me to."

[Aibou … I know this seems kinda of premature but you have already attained balance breaker. It seems that your anger coupled with all the magic you have collected has reached the changing point. I now understand a bit more of the curse, it prolongs your anger. You won't be able to calm down until you defeat him yourself or for another 5 hours after he has left, it would still be pure anger like he was there.]

With having my gun still pointed at Raiser's chest I pick it up higher and aim straight at his head. I then feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn to see Grayfia looking straight at me with concerned eyes.

"Zel, if this is solved peacefully then both lords of Gremory and Phoenix allow a rating game to decide the outcome."

"No! I will do this myself, I'll fight Raiser myself. Now."

I bark back at Grayfia who continued to look at me concerned. She then turned her head to look at Raiser.

"Is that ok with you Raiser-sama? You can either fight Zel now and marry Rias or wait for her to train her peerage for a Rating game?"

"Haa .. I'll take the squirt on now and have my wife in a few hours."

While continuing to keep my anger, I allow a small smirk to appear on my face as I keep my gun trained on Raiser.

"Alright then, I'll set up the space and call Sirzechs-sama and both Lords. You have ten minutes, Raiser-sama you can return."

Raiser gave a slight bow to Grayfia just before she teleported out of the room to tell the others.

"Get ready to take the full force of the Phoenix, runt."

"Can't wait … Rai-bo."

I let go of the gun with both hands and the gun dematerialized as it fell to the ground. I stayed standing in the middle of the room, the others didn't even try to come over to me.

'Will the chance to balance break stay?'

[Yes, it can either be summoned or just the gauntlet. If it's the gauntlet then you'll have to wait again until next time.]

'What does the standard balance breaker look like?'

[You've seen the typical 'Boosted Gear' balance breaker armour correct?]

I nodded my head to him as I brought the picture of the red scale mail to my mind.

[Well it's like that but more dragonic. Abyssal black dragon wings will extend out of your back, the yellow horns will become blood red and double in length. The chest area will bulk out and there won't be a jewel in the centre or at your shoulder, there'll just be dark red lights radiating out of the scales. All over the armour will be blood oozing around. The spiky-boney tail that sticks out of the helmet will be moved to your lower back like a proper tail and will severely bulk out. There will be blood red spikes on each and every scale, the actual thing looks scary. The blood that is all over the armour is a little much though.]

'What of the powers?'

[Same but powered up. The only thing you'll need to do is increase the area the shadows cover and you can also use it against people who are really high up in the air. If you are standing on the ground then a black pool that is bubbling will form under your feet. You'll get an hour tops with it.]

'That's plenty. Can I use the boosting effect from the 'Twice Critical's?'

[You can but only up to three as anymore would be too much for your body along with the balance breaker.]

I turned round to the others with a blank expression looking over each person for a few seconds before finally landing on Rias.

"I will apologize now for any repercussions from me ending this stupid marriage."

As Rias goes to reply, the crest of Gremory appears in the side of my vision. I turn round to have a proper look and see Sirzechs with Grayfia. Sirzechs came up to me with a white dress in hand, he put it out towards me and I took hold of it. I opened it up and saw a wedding dress.

"How were you able to get it to me?"

"You don't need to know that Zel-kun, just go and defeat Raiser-kun. I also wanna hear about your photo shoots."

Photo shoots? As I thought that in my head, two magazines materialized in Sirzechs hand as he smiled mischievously.

"Fine, are the pictures good?"

I threw the wedding dress in my pocket dimension just before Sirzechs answered.

"Yes very good actually, little Millicas liked some of the clothes especially the limited edition one. I was surprised to see that kiss in the wedding picture, was that heat of the moment or choreographed. I also heard the ending song for Serafall's tv show, you did a good job there too."

I feel like Sirzechs just said something potentially bad in the middle there. Oh well, I'll pay for it all later.

"Thanks, can I be teleported now?"

"Sure sure, I will teleport us all there."

All the devils in the room gathered around Sirzechs and we were all quickly covered by the crest of Lucifer which was teleporting us to the battlefield.

The place we came to was a completely open plain which had hard ground covered in grass. I came out by myself a ways away from everyone else; Raiser was opposite me also away from everyone else. The people that were here in attendance were the Lord and Lady from both Gremory and Phoenix and then Rias and co, the last set of people here was Raiser's peerage.

"Get ready."

'When he says go do it.'

I raised my hand to Sirzechs instead of verbally readying, then Raiser shouted that he was ready. Sirzechs then started to count down from 5 and when he hit 1 he waited slightly before saying "Go!"

On Sirzechs word of go, my body literally exploded along with black smoke as my body was taken over by a set of black armour that was covered in blood.

[Blood Armour of the Cursed Dragon!]

Draconis' voice boomed out from the jewel in the two gauntlets on my hand. I swished the tail dispersing the smoke around me.

The pool that was being created underneath me was making noise as the blood dripped off my armour hitting it causing small ripples in the darkness. I could see Raiser across from me visibly terrified as he looked at me. I could understand why, the aura being emitted from the armour was nothing normal not even draconic. It was pure evil, the aura was menacing by itself and the look of the armour just intensified it.

With a flap of my wings I shoot towards Raiser who had his own wings out. Raiser flew away and I continued after him keeping at his speed reading his movement and as I see him about to turn I activate the prison.

[Lock]

The word was shouted out of the armour and hit Raiser bringing him to the floor, his wings started to grow and flare out as he increased his power to break free but once he hit the ground it mattered no more. The word 'Lock' continued to come out of the gauntlet as the hold intensified to stop his relentless struggle.

[Lockdown]

With that, I came down from the sky and dropping with a bang right in front of Raiser. The shadows of balance breaker only covered the opponents feet but used invisible shadows to stop the rest of his movements but like always I don't use it on the face.

I grabbed a hold of his two wrists and pulled ripping his arms from his shoulder causing them to regenerate. I dropped the arms and sent both fists into his two shoulders destroying his arms that regenerated, the arms I dropped turned to ash as they hit the floor.

"Hell Blade: Ruin."

Then from my right gauntlet came black and crimson magic that took the shape of a broad blade that extended from the knuckles of the gauntlet. I stabbed the sword into the ground between his legs allowing the 'power of destruction' to fuse with the prison to make him take residual damage. I retract my gauntlet from the blade allowing the 'destruction' to continue flowing for a little while longer.

I then send punch after punch into Raiser's body connecting with every single part of his body.

'Draconis, load the three 'Twice Criticals'. I'm gonna do a double promotion.'

[Boost! Boost! Boost!]

"Promotion: Rook. Extra Promotion: Queen of Strength."

My power skyrocketed as the ground underneath me cracked and the dragon wings grew in size as the evil aura grew while sending barely audible creepy noises around the plain.

I cocked my fist back and coated it in Holy and 'Destruction' magic.

'Drop the prison.'

[Bail]

"God's Fang of Destruction."

The darkness disappeared from Raisers feet as I sent my magic-covered fist into Raiser's stomach and coupled with me stepping forward it created enough power to send Raiser flying backwards and crash into the ground. His body lay on the ground in tatters as the remaining 'power of destruction' ate at his body while the holy magic stopped his body regenerating.

I went to take a step forward but I felt resistance as two small hands held onto my right gauntlet. I turned to see Raiser's little sister Ravel holding onto my arm tightly.

"Don't kill him, please."

She wasn't crying but she was serious, on the edge of tears. She must have a lot of courage to stop me if looking at my armour made Raiser just flee. I decided to give in to her and I dismissed the blood armour bringing me back to my actual form.

"Alright Ravel, I can't let a cute girl like you cry now can i?"

I shot her a quick smile as I placed my hand on her head.

"I should have asked to marry you in their place. We are both of their clans, well not exactly but it's close enough."

Ravel blushed but came closer to me and pressed her body against mine as she stood on her tiptoes looking into my eyes. She was of the exact same height as Koneko but her breasts were in a different league, because of body proportions she would be similar to Rias or Akeno.

"Are you sure Zel-kun?"

I brought my head back slightly as I saw Ravel wink at me. What is she getting at?

"Who wouldn't be happy to marry such a cute girl?"

"Then what if I told my parents I wanted to marry you? They would probably accept as payment for you ruining Raiser's marriage plus you are close to becoming a high-class devil."

…She is this serious about it or is she being a tease? I may be out of my comfort zone here. Keeping my head back I squinted slightly as I kept my eyes on her.

"It would be ok if I wasn't going out with Koneko, I might agree if it was ok with her but she is a stubborn and jealous kitty."

"Ha … that low-class cat has nothing on me."

With that said she skipped off away from me to her parents who were surprisingly still where they originally were. The only ones with Raiser was his peerage save for Ravel and the two catgirls who were now with Ravel.

I clapped my hands allowing the wedding dress to appear in front of me on a mannequin I stole … acquired from one of the photo shoots.

Bringing my hand back slightly I clenched it and coated it in fire and then sent it into the dress punching a hole in the dress and mannequin and releasing the flames to cover the dress and start to burn it from existence.

"Well … I knew about the Greek Etymology of Weasels but that was insanely satisfying. I could buy wedding dresses just to do this again."

Bonk!

I felt a weight jump onto my back and saw blonde drills appear in my vision which meant that Ravel jumped on me.

"I spoke to mother and father; they were reluctant but said ok to me marrying you. I was also able to convince the cat although she said she would be your mistress."

I stood still. … Mistress … for some reason Koneko now seems more appealing to me. I wonder if that is weird at all … actually, that didn't take long at all. Why the hell did Koneko not answer like I had expected? Hell, why didn't I even hear a ruckus from them?

"Well then, if that's true then please don't look at the magazines I modelled in."

"I've already seen them."

What? Why has everyone seen them bar me, well the others haven't yet unless they have and didn't tell me about it. That would be mean if it were true. I'm slightly curious as to why the Phoenixes agreed to this marriage anyway, is it for their daughter or something to do with me as consolation of ending the marriage between Raiser and Rias. Either way, this might get in the way of my research.

Only time will tell I guess. With Ravel on my back, I journeyed over to Rias and the others where I was thanked by Rias and her parents. As a present Sirzechs gave me the two magazines.

"Here is also a present from Serafall."

Sirzechs then gave me a disc with a bright and colourful front with bold font telling me it was the song I sung for the ending theme of 'Magical Levia-tan'.

"Thanks Sirz-nee. Do you know when the first episode premieres?"

"A week tomorrow so next Tuesday, because it's a show mostly for kids its showing time is 4 so you can watch it together in your clubroom."

I feel like it's going to be one huge embarrassment.

I felt a cool breeze wash over me as I felt all the enhancements disappear and I started to feel sluggish and tired. As I was dealing with the tiredness I was confronted by Lord and Lady Phoenix.

"Zel-kun, please look after my daughter. I will welcome you now into the Phoenix clan."

Lord Phoenix bowed his head ever-so-slightly to me as I just looked at him with half open eyes.

"Yeah, thanks. No harm … will come to her."

My comforting words didn't sound so convincing as I found it hard to stay awake. I started to teeter back and forth wildly as I was losing my balance and quickly with Ravel still on my back.

"I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."

…

I woke up sometime later to be in my room and in my bed, very warm bed. The reason for that was there was a girl sharing the bed with me and that girl was Ravel. I cast a quick look around my room and saw no-one else here so I wondered where Koneko was, maybe restrained by Kiba so she didn't attack Ravel. Cat beats bird … most of the time. The majestic Eagle trumps all.

I continue to stay in my bed revelling in the warmth that is being emitted from Ravel as she snuggles up against me. The temperature is really high but it's at the point where you don't want to move, it's nice and toasty. To make myself feel even better I turn my body to face her and wrap my arms around her pulling her closer so I could get even hotter.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. That phrase will soon become something that would describe my life. It doesn't matter how I look at it, I spend some time with Koneko and Ravel will be pissed. I spend time with Ravel and Koneko'll get annoyed and take me away causing Ravel to get pissed. Love is a vicious cycle no matter how many people are in the mix.

Harems are so appealing but a jealous woman is a very scary thing, the two then work together unless you are lucky enough to make a harem where all the girls are perfectly fine with sharing.

[Aibou, you are awake. It's nice to talk to you again.]

'It is, how long have I been asleep?'

[Two and a half days closer to three days though. It's about midday on Thursday; you should also know that this bird girl has been doing sexual things to your body while you have been out.]

'You didn't stop her?'

[Why should i? It was hot and I am a part of your body so I can feel it too.]

'You really are a pervy old man Draconis. As long as we didn't actually have sex it's ok.'

[You did not but she did '69' you at one point, it was hard to resist the urge of playing with her by taking over your body.]

…I don't want to talk to Draconis any more, not for a while at least. From what I have learned about him he is a perv like Hyoudou but he is a lot more upfront about it. Hyoudou hides and pervs on girls secretly through holes or cameras, Draconis is the type to just walk in on a girl changing on purpose to do the same thing. 'I wasn't peeping, I was watching straight on.' That's the type of perv he is.

Anyway, I'm surprised that Ravel was like that. Maybe it's part of being a Phoenix to have a high sex drive or it's something she just learnt after being in her brother's peerage for so long … if she's here then what about being in her brother's peerage.

[I can answer that. She has her own 'Evil Pieces' so she freely left Raiser and can become anyone's servant if she so wishes, presumably yours if and when you get them.]

'Really? That just means more members of a peerage I'm not really bothered about; I guess I can just use the Queen as the lackey.'

Shifting my body, I release myself from Ravel and sit up in the bed. I move my body round until I'm sitting on the edge of the bed and I stand up while allowing my magic to put my formal clothes on my naked body that proved what Draconis had said.

I quickly wrote a note to Ravel telling her where I was going and jumped towards the ceiling and fazing through it all the way to the roof. While standing on the roof, a magic circle appears underneath my feet and I press off jumping magic circles until I find myself in the forest at the back area of the school.

Ring! Ring!

I heard the school bell ring as I started walking onto the main grounds of the school. I walked into the school building and greeted all the girls that spoke to me, it seemed like the girls digged the look I had going. I went to my class and saw no one there so I went up to the second floor and no one was there so I went to the third floor and Rias nor Akeno were there but I did see Reya talking to Sona and Shinra. As soon as I entered the room I knocked on the door frame to catch their attention which caught the attention of the whole room.

Upon seeing me, Sona and Shinra stood up and came over to me as Reya jumped me and just hugged me without saying a word.

"How are you feeling Zel-kun?"

"Fine, I even jumped my way here. Although I'm a little out of it mentally."

"Why would that be?"

"Ravel and my sleeping body … I think that's all I need to say. I can say that my virginity is still intact at least."

"I never expected that girl to be the sort to do that type of thing. Speaking of Ravel-san, she'll be transferring into your class starting next Monday and you don't need to come in tomorrow either. Rias and the others are at the roof."

Sona said all this while peeling Reya from me, reluctantly Reya gave in and let go of me and I quickly left before she had a change of heart.

I walked at a brisk pace down the corridor until I hit the stairs where I jumped up the stairs to the roof which was being blocked off by a small amount of magic. I released my magic for a split second as it allowed me to pass through the barrier allowing me to open the door to the roof, which I closed behind myself afterwards.

Passing through the door I was met with happy faces, every one of the Gremory group was happy to see me awake again, especially Koneko who had her tail out and wagging. I made my way over to them and stopped just in front of Rias.

"So how is the situation between Gremory and Phoenix?"

"It's shaken a little but it's alright especially with the new marriage between you and Ravel. It seems like she is really happy to marry you, the marriage will be extremely low key to save you from acting up and wanting to steal from your own wedding. It's that low key that you two will do it by yourself and just sign the papers and they'll get sent off to where they will be automatically accepted and blessed."

"Yeah … my body knows how happy she is. The friggin' bird couldn't even wait till I was awake and bloody Draconis didn't stop her because he liked it. I'm gonna say I even feel a little different, I felt weirder when I woke up naked next to her the stranger thing being that only I was naked … I wonder why that was."

"…Well…That aside, you are joining Gremory and Phoenix for me as Otou-san and Okaa-san treat you like a kid. They are thinking of even adopting you to make the contract more concrete, you'll even be injected with some of our blood."

"You mean my reincarnated blood will become pure-blood?"

"That's if they go through with it and you will also jump straight to high-class although with the stuff you have done it shouldn't be a problem. If they do you will be the first pure blood to also be part Youkai, you'll be the forefront of the animal community in the underworld."

This is just pure bull … becoming a pure blood is nice and all but … it means the Phoenix still has the relationship to Gremory. This opportunity is being used by both clans, the Phoenix will have the alliance with Gremory and Gremory will have another kid who is big in the Underworld and who is also the apprentice of Ajuka Beelzebub, they probably think that I'll take over from Ajuka or something. It's sneaky and probably something I would have done, I'll commend them for it. I don't think I can moan about it too much if any at all, the only thing is using me but it doesn't bother me in the slightest.

Becoming a pure blood will probably give the nobles a better reason to allow me to take over from Ajuka that is if I can and he allows it. My magic will be increased as well so my spheres will be great backups. I will get more money and the contracts I will have to do will lessen even though I don't do them to begin with. It will also get Rias off of my back and I can stop being her pawn.

"Rias, if your parents do choose to have me become your little brother then I will leave your peerage but continue to hang around and live with Yuu-chi."

"I thought you would, it would allow you to do bigger things which you can't if you are with me. I'm okay with that but can you insert your pieces into Ise-kun?"

Insert my pieces into him? I can do that I think, release the mutations and allow them to return to normal as he takes my two pieces. They'll probably revert back to normal without Draconis being there. I could suck in the power to keep them there allowing me to have that promotion and use it whenever disguising it as buffs. Steal the mutation and the ability to promote leaving the base energy; he already has the ability to promote so this might give the kid more magic due to my influence.

"Yeah, I'll do that. The pieces won't continue to be mutation pieces though. It'll be a nice thing to try out. When is the wedding thing?"

"This weekend, maybe. Lady Phoenix will be appearing to watch you sign the papers and then process them for you, if my parent choose to take you in to the family then you'll become a pure blood tomorrow or early Saturday."

"Well I'll be busy then, what will happen for my name then?"

"Zelotti will become your middle name and stay as your last name on jobs but Gremory will become your actual last name although it'll only matter in the Underworld."

"Alright then, I'll be in the clubroom doing whatever."

I wave to them as I make a Weasel crested magic circle appear behind me and I start to lean back into it allowing myself to be teleported to the Clubroom. As soon as I was there I summoned my 'dummy' evil pieces along with the box they came in, I then summoned a piece of paper along with a pen and then wrote down on it. 'I have already given you a report of sharing pieces but I also believe that pieces that can be shared are somewhat limited. Queens can be merged with any piece except pawns, Bishops will only go with a Queen, and Knights will go with Rooks and Queens with Rooks being the same way. Pawns can only be shared by using pawns because of their ability to promote, even though it makes them look like they will be a good fit with the others it becomes the very reason why they cannot.'

After placing the note in the box, I tied it up in the original ribbon and sent it back to Ajuka. I leaned back in one of the sofas in the clubroom and let myself relax.

'Draconis, anything on the curse?'

[A portion seems to be linked to the 'Hell Blade'. A large portion that will be released when fighting its nemesis, Excalibur. If you fight against someone with one of the 7 Excaliburs while using 'Hell Blade' you'll find out about the curse and I'll learn more in depth stuff. I don't expect it to be pretty.]

'Give someone evil a lot of power and it won't be. I hope it doesn't mess me up in anyway.'

[Just don't expect something good to happen, it'll more than likely take over your body or something like that. Expect something dragony.]

'Dragony? Why not say draconic. I'll think about it when the time comes, it's pointless to deliberate on it when we have nowhere to go and nothing to go on.'

[That is true. Anyway, I have more room here. While being a part of your body I still have a large place to roam around thanks to the gear. I've also found out a bit more about the two heavenly dragons, wanna hear something that would break a Christians heart?]

'Yeah, it sounds interesting.'

[Well during the Great War the three factions caused a temporary truce to take down the two heavenly dragons. In the process, Ddraig and Albion killed the original Lucifer and heavily wounded God basically putting him on his deathbed. Using the last of his power, he put the two dragons into the two Longinus and then passed away.]

That seems … anti-climactic to me.

'Really? It seems a little odd to me.'

[Yeah well, this is from the scattered memories of Ddraig. They may not be exact but it can't be denied that the two heavenly dragons killed the original Lucifer and heavily wounded God but a Devil or Fallen Angel may of took the chance to finish off God. That seems like a more likely result.]

'That it does … could the death of God and the Original Lucifer be the real reason for the end of the war? Azazel dropped out probably during the fight with the two Heavenly dragons and the remainder of the Devils and Angels were upset by the loss of their leaders and a final battle where the devils lost the remaining Maous.'

[It's plausible but they probably continued to do so for a few more battle afterwards. Other factions may have come into it someway making the reduced three factions back off and retreat from the war so they could keep from being completely demolished. There is something else to add about the two heavenly dragons.]

'That is?'

[Two apprentices of sorts. Ddraig had an apprentice who was around dragon king strength during the war; he was a red dragon like Ddraig but maybe a little orangey. These memories aren't the best to look at but Albion; his apprentice was his son and looked pretty identical. His son was close to his father's level but his maturity kept him from being there, the two apprentices supposedly fought at the same time as the two heavenly dragons. Maybe they killed God and the Maous, it's also likely that Albion's son killed Ddraig's apprentice.]

'Is there a name for Ddraig's apprentice? I'll see if I can learn anything about them.'

[Ddraig's apprentice was called Gryffyth and Albion's son was called Alurirh. The son looked nearly identical to Albion the only difference was his pure brown eyes which belong to dragons of Black or Brown scales. The son may have grown into those scales slightly making Alurirh a light brown colour.]

'Thanks, I'll get on to it. See if I can learn anything about them, maybe recruit one of them.'

[You do know nothing is concrete yet?]

'Yup, it's a precaution. It's an animal so I can still make a pact until I can do so.'

Resting my head back, I run my hand through my hair pulling apart the slight knots that have formed from sleeping for a few days. Flowing magic into my bracelets, the screen appeared in front of me and I loaded the reading software and its function changed making just the right bracelet operable allowing me to move the page by a flick of my wrist.

I ran through the genres and found Sci-fi, I found a 'Halo' one and started to read it as I waited for the end of school.

* * *

**Here is another chapter, the unlucky 13 :P  
It's only unlucky in a few ways though, this chapter has some unlucky parts in it ... mainly Raiser.  
I can safely say that this fight made Zel OP but he spent two and a half days because of the power which means it isn't good for his body.  
I'm being rather strict on this character and his power, i really wanna make his speed topple everything else.**

**Well until the 14th chapter, Ciao.**


	14. Weasel is a Scientist

**Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows. It's my inspiration.**

* * *

The bell for the end of school rung allowing me to stop reading the book that I was reading with Ravel who arrived not too long ago and nicely allowed me to continue to read although she did peek over my shoulder and read at the same time.

Seeing that I stopped reading she spoke up.

"Zel-kun, we have a long night ahead of us."

"You what?"

"You'll learn the rest later. Lord and Lady Gremory will come later with my mother."

So the marriage will be finalized and I will become a Gremory then, both of them being there means that they want me to have my own 'Power of Destruction'. If it's only them then they'll probably deal with needles freely. I'll just do it myself; it'll probably have magic involved to overwrite the reincarnated blood.

"I see."

'Yo Draco, what will this blood infusion do to my body?'

[Presumably it would turn you into a Gremory. You'll be able to use the power of destruction without using your sphere and also have bigger magic reserves meaning you could put all the spheres bar holy for using sacred gears. Your hair will become crimson, not all of it though.]

'So I will become a 'Galactic Pretty Boy'?'

[I don't really understand that reference but yeah I guess so.]

'Do you not remember watching Star Driver with me? Koneko made me watch it.'

[…Those weird robot things?]

'Yup that one, the guy had an 'X' across his chest.'

[I remember now, Takuto Tsunashi and his robot was Tauburn … ?]

'Yup yup, it made an everlasting impression on me. That robot was one of a king, the styling was unique.'

If I really do get that styling then I am most definitely making a reference, it doesn't matter that no one will get it apart from Koneko.

Coming out of my talk with Draconis, I notice that everyone was now here in the room relaxing. Hyoudou, Asia and Kiba were opposite me who had Ravel and Koneko on either side.

Shine!

To the side of my vision two different magic circles appear on the ground. One belonging to Gremory and the other to Phoenix. One person appeared from the flames of Phoenix as two people came from the crimson glow of Gremory, when they came through they stood where they appeared and Lady Phoenix greeted us all.

"Good afternoon everyone, it's nice to see you awake Zel-kun."

"Yes, it is. Your daughter may have preferred me to be asleep though."

"What do you mean by that?"

I shook my head and waved my hand before answering with "Nothing."

Lady Phoenix gave me a prying gaze which lingered momentarily before a scroll appeared in her hand. Using her own magic she levitated the scroll through the air towards me and dropped her magic releasing the scroll and allowing it to fall into my hands.

I looked at the scroll and instantly summoned my quill.

"Yes, I agree but first my I inquire as to why both Papà and Mamma are here?"

"Yes well we have a proposition for you Zel-kun."

I cleared my throat before letting out a slight sigh.

"I'll do it."

"Ahh … but you don't know what it is."

Lord Gremory was confused but happy; I'm guessing that Rias was telling me the truth before. Lady Gremory looked over to Rias with a questioning gaze and seemed to find her answer.

"Fine then, enlighten everyone on whatever proposal I agreed to."

"Zel-kun has just agreed to become the third child of Gremory, My wife and mine's second son."

He seemed to try and let it sink in for a few moments but got a very restricting answer as only Ravel showed a reaction of surprise. The rest of us all knew from Rias so we had expected this outcome.

Looking a little dejected Lord Gremory continued.

"…Yes…Well, we will perform something similar to a blood transfusion. We had requested Beelzebub-sama to do this for us but he told me to leave it to his apprentice."

I just dropped my head while making an undistinguishable noise.

"That bloody Maou, how talented does he think I am? Just because I can manipulate 'Evil Pieces' in ways he can't it doesn't mean I can perform my own blood transfusion."

[I can help you with that.]

Draconis' voice just radiated out of my arm making me more irritated.

"Thanks for that Draconis, a lot of help there."

After sighing yet again, Lord Gremory summons three syringes to his hand. One was empty as the other two held 5mls of blood. He then passed them to me and I laid them down on the table as I summoned a conical flask and I placed it next to the syringes.

"The two syringes with blood in is ours so you will biologically become our son although Beelzebub-sama said you will stay part Youkai."

"Yeah, that's kinda obvious. All I'm doing is exchanging the reincarnated blood with mixed pure blood, my regeneration magic can settle the rest I guess. Draconis will overlook this and apply additions when needed."

"You make it sound easy Zel-kun."

"As much as I complained, with my regeneration magic it actually is. I can section off my blood leaving a hole to inject the new superior blood, the new blood will take over the existing blood like a virus and morph it into Gremory/Bael blood. It'll also change the blood cells produced so that no more reincarnated blood cells will be developed. It's complicated but I can do it easily with what I have."

I picked up the two syringes with blood in and pointed the nozzles into the flask and slowly squeezed out the blood allowing the thick liquid to mix together as it starts to fill the bottom of the flask. After filling the bottom of the flask, I carefully shake the flask to mix the blood together some more.

With the spare syringe, I took out the plunger and poured the blood into the open hole filling the syringe up to the 10ml mark then putting the plunger back in just up to the blood level.

"Draconis, section off the blood in my left arm."

[It'll be done by the time you find a vein.]

I then disinfected my arm by licking it with my weasel tongue and then positioned the syringe so it would enter my vein. I took a deep breath and pushed the needle into my arm giving me a strange feeling, I kept pushing until Draconis told me to stop. Once he did I stopped and pushed in the plunger making the blood of Bael and Gremory enter my blood stream.

My body was then enveloped in faint silver and crimson light as my regeneration magic reacted with the blood to circulate it around my body. My veins on my arms started to light up crimson and the new blood took over changing my body inside and out. I could feel my attachment to Rias and Lord and Lady Gremory change as the blood took to me. The operation wasn't that painful as it was merely blood flowing in truth but there was a lasting sting that didn't come from the injection of the needle.

A mirror appeared in front of me allowing me to see the changes that took place to my body. The first thing I noticed was my height, I saw myself rise up in the mirror a few inches. I still probably wasn't as tall as Rias but I guess I still have time to grow.

The next two things I noticed at the same time, my eyes and hair. My hair had done exactly what Draconis had said but the main colour changed as well. My natural hair colour was reddy-brown but due to Lady Gremory's influence it became just brown as my jelled-up fringe and bangs that appeared on either side of my eyes turned crimson. The ends of each hair darkened right at the tip and were barely noticeable. My eyes though were a weird change as it showed major conflict, my eyes kept their peach colour but they also took the teal colour of the other Gremory's. Saying this, my eyes did not become Heterochromatic at all. The colours became half of each eye in a diagonal fashion. The top half of both eyes was peach and the bottom half was teal where they fused together in the centre.

As I looked closer at my eyes I pulled my eye lids away to give myself a better view and I heard the girls around me say pretty as they looked at the new colours of my eyes. The final thing I noticed was my facial features, they had barely changed but at the same time it was rather substantial. They didn't look much different from before but they know resembled a fusion of Lord and Lady Gremory.

"So I'm a Galactic Pretty Boy now. I have new weapons to use now as well."

"Weapons? You should gain only one."

I made a small smirk and stood up then jumped backwards over the seat. I dug my right foot into the floor a little and skidded it back. I put my clenched right hand to the centre of my chest.

"Star Sword Emeraude."

Using the holy magic I received and the knowledge of how fallen angels can change the colour of their light spears I did the same for the light sword.

An emerald green light appeared in my clenched fist and as I pulled my hand away a thin blade started to take form. I swished my hand down to the side allowing green particles of light to flow off the sword like dust being blown away.

I then clenched my left hand and put it against my chest.

"Star Sword Saphir."

I then did the same motion with this hand as this light sword took a rich blue colour. I then winked as I looked to the others.

"See new weapons."

"What was that in reference to?"

"The main character in Star Driver, the 'Ginga Bishounen'."

"Now can you tell us what has happened even if it's obvious."

They didn't like my reference or are they ignoring it? At least Koneko liked it; she was staring at me with wide eyes that looked starry.

"Sure thing. I have basically become a pure fusion of you two along with my original look, I have grown slightly but I'm still relatively short barely reaching the same size as the girls a year older than me. My hair kept its style but took the colours of both Lord and Lady Gremory, the brown hair though will probably change to white in the winter or the ends will go white. My eyes … well I don't know what you could call it other than another fusion although they look pretty cool. My ability to use magic has grown as those swords took no strain to use. Anything to add Draconis?"

[Yes, there is a nice amount of change. The other things to mention that Zel did not receive the magical reserves that are typical to the Gremory clan but instead the fusion dramatically improved his regeneration magic so it's even stronger now. He has also gained the ability to use 'Power of Destruction' without the need of his magic spheres but his ability to use it is the same as a toddler. For some reason he still has an Italian accent and his skin colour hasn't changed in the slightest. Lastly, his skills as a 'Lady Killer' are now much, much stronger than Kiba's.]

"I'm not sure if the last one was needed or something new but I still seem to be rather hopeless with magic. I am Antonio Zelotti Gremory, the 'Prince of Thieves'."

Yeah, that sounds good but also bad at the same time. Who is the prince of thieves anyway, was it Aladdin? Not bothering to think on that any further as I really have no idea, I retook my seat and signed the scroll with my new full name and placed both of my seals on it before passing it to Ravel who quickly signed it herself and gave it to her mother.

Her mother shook her head at Ravel's forcefulness and signed off on it herself before sending it away, as it disappeared two rings appeared in her hand. One ring was a thin strip of silver metal that had gold strip run along the centre of the top, breaking up the full circle was a small but beautiful diamond that was kept in place by four tiny metal teeth that held on at the corners. That ring was obviously for Ravel as my ring was something gaudy looking.

Lady Phoenix passed Ravel her ring and she instantly put it on, then Lady Phoenix placed my ring in the centre of my palm and held her hand over the top of it as she spoke to me.

"The ring will change into something you prefer, Ravel's ring used to look similar until she choose the design of her own. Choose now and it will be that way forever."

I smirked slightly as I imagined the ring I wanted, the ring in between our hands shone in an orange and crimson light as it changed shaped. Once the light dissipated, Lady Phoenix moved her hand away showing the ring.

It was a ring that was slightly thicker than Ravel's but had two thick strips running along the top and bottom of both sides as the centre had weasels in a running motion along the centre of the ring. The last thing to catch your attention was the very small pieces of ruby that acted like an eye for each of the small weasels along the ring. I was happy with how it turned out and placed it around the designated finger.

After I did so, Ravel took my hand in hers making the two rings touch each other. She then brought up her other hand and sandwiched my hand between hers while she stared into my eyes.

"I am forever yours as your wife. I am now Ravel Zelotti Gremory."

Before I could react in anyway, she grabbed a hold of the armholes of my waist coat and pulled me towards her where we joined in a deep kiss that Ravel decided to further by inserting her tongue into the mix. I just continued to blink the whole time as I was surprised by her forcefulness.

When I was finally released my mind came back to me and I started to think about her forcefulness. Does she want to show that I'm hers that much? Anyway, I'm surprised she took my original last name as well; it's not a barrelled surname so she didn't have to. Maybe it's her way of showing she loves me so much, if she liked me for just my looks she wouldn't of done that although we haven't really spoken before. There was the odd time I did during the talks between Raiser and Rias when Raiser tried to make her agree.

I wiped the spit away from my lips and retook my original sitting position as I caught Hyoudou glaring at me. He has Asia but he is still annoyed when other boys are shown affection.

"Anything else for me to know?"

I say this as I teleport the flask and the three syringes to my pocket dimension where they are cleaned out.

"Just that you are now a High-class devil and you are entitled to your own peerage. Beelzebub-sama worked quickly on these to get them done for you, he said he wants to see the results after you make them yours."

Lord Gremory then summons to his hand a long dark brown box which he quickly passes to me. As I touched the box I could feel the strength of the box and that it was hand crafted perfectly. The whole box was made out of mahogany and the lid slid right off showing me 16 immaculately crimson marble chess pieces.

'Make a soft duplicate of these pieces for me. I want to use them as personal pieces when I play chess.'

[Duplicate]

I picked up the King piece and felt something jolt into me, 'A King piece is not something other Kings have but this will help you with your future research in the 'Evil Pieces', I'm sure you can learn a lot more through being a King. I look forward to seeing your pieces.'

I raise my hand into the air and drop the King piece and I clap my hands around it reacting the magic from the King piece with my own fusing the King piece with my body and more importantly my hands.

'Alright Draconis, let's flood everything into these pieces even the curse.'

[Got'cha, your power will be released in an aura luckily I can stop it from agitating everyone.]

I take the mahogany box in both of my hands and start to flood my magic into the box and the pieces. As each of the pieces react with my magic they float into the air and start to change and react. The Queen is engulfed in darkness and mutates into a piece of identical colour and design to the dummy Queen piece although the aura coming from it was very sinister. The other pieces were all mutation pieces but I could feel that they contained a piece of my Senjutsuu.

The 15 pieces then placed themselves down on the table. I then quickly summoned the duplicate set and placed them in the box and teleported them to my pocket dimension as I looked at my pieces. I picked up each piece individually and felt the power inside them; it was something very similar to the powers of my own. It seemed that my ability of manipulating the 'Evil Pieces' caused them to mutate further. The fact that I can beat the system and use promotion whenever due to the changes I made to it, have been transported into these pieces. The pawns will have the ability to do as I did and the others will be able to manipulate their abilities.

I smiled as I looked at them and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lord Gremory … Papà take out a piece of paper and a pen.

"What has happened to them? I'll give Beelzebub-sama the details."

"Each piece has taken on my abilities to manipulate the pawn pieces and my ability to play around with the 'Promotion' system. The 8 pawn pieces all have the ability to play around like I did and with training from me to further it to how they like it. Then the other pieces will also be able to have the same settings like I did with the promotions, the rook can manipulate the pieces to how they want. They could go full offensive or go full defensive which I called 'Panzer', same thing with the Bishop which deals with the magical side of it. They are all obviously mutated but in their own way, where the 14 pieces have demonic mutation and the addition of Senjutsuu in them the Queen piece has Malice and the curse instead of Senjutsuu."

I watched Papà write as I spoke and he smiled to me when he got it all wrote down.

"If I find anything more I'll send him a letter. Is that everything?"

"No the final thing is something you have been looking forward to. We have booked the Familiar forest for you tonight."

"Awesome I can finally get a familiar. Cesall was upset when he found out Rias … Ria-nee thought he was a familiar. He is a proud weasel."

Both Lord and Lady Gremory smiled when I changed what I called Rias, seen as she is now my sister I may as well refer to her as such. I actually already refer to Sirzechs as my brother so this kinda fills in the final blank.

"Zel-kun, can we come with you so Ise-kun and Asia-chan can get their familiars as well?"

"Sure why not. Still, it's a shame I get a familiar at the same time as weeks old devils."

Both Lord and Lady Gremory came behind me and placed their hands on my shoulders to which I turned my head around to look at them. They both smiled as they came into my vision.

"Well then my son, I will deal with your school and get my familiar to make sure everyone knows about this so you won't get any reactions as such. The magic circle here in the room will light up when it's time for you to go."

"I'm sorry we can't spend any longer with you but we need to go and tell the Underworld of what has transpired. We will see you all again, Rias, Zel."

Lady Gremory then bent down to me and kissed me on the forehead before stepping back with Lord Gremory and teleporting away as they waved to us leaving us with the lone Lady of Phoenix.

"I suppose I'll have to be off as well. Please take care of Ravel for me, I will leave her in your hands now. Lastly, as she also has her own pieces she is free for you to have in your peerage. She took Bishop in her brother's peerage so I advise you to make her the same if she wishes to join."

"I will do Lady Phoenix. If she so wishes I would be happy to have her in my peerage."

I gave Lady Phoenix a slight bow of my head making her feel satisfied and she disappeared through her own magic circle after giving Ravel a motherly smile.

This left the rest of us in a quiet room with not a single person that knew what to say. Deciding to use this peaceful time to do what I want, I teleport my pieces to my pocket dimension by touching them with my hand which I make a bit of a show of as I just swipe my hand along the table like I was trying to knock them all over.

As I sat back in the chair, I saw Rias getting to her own work and the others just sat in their chairs drinking the tea that Akeno was just passing out.

"Here you go Ravel-san, Zel-sama."

"Stop!"

I held my hand out instead of taking the cup from Akeno.

"I may have the blood of Gremory but I am by no means superior to any of you … everyone bar Hyoudou. You have no need to refer to me any different but I would like to ask that I get milky tea from now on. Is that alright?"

"Of course Zel-kun."

Akeno then passed my cup to Koneko beside me and made a new cup of milky tea and gave it to me which I drank happily completely oblivious to the scowl that Hyoudou wore.

…

We came out the other end of a teleportation circle into a vastly dense forest full of vegetation and trees. Even though I wanted a familiar I was kinda against it because I had met the familiar master before in the Underworld when he gave out newly updated catalogues.

"Get Daze."

The voice of the familiar master echoed through the area as he came into our vision while swinging on vines that descended from tree branches. He landed on the ground in front of us.

"Ah Satooji, still on your journey to becoming the very best?"

"I sure am Zel-kun, you finally getting your familiar?"

"Yup, I'm looking forward to what I can find. Can I look around by myself?"

"Of course you can. I'll take your new sister and her peerage around, what'll the little girl from Phoenix do?"

I looked to the side to see Ravel contemplating what she wanted to do.

"Can I come with you Zel-kun? I haven't got my own familiar yet."

"That's fine by me. See ya in a bit guys."

I grabbed Ravel's hand and started to pull her as we broke into a run into the forest. Unlike before I don't feel a tug anymore after leaving Rias' side that would be because of the two pawn pieces I don't have anymore. I had fused them with Hyoudou's body after making the promotion my own to allow me to continue using them.

Ravel was now my bishop and I am sharing Koneko with Rias so I now have two member of my peerage. Presumably I'll have another bishop when I return to school and am jumped by Reya but at least I have a few days until that happens.

We make our way into the forest and I slow down to a walk and properly connect hands with Ravel to walk around the forest.

"How do you know the familiar master?"

"I know Satooji from when he delivers updates on the creatures here. I visited the familiar guild frequently to see what's here and got friendly with Satooji while asking him about the creatures here. I learnt at that time that he was a crazy bastard who tries to kill everyone by suggesting the Dragon King Tiamat as the familiar of choice. I'm actually kind of curious how many have gone after her."

"Do you not want Tiamat as your familiar?"

"I do, she would be a great familiar but I want one that can shape shift more than anything. There are supposed to be a number of them around here and have shown up more to devils who are part monster or Youkai."

"What do you think I should get?"

"It's up to you but a bird of some sort seems like a solid choice. It'll take to you easier as well."

We carried on through the forest and Ravel asked my opinion on every single bird we saw to which I said it's your choice and she replied with 'not this one'. It was rather tedious; we finally came upon a large white bird that rivalled a vulture in size. Despite the size, the bird was pretty and held itself well holding an impressive wingspan. To this one, my answer was an immediate yes. The size may be a problem for giving out contracts or something similar but the bird was majestic.

Once Ravel had formed the contract with the bird, it went to her pocket dimension and we carried on looking around for my own familiar. Passing through the forest I spotted a red and white striped top hat. I sprinted towards it and pushed through bushes making my way towards it.

I pushed through a final bush and saw a small black cat, a little bigger than a kitten, with a red and white striped top hat on it. It turned around to me and snarled a little at seeing Ravel.

"What do you want?"

It spoke to me, it depressed me a little. It was just a cat in a hat and not 'the' cat in the hat.

"I saw the hat and was interested."

The cat was surprised and sat down but continued to snarl at Ravel. The cat stopped when Ravel hid behind me.

"Did you want to make me your familiar or something?"

"If you can shape shift yeah."

"Is that your only prerequisite?"

I just nodded to the cat and it let out a little chuckle at me.

"The hat allows me to speak and transform into what I want, although I can only take their form. There are other shape shifters that are more precise."

"That doesn't bother me; I just wanted something that can shape shift."

"Then I'll become your familiar. My name is … I could never pronounce my name so call me Cith."

Abbreviation, I see. This cat is a smart one.

"Alright then Cith, welcome to the family. Cesall will be pleased to have a friend."

"Who is Cesall?"

"My pet weasel."

Cith playfully shook her head as I performed the ritual for making her my familiar and once it was done, she jumped onto my head and sat down. From there we walked back to where we teleported in hand in hand, the problem being that I didn't pay much attention to the way we came after I saw the hat. I must have lost my touch with this new blood.

We started to walk through the forest as I used my nose to try and pick up the scent but it was bombarded by the scent of multiple creatures across the immediate area. It was rather troublesome.

I then came to a stop as I smelt something rather extraordinary and started to look around for it.

"Did the famous thief of the underworld get lost?"

"Yeah but I smell something new, there is another creature around that depending on what it is might be another familiar for me."

I continued to look around until I spotted it poking its head out from behind a tree. Once it noticed that I saw it, it hesitantly came out and came closer to us.

The creature that came out was a very pale green in colour and had a unique look to it. It had the body that was the same size as a fully grown Siberian husky and that was the only similarity to any animal I knew. Its ears were out to the side and pointed exactly like elf ears and it had green fur all over its body even the two small wings that grew out of its back. The two wings were made up of both fur and feathers as the fur took up a small part of the wings that was next to the connection to its back. Its tail was long and split into five right at the end.

It was an animal that I had never seen before and it looked a little scared. I bent down to it as it approached, once I smiled to the animal it spoke to me.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

It sounded cautious but there was no hesitation at all.

"No, I'm here to look for a familiar to be friends with. I already have one but if I found another on my way back then I would have two."

"Then would you take me? I'm not that good at anything but I'm scared living here by myself."

I looked at the animal and nodded my head while I kept a smile; the animal saw this and its wings sunk into its back disappearing. It then came over to me and sat in front of me.

"I'll call you Cinque Code or Cinque for short."

I picked up Cinque and held her with her back against my chest and started the process again quickly making Cinque into my familiar.

With all that done, I hold Cinque in one arm and take a hold of Ravel with my other hand and prepare my magic circle. With a meow from Cith, the circle teleports us away and we come out in a small clearing that gives me a pleasant view. To the side of my vision I see Kiba violently swinging his sword with slime covering his eyes. Hyoudou was to the side watching a spectacle with blood trickling down from his nose, Satooji was behind him trying to act better but he held the same reaction as Hyoudou.

The spectacle was Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko being held up in the air by a slime that had eroded their clothes making them half naked. I looked over the sight in front of me and whistled in amazement alerting the girls to my position.

"Zel-kun let us down from here; the slime is restricting our movement."

"I will do so Ria-nee but should you really be in that sort of position without being married? Also I don't want to as I can see Neko-chan; there is a rather beautiful 'Pettanko' shot in front of me."

I stared at the half-naked Koneko the whole time I spoke and continued to do so as I spoke to Cinque.

"I know you said you aren't very good at anything but how about trying to take out the slime. If you can't I'll defend you."

I felt Cinque shake a little in my arm as she closed her eyes and I felt a small wind whip up around us as leaves started to levitate and were sent at the slime that held up the girls and made a flurry of cuts in the slime allowing the four girls to move and free themselves. Once they could move they retaliated and finished off the slime.

"Well done Cinque. You did well."

I heard a soft purring sound as she rubbed against me slightly but I also felt a grip that was tightening around my left hand to which I turned my head slightly to avoid seeing an angry Phoenix.

"Well Ria-nee, I helped."

"…That you did Zel-kun, you could have helped your onee-chan earlier."

"That I could of but Hyoudou liked what he was seeing so I gave him a little more time to do so."

As I mentioned Hyoudou, I turned to try and find him. When I did I was confused at what emotion to take as I watched him mourn the dead slime which he had wanted as his familiar. I don't know whether this was tragic or a major relief of future troubles.

I heard both Cinque and Cith hiss a little and saw Satooji attempt to get closer to me.

"Satooji, I would appreciate it if you could stare from a distance. Little Cinque here isn't very good with others."

"I see … I'm a little jealous of you being part animal, you are closer to them than me."

"That I am Satooji, although I can't tell you anything about these two."

"What about the names you gave them so I can list them off."

"The cat in the hat is called 'Cith' and the little cutie in my arms is called 'Cinque Code'."

"Cinque Code?"

Rias tilted her head at the name and looked at me. I carefully took hold of Cinque's tail and raised it showing the 5 tips.

"It's Italian for five tails."

I was given a small smile in response and Satooji got to marking the two animals off of his list and I was shown the creature that Asia took as her familiar. She had got a little blue sprite dragon that didn't like Hyoudou, he wasn't too keen on me either but he at least refrained from jolting me with lightning. Hyoudou wasn't so lucky with that.

With our familiars found and a grieving pervert we teleported back to the clubroom to end the long day that we had.

* * *

**This chapter huh. It's a different one.  
Blood transfusion, yeah i don't know how to actually do it. The way i did it here sounded like it could work.  
Ravel's character is a little different from canon, she is very possessive.  
Cinque was being based on Leafeon from Pokemon but halfway through i decided against it and came up with that.  
Cith is something that will be used for novelty purposes only, like Cesall. Cinque may play a small part.  
I have nearly caught up with the chapters i have already written, i finished the 18th chapter earlier so we'll probably take a break here at 20 for me to write more or just space out the upload rate.**

**I forgot to come up with a name for the specific animal that Cinque is, you can make your own if you want. Ciao ora.**


	15. Everyday happenings for the Weasel

**Merely informative ... ?**

* * *

Waking up early on a Friday morning is difficult but waking up early so you can take a women shopping is even harder, more in the respect of staying asleep as the woman will bombard you with white noise until you wake up and take her. This was my Friday; seen as I am exempt from school today I was to take Ravel shopping so she has clothes and the like for everyday living. Supposedly the stuff from the Phoenix castle is too much which I can quite frankly understand.

Once I was fully awake we ventured into the garage and got into the Mustang due to the bigger boot, slightly bigger boot. I turned the key and revved the engine making the garage door open slowly. Once it had opened a sufficient amount, I released the handbrake and drove out and onto the street heading into the shopping district.

A few minutes later and we arrive catching a little attention due to the brutal sound of the V8 of the Mustang. Nevertheless, we walked into the shopping centre after I quickly placed a spell on the car to keep it safe. Once entering the large shopping centre I instantly came to hate myself even more for agreeing to do this. My pain isn't from walking around and actually shopping, I'm actually ok with that and it doesn't bore me but I'm not so keen on shopping centres. The reasoning is unknown; I have a strange dislike of them.

We stopped in the main lobby as Ravel looked around figuring out where to go first.

"What do you want to buy first?"

"Clothes!"

I suppose it was a slightly stupid question.

I took Ravel's hand and led her to the floor that sold the clothes. The first shop we entered was a lingerie store and thanks to the one in heaven I wasn't hesitant in entering which surprised Ravel. Upon entering the girls looking around stared at me wide eyed, this one situation is where I don't know whether it's in surprise or them doing it because of my looks. The Lingerie reaction, there is one for both genders. Males have an insane lust to see their desired woman in the thin piece of cloth and Women's is the strange look they give men who enter the Lingerie store.

Surprisingly enough Ravel took no time at all and quickly bought underwear that I didn't even see and quickly passed the bags to me and dragged me out to the next store. Where I brought in something to alleviate the standard boredom men get from clothes shopping with women. Normal men hang next to their woman blindly saying yes to whatever they say to pass the time but I actually look at all the clothes and imagine a girl in them, it passes the time quicker and it's a whole lot better. Who knows you might actually find the girl something 'Cute' and get praise from it. I'm the type that doesn't mention it but my facial expression can give it away if the girl understands what I'm doing. Nothing was bought from this store so we moved onto the next store which sold clothes for both men and women.

In this shop, we were immediately stopped by a worker and bombarded by questions. It seemed that an attractive blonde girl and a handsome guy were hard to come by and the female worker got us to try on a bunch of clothes that were supposedly sets for couples. The clothes in question were varied; the female clothes were to show off their curves and womanly charm where the male clothes were tight on the top half which was to show off the male's physique. The clothes though were rather bland in my opinion and they didn't fare much better in Ravel's either. Despite this the worker attending to us was happy none the less and gave us some money.

"What is the money for?"

"Modelling the clothes for us. We took pictures after all."

I blinked a few times in rapid succession at her statement. I didn't know they were taking pictures, I probably wasn't listening. I gave Ravel the money and we moved on to actually look around the store for ourselves but quickly left as Ravel didn't feel comfortable there anymore.

We entered a few more clothes stores and finally bought some clothes for Ravel and bought a few pairs of jeans for myself and I quickly sent them to the boot of the car when no one was looking and thanks to me sleeping in, it was lunch time so we made our way to the fast food restaurant that had its own shop in the shopping centre.

It was centered near the centre of the second store which was a little weird as it was the only shop on the floor that didn't sell clothes … unless they sell the caps that the workers wear. As we entered the line, the humans around us started to whisper about our appearances and people of both genders had the occasional little bit of jealousy when they saw that our hands were together.

Ravel was dressed in an immaculate white dress with white stockings and she wore a pair of white heels that lifted her slightly off the ground bringing her closer to my height. The fact that she wore all white was eye-catching in itself but the fact that she was a natural blonde brought her even more attention especially with the curls. She gave off the princess vibe that captivated the hearts of the boys around us.

With Ravel captivating the boys, I was there captivating the girls. I was wearing a grey band shirt that had a bird made out of paper headlines on the front with the band name 'Alexisonfire' just above it. The t-shirt was a little tight on the arms due to the muscles I have built up but the length was fine. On my legs I wore a pair of light grey skinny jeans that hugged my legs but didn't restrict me at all due to magic. Then on my feet I wore a pair of black hi-tops that had a grey stripe along the back. The colour of my clothes just made me blend in to the background but my hair caught the attention of everyone around us and the colour of my eyes sucked the girls in.

I'll say that we probably aren't the most attractive people in the world but the humans around this area do make us feel that way. To Ravel though, this was something that was certain. I didn't know if she was being cocky about her looks or if it's her stuck-up nobility side making her think that commoners should revere us. It's gonna be hard to tell these things apart with this girl.

"What would you like to order sir?"

When we reached the counter we were greeted by a female worker who took no notice of Ravel at all as she stared into my eyes. It seems like my eyes are my most intriguing feature.

I cast a quick glance at Ravel who was looking at the menu above us and was having a hard time choosing so I stepped closer to the counter and held my face not too far away from the woman serving us. I was close enough that she could feel my breath on her face. Using a quiet voice, I spoke to her.

"I'll have a large burger and two sets of extra-large chips. She'll take an extreme downsized version of mine."

My voice came out as a whisper which made the girl blush and I stepped back next to Ravel as the girl behind the counter was flustered and haphazardly put in our order. Moments later we were given our food and we went to our chairs in the centre of the small seating area. The other people that were eating were situated on the outer area; the new people who joined while we were eating kept to the outside as well and just looked to us while we are eating.

Ravel was finding it hard to eat with everyone staring, by the time she had taken her second bite out of her small burger I had finished my burger and had started to devour my chips albeit in a clean manner that still held dignity and some elegance.

"I … I can't eat with all these people staring."

"Why not? They just want to see a beautiful girl eat food like them, it's like a godsend for them."

I replied to her with a slight chuckle as she took her third bite.

"Does saying stuff like that not hurt you?"

"Nah, I have holy spheres to protect me from these things. I'm fine if it's brief usage but prolonged usage is a pain, it's good I wasn't religious to begin with."

With the conversation distracting Ravel from the glares I decided to carry on the talking.

"Where should we go next?"

Ravel then answers me in between bites.

"Girl essentials … I need to get brushes and other stuff."

ChiChe!

I heard the signal in my mind and turned my head to look away from Ravel.

"Someone trying to take the car?"

"Seems so, the car can defend itself."

I gave her a smile as I stuck out my tongue before finishing off my meal. I sat back in my chair and looked around while Ravel finished off her meal. As I looked around I saw a few young girls try to catch my attention with lusting gazes so I wink at the girls and turn back to Ravel.

[See what I mean about your lady killer skills?]

'I do Draconis; I'm surprised that they are this strong. At least they haven't tried to jump me.'

[Well just wait until you go back to school. That's where your looks and new found affection will really show.]

'That may be a problem, a constant one. Will this make my flirting become more frequent?'

[I wouldn't call what you do flirting, I would call it playing with a girl's heart especially now that you are married.]

'Well the girls deserve something. They have to put up with the three perverts and then also Kiba, his kindness is as bad as the three perverts in the end result. I'm doing this to say no while making them feel happy in the moment. It's a compromise.'

[Yeah and you got away with it because you were cute like an animal. You are not that way anymore.]

'Fine, I'll try and keep it back but no promises.'

Coming out of my talk with Draconis I see that Ravel is now finishing off her food. I stand up from my seat and stretch upwards getting myself ready to move on. Once she completely finishes she stands up as well, I pick up the rubbish and deposit it all in the bin before we move away from all the eyes.

"Is it alright if we buy something to commemorate us getting married?"

Ravel asks me this as we connect our hands together, I look towards her and see her eyes gazing to the pet store which came into my vision more and more as we rode the escalator up a floor.

"You wanted to get a pet between us?"

"Yeah … I always wanted one but I couldn't in the Underworld because it would be dangerous."

"What did you have in mind?"

She got excited, very excited and dragged me into the pet store which was surprisingly large and had a number of small puppies in the centre of the shop. There was a lot to choose from but I restrained myself from choosing and allowed Ravel to do so.

Ravel hugged each and every dog in the pen, from a small Chihuahua to a large whippet puppy. As I looked over the dogs I saw one that kept to itself, it didn't seem interested in being petted but as it was lying down I saw it look over to me. I spoke out to the dog and it cautiously came forward to me and I could see that it looked remarkably like a wolf except that this dog was a snow white in colour with black fur around its left eye and left ear.

It came over to the glass and I picked the puppy up and I was surprised by its weight. It was heavier than I expected, despite being here it packed a bit of muscle. I looked to the little booklet and flicked through the pages until I found the dog, he hadn't been given a name due to his loner attitude but he was designated as a rare Yakutian Laika.

With the dog in my arms, an attendant came over to me and started to tell me details about the breed.

"The Yakutian Laika is a Russian breed of dog that was mostly used for sledding although it has been used for hunting and postal services. There aren't many of these breed outside of Russia due to legislations and rules due to the dogs being rather ferocious but we were lucky to receive such a well-mannered one even though he is a little loner. You are the first person he has come up to."

After hearing the attendants words I looked over to Ravel.

"What do you think?"

Ravel came over to me and reached her hand out to the dog but he bared his teeth at Ravel and I could feel a growl boiling up inside him. I moved him slightly so I could hold him in one arm and I patted him on the head calming him down.

"Hey hey, she is with me little one. Be nice to her, yeah?"

I saw the dog's ears flap down briefly and he allowed Ravel to pat the dog who eventually gave out a happy sound as she patted him.

"Wow."

The attendant looked at me surprised due to my ability to calm the dog down so quickly. My Youkai powers have triumphed once again. I just smiled to the attendant and looked back to Ravel.

"So what about him? He obviously likes me and now he knows that you wouldn't hurt him he likes you too."

"Then we'll have him, what about a name though?"

"He is much closer to a wolf than other dogs so what about Lupis or Lobo?"

"Do they mean wolf?"

"My knowledge isn't brilliant but I believe that Lupis is Latin for Wolf and Lobo was the name typically given to wolves by those who spoke Latin or the name of a famous wolf in a book. I'm not too sure."

Settling on the name … if you could call it settling, we followed the attendant to the till where she passed me the brochure on the dog which held some information on him in particular. I was a little surprised when I saw the cost, just buying the dog that was a little over 6 months old would be £1,100 but luckily that was to also pay for the injections that he has already been given. I breathed a little sigh but I dug into my left hand pocket and took out the required amount in cash and gave it to the woman.

We then finished everything and had him registered to us. We also bought all the essentials for him and placed a collar round his neck with a tag that had his name carved into it, this was all done surprisingly fast for the human world. I connected the lead to his collar and we walked out of this shop with his essentials in hand, my hand that was holding his lead. Ravel just walked next to me happily holding onto my free hand.

As I waited outside a store for Ravel to finish buying her girly essentials, I got to thinking about the Phoenix ability. The clan Phoenix doesn't have immortality in the same respect of the actual Phoenix. The actual phoenix was remarkably similar to a typical bird except that it was faster, could breathe small flames and had a resistance to fire. The two differences in that a Phoenix had true immortality or should I say the next best thing as us people couldn't see into the brain of a Phoenix. A Phoenix could only regenerate after it had completely died and turned to ash where it would revive and become anew but we would know if it was the exact same Phoenix regardless of its appearance.

The Phoenix clan had regeneration abilities but not reviving capabilities like a Phoenix, the clan was named Phoenix mainly due to their wings and crest but it begs the question of why. Why are they so different in abilities? Is it simply the fact that people are more unique than the Phoenix?

When I saw Ravel emerge from the store, I took her bag and decided to question her.

"Ravel, when someone from the Phoenix clan dies they do so permanently right?"

"That is correct although unlike other devils we have a longer life cycle due to regeneration of our bodies, that also means that our bodies are better equipped to fight inner viruses that would plague our bodies. Why?"

"I was just thinking about the ability of Phoenix. It's coined wrong. It's not immortality, not even in the slightest. It's just regeneration of the human body which everyone already possesses to an extent. The Phoenix clan just has a highly improved version of it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Beings as weak as humans have this ability, cut their arm slightly and it will heal over time. That is regeneration of the body, cut off their arm and the body will produce skin to close over the wound, if you give it time. The only difference is that the Phoenix clan has the ability to regenerate everything else as well at a near instant rate. It's wrong to say that the Phoenix family is immortal or to say that they have the ability of immortality. The Phoenix clan have insanely improved regeneration abilities, it's like the body equivalent of the regeneration magic I have."

"So your saying that the Phoenix clan isn't as good as they are made out to be?"

"For the most part I guess, the ability by itself is damn impressive and it's what the Phoenix clan has built its name from. I just don't like that it's being called 'Immortality' when it really isn't."

"Then what would our kid be like?"

"Not too sure in the ability department because I haven't seen you fight but the kid would have an insane amount of powers and skill, they'd be a quick bugger too. The thing I do know is that they'd be an attractive furry-eared Phoenix that may have crimson flames, that actually sounds cool. Their regeneration powers would be insane."

I feel like that would be true, the kid would have a lot of potential. The Phoenix ability would reduce the frailness that I have though the kid would not be tall at all. Poor thing.

During our conversation, we had made it back to the Mustang. I put the dogs essentials next to the clothes bags and then Ravel's essentials next to them. I closed the boot and then opened my door as Ravel took her place in her own closing the door.

"Do you want Lupis on your lap or on the back seat?"

"Back seat."

Probably doesn't want fur all over her dress. I pulled the front seat back and placed Lupis down on the back seat, I pushed the chair back and sat down on it then closed my door.

"Wanna drop everything off first or head straight to school?"

"Let's go to school so we can tell them about Lupis."

I just nodded to her and twisted the key bringing the V8 to life and allowed the engine to roar before I backed the car up and we left the shopping district. Thinking about going to school first might cause a slight problem; Lupis may not do too well with Koneko. I wonder if her ears will spring out and she will hiss at him, it's definitely a possibility and Ravel's reason for going to school.

We arrive at the school as the bell rings for the end of the day. It got me thinking whether I always appear on time or adjacent to something. As the students start to pour out of the entrance to the school Ravel gets out woo-ing the guys who stop and start drooling.

I chuckle in my seat at their response as I pick up Lupis from the backseat and open my door. Holding Lupis in one arm I get out and close the door before turning to Ravel and the students coming out of the school. I walk round the car and stand next to Ravel and whisper to her.

"Are you standing there for any particular reason?"

"I just wanted to look at the school, this many people is a little nerve racking."

"You can do that on Monday, take Lupis to the clubroom. I'm going to the council room for a few minutes."

I pass Lupis over to Ravel but he wasn't so keen on that and started whimpering once he left my side. I brought my face close to his and nuzzled against him before walking off past the crowd. As I passed the crowd I saw Rias and Sona at the entrance, once they saw me they looked relieved. I spoke out as I approached them.

"What do you look so relieved about?"

"We were wondering who caused this large build up and now we see you it all makes sense. I take it the boys stopped to stare at Ravel-chan?"

"That indeed, she kinda froze. I passed her a dog and came to see everyone in the student council."

They both scrunched their eyes at the word 'dog' and how I nonchalantly used it. Sona was the one to ask me about it.

"Dog? Why did you want to come see us?"

"Ravel wanted a pet to commemorate the marriage and she just hugged every goddamn dog in the shop. I saw a wolf-like dog in the corner by itself and was instantly captivated by the thing, it seemed like the little pup felt the same way as he came over to me. He also let me pick him up and happily at that although he did bare his teeth at Ravel when she went to pat him. About seeing you Sona, mainly it's about Reya."

"You want to share her?"

"More like I'm taking the initiative to say it to you before she bombards me about it. Save myself the irritation."

Both Sona and Rias sighed in response.

"Are you sure you want her as your final bishop?"

"Why not? I can always train her, I still have 'Lilith' in play with her."

"I'm sure she will be happy to join you. What do you think would happen if we were to face each other in a rating game?"

"She could be placed on the battlefield and the first to secure her can use her for their peerage or have a rating game based around that. Actually, I could send that as research material and allow it to become a new style for the rating game as it goes along with my 'Evil Piece' study … this is good stuff."

I started to trail off as it gave me new ideas to use for pieces that are being shared.

Rias walked off towards the clubroom as I left with Sona to go to the Council room. We walked through the school corridors in peace, until I met the Kendo duo on the second floor but that noise fizzled out quickly with Sona being there. We came to the door of the student council room on the third floor quickly and we both entered.

The student council members all welcomed Sona back in unison. They are like a bunch of trained dogs. I happily though just walked in behind her and followed her to her desk which she sat behind and I sat on the edge of as there was no chair for me.

"Would you like to settle it now or have a game first?"

"A game, I would like to know if this blood made me incapable."

A chessboard quickly appeared on the desk along with a chair for me to sit down on. I summoned my own set of pieces and placed them on one side of the board.

"My pieces will take over from black."

"They are your 'Evil Pieces' correct?"

"Uh-huh, I duplicated their bases to use as my personal pieces in a chess game."

Hearing that, Sona summoned her own set of chess pieces that were royal blue in colour.

"Did you buy those?"

"N-no, my sister bought them for me."

Sona started to blush a little from saying that her sister bought her a present. I guess that Serafall did well.

…

Fifteen minutes had passed and I have won once again, this time though was rather close as it was my Queen and King against her own King. A sight which has become rather familiar appeared in front of me as Sona wore a dispirited expression from losing yet again. Even though I continue to beat her in chess, she is still exceptional and can push me at times.

As I dematerialized my pieces I spoke up to Sona.

"Are you really ok with sharing Reya with me? I could always just take her off your hands if she is too much."

"And allow you free reign with a harem? I think not, I'd like to continue having her as my bishop for now. If I find someone I prefer or a male I would make my boyfriend I will release her to you."

I could hear soft sobbing coming from a table behind me and I let out a small grin and shook my head.

"I hope that blonde kid can pull himself away and focus on someone else."

"What do you mean?"

She considers herself smart but doesn't understand that? Maybe I should reconsider her a little.

"Anyway, we might as well get the process going. Oi Reya!"

I shout over to Reya who immediately stops working and runs over to us. She stops right next to my chair and just stands there like a happy obedient dog.

Summoning my last bishop to hand, Reya grows an extremely large smile and starts to act a little giddy.

"Sona, can you bring her piece to the surface?"

Sona nodded to me as I stood up and a small pool of darkness appears in the centre of Reya's chest. Then a bishop piece starts to poke out from the darkness but stops and doesn't completely leave her body. I slot my mutated piece into the darkness right next to Sona's and hold it in place.

"Kusaka Reya, I will now share ownership over you along with Sona Sitri. Please me as you do her and work accordingly as my Bishop."

My piece starts to react with her body and I let the piece go as I feel her body start to pull the piece in. The piece enters and the crimson light that was around my piece clashed with the Royal blue of Sona's piece making a blue and crimson ball of light as the darkness slowly dissipates.

I run an open hand downwards in front of Reya while flowing some magic into my right bracelet and a screen pops up with data and a small 3D model of Reya.

I check over the data and nod along as everything seems alright.

"There we go, it's done. It's nice to have you on the team Reya."

She looked a little distant as I spoke to her but she nodded to me with a happy face. This worried Sona but not me.

"What's wrong?"

Before Reya could answer, I stepped in to answer for her.

"It's a natural reaction from the sharing process. It's just her body finding a way to use the power from the new piece, with my piece being mutated and also has the 'Promotion: Bishop' improvements, from when I was a pawn, flowing around so I guess my piece is taking over as her primary piece. It was the same with Koneko actually. I expect a slightly different reaction when different pieces are used though."

"So it's nothing bad?"

"No not really, she might feel sluggish for the rest of the day as her body accepts the new piece. The system is in place to correct it itself but that's only in my piece so far before Ajuka can mass produce it in all the new pieces, after that there will probably be some sort of mass gathering to edit all the pieces."

I turn to Reya and smile at her as she seems a little groggy.

"Reya, go home and get some rest. It's a Friday anyway."

Reya looked to Sona who I take it nodded as Reya bowed to the two of us and left the council room. I then walked to the door myself and turned back to Sona before opening the door. I gave the door two light, playful knocks before opening it and leaving.

I left the school building quickly and waved to the Kendo girls that had just finished changing after practice. From there I walked straight to the old school building.

[Why don't you make two girls from the Kendo club your knights?]

'Your reasons for that? They have probably never wielded an actual sword before.'

[Then give them one. Buy them one each or allow them to use sacred gears.]

Allow them to use sacred gears? My pieces do have Senjutsuu in them, coupled with the demonic power they could probably make a few swords from 'Sword Birth' or 'Blade Blacksmith'. Do I give them the rights of find a way to implement the pieces with the tome and give them free range or as much as they can with what they have.

I walk through the entrance of the old school building with the thought on my mind. It's seems like it would work, if it does then the project from before can be restarted and get myself someone worth 8 pawns. This is going to cost a lot of money.

I came to the door of the club room and I knocked twice as I opened the door. Upon closing the door I saw Lupis standing at my feet, I bend down and pick him up before walking into the room and taking my place next to Ravel. Sitting down with Lupis on my lap, I started to pat his head as the others just looked at me.

"It's seems like he dislikes everyone bar you Zel."

Lupis was sitting on my lap in bliss as I stroked his soft white fur. The others in the room looked a little sad, the girls more so than Kiba and Hyoudou.

"Well … I don't know what to say. Lupis is a smart dog; he'll have his reasons for disliking you all just like I have my reasons for disliking Hyoudou."

"What? Why do you hate me?"

I just scrunched up my face in confusion as I looked at Hyoudou.

"Same reason everyone else does."

"…Oh."

Hyoudou dropped his head while crying anime tears as Asia tried to comfort him.

"Have you woken Ddraig up yet?"

"No but I have got the Boosted Gear to awaken to Second Liberation."

"Just a little longer then, think about the gear when you fall asleep if you can pry your mind away from breasts. Focusing your mind on the gear might allow you to talk to Ddraig."

…

That was my first day as the Third son of Gremory and I spent it taking a woman shopping. At least I got a little companion out of it. The reactions of the girls around here were totally different than before and I'm a little afraid to see the response I get from the women of the Underworld. I mean they go crazy enough for Rias and that's looking up to her, I'm now an actual male of Gremory. I really do wonder what their reactions will be.

The weekend then passed by insanely fast bringing me to my first day back at school after being off for nearly a week. The week ahead would prove to be a little difficult as evil loomed over the sky.

* * *

**Well, that ends this part of the everyday arcs. Next chapter will be the starts of the Excalibur arc and that's around 4 chapters long.  
I've nearly finished the 19 chapter which is the final chapter to the Excalibur arc. Parts of the arc though are everyday though.  
A nice little spoiler for next chapter - the curse partly awakens.**

**I'll see you all then, Ciao.**


	16. The Weasel awakens the curse

**Pebble...?**

* * *

My first day back and it was currently a small break between lessons early in the day. I was sitting in my seat at the back of class staring out of the window. It seemed that Ravel had integrated into the class well and she got along well with the girls. The girls were suspicious about her last name and the fact that she got Koneko to move and sit next to me but they decided to not say anything.

It seemed that not much had really changed. The girls were happy that I was back as the three perverts had been acting up while I was gone and perving on the girls while they were changing. I'm a little confused at why they didn't do so when I was here. The classes passed by slowly and were unable to catch my interest mainly because it was something below my level.

Lupis had settled in nicely, albeit yearning for my attention and not really going to others. He was ok with Ravel to a degree, he was a one-man dog.

"Zel-kun?"

I turned away from looking out of the window and faced the voice that called my name, it was a girl from my class.

"What would a lovely young lady like yourself want with me?"

"Beast-sempai wants to talk to you."

Beast-sempai? That's probably Hyoudou. I looked past the girl and I saw Hyoudou standing by the door, I gestured to him to come over with my head as I stayed in my seat. Hyoudou was quick to come into the class while not listening to the remarks that the girls gave.

"What do you want Hyoudou?"

"H-He spoke."

"He? Do you mean Ddraig?"

Hyoudou nodded to me furiously and my eyes widened in surprise. This was much earlier than I expected with him as the host.

With Hyoudou blocking me from the class, I brought the magic circles to my fingers and started to look over his left hand. The feeling was weak but he has definitely improved.

"Well his conscious is clear but you still aren't there yet. You are very close though."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Hmmm … double your regime but activate a boost while you do it. This will double your workload but also train your sacred gear in getting you accustomed to moving at that level. Then continue to step it up once it becomes easy for your body."

Hyoudou smiled to me and then ran off out of the class as the bell rung telling us all to get back to class for the middle section of the school day. I just sighed and propped my head up on my hand as I went back to staring blindly out of the window.

…

The school day has finally come to an end and I'm still in the class room while Ravel and Koneko had gone off to the clubroom. As Class Rep I had to deal with whatever complaints that came from my classmates, the one that continued to creep up was the perverted trio.

As I finished up talking to the girls of my class, Sona knocked on the door to my class with two girls in white robes behind her.

"Zel-kun, can you come here?"

"Sure thing Sona, one sec."

I packed up my things but not before making some final notes about the complaints and then threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the door to meet Sona and the two robed girls.

"So what do the dogs of the church want?"

"They have come to talk to about why they are here."

"I already know why people from the church would be here. I'll take them to Ria-nee."

I tapped the two robed girls on the shoulders and walked past them. As I walked off they turned on their heels and quickly followed after me.

We followed the path to the old school building in silence but stopped once we got to the door. I sent my magic into my bracelets making the girls tense up.

"I just want to know more about the Excalibur wielders."

The two girls took down their hoods and my eyes were met with two completely different looking girls. The one on my left was a European looking girl with blue hair that held a single green bang in her fringe, the girl on my right looked Japanese and had long brown hair that was held in two thin pig tails.

I ran both hands down in front of them and my screens popped up with the 3D image and some information on the two, some information was a little too much.

"So Xenovia and Shidou Irina, I know the reason you are here and I would allow you to do as you please but unfortunately my sister is the owner of this territory so you have to talk to her."

I pushed the door open to the old school building as I continued to talk.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't bring up any of the devils in here and if you need locations of interest, talk to me whenever."

Just as we reached the stairs I felt a hand on my right shoulder. I turned around to see Xenovia holding onto me.

"Why would a devil offer us help? Why should we believe you are telling us the truth?"

"I'm a Weasel Youkai before a Devil. Kokabiel isn't someone you two can hope to defeat by yourself."

I shrug her hand off my shoulder and continue up the stairs, the two girls take their time to follow me up. When they reach the top of the stairs I knock on the door to the club room and enter, I push the door until it's nearly closed and hold it there.

"Ria-nee, we have visitors."

I step away from the door and allow the two girls to step in through the door.

"These two girls are Xenovia and Shidou Irina, they are here to talk to you."

Without waiting for a reply from Rias, I usher the two girls and get them to sit down on one of the sofas. Seeing my forcefulness, Rias stops what she was doing and takes her place opposite the two nuns with an empty space by her, everyone was standing behind the chair even Ravel.

I close the door to the room and then take my seat next to Rias.

"Girls. We all know the situation with the Excalibur pieces; would you be able to tell us why you have come to us?"

I started off this meeting as I wanted to get straight to the point.

"The first point we were going to talk about was you devils, but you answered that before for us so that doesn't need to be said. The second point is that we would like you not to interfere with this investigation … No, I'm actually telling you not to get involved."

A mischievous smirk starts to appear on my face as I see Rias next to me start shaking her head.

"You churchgoers really thought that we, devils, had taken your precious Excaliburs? We would have received headaches just from going near a church."

"We had heard that the famous thief had become a devil so the church has been wary."

"The church has been worried about me? Why would I want an Excalibur, they are only pathetic pieces."

The two nuns opposite me started to glare at me as I just sighed in contempt.

"If you had heard anything proper about my heists then you should know I go after things that are worthwhile like sacred gears and the like. The Excalibur is just a shitty sword that smashed into seven pieces."

My provocation seemed to work as the blue-haired nun unsheathed her sword from its sheathe that was made up of bandages. I had already anticipated this so using my holy magic spheres I quickly beat my right hand against my chest and drew out a holy sword made of green light that I quickly used to block the nuns strike.

As her sword impacted mine it told me what she had, Excalibur Destruction.

"See what I mean, you have the Destruction fragment and it's unable to break a holy sword made by a devil. It really is pathetic."

As I started to rile up the two nuns, a barely noticeable but definitely sinister laugh came from behind me. I didn't have to see who it was to know who was laughing, it was Kiba.

"Yo Yuu-chi, wanna kick some church ass?"

"You bet I do, Zel-kun."

I put some more strength into my right arm and pushed the nun back and forced the green light sword to disappear as I walked out of the door along with Kiba. The two nuns quickly followed after us leaving the devils behind stunned and confused.

Once outside the old school building we moved to a clearing at the back of the building and positioned ourselves next to each other. Kiba stood on my right while we had the building behind us and the two nuns were opposite us with the trees behind them.

Rias and the others quickly joined us and set up a barrier which would allow us to run free.

"Yuu-chi, you take the brunette. I've got the brutish one."

Before we split up to take our stances, Kiba showed me his fist and we happily fist bumped. Kiba summoned his sword as he stood directly opposite the brunette and I stood opposite Xenovia with nothing in my hand.

"Are you not going to take out a sword?"

I cast a quick glance over to Kiba and he nodded when he realised what I had planned.

"A sword?" I bent down to the ground and picked up a pebble. "This pebble will do me fine against that old thing."

The fight then started as the blue haired girls charged towards me. While coating the pebble with destruction magic, I switched which end faces up and balanced myself on one hand blocking the nun's sword with my armoured boot and sent my other foot into her arm forcing her back a few feet. I pressed off the ground and was now standing again as I saw Kiba and the brunette locking swords.

"Let's step this up. Hell Blade: Vanish."

The familiar black pool forms in the palm of my right hand as hilt sticks out of my hand and I grab it with my left pulling it out and holding the grip in my left hand. The ghost blade flickered into view for a split second before disappearing leaving me with just a grip and hilt although the blade was very much there.

Xenovia came at me again with her sword raised high and she swung down. I blocked her attack with the invisible blade and threw her back as I feel the tattoo on my back light up.

'The Excalibur fight will make the curse awaken? I wonder if that's true.'

"How do you have that abomination?"

The brunette grunted this out as she was locked in a vicious sword dance with Kiba where he as flickering in and out of vision.

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like to be called an abomination and I don't have to answer that. Dual Promotion: Knight."

Crimson light appears around my boots and I step off from the ground and am instantly in front of the nun and I crash the pommel of the sword into her stomach forcing her to choke up some blood as I dash back to my original position. Once I stop moving the promotion disappears.

As I charge at Xenovia she recoils from my strike and comes at me, we both swing our swords and they clash throwing black and white sparks all around. As we hold each other in the sword lock, my right hand is enveloped in darkness.

[Evil Dragon Emperor's Bastille.]

The black and bloody replica of the Boosted gear appears on my right arm.

[Aibou, this is awakening the curse especially with old Ddraig awakening over there.]

I let go of the sword and hold it with my left hand forcing me to get pushed back slightly but I quickly pull my right fist back before sending it to the nun who sees it and jumps back. As she does so I feel like I should switch holds on the sword so I take the Hell Blade in my gauntleted hand and square off against her again.

We charge at each other again and clash swords but this time we fumble as the sword randomly fuses itself with the gauntlet allowing me to have another slash as I do so she blocks with her sword as she drops to the ground. This hit causes a small explosion that sends the blue haired girl barrelling away and tearing the whole of my right side clothing but leaving my skin intact.

I could then feel the darkness welling up inside of me and feeling joy from it. I suddenly feel a shift to my right side and see Kiba down on the ground and a small blur coming towards me, I luckily block her with Vanish but another explosion occurs albeit a much larger one as I am engulfed by a black light. As the explosion resounds through the area an evil aura descends on the small battlefield and spreads out across the school.

As the smoke from the explosion disperses a lone black dragon wing appears on the right side of my back connecting to the back of the tribal style dragon tattoo. The whole of my right side was taken over by a draconic style along with a scorched black jaw bone from a dragon skull took its place around my own jaw with two large canines running up my face and digging into my cheek slightly making blood trickle down and soak the scorched bone. My right eye changes to a deep black flame that covers the whole socket and reaches up to my eyebrow lighting it ablaze. The black flame continues up the right side of my face as it grows and runs over the right side of the top of my head and flows off the back shaped like a horn.

More horns then shoot out of my body down along my right side in accordance with the rips. Three spikes jut out of my shoulder with another one down at my elbow. Then out of the wrist part of my gauntlet came multiple different sized spikes that were all covered in blood that was a rich red. Continuing down my right side, spikes jutted out of my right leg leaving almost no skin visible.

A heavy, deep sigh escapes from my mouth before I feel compelled to release a loud roar that attacks the ears of the surrounding people like thunder. The roar itself caused the ground to shake under my feet and visibly scare the two nuns in front of me as their eyes practically shouted out their fear.

I feel Vanish disappear from the gauntlet so I bring out two other forms.

"Hell Blade: Phantom and Hell Blade: Venom."

Appearing in my left hand was a long katana styled blade that was pitch black and then a purple edged katana blade extended out of the knuckle section of the gauntlet on my right hand. I looked at the two girls in front of me and glared before jetting towards them using a single flap of the wing and crossing my swords together attacking the two nuns with a 'X' shaped attack. The two nuns block my two swords with their own as I stare them down with a completely blank expression and cold, dead eyes.

I don't push off from the girls but I force more and more strength into my arms and push the girls further down to the floor.

**[Boost]**

As I hear Ddraig's voice I dematerialize the two swords but continue with my gauntleted fist and send it into the brunette girl's face as I use my left foot like a pivot sending my spiked right foot into Xenovia's face knocking her out clean leaving the brunette to look over her with a gushing nose that was broken.

I feel the air change behind me and spin around with my right fist clenched as I swing my gauntlet at whoever the person was and it was met with a dull clang briefly as my current power sent the person backwards. Sending a quick gaze over the people standing doing nothing I see more than at first but don't pay full attention as I continue to turn right and see Hyoudou kneeling down with a dark red gauntlet identical in design to my own on his left arm.

As I spin my body round to face Hyoudou I start feeling light headed and feel my weight shift causing the top half of my body to drop sideways dropping me to the ground. I lie there out of breath and a black light runs down my right side as I feel a searing pain shoot down my right side.

I look down to my leg and see it completely covered in blood. My bones were intact but due to the spikes jutting out earlier, there was no more skin there to keep the blood in so it just started to gush out. As I feel my consciousness waning I heard Draconis shout out.

[Asia, heal him quick!]

…

I opened my eyes to darkness but it was complete darkness rather than night, under my head I felt something soft. I look out to the corner of my eye and saw two dark extrusions that had small blonde hair strands barely in view.

"…Ravel."

I was barely able to squeak out her name as I flipped my body around so I was looking at the ceiling with Ravel's face to the left side of my vision.

"Zel, how do you feel?"

How do I feel? Terrible, insane headache, right leg is in pain like the rest on my right side.

"With all things considered, I could be worse."

While exerting a small groan I look around the room to see no one else here in the club room.

"Where is everyone?"

"Rias-sama and Akeno-san are talking to Sona-sama while the others are out looking for Kiba. Once Asia healed him he stormed off, he was a lucky one not to see that form you took."

"Draconis, what was that form?"

[That was a half of the curse.]

"What do you mean?"

[The curse is like a supped up balance breaker but not as strong as Juggernaut Drive although it could be seen as the same level of dangerous-ness although the form will make you torture your opponent. It was half of the curse because it took over the right side of your body, once you become strong enough to take the full force it'll take over your left half as well in that mode.]

"What are we calling it?"

[Your balance breaker is called 'Blood Armour of the Cursed Dragon'. This form could be called 'Demonic Torture Drive'.]

Knock! Knock!

A series of knocks sound against the wooden doors to the clubroom, the knocks ring inside my head sending a jolt of pain through my skull. The double doors then open shortly after the knocks allowing a number of girls to enter the room with two males at the back.

I try to sit up but fail and bend my neck so I can see those who entered, the ones who did was everyone bar Kiba and the two nuns even Sona and her peerage was here.

"Are you okay Zel-kun?"

Rias comes straight up to me and bends down next to the chair with her face hovering centimetres away from my own.

"For the most part, my body aches though."

Once I confirmed that I wasn't too badly hurt I was wrapped in a painful hug from Rias that showed on my face but I refrained from saying anything. I bear through the pain for a few seconds longer before Rias finally let's go.

"You are not to take that form again, okay?"

"Unfortunately, a curse isn't something I can take control of. I guess I was able to wake Ddraig up."

Hyoudou nodded to me weakly.

"He didn't say much but he did apologize sincerely for the curse, he didn't know it would happen."

"It's fine; it's what I get for trying to manipulate something which is to deal with a heavenly dragon."

I dropped my head back down onto Ravel's lap and allowed myself to be absorbed in the softness that was her thighs.

"What happened to the nuns?"

"They left after you passed out; they are going to report what happened and label you as 'Evil Demonic Dragon Emperor'. Kinda fitting really, they then mentioned that the white one has already awakened."

"Vali huh? Our Sekiryuutei has a crazy opponent; they are on completely different levels."

"Zel-kun, what do you know about the Hakuryuukou?"

"That none of us can take him in a fight if he gets serious. He has already achieved Balance Breaker and has started working on an alternative. There isn't much detail and there is small speculation on his race."

"His race?"

"From what I read in the Grigori database. Vali Lucifer, Descendant of Lucifer and human woman or in other words the strongest Hakuryuukou."

[Speaking of Albion, I have found him.]

Draconis decided to mention this to me mentally to save me telling them anything.

'Where is he?'

[Alurirh is in the Sahara desert. He is in a cave located under the largest stone formation in the desert.]

Good, I have something to do for the next few days. Hopefully he will take my kind offer.

"Are you sure Zel?"

Rias was yet again in my face giving me an intense stare. I flowed magic into my right bracelet and activated the file on Vali Lucifer.

"Yeah, see."

I lifted my hand upwards and the 3D image of him showed up and a list of details came out with it. Once looking at the data, Rias and Sona start to talk to each other in private leaving everyone else to chat amongst themselves. I release a long yawn and rest my eyes.

…

I open my eyes to complete darkness. I take a few steps forward and each step I took was illuminated by a large light which appeared out of nowhere from above. As I went to take another step, lights started to appear in front of me forming a line in front of me, eventually hitting some stairs. Above the stairs was a large throne that was made out of a blood red metal and black seat and back pads.

I started to walk through the lights and a shadow figure of a person appeared in the seat.

[First time for you being here.]

"Where are we?"

[Your subconscious is within the Sacred Gear right now. As long as you don't overdo anything here you will wake up fully rested.]

I looked around the room once I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw nothing else around us, it was completely bare except for the throne that Draconis was sitting on.

"Why am I here?"

[Advice.]

"How so?"

[You shouldn't search for Alurirh just yet. You aren't strong enough.]

"Being strong enough does not matter. I'm going to talk to him."

[You don't just talk to a live dragon unless you can trust them. He knows the smell of Ddraig and your gauntlet has it, you are a potential sitting duck if you go near him.]

"And if I decide to go anyway?"

[I will send a message through to Ddraig to alert the others of your stupidity.]

"Yeah, what can they do to stop me?"

The dark figure that Draconis' voice came from stood up from the throne and then walked towards me, descending the stairs and stopped a step up from me.

[You know they can take you. Don't act cocky.]

"So you are betraying me under the guise of stopping me from being reckless?"

[Yes. You are possibly the meaning of Recklessness but this is one thing I can't allow you to do.]

"Then why didn't you stop me from going to heaven and Grigori all those times?"

[I believed you'll be fine.]

"So you don't now?"

Silence. I received no answer from Draconis and I didn't bother to wait long for one.

…

I awoke from the brief sleep and instantly got up from Ravel's lap finding that we were all still in the clubroom bar Kiba. Sona and the rest of the student council had already left. As I walked to the door of the clubroom, I cut two lines around my right forearm with each line connecting forming two circles. I then placed my left hand over my arm in the gap between the two cuts and focused my magic into my arm causing two of my weasel crested magic circles to appear around the slits healing them and staying in place.

I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it, just as I was about to pull the door back I was stopped by a hand that gripped onto my shoulder. I turned my head round slightly to see Hyoudou.

"Zel-kun, you still need to rest. You can't go off and do something like that."

"My well-being should be none of your concern Hyoudou. You don't like pretty boys like me so back off until you do."

I slapped his hand from my shoulder with my left hand and opened the door.

"What is Ise-kun talking about Zel?"

I stood in the doorway for a few seconds thinking before deciding to say anything.

"Ask him yourself."

The words came out slowly and at a low volume as I walked out of the door and quickly out of the clubroom. I made my way to the school courtyard and sat under the giant Sakura tree that was losing its petals from casual breeze that filtered through the air.

With it being late in the day, I allow my weasel ears to pop out and I feel the breeze playfully move the fur around. The hairstyle I have doesn't work so well with my left ear as the wind blows my hair about it tickles the inside of the ear.

As I sat underneath the tree, I saw the members of the student council pass me by. They didn't even bother to cast a glance at me except for Reya who stopped to look at me but was told to carry on by Sona.

"…I never knew silence could be so peaceful."

The exact same thing happened when Hyoudou and Asia came by, they just walked past me. I felt happy that they were going to leave me alone. I felt like I had to … no needed to be alone, being with others makes things too easy or too hard. If you are by yourself then the only person you can disappoint is yourself and I believe that is my main reason for how I act.

I'm brash and forward, I act out quickly and deal with whatever is ahead. I'm not scared to face a tougher opponent, even when I became a devil I never felt scared when I was facing a fallen angel. It's also strange that I have got by so well, I was lucky enough to be taken in and now I have become a member of the Gremory Clan. Even if it's to settle an agreement and so all the accomplishments I get in the future became a part of the Gremory household's accomplishments too. I'm like a cash cow basically.

I can't say that I regret all these things that have happened because there is always sacrifice for a gain, I know that very well. At the same time I can't say I'm that happy with everything. My life so far has been constant bad things followed by good things. I had to leave my family because of my brother and because of it, I became a famous thief that was never caught … it's not a very good thing but my life at least turned around. There have been many other cases like this although they weren't to that degree of meaning. That was the first bad and good thing; it is what made me who I am.

…Am I conflicted? I feel like I am but I don't know why I would be. I understand Draconis' reason for not wanting me to go and telling Hyoudou, he has grown fond of me and doesn't want me hurt but is my recklessness that strong that I still feel like going?

Alurirh, the son of the Vanishing Dragon. He must be strong, maybe even as strong as Albion but it doesn't scare me. The thought of a strong opponent does make me feel different in any way, I don't itch for the fight and nor do I tremble at the thought of fighting them but when I get into that fight I feel happy. Why do I feel this way?

"Could I want to go this badly because I haven't had a decent opponent lately?"

As I voiced my final opinion, it makes sense to me. I'm a closet battle maniac, I don't anticipate a fight but when I'm in it I revel in it. My recklessness will also get stronger over time if it's not properly dealt with.

It's the devil side of me. I used to itch for heists when I was just a Weasel Youkai, that's how I got my name by attacking a lot of different places and stealing from them so being transformed into a devil changed that want from stealing into fighting.

…

The night then continued to draw on as I stayed sitting under the tree until morning where I finally found myself falling asleep as the sun started to rise filling my vision with a dark orange light.

* * *

**The curse here is half of one section to it. I haven't fully figured out the characteristics and the form of the curse but i do know that the second half of the whole curse will appear around the time of the Kyoto incident. The other half of this curse will most definitely appear before then.  
Alurirh is something that will be found but something that will appear at random, he could be compared to the roaming legendaries in Pokemon.  
Draconis will be getting some development very soon as well, the details are being worked on as i spea...type this to you. That'll come in around the peace treaty during the second part to it.**

**The peace treaty is going to be highly improved upon in this story and by improved i mean fleshed out a little more. Specifically in Zel's mind.**

**Welp, that's all for today. Ciao.**


	17. Weasel's back story

I start to wake up from my late sleep and feel restricted so I keep my eyes closed and focus on my Senjutsuu to find multiple girls in front of me dressed in a sort of baggy uniform. As I focus more on the uniform I notice that it was the uniform of the Kendo club and as I focus on my bracelets I learn that the time was an hour after school had ended.

I was to guess that someone from the Kendo club found me first and brought me here and tied me up … that means that they all know about my ears. As much as I don't care for them knowing, I don't want to put up with the nagging that Rias would give me. There are many ways to deal with this situation and hopefully I can get out of it without anything sexual. Maybe I can use their pride against themselves.

[You are finally awake.]

'So the binds wore off …'

[Yes and just so you know I'm not mad. Anyway, your ears are still out and all of the girls in the Kendo Club know.]

'Thanks Draconis.'

I open my eyes and start to look around the room as multiple sets of eyes turn to me. I look around the room to see that I was tied to a steel chair in the middle of the girl's changing room. With this being after school, I take it that they didn't care about me waking up or were banking on the fact I was to stay asleep.

Looking at the girls in front of me, I saw two familiar faces and the others not so much. The two familiar faces were the Kendo duo from Hyoudou's class … Katase and Murayama. They were on my left and right, in between the two girls was another girl who had a small red addition to her uniform probably to signify her level or place as club president.

I took in the features of the girl in front of me; she was toned, extremely toned for a high school girl at least. Just from looking at her I could tell that she has pretty nice abs but nothing major, she must be pretty serious about swords and the like. This girl had shoulder length brown hair with two bangs that framed her face curving at the ends to run parallel to her chin but didn't touch. She had a pair of soft grey eyes that wore a slight tint of blue.

"What can I do for you lovely ladies?"

I made a slight groan of my question as I faked just waking up, even if it was by a minute or so.

"Your ears."

The lead girl's voice was commanding but warm.

"What about them? Can't a guy have animal ears?"

The whole Kendo club just looked between each other before nodding, seriously.  
Feeling a little irritated by this, my ears twitched catching the girl's attention bringing new reactions.

"Why am I tied up?"

"So you couldn't escape. You wouldn't want us to blab about your ears, would you?"

The lead girl of the Kendo club crossed her arms emphasizing her breasts, they weren't small but they weren't large. They were a perfect fit, small enough to not get in the way at all and not bounce about ridiculously when moving but they were big enough to be easily noticed.

As she stared at me, I could see that she was confident and had won but not in the way she would expect.

"I'm not really bothered about you guys knowing this in fact I feel a little closer to you all … it's just Ria-nee. I will comply with your demands so I don't have to hear her nag about being 'careless'."

Large smiles adorned the girls of the Kendo club as they started to undress and I mentally sighed as I expected something perverted to happen.

For the next 20 minutes I sat still on the chair as I was trying my hardest to stop myself from reacting to the plays that the girls were putting on for me … right on top of me. My resolve was not strong enough as I couldn't stop myself after reaching the first quarter mark and gave out a disappointed sigh. Despite my resolve not being strong enough to show my arousal it was strong enough to stop anything else happening especially when they grinded against me and used me as their kissing toy … well I did lose myself in the kissing area. I can only hope that part doesn't get divulged to the public.

The last girl to have her way with me was the lead girl of the Kendo club. Despite being in only her underwear, which was surprisingly daring and something I focused on too much to actually pay attention to what it was like as it was revealing … maybe too revealing.

As she plopped herself down of my lap allowing her warmth to combine with mine, her body slipped down slightly as she got into a comfortable position to move her head back and whisper into my ear.

"My parents never told me that devils could also be Youkai especially pure bloods."

This spiked my interest, a lot.

"Oh yah … does this mean you are friend or foe?"

"I'm friend, parents are foe."

I don't sense anything abnormal from her so that leaves me with catholic parents who begrudgingly had an atheist child … wait, could her demand be something different to the others or is she looking for two.

"Then what are your personal demands?"

"I want to be your knight, to spite my parents. I also get to be closer to you."

Just had to be didn't it. I might as well accept … after knowing more about her.

"I need to know a little more about you. I need to know the person that will be moving into my mansion."

"Moving in? What? Why?!"

Her voice wasn't necessarily loud but it had the same effect.

"Your parents won't take nicely to you becoming a devil. If you want to spite your parents then I can help you by stealing from them."

"Really?! Ok, I'll tell you about myself. Sarahiri Yuuna, 2nd year and the Kendo Club President. My parents are exorcists and wanted me to do the same, I didn't care for it but I went along to learn sword skills."

That's surprisingly very little … oh well, not that I'm really bothered.

"Fine, I will make you my knight but afterwards. It'll be easier on you to take from your parents before becoming a devil."

"Your plan?"

"Devout believers' right? They would be ecstatic that there once atheist daughter bringing home an angel."

I winked at her as I put some strength into my arms and ripped apart the ropes 'binding' my arms.

"I will meet you in the Occult Research club. You will meet the others and partly join the occult research club which you'll attend after Kendo, I'll see you soon Yuuna."

While still sitting underneath her, I activated my weasel crested magic circle and teleported myself to the clubroom. On entrance to the clubroom I came to the conclusion that I should of cleaned my clothes or changed first as they all look at me and then at my crotch which was a shade darker than the rest of my pants.

Hyoudou looked at my pants and smirked.

"Did you piss yourself?"

I blinked a few times, I didn't know whether that would actually be the safer option here or not.

*Sniff* *Sniff*

Awwwh shit … I forgot about Koneko and her damn cat senses.

"That's …" She stopped after saying that and started to shake in rage."… That's female juices."

Hyoudou's smirk quickly became jealousy with a hint of anger. In the corner, I could see Akeno chuckling to herself as she was pouring tea into some cups.

"Zel, explain yourself."

At least Rias has my back, for the time being.

"I fell asleep under the tree at sunrise with my ears out. A girl from the Kendo club found me and took me to their changing room. If I didn't do what they wanted then they would make a big deal out of it."

"What was it that they wanted?"

"I did not learn the exact reason but what took place was a lot of near naked grinding against me, luckily I was fully clothed and I behaved myself … as well as I could. There were a lot of girls in that Kendo club."

[I can vouch for him. I was surprised that he steeled himself so well.]

"Anything else?"

That question was asked by Koneko and with an angered tone.

"The Kendo Club President had a different demand; she wanted to become my knight. She has exorcist parents but she is an atheist."

"Are you sure Zel?"

Rias raised her voice to me; her tone was filled with worry.

"Yes, any type of exorcist would hold a form of hatred towards a devil and would not speak to kindly to me. I also couldn't find any fluctuation to tell that she was lying. We'll find out soon as she will be here, although she is still very human at the moment."

"The reason for that?"

"Playing her parents. That's all you really need to know Ria-nee."

I moved myself to the corner of the room as I waited for my soon-to-be knight to arrive. I didn't have to wait that long for her neither.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

Rias called in the person who made the knock. The person who came through the door was indeed the president of the Girls Kendo Club. Once in the room, she looked around to find me standing in the corner to her right but she stayed standing in front of the door.

"Hello devils my name is Sarahiri Yuuna. I hope we can get along from today onwards."

With that said in a polite manner, she bowed. Not her head but her whole body surprising me a little, she has a good constitution that fits those of a knight.

I looked to the girls in the room and saw that Asia had no indifference towards the girl and probably thought that she would have another friend. Akeno wore a mischievous looking smirk that showed that she wanted to play. Koneko wore her usual placid, emotionless look when she saw a stranger. Ravel was, of course, looking down on her from her lower position of sitting on the sofa; it seems she already had the idea of making her status known.

Rias on the other hand had a look I didn't expect or should I say didn't know.

"Sarahiri-san, can I accept your words as the truth? As a knight, you will pledge your loyalty to my younger brother. If I see or hear you cause disrespect towards him then Zel-kun will not be able to protect you from it."

Rias' seriousness surprised me, we hadn't been family long but she was being protective over me. It sparked an emotion in me I had never felt before. Enough happiness to make me cry.

I stood leaning against the wall with my eyes blinking furiously as it was hard for me to believe what I was hearing, all the while tears were streaming down my face.

"…Zel-kun?"

Yuuna's voice brought the attention of the others to me once she turned towards me after hearing Rias' declaration. Rias then stood up from her chair and came over to me where she embraced me allowing my tears to soak her clothes.

"Antonio Zelotti Gremory, former son of the Zelotti clan. A famous Italian family known for its wealth and secrets, one of those secrets was that they were Weasel Youkai. Antonio Zelotti was forced out of his house when his older brother succumbed to built-up rage and Malice when Antonio was selected as the next heir and given the famous 'Animal Tome' and was set to be given the famous 'Youkai Blade' which was said to collect and disperse the Malice build-up in its wielder. His older brother, Amadeo killed the other members of the Zelotti clan and retrieved the 'Youkai Blade' for himself but as he went to kill Antonio the sword held him back briefly but only briefly as his rage and malice was too much for the sword to get rid of in enough time. Antonio somehow escaped and fled into the Underworld where he became homeless and above all a thief."

Rias tightened her hold on me as my face was pushed further into her breasts.

"Antonio watched his whole family be killed in front of him by his brother who had succumbed to the power that is native to all Youkai. This all happened when he was 5. He has suffered the most out of everyone here and despite that, he is the happiest out of everyone. He is our rock and supports us when we need it most."

My tears came to a stop as I heard her praise and were able to squeak out a question from my restraints.

"Why and how do you know that?"

"Not long after you joined my peerage, Otou-sama had heard of the Zelotti name before and found data on your family. He then told me afterwards, it now shows the reasons for your openness."

"My openness is a double-edged blade; it's as good as it is bad."

I broke myself free from Rias' hug and stared into her eyes.

"…The reason I was to be the next heir because of my older brother was because I fought using my speed but not my brother, he focused on strength something which the Zelotti family frowned upon. The motto of the Zelotti clan is 'A quest for strength is a path with Malice'."

"How did you enter the Underworld then?"

I visibly tensed up at that question that was something I didn't want to remember.

"It's not something you would like to hear."

"I want to hear it; I want to know what my little brother has been through."

I let out a long and jittery breath as I try to keep myself calm.

"A fallen angel was originally going to be the person who gave me contracts as a thief but it didn't go as planned."

[Aibou, I will tell them for you.]

I raised my hand to my face and used it to cover my eyes as my tears started up once again.

[That was the day he lost his virginity … his rear virginity.]

The words just hung in the air, nothing interrupted them. The silence continued even as I too my hand away from my face. Each face was littered with emotion, shock mainly. Mine though, held nothing but redness which was the colour of my cheeks and the area surrounding my eyes.

The two worst reactions were from Asia and Akeno. Asia showed the most reaction to everything, she even had tears coming out of her own eyes. The same was happening to Akeno although she was more troubled by it than Asia was for the very specific reason being that she is part fallen.

"I don't feel any hatred to the man who did it or the race he is. I only regret that I was not able to get out of it. I do not want revenge on the man; neither do I want to know who he was. What I want is to move on, something I have always done. I have learnt that it is bad to dwell on the past and to live in the now, my straight-forwardness and bold attitude was born from those two experiences. I learned not to let my past haunt me because it would do so for the rest of my life and possibly break me and I do not want that to happen. There are too many people I care about to let that happen."

The silence continued to hang in the room even after I spoke but I didn't want it to stay much longer.

"What I want to know is why this had to come out when a new member arrives."

I was now wearing a playful smirk as I looked up to Rias.

"Does this mean I can tell her secrets about everyone else? What about Rias being an Otaku or Akeno being a chronic masturbater that has both insanely strong sadist and masochist sides? What about Ravel and the fact that her personality is really just a God Complex or the fact that Asia prays to God to stop Hyoudou being perverted which she also contradicts in one way or another."

I raise my eyebrows as a silent way to ask them if I was right. The strangeness from before seemed to have lifted but the room was still enveloped by silence.

…

The sun was starting to set so I decided to leave the clubroom with my knight to be. We were both walking from school along with the other students who had just finished with their respective clubs. The students around us started to gossip but kept their distance and allowed us to talk privately … to a degree.

"Does your family have a sword? Like one that gets passed down each generation?"

"Yes. My family will always have a daughter because they are the ones who are taught in the way of the sword, the women in our family also keep our maiden names so we will always be a Sarahiri."

"What's the sword?"

"Tragic Blue. It's a katana-shaped blade but it is longer both in length and from the flat edge to the sharp. The hilt is an ultramarine blue along with the grip which has a golden yellow string tied at the pommel. The hilt circles round the blade and then blue blade-like extrusions jolt up from the hilt. It's as good at stabbing as it is for slashing."

"Does the sword belong to you?"

"In the eyes of the Sarahiri clan, yes but not in the eyes of my mother and father due to being an atheist."

Then that gives me a plan, it'll make it a lot easier than stealing the things and I'm not sure how well I could steal in a house. The bigger the complex the easier it is to steal, for me anyway.

"Alright then, I'll tell your parents that I am taking you in as my knight after showing them angel wings. They won't be able to believe their eyes and practically give you everything. You can pack up your things while I talk to them, it'll be easier that way."

"Are you sure? Despite my hatred of them, they are really good at their jobs."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

We followed the roads for ten minutes after reaching the bottom of the hill from school. Corner after corner, they seemed relentless but we eventually came to her house. It was a seemingly large two story house, probably 4 bedrooms with two being family and business rooms.

I changed my aura from suppressed devil to holy and we entered her house.

We entered the house to see both of her parents in their living area and both of them were individually reading newspapers. There was a small partition separating a small hallway to the living room of the house and I noticed her father cast a slightly disappointed gaze at his daughter, then the gaze carried over to me but once looking at me it changed to surprise and then elation. He got his wife's attention and then started to whisper in her ear.

"I'll go straight to my room then."

Yuuna's voice lacked the usual enthusiasm she had when she spoke to me before.

I walked into the living area by myself as Yuuna did a half-jog to the stairs at the back of the room. I stood just inside the room before the wife happily ushered me to sitting down on the sofa opposite them.

From the happy looks they have, they must think that I'm a pure angel if they are this happy to see me. Hopefully it can stay this way.

"Welcome, Angel-sama. What may we do for you?"

The father's tone was polite and very pleasant; his face that accompanied the voice was full of happiness.

"I've come to talk to you about your daughter, Sarahiri Yuuna."

"Of course, has our daughter done something bad?"

His tone had now turned serious. I decided to laugh it off before I replied.

"No no, nothing like that. As you know, I am an angel. The part you don't know is that my part of Heaven have a tradition, we descend to Earth for a month, sometimes two to find the person that will be our knight. A person we can trust in and fight by our side against our enemies. I have seen your daughter in Kendo club at the school she attends and I am really impressed with her skill, especially at her age. I have come here to ask your permission."

Both parents looked to each other in disbelief and spoke between themselves quietly as I sat still on the chair with a smile planted on my face. This constant smiling and proper posture is irritating me, I want to get this over with soon.

"Are you sure our daughter is right for you? She claims to be an atheist and hasn't much cared for our religion."

"I am sure. Being an atheist is not a problem in the slightest, in fact our village sees it as a plus as in making them our knights allow us to increase the population of our religion by one. It may take some time but I believe she will see the light and join our religion."

They looked back to each other happily, they must really want their daughter to follow in their footsteps and here I am giving them the thought that she'll be blowing them out of the water.

"Yes, of course we would be ecstatic to have our daughter become your knight."

"Is there anything we can do for you in return?"

In return..? They are just making all this easier on me.

"If you don't mind. Yuuna-san had told me that you are both exorcists, would you be able to spare any of your equipment to her?"

They both nodded straight away and whispered to each other once more.

"We have a lot of spares so we can afford to supply her with equipment. We would also like to give you something."

"Me? I'm taking your precious daughter away; you are unlikely to see her for a while."

Keep as angel-like as possible and I should be fine. This is a little mentally straining though.

"No no, we are happy that she will be able to finally take to heart our religion. Both our family have always been Christian and a sword has been passed down on my wife's side to the firstborn daughter. We had held back on officially giving it to her because she had claimed to be an atheist but now she has the chance to join us. We ask you to look after the sword until she fully comes around."

"If that is your request then I would be more than happy to oblige."

The man stood up from his position on the sofa and walked over to the fireplace and pressed a hidden button causing the picture that was on the wall to flip presenting a glass case that held 'Tragic Blue'. He took out a small key and unlocked the tiny lock before opening the glass case and taking the sword out of the case delicately. He then came over to me and gently passed me the sword.

As Sarahiri's father went back to close the case, I saw something unique around the blade of the sword. It had a sheathe made out of pure magic but I could still touch the cold metal of the blade. When I ran my finger across the edge of the blade, nothing … it felt like nothing was there.

Noticing my intrigue over the magical sheathe Sarahiri's mother spoke to me.

"That sheathe is made from the magic of the Sarahiri clan. It makes it so there is no need for a physical sheathe, also when the wielder from the clan knows magic the sword can become invisible on command or will. Using it that way means the wielder can always forgo a block or a parry assuming you are smart enough to dodge their blade or own attack."

I made a small whistle of acknowledgement. This sword is pretty good, it's a shame it's just a standard sword. I guess I could strengthen it afterwards.

I showed her mother a 'sincere' smile and bowed my head slightly before saying "Thank you" to her.

A few minutes of sitting in silence and drinking tea later, both Sarahiri and her father arrive in the living room. Sarahiri was standing behind me decked out in her new gear and clothes. She stood behind me in rather casual clothes, tight black jeans, a pair of black converse, dark blue tank top and a black leather jacket which hung around her body loosely. With the jacket hanging loose, I could see a light pistol and handle to a light sword on each side of the jacket.

As I stood up I saw three large duffel bags that were completely full. Composing myself to go pick them up, I run my hand along the sword as I walk over to her sending it to my pocket dimension. I throw one of the duffel bags over my head wearing it like a bag and picked up the remaining two.

"We gave her a bible, a cross, some bottles of holy water and the recipe to make holy water. There is also a spare sword and pistol in there as well."

"Thank you Yuuna-san's Otou-san and Okaa-san. I will train your daughter well and promise to keep her safe."

I arched my back slightly as I gave Sarahiri's father a half bow which he returned by fully bowing along with his wife who stood beside him. They then walked us to the door and gave their daughter some final parting words before her mother zipped up her jacket and said their goodbyes.

…

We were now walking down the street towards the mansion where I reside and where she will now live. Sarahiri was happily skipping next to me as we continued our walk, feeling that we were far enough from her house I dropped the holy aura and switched back to my suppressed devil aura.

"Zel-kun, what will happen with school and stuff?"

"Well you will be living with me, Yuu-chi, Ravel, Koneko and our pets so I'll have to inform the student council and with the reason why. The school will then know your new address but your friends won't, just honestly tell them who and where you live. Use all those people after school as proof, say I caught you arguing with your parents and I said that I had a spare room for you if they don't believe you."

"You live with Ravel and Koneko? Who is Yuu-chi?"

"Yeah, Ravel is my wife and Koneko has claimed a position as mistress. If you want the same thing or something similar you will have to wager with Ravel. Yuu-chi is Kiba Yuuto. Lastly, you can't tell anyone out of the Student Council or the Occult Research club that you are a devil."

She just nodded along with me as we continued down the long road to the mansion which is begrudgingly on the opposite side of town.

"Who is in your peerage?"

"Ravel is my bishop, Kusaka Reya is my other bishop I share her with Sona and Koneko is my rook, I share her with Ria-nee."

"Sharing? My parents say that only one piece comes out when they have killed devils in the past."

"Since you'll be with me for a long time I'll tell you. I work for Ajuka Beelzebub and I do research on the 'Evil Pieces', the system to make new devils. Currently I am the only devil who knows how to share pieces. I'll show you everything else I've done when we get to the mansion, there is a lot. Plus there is something really special which I will be starting soon."

She wore a look of surprise which quickly turned to acceptance. Sarahiri is really easy-going, seems like my knight is going to be fun to be around.

…

After a while, we had finally reached the mansion and Sarahiri was in awe as she took in the sheer size of the mansion, inside and out. The inside of the mansion was quiet as expected as it wasn't late enough for anyone to return and there was no sign of Kiba being here.

I took her upstairs and unloaded her bags in a spare room before taking her to my own room. While I was been bombarded for affection by Lupis, Sarahiri took a look around my room.

"Wow, it really looks like a married couple's room … if you don't add the science equipment."

That was true but it was the 'married couple' atmosphere that entered my room after the science equipment.

I then let Sarahiri look around my room for a little while longer as I finished the final touches to the Knight piece that she would be taking.

Once she had finished snooping around, I got her to lie down on the bed belly up. I took the knight piece from the table and held it above Sarahiri.

"Firstly, I'll tell you about the piece. It's a knight piece so you will gain the speed attribute and you will be able to move at much faster speeds. The things that are different with my pieces are unique to me; the piece is a mutated piece but is also infused with Senjutsuu. This added Senjutsuu will enhance your senses even more than the reincarnation as a devil. The Senjutsuu will also allow you to tap into my 'Sacred Tome' but I have restricted it to 'Blade Blacksmith' and 'Sword Birth', this means that you can summon any type of sword whether it's holy or demonic. Your ability to do so will begin low but with time you will be able to create more swords. Lastly is the function made personally by me who used to be a Pawn. In my time as a pawn, I worked with my pieces and changed the 'Promotion' ability and changed the Knight Speed boost in different ways. I came up with two, Bullet knight which increases your speed dramatically for a short spell allowing you to perform hit and run tactics, the other is a slow build-up which allows you to ease your speed gain. That helps with humans so you can control your speed easier and it will help you to deal with the faster speeds quicker."

I gave her a few seconds for it to all sink in and after a minute she smiled and nodded her head.

"I, Antonio Zelotti Gremory implore you Sarahiri Yuuna to begin your life anew. Not as a human but as a devil and my Knight. Rejoice as your new life begins … now!"

I released the magic infused knight piece from above her body as the small portal of darkness appears on her chest pulling the piece down towards her working along with gravity until it was about to hit the pool and the speed the piece dropped at reduced rapidly until it started to slowly trudge into the pool which quickly closed up after swallowing the piece.

Sarahiri squirmed around slightly on the bed as crimson light rested on top of her chest. A small look of pain arose on her face for a brief second before it passed. Once she had stopped, I checked her just to make sure she was alive and happily she was. I left her there on the bed instead of taking her to her own room.

'Hopefully I can get her trained sufficiently by the time the shit hits the fan.'

[Don't worry about it.]

Deciding to listen to Draconis, I summoned 'Tragic Blue' and placed it on the table next to the bed and got to work investigating the Queen piece to see what parts of this curse it received.

* * *

**There is the introduction of the first knight. The second knight and second Rook will come later on in the story.  
The Queen will come in soon-ish, another few chapters. The pawn will come in at a later date, sometime around the training for the youth games.  
More information into Zel here and a little backstory into Sarahiri who will have a side story about her clan.  
Zel is a dick, that's definitely one thing you learn from this chapter.**

**Anywho, that's it for now. I'll see ya again, Ciao.**


	18. Zelotti reunion

**It's a shorter one than normal but it's fast paced.**

* * *

It was Wednesday morning and we were all walking to school, I had a hard time doing so but I got Kiba to come along with us. Kiba was really riled up about the Excaliburs but I was able to get him to come to school but I had to bargain with him a lot. He was exempt from club and he would only talk to me, he also asked me to fiddle with his knight piece for the time being.

It took me all night and we are both a little tired from it, I was able to do what he wanted. He wanted to keep his piece but lose the bond of King – servant for the time being. I couldn't do that but I was able to trick the piece into having me as its owner for the time being due to being a blood relative, it would only work for a week.

"Yuu-chi, I know it'll be hard for you to keep away from Rias during school so why don't you flirt with the girls in your class?"

"..What?"

His reaction was sharper than normal but at least he didn't have a bad attitude towards me.

"I mean as a way to get away from Rias. Spend your time with the girls talking to them and whatnot, if Rias comes to you and asks about it say there is a class project with a sharp voice. It'll show her that you are still annoyed but you are dealing with it how you can, it'll also make her think that you just want to be alone for a while. If she gets too persistent then tell her that you're my knight for the time being and she has nothing over you."

"You are going to stick your neck out for me?"

"I'd rather not put up with her nagging but yeah. Just act harsh to her while staying in school and let me deal with everything else. I'm sure that Hyoudou and Koneko won't let you do it all by yourself, to be honest I would help you out but with being a Gremory myself now I need a little more to go on. If you find a lead, I will happily do what I can to check on it for you."

"Thanks but I'll only come to you if I have no other choice."

I gave him a short laugh at his needless meanness.

"So I should think Yuu-chi. This is your problem after all; just remember though that we are your friends."

As we started to walk up the hill to the school we could see Rias along with Akeno and Hyoudou at the top of the hill. Kiba tensed up next to me on my right side so I playfully punched his shoulder and gave him a small smile. I then quickened my pace until I was slightly ahead of him so I could meet them first and give him the chance to break away within the crowd of girls around us.

Upon reaching the gates to the school the crowd pushed to the right side as all the students give both Rias and Akeno room to walk by as respect compared to the all-out suffocation they give to me and Kiba. I patted Kiba on the back and parted ways from him as he joined up with two girls from his class and started to talk to them. Just as we passed through the gates Rias went to move to catch him but I stopped her by catching her arm causing her to glare at me.

With her hand in mine, I gave her a hard pull backwards and practically threw her into Akeno.

"Ria-nee … There are plenty of other ways to go about this."

I spoke back to Rias with a sigh before I followed the crowd towards the school building leaving the occult club behind.

Once in the school I made my way up to Kiba's class and sat down on the chair in front of him as the girls didn't seem to go near him. He wore a glum expression and his aura made it hard for others to approach him, I am too cheerful to be suppressed by it so I entered his space without restriction.

"Yuu-chi, can you tell me why you want to do this by yourself?"

"It doesn't involve anyone else."

Kiba responded with a low growl that scared the girls near us.

"So you're willing to let your friends worry while you do something that could get you killed."

"It still doesn't involve you."

Kiba continues the growl but I slam my fist down on the table cutting his growl off.

"How can it not involve us? You are our friend and we will do whatever we can to make sure you stay safe."

I receive a blank stare from Kiba as if he doesn't care about the rest of us.

I quickly turned around and took a piece of paper and a pen from the desk in front of me and quickly scribbled down one word on it. I then stood up from my chair and put the piece of paper down on his table before I started to walk out of the class slowly. As I reached the door I felt something change and turned around as I took a step back to see something fly at me, I quickly reacted and brought my hand up to catch it.

I looked down to my hand and saw a small white rubber; I playfully threw it up a little before catching it again. I cocked my hand back before launching it at Kiba hitting him in the head. Then I left the room and closed the door behind me and started to walk down the stairs to the first floor. On my way down I passed both Rias and Akeno who I shook my head at while continuing to walk down the stairs.

…

It was the end of the school day and I was in the Kendo club with my knight and her club, this means that I own the girl's kendo club. That statement can be taken in two ways, the perverted kind and training kind. I've already had the perverted kind so why not have the training kind.

I'm personally using this to see how good Sarahiri is with a sword so today's lesson will be her against me. I'll be using my own style coupled with Savate and Sarahiri will be using her Kendo skills. The reason for this is so I can see how flexible and agile she is currently, practicing in just Kendo is fine but it's not really the best way. You have to fight another style every now and again to keep sharp to read new movements. It's all about understanding your opponent.

I stood on one side with a long bokken in my left hand leading as I wore my uniform, Sarahiri stood opposite me in her kendo uniform and her Shinai held firmly in both hand.

Happily for me we were using the whole room for our fight so I could fight as I wish.

"Before we start I have one thing to say. My style isn't much with the sword; I prefer a different style of fighting. Any hits on my boots do not count as they are laced with metal."

Sarahiri across from me just nodded. Katase who was going to be the referee of this match had a question though.

"Your boots that you wear all the time?"

"Yeah, it helps with training and if I need to fight I use my legs anyway."

"Are you both sure you don't need protective gear on?"

We both nodded and took our positions. Sarahiri took a stance to charge as I just stood opposite her.

'Draconis, limit my speed a little. I don't want to fade out of their vision but it needs to be close to it.'

"Start."

On Katase's mark, Sarahiri came towards me with her Shinai as I waited. Sarahiri swung her sword at me but I flipped to balance on my hands and kicked into her swing knocking her momentum away while spinning a complete turn and bending my arm to lower my gravity to the floor.

Once regaining her balance she came at me again, where I simply turned out of the way and slammed the back of my bokken into the back of her left knee. I then used my arm as a spring to push myself away from Sarahiri after allowing my weight to pour into my legs dropping the top half of my body. I landed a few metres back from her.

This time I took the initiative and charged at her, nearly catching her off guard as our swords connected with a loud thud. I was attacking from above so I came out of the lock unexpectedly then launched straight back into it forcing her back slightly suddenly.

I pushed myself away from Sarahiri and took the bokken in my right hand, holding it down against my side. As Sarahiri came at me again, I started to jump backwards moving all around the room waiting for the exact time to strike. Sarahiri brought down her shinai as I was jumping backwards so I allowed my body to drop to the floor as I swiped with my bokken into the side of the Shinai cutting straight through it sending splinters over the immediate area.

Using the bokken as help, I then stood up in front of Sarahiri who had just picked up the large piece of the shinai remains.

"What did you think Yuuna?"

"Your swordplay was kinda sloppy but the power you used locking the swords together more than makes up for it when you added your fighting style into it."

"You should learn something similar. Put more strength into one arm to lock then punch with your other arm or do what I do. It also helps if you find yourself against multiple people at once."

"Then please continue to spar with me, I'll pick up on your style."

I gave her a quick nod before turning around and waving to the kendo girls on my way out. On my way out I noticed one of them with a camera linked up to a laptop with a number of the girls huddled around it. My guess would be something about an uploaded video.

As I walked to the club room I noticed that as soon as I am spotted by the girls of this school they automatically stop to look and wave at me. That may be due to how I act with them making everyone friendly but that may not be the exact reason.

Making my way into the clubroom, I find that it is rather cluttered. In the corner was a huge pile of what looked like letters. In the room were a number of new people, Sona and her queen Shinra was here with Leviathan. To make up for these three new people the club room was without Kiba, Koneko and Hyoudou.

"Zel-chan~"

I was in the room for a few seconds before being hugged by Leviathan. Maybe she has a magnet built inside her that coordinates with her emotions to make her hug anyone she thinks of to a good degree … maybe that is too farfetched even for being a devil.

"Nice to see you too Levi-tan. Why are you here?"

Even though I said it casually and with a light tone, it hit her tremendously. She backed straight out of the hug and started to sniffle, whether it was for attention or was real emotions is anyone's guess. She has built this up from her time with Sona; she probably learnt this trick quickly.

"About our show, of course."

Yeah … that's really obvious to me.

"Did ya watch it?"

"No … I was busy convincing an exorcist couple to give me their daughter and their weapons along with the family sword."

"Then we can watch it now."

…

That was the most mediocre half hour of my entire life. Being drowned in a public toilet probably would have been more exciting to me.

"So what did ya think?"

Leviathan … you are way too bubbly. I'm not sure if you have surpassed the safety limit which comes with that personality. All you bloody sis-cons are the same.

"Do you want my honest opinion or my opinion as the face of a character?"

"Both."

"My honest opinion is that I now feel like sleeping. The lie … I mean Actor's opinion would be … above average."

I didn't bother to look at her, her facial expression was pretty obvious … a pout. She is the type of person to make you feel bad for being so truthful but not really get upset at your opinion. I don't know which would be better.

"Sooooo … what are the letters about?"

"Letters from your fans. There are kids, mothers and beast devils too."

…Mothers? It seems that I strike dead centre in the zone which corresponds to the instincts of mothers.

"But isn't there a lot from just one episode?"

"The week build up to the launch saw lots of advertisement for it, they producer also leaked your name."

That limey fruitcake. He is the reason for so many letters … there is no way that it's my fault for being this popular.

"Is that literally everything?"

"Yeah, we didn't check to see if anything was bad."

"So there could be death threats, naked pictures or even love letters?"

"Yeah~"

Way too happy about this Leviathan. I feel like we could be a comedy duo, I would be the tsukomi hopefully.

"That's … thanks Levi-tan, you can leave now."

"No … but … Why?"

"You are really busy but took time out of your day to give things to a fellow actor. You should go home to get some rest before you have to do more work."

"I want to be with So-tan though."

"Serafall … don't you think you are being a little selfish? Sona has a lot of work to do when she is in school so she is busy, she doesn't have much time to rest. You should come back on the weekend."

"Really? Will I get to see So-tan then?"

"Of course, you can do whatever you want with her. Hug her, kiss her, rub her, molest her … it's all your choice. Just wait until the weekend, Ok?"

I received a solemn nod from Leviathan before she teleported out of the room. Although it went well, I think that it may have been too easy to get her to leave. Also I may be in bad books with Sona for how I got her to leave. Oh well, it's not like it'll bother me much.

Bang!

The doors to the clubroom swung open and as I turned round to look at the door, I saw the one person I didn't ever want to see again … my brother, Amadeo.

"Yahallo."

He burst into the room with pure happiness. He didn't even look bothered in the slightest about just barging in. He then looked around the room until he saw me and smiled.

"How are you doing bro?"

"I'm doing fine Amadeo. Why are you here?"

"I wanna fight ya."

"Then get ready to die."

…

We were now outside behind the school. I was standing opposite my older brother who looked identical to me albeit a little taller and more muscular. He had my original reddy-brown hair but had dark blue eyes. In his right hand was the white bladed sword which was the 'Youkai Blade'.

I summoned 'Hell Blade: Venom' to my right hand, as the purple tipped blade shimmers into existence the whole of my right arm turns black like the abyss and completely loses its substance. My arm was now weightless but it kept the full function of my arm and out from my shoulder sprouted two black spikes which curved towards each other with blue tips. Surprisingly the tattoo didn't even light up.

This match could be considered 'Good Vs. Evil' in the use of Senjutsuu and it would be flipped for talking about the combatants themselves.

"What made you come after me now?"

"Can't I allow my little bro to get some training in before I cut him to pieces?"

"Sound like a real serial killer there Amadeo."

"And that I am. The two remnants of the Zelotti clan are against the world. I'm the ender of lives and you are the ender of wealth."

Amadeo charged straight towards me with his sword and I blocked him locking the swords together but he was starting to push me back after a second, it seemed almost effortless to him. I jumped backwards to get away from him to which he chuckled at me.

"You even spec'd yourself for your job like me; well we were both this way before I went ham on our parents."

"Yeah, then you went ham on everyone else. I didn't know you were friggin' insane."

"Hahaha … Insane is not killing every rich bastard you see, Insane is giving yourself to the devils. Hell, you even became a pure-blood just to marry one."

I don't feel like questioning how he knew this.

We charged towards each other again and locked swords but this time it was pretty even. It didn't take me long to find out why, he formed another sword out of magic in his left hand and cut into my right arm. The sword itself just passed through my arm like it was air and when the sword passed the darkness recollected itself but I didn't go without harm. A large slit was now open along the forearm of my left arm with the blood. My arm didn't stay that way for long as Amadeo flowed more magic into the sword making the blade longer and he brought it upwards cutting my arm off from the elbow down as I tried to dodge it.

I stood, pissed a few metres away from him with blood gushing out from my arm, the sight of blood caused Amadeo to get even more excited as he jumped towards me. I kicked out towards him knocking the 'Youkai Blade' with my foot and then 'Venom' connected with his magic sword forcing him into a small spin as I backed off further.

'Draconis, how long will the lion last for?'

[With your current state … minutes.]

I grunted in disappointment but decided to release him anyway.

"Hell Blade switch from 'Venom' to 'Morning Star'. Regulus Nemea-Sub Species: Mufasa!"

The purple blade started to shimmer once again in my right hand until the blade took the form of an inferno in the shape on a broad blade with spikes as wisps spouted off the flames. To my left was a giant golden mechanical lion that let out a bellowing roar which would have scared me if I didn't know of its loyalty to me.

Amadeo continued to laugh as he charged at me again. My fiery blade connected with his sword of magic and the 'Youkai Blade' was caught in the mouth of Mufasa. I would most definitely of lost this if I didn't have this Sacred tome.

[It seems that you actually don't have a few minutes with the lion. He'll be gone in half a minute.]

'…Shit.'

I turned my head around and shouted to my teammates.

"I know this isn't like me but I need your help or I actually will die."

They seemed surprised but jumped straight into action having magic circles placed in front of their hands with balls of magic concentrated in the centre of the circle trained on Amadeo. This just humoured Amadeo more but it seemed to disrupt his flow as he dematerialized his swords as he jumped back from me and my lion.

"Well now … you seem to be cheating lil' bro. Make sure you don't next time-nye."

Then he disappeared, not invisible but teleported elsewhere without a magic circle. My brother is really something else.

I allowed my own sword to disappear along with Mufasa turning my right arm back to its natural state. This was when I felt the pain from what was left of my left arm. I looked around but was unable to see the forearm and hand so the 'Phoenix' ability from the tome probably destroyed it, I'll have to put up with a stub for a little bit.

"Zel-kun, you alright?"

I turn round to see the girls worried about me and my arm. I waggle it around in front of them.

"Yeah, it'll come back in a bit."

An outsider would be confused to my reaction, was I being nonchalant about losing half of my arm or did I frankly not have a care? It's a question that'll never be answered … probably.

…

Back at the mansion late at night and I was being fussed over but Sarahiri, she had only just found out about what had happened and was going all motherly on my ass even though I had two arms now. She was a little confused as why I had two arms when I said one was cut off but nevertheless, the girl got all sappy.

Ravel did not take too well to this. I don't know whether she was trying to show her superiority by doing a better job or just didn't want to be left out. It could be either of the two as her jealousy runs as hot as her snobbishness.

Thinking back about my arm, I think I may have been too lax about my explanation to Sarahiri. When she arrived back she asked how club was to which I replied, 'Twas alright, my brother cut my arm off though.' The way I said it probably sounded like it was a trivial thing, something that happens but it's not exactly the norm either. I was lucky though that I didn't fight him without an audience or I wouldn't be here.

Actually, looking at what is happening in my room right now I don't think they are trying to fuss over me anymore. I'd say it's more to the point of who can satisfy me more. I say that because, at the last minute I realised that there was something in my drink that the two girls brought me. And now, because of it I am lying on my bed paralyzed for the time being while those two do whatever they want to me. Personally, I'm not that bothered and I can refrain from showing interest or pleasure. As happy as I can be I am also really good at keeping a straight face, I guess this is where my slyness as a Weasel comes in to play. Frankly, the three girls didn't like that.

Really though, this type of experience is going to become a typical occurrence. It used to be just Ravel with Koneko appearing every now and again but now it seems that Ravel has found competition with Sarahiri for who knows what reason. If I remember correctly though, Sarahiri said that she feels like coming after me a lot more when Ravel said I was her husband … maybe that's the reason for all this.

[Aibou … how can you keep so calm when the two girls are doing everything to you?]

'Meh … I dunno. I can say that it's pretty hot though.'

[Hell yeah it is. Those girls are doing all sorts of positions and quite frankly, we can see all the way into Ravel right now.]

'Seriously Draconis, you are one perverted old man spirit. Stop looking up there.'

[Where should I look then? If a spread open vagina appears in front of your eyes you are going to stare, you would be insane to do otherwise. Playing with it is A-Okay though.]

'Dude … stop it. I'll find some porn then you can log it so whenever stuff like this happens you can look or watch that, ok?'

[I guess so … make sure it's hentai, preferably tentacles.]

Well … he is a freak. Anyway, I wonder how long they'll decide to go for tonight. They bicker enough when they aren't doing sexual things to me but they don't stop when they do sexual stuff to me. It's pretty painful for my ears to be honest; these two are beyond annoying together.

[Yo, they have stopped.]

Thanks to the old pervert I was able to look around the room to see they were lying next to my lower half drenched in sweat and so was mine, my lower half was unbearably hot and luckily for me the paralysis has passed. I probably sweated it out or the girls sucked it out, one of the two.

I got up from the two girls and started to walk through the house to the bathroom which was situated on the ground floor. For what reason there is for it being there, I do not know it. Nevertheless once I got down the stairs I noticed some guests.

"Hey guys, how you doin' ?"

"Came to get you for something important … Why are you naked?"

Hyoudou was the person who answered me as the girls around him (Rias, Sona, Shinra, Akeno, Koneko and Asia) were staring at my crotch.

"Ravel and Sarahiri drugged me to have sex. I was just about to have a shower. Anyway, I didn't know that Ria-nee was into incest."

My comment brought Rias into a blush which everyone found weird as it was darker than the blushes on the other girls faces.

"So what exactly do you need me for?"

"Take a shower first."

I decided to agree with Hyoudou and went for my shower.

…

I came out of the shower still naked save for the towel I was using to dry my hair. I then walked into the living room to see what was so important. On my entrance, the girls stared straight at my crotch again.

"Zel-kun, cover that damn thing up."

"Huh why? You are only a guest and the girls seem happy enough with it just dangling free. It's even probably the first time Asia has seen one … wait are you telling me to put it away because you feel inadequate?"

"W-What?! No, of course not."

I chuckled at his way to try and redirect the conversation. It seemed that i nailed it right on the head there.

"Hyoudou and his chode aside. What's so important?"

Finally drying my hair, I wrap the towel around my waist to cover up my nether region.

"Uhh … well."

A flustered Sona tried to answer me but it seemed none of the girls could help her out. I don't know whether they are in shock or a fantasy.

Luckily, there was a guy here other than me so Hyoudou was my partner for the conversation.

"Kokabiel found us."

That was quick.

"He is at the school with the Excaliburs. Kiba and Xenovia are somewhere."

"Kokabiel is at the school to start a war. Do you know why he chose there?"

"Presumably it's because we have our bases there. Supposedly he is going to blow up the entire area."

So that's why it is important. Why couldn't they just say they need my help?

"You need my help then? You know that we could only really delay him unless you want me to sacrifice myself to nearly kill him. Actually, Hyoudou could just boost consistently and gift off his power. That could work; we'll also need a barrier around the place. There is also any other enemies to add to the mix, I dunno what to do for a strategy."

"So you'll help us?"

"He just wants to kill the sisters of the Maous; he has no idea about me. Sirz-nii would be annoyed though if I let Ria-nee do this alone, so would Levi-tan. Yeah, I'll help out."

* * *

**This chapter came out weirder than i expected, it also shows Zel lack of interest in the things that usual make a male's blood run.  
Nevertheless, it was a productive chapter despite being smaller than others.  
We are also starting to catch up nicely with the chapter i am writing as i am halfway through the 22nd chapter right now.**

**Next time it's the fight, Ciao.**


	19. Weasel against the Fallen warrior of War

**It's a shorter one again ...**

* * *

Standing outside the school gates with the rest of Rias' peerage and Sona along with hers was a little weird. I stood off to the side a little with both Ravel and Sarahiri as I watched Rias and Sona talk about how things were going to go down. In the time being, I had the responsibility of calling Sirzechs which I had already done. He wasn't so happy about our decision to do this but that didn't bother me, the thing that did was that we would have to defeat Kokabiel in an hour or at least stall him for an hour because it would take that long for Sirzechs to get reinforcements here to help us out.

Frankly, I feel like an hour is too much for Sirzechs. Knowing him he would have come straight away at finding out that Kokabiel was going to kill his precious little sister, he may have even called Leviathan about it. Maybe he is smart enough to not allow her out here as the whole of japan would probably be frozen over in the span of a few seconds. That in itself is a little daunting. So I'm coming to the conclusion that Grayfia was there so he was watching his mouth and decided, for once, to give a typical response and time estimate for this current situation although he did say to me to be the forefront of everything. It seems like my strength or should I say speed has come round to bite me in the ass; this is one fight I think I can't win.

Kokabiel is a high ranking fallen angel in the Grigori and one of their top fighters, possibly second to Azazel. Using my speed, I could possibly keep him occupied for a while until the others could unleash strong attacks at him but the problem here is that he is an opponent that will use his wings meaning I would have to use magic or my own wings. My wings are something I am not so adequate with; I don't feel the same security with them as I do my feet. On top of that I'm not as agile and my movement is too sharp and sometimes too much.

Like my brother, Kokabiel is not someone I want to fight at my current level. To be completely frank I would say the same about Sairoarg but he lacks the speed and chooses to use only his fists. My speed and calculations are enough for me to counter him and drag out the fight till my Spirit-filled punches can take their effects. Amadeo has the same kinda strength as Sairoarg though probably not as strong but my brother still has speed and swords to help himself out. Those weapons are what beat me, the same goes for Kokabiel. His manipulation of light coupled with his flight is a tough obstacle to me and one I can't deal with well. I do have 'Phoenix' from the animal tome but the effect takes time to work so it's not instant. I'll need to use the animal tome for spirit and spectral attacks, it was lucky I had time beforehand to check up on my bracelets before leaving for here.

…

The strategy was to go like this, Sona and her peerage would stay out of the school and keep the barrier surrounding the school up to try and keep the fight in. Rias was going straight in and taking the fight to Kokabiel where I was on the support side. Sarahiri is new to this style of fighting and so is Ravel although she is used to a fight from seeing them. So in other words, I've got someone with combat capabilities but don't have experience with this style and I have another who has experience with this style but no proper combat experience. Quite frankly, I'm happy for the support placement.

This will allow me to try out a weapon that took me a good few years to create. That weapon was a Gatling gun which had a large tripod because the force and kickback was insane due to the magic. It has 6 barrels that fire bullets pretty much at the same time like my 'Trinity Blaster' the only reason it doesn't is because I have yet to find a way for it do so while being rapid fire, it's something that seems only possible in the mind.

Beside the point that I am going to be bored as hell standing on the side lines taking random shots when I can, this is to keep my new members safe as they aren't used to fighting. Yeah I get that but why not have me trade places with Asia, then she'll be in a safe place while I am able to attack like I usually do. This is the reason why I didn't want Rias to do strategies, she misses things out.

…

The field in the school grounds was where our battle would commence. In the centre of the field were the stolen Excaliburs; around the swords was a large white magic circle that expanded around the school. Along with the swords in the centre was an old man who was called Valper Galilei, he was known as the 'Genocide Bishop' and the man responsible for the 'Holy Sword Project' that Kiba was a part of.

Kokabiel himself was rather lackadaisical about the whole situation. He just hovered high up in the sky with no real interest bar staring at the holy swords, he looked impatient.

From the distance I was at, I could barely make out the conversations they were having. The reason for that were the thoughts running through my head making me unable to properly make out their words. I didn't want to stand on the side lines here like this, I wanted to be over there fighting. This feeling became more prominent when two large Cerberus appeared in the courtyard as Kokabiel started to buy more time with the swords. It looked like he wanted to frame the church but unknown to him that wouldn't work as I have already informed Sirzechs so our hatred would be against the fallen angels.

From the side lines, we backed everyone else up while firing magic towards the two Cerberus. Both Sarahiri and I were using our guns filled with holy magic scoring big damage on the Cerberus but Ravel's fire wasn't turning out so well. I will admit she is rather good for her age and level but she doesn't know how to apply it correctly so the flame isn't as strong as it could be, I'll have to deal with that another time.

When the first Cerberus was taken down, a bright white beam filled the centre of the school field and enveloped the holy swords that were centred there. Once the light dissipated, a priest stood in the centre holding onto a single sword. This sword was a combination of 4 Excaliburs, it wasn't the toughest thing around but standard swords couldn't break that even if you used a lot of force. It's only a partial Excalibur; a fragment by itself probably has more density than that combined abomination.

As I watched on I saw Kiba and Xenovia jump in from the outside and they started to help combat the final Cerberus.

"Girls, we are going in. Ravel, you stay with Asia. Sarahiri, we will take on the Cerberus and allow the others to focus on that priest and Kokabiel."

'Knight.'

I activated the Knight promotion and burst off from my two pieces. I activated a magic circle under my feet and shot at the Cerberus in a spin sending a spinning kick on the middle head of the three headed dog causing a small sound shockwave from the impact. As I continued to kick out at the Cerberus, my two girls spoke to the others and everyone got into their new position.

Sarahiri came over to me as I landed on the ground; she had two light swords in her hands. I decided to do the same; I smacked both fists against my chest as blue and green light shot out of it.

"Star Sword Emeraude. Star Sword Saphir."

I turned slightly to Sarahiri and nodded to her, we both then jumped up at the Cerberus and start to swipe at the outside heads. Sarahiri's slashes were more precise and deeper than mine but mine were erratic and almost double the amount of gashes.

The two Cerberus head's screeched out in anguish from the pain along with the burning sensation of the holy swords.

I jumped a top of the Cerberus' left head and dug 'Saphir' straight into its head and sent in more holy magic to overload it. Using the small sparks emanating off the sword, I maneuvered my way from the Cerberus as I uttered two small words, "Blue Flash." The blue sword that was embedded into his left head shone brighter than before and engulfed the head in a blue moon which lit up the whole area before cracking and exploding sending small bits of brain matter across the courtyard.

The same could not be said for the head that Sarahiri was dealing with, but that head was definitely out of order. The head was now slumped downwards with a large gash that ran down its face straight in between its two beady black eyes.

The third and final dog head stared at Sarahiri as she dropped back down to the ground beside me. It looked troubled, it knew its death drew near and wanted to escape but it still held its loyalty that is famous to canines. As good as loyalty is, it can really stab you in the back especially at a time like this.

"Yuuna, take it out."

A quick nod comes from Sarahiri and she jumps from her position to fight the Cerberus again. I turn my body round slightly so I keep my left side towards Sarahiri and the Cerberus and my right side facing Kokabiel. I turn my head to look at Kokabiel and raise 'Saphir' to intersect a light spear that he threw at me. The spear shatters on contact.

"That wasn't nice Kokabiel."

"What's the matter? Is running the only thing you can do Zelotti?"

Oh … he knows me and possibly even remembers me. I turn my head even more to see that Rias and the others were wounded, severely but not life threatening. Xenovia was a little better and Kiba was off fighting the priest. This time though Kiba was using a new sword, it was black and white … holy-demonic.

[Sword Birth Balance Breaker: Sword of the Betrayer.]

'Not bad, I'll have to log that in later. Time to stall Kokabiel.'

I walked slowly keeping my eyes trained on Kokabiel until I stood with a clearing behind me so no-one would get hurt other than me.

"It's been a while Kokabiel, not since I saw you with the Vritra gears."

"That's right. Damn Azazel made me keep an eye on those pathetic things."

Using one hand that was stretched out to the side, Kokabiel summoned multiple light spears and launched them towards me with a flick of his wrist. These spears were stronger than the others and I could only deflect them with my two 'Star Swords'.

"You have become a filthy devil Zelotti and on top of that gained the ability to use holy magic. Bravo!"

"I guess so. I stole it from a fallen angel; I sacrificed her body for it."

This time Kokabiel sent an array of spears towards me using both of his hands. I couldn't keep up with this many due to their increased power, some of them got through and cut my arms. To combat it for the time being I activated a layer of Touki.

I throw 'Saphir' from my right hand towards Kokabiel as I take 'Emeraude' in my right hand allowing it to bask in a red glow.

"Star Sword Corail."

The once green sword transformed into a bright red light blade which took the appearance of a long scimitar. Then 'Trinity Blaster' appeared in my left hand. As Kokabiel easily deflected 'Saphir', I pressed the trigger to 'Trinity Blaster' twice sending 6 shots of 'destruction' straight at Kokabiel.

Kokabiel blocked the 6 shots with his hand; the result was a small bit of charcoal smoke that rose up from his ever so slightly burnt hand. Seeing the tiny bit of smoke rise up off of his hand, I allow my ears and three tails to appear before I jump my way towards him using magic circles as platforms.

Standing in the air opposite him I take 'Corail' in my left hand and summon 'Evil Dragon Emperor's Bastille' to my right arm along with the blade to 'Hell Blade: Phantom'. As soon as the two connect my appearance transforms along with the curse making my body now split down the middle between draconic and Weasel-like. Blood was leaking out of my right side as I stared at Kokabiel with anger.

I bare my teeth at him along with a growl of a dragon that had elements of a snarl. The black flame that adorned the top right side of my head started to fluctuate and expand as my anger continued to rise and consume me sending me towards Kokabiel as hundreds of black weasel crested magic circles formed a layer across the sky allowing me to run around freely.

I took off towards Kokabiel and started to slash wildly at him while sending crescents of magic from my blades. The damage they caused was uncontrollable and unidentifiable by me as I kept my gaze firmly locked on Kokabiel even when he moved. I followed after him using the single black wing on my back but as I flew after him multiple spears shot down at me. I was able to break two of them but the last two broke through and pierced my wing sending me flying back down to the magic circles.

The circles I landed on made an audible cracking that sounded like glass breaking. My growl became louder and more prominent as I couldn't stop growling, my fuel for hatred was now fuelling my growls as a new roar bellowed out of my mouth once the spears disappeared leaving two holes in my wing that were now ragged and weaker.

Struggling to my feet I jumped at Kokabiel again clashing against a light sword he conjured with my 'Phantom'. Locked in with the two swords, I bring 'Corail' upwards in a slash which was caught by Kokabiel barehanded. The sword was unable to cut through but did cut into his skin allowing his blood to decorate the already red scimitar-like blade.

Kokabiel let go of 'Corail' and sent his fist into my stomach which caused me to choke out blood on immediate contact before my body was sent flying downwards crashing straight through the magic circles and into the ground below right in front of Rias and the others.

I crashed into the ground, dragon side first making a small but deep crater around me. My right shoulder was dislocated but not broken; I shoved it back into place making an eerie click cover the entire courtyard. While leaving a large pile of blood behind, I climbed out of the crater with even more anger and the flame that adorned my head was now covering the whole of my right side in an abyssal black.

"Kokabiel … you really are a fighter. Before this fight ends, I wanna know one thing."

"What's that runt?"

"Is the biblical God really dead?"

Laughter … that was the one thing that came from Kokabiel's mouth. We didn't need to know any more than that for that reaction proved it was true. His laughter was insane, uncontrollable and above all truthful.

Despite the strange feeling I felt in my left side, my lips on the right side of my face angled upwards into a smirk before I found myself laughing as well with a growl that was nowhere near intimidating but held its own type of weirdness. My laughter though caused Kokabiel to stop as he started to look down at me and smirk again before surging down towards me.

I activated the 'animal bracelets' and allowed the Senjutsuu and malice to flow through my body. My left hand was covered in white Ki as my right hand was covered in black Ki.

"Divine and Satanic Fang's."

The two blades in my hands disappeared and were replaced with canine-shaped points that rose out of my closed fists and turned the colour of their respective fist.

Kokabiel flew down towards me with two enormous light spears. My fanged fists connected with his spears causing sparks to fly and decrease their size but Kokabiel injected a large amount of his holy magic into them causing them to grow again and become much larger.

My Senjutsuu couldn't hold out much longer so I made the bracelets disappear and allowed his attack to go through. With the fangs gone, there was no more resistance to his spears as they connected with my hands and pierced straight through making my gauntlet disappear and shred my arms completely up to my shoulders where they were stopped by my Touki and its collected aura around the joint.

The light spears exploded as Kokabiel flew away completely destroying the remains of both my arms and the resulting explosion sent me hurtling across the courtyard with no arms to try and stop my body. I felt myself crash against the floor multiple times before finally crashing into the school building breaking the wall at the corner making the supports snap and fall down around me narrowly missing my body.

My body was limp, powerless. I didn't have enough energy to stand up and I could feel the burns all across my body from the explosion. The damage looked more cosmetic than anything but I could feel the breaks in my bones. Devil bones were meant to be stronger than steel but mine were broken, at least three of them. I could feel the blood gurgling around in my stomach trying to find its way out. The exit it found was through my mouth as I started to cough up blood all around me and mainly all over myself.

Air. It was almost limitless but I found it hard to come by, a pierced lung maybe.

'Draconis, what's the damage?'

[No arms, all the ribs on the left side are broke, one on the right side has snapped and pierced your lung although it's small. Your own regeneration magic will fix that in a few seconds so don't worry about the lack of breath. Possible concussion although you sound fine. Battered legs, don't try to stand for a while. Damaged cursed wing, that'll fix itself. All magic spheres are at 1%, I directed the magic to regeneration to try and keep your body in good condition. Your magic is currently keeping you awake.]

'What about out there?'

[Nothing you need to worry about. Hyoudou might though.]

As he mentions Hyoudou I see a bright white light appear from the sky as a blistering speed. As the light jolted around blue sparks would fly off of it.

Boom!

An explosion came moments later with a large crater forming in the centre of the field along with the shattering of the white magic circle used for the holy swords.

[Aibou, you can walk out now. I've directed all current regeneration magic to your legs and formed small casts all around, just take it slow.]

With the help of Draconis, I was slowly able to make it to my feet as I see the Hakuryuukou collecting a few bodies. I saw him send me a quick glance before he flew up towards the sky. I felt a large amount of blood hit my throat causing me to splutter it out all around the destroyed classroom. Once letting it all out I hazily stepped out of the rubble and onto the school grounds before trying to make my way over to Rias and the others.

The lack of arms was weird but the red layer of Touki blocking off the insides from being seen was a small comfort. As I continued my seemingly long trek over to Rias I felt a sting from my shoulders as smoke started to rise out of my shoulders showing that 'Phoenix' was starting to kick in.

"Zel!"

The voice was owned by Rias as she looked almost frightened at my appearance. The looks of the faces of the others weren't much better as they stared at me worried and with pity.

"I'll be fine after some rest. My regeneration magic will help heal my body, Ravel, I'll need you to leak out your 'Phoenix' magic while I rest. It'll react with my 'Phoenix' from the tome to speed up the regeneration."

Then, my body started to wobble as I started to fall back. But before I could fall properly my body was caught, when I turned around I saw Kiba holding onto my shoulders.

"Yaah Yuu-chi, is it all over now?"

"It is, thank you for looking out for me."

"That's good. You can go back to being Ria-nee's knight now. Night."

Just before I let the tiredness consume me, I let my remaining energy break the hold on his piece changing ownership back to Rias.

…

With a yawn I wake up to a bright room that assaulted my adjusting eyes. I quickly scanned the room to see multiple people here. Ravel was lying beside me asleep and both Sirzechs and Grayfia were sitting on chairs next to my bed. There was another person in the bed too, that person was Asia. They probably got her to use 'twilight healing' on me and exhausted her.

I sat up in the bed alerting Sirzechs and Grayfia to my new state. Grayfia looked at me with a concerned motherly gaze while Sirzechs wore a forced smile.

"Zel-kun, I know I told you to be at the forefront but I didn't mean like this."

"I know what you meant. Ria-nee and the others were wounded as I turned from fighting a Cerberus. Then I started to fight Kokabiel and allowed the curse to take over along with my weasel senses. He was far too strong and I got my ass handed to me, the best I could do was cut into his hand with a sword. Damn sky fights."

I felt a jolt surge through my head causing me a lot of pain, I looked down to see my arms back but not yet fit for action as the bones hasn't fully regenerated yet.

"What now?"

"We are unsure but we will be in talks with both Azazel and Michael."

"Are you looking for peace or something?"

"That would be our aim."

I haphazardly place my numb left hand against the side of my head as I started to reply.

"Who would have thought that the devils would be the ones to sincerely ask for peace first?"

"You must be better if you are trying to crack a joke Zel-kun."

"That I am Grayfia-nee, if you look past the intense headache."

"Well, when those two wake up go to the clubroom."

I decided to wave them off and used magic to change my clothes before setting my weasel crest under the bed and transporting the two in the bed to the club room along with myself leaving Sirzechs and Grayfia behind.

[Are you sure that was a smart thing to do?]

Draconis said this during the teleportation and he voice sounded weird. I answered him once the three of us appeared in the club room.

'Meh … I'm not in the state to make good decisions.'

Appearing in the clubroom with the two girls in hand, I put them down on the chair before my arms could drop them and slumped down next to them. As my eyes lazily looked round the room I saw the blue haired nun is our school's uniform. She must be a devil now if she is sitting here so freely.

I went to speak to her but decided against it, I just waved at her before yawning and resting back in the sofa.

Moments later though, my body was filled with energy when I caught the scent of cake and milky tea. It seemed like a welcoming party for Xenovia. I find that this would be a good way to keep the others off of my loss in a fight.

…

Later on that day and everyone decided it would be a good idea to have a swim at the cost of cleaning the school pool. Somewhat of an easy trade as cleaning it is easy with magic. Aside from that I was to do nothing.

I hadn't gone into the changing rooms to change as I just used my magic to change into swim trunks, ones I received from doing the photo shoot. Without a shirt on I was able to see the tattoo properly, in my honest opinion it's a little big I would have preferred it to be a little smaller.

Looking over my shoulders I could see a faint light pulsating around each mark of the dragon tattoo. The black lights were dark compared to the brightness of the red light; I'm a bloody portable torch … a large one mind.

The reactions to the tattoo was something I could of done without but it's something trivial so there is no need for me to dwell on it to any degree. Everyone has something they aren't happy with or wish they had never gotten.

With everyone else in the pool I decided to lie down and think. It seems that I would need to improve on my strength; I would also like to improve on my speed even if it's a little. I might just wear headphones to listen to music rather than have the speakers play it, move myself to the beat and listen to fast tempo songs to improve. It could work, it could definitely work. I could even make my attacks showier like adding magic for a lighting effect. I like it and it will most definitely do it.

* * *

**It's a short chapter and a little off i'd say.  
I'm not sure there is anything else to say here so i'll bid you all fare well for the time being.**

**Ciao.**


	20. Mick 'Weasel' Jagger

**Yet another music chapter for the parents day. Frankly, the music for this one doesn't mean much as the others i have done.  
****The songs aren't picked for any particular reason either, they were just three songs that came one when i was writing the chapter so i used them.  
****Parts around the songs though do mean something to the story and that's why i decided to use them.**

**This here is just a warning of sorts to say that they are inbound.**

* * *

It's been over a month since dealing with Kokabiel and the holy swords. Kiba and myself have hardly been to the clubroom as we have been busy since then, so has Hyoudou but he is still relatively new so he is still reporting to Rias. Our reason for being busy is that we are going to be performing a mini concert at the Parent's day at school, courtesy of Sirzechs and Leviathan.

I will be performing a number of songs for the school at the lunch break to welcome the parents and sell as DVDs for those in the underworld. According to Leviathan, some music producers in the Underworld were intrigued by the song I did for the TV show that they want to sign me. Since Sirzechs wanted to go into the music business, he is my man for all that stuff. He is working as my producer or whatever; I didn't really pay attention although he seemed really happy about it. According to the two Maous, my fan base is really high and skyrocketed when I was inducted into Gremory as kin.

There is a whole band here along with us for additional instruments when they are needed. I wasn't to make the set list as Sirzechs already decided to make one for us. It's safe to say that I had only heard of three songs and they weren't of the same genre either. The three songs were 'Be Somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch', 'Odds Are by Bare Naked Ladies' and 'Dance with Me Tonight by Olly Murs.' Now there is something with the last of those three songs I know, that along with another song will be dance numbers, for whatever reason that is. I have learnt the words and the guitar for all of those songs in the first three weeks but started dancing in the week build up while practicing songs and dance when I can. These dance songs had me paired up with someone, that person was a fellow model and the shy girl from my first shoot, Airi.

I hadn't kept in touch with her since the shoot but supposedly she had been keeping tabs on me. She had also sent in a request to the Gremory household when I became blood related to the Gremory's. Her request was to become a part of my peerage, if memory serves me well then that is to get closer to me and develop on her crush. That is if the camera guy wasn't pulling my leg at the time. Anyway I accepted her request once I found out about it and made her into my 'Queen', the cursed piece gave her some strange additions. Her hair, originally ginger was now a deep dark black and long in length, she stopped being shy and became a little forward. The final thing which was strange was that her canines got longer and sharper. The changes were weird and different from what I expected.

Back to the dancing, the song I knew would be new-age style of dancing where the second one will be more refined, a classic tango. The reason for that is unknown but I have a feeling Sirzechs is trying to broaden the horizon in some way. Singing while doing the tango is a little straining on the mind. The songs though are actually good; there is a total set list of 12 songs with only 3 I knew. There were multiple songs that were cut from the list before hand and when I saw one of them I knew why, the song I saw was 'A Little Piece Of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold'. I don't think we would get off nicely with Sona if we played that song … actually we wouldn't get off nicely with Grayfia and that makes it a whole lot worse.

'Be somebody' is the very first song and then its the halfway mark with 'Odds Are' and then we play the rest of the songs before 'Dance with Me Tonight' and the song for the tango. Actually the last two songs are fused together a little so the dancing goes straight from contemporary to tango, it didn't start off as a smooth transition but it got there eventually.

Quite frankly, I am less than happy about doing this 'gig' and the dancing at the end. I may enjoy my work in the community BUT this is not something I can be bothered doing right now. It's more to the point that doing this for a whole month has pushed me away from other things, my training and my current project. I would probably be fine with these things if I didn't have other things I see as a priority but two of the four Maous are involved so I practically have no way out, especially when they act like little kids about it. The first initial meeting for this 'gig' is something I'm trying very hard to forget, it was a disaster zone.

However, Draconis seems to be having a wail of a time while I sing and dance. He finds it fun, active through the day and completely knackered at night which means I don't have the energy to deny things that involve my body. It's a dangerous life that I lead, I am prone to things that will damage or strain my body and it's something I should deal with.

…

It's the day our parents come to see us in school and I am more mentally tired than physically. Going over notes and steps constantly has worn at my brain a little and Draconis didn't even bother to help me out. It's early in the morning as well and as I am a performer I had to arrive at the school early to make sure the instruments were set up, Kiba and Hyoudou did not have to come in early … the lucky bastards.

Due to being early, I was made to look around the school courtyard to make sure everyone and everything was fine. I met a lot of parents that day and was made to converse with them, I got the feeling that they spoke to me while knowing that their daughters had a crush on me. It didn't happen with all of the parents but the way the fathers spoke gave it away, it felt like they put more emphasis on things. This may be connected with guys not knowing about things, the father is trying to help you out because they have been through it. Nevertheless, it happened a lot but it's safe to say that there was a surprising amount of single parents. What surprised me even more was that all the single parents were mothers and only a few of them were mid-range like 40. Most of them looked pretty young, like they had their kid soon after graduating. Those cougars are hard to get away from when you get them talking, especially when their horny daughter is with them and it's even worse when it's twins. Those twins … hot damn are they crazy, note to self: stay away from twins.

I was being rushed around the whole school finalizing things and I even had to spend a few minutes with my homeroom teacher and the other teachers as I was to find out about what our class was doing that day. Nothing special really, what made it worse was that we had a little introduction at homeroom. For some reason, I was to be properly introduced to the parents. I guess it's so that the parents get my opinion on their child from the point of the class rep. The next important thing was our secondary foreign language lesson, at this school we learn English and a language of the class's choice … my class's choice was Italian, I don't think it's hard to figure out the reason for that.

…

I was standing at the front of the class with my homeroom teacher as we both watched the parents funnel in to the back of the room letting their children break off and into their respective seats. It was this time that the teacher passed me a stack of papers, these papers held the listings for the day.

Once everyone was in and calm, our teacher spoke first.

"Good morning class." She then turned to the parents at the back. "It's a pleasure to meet you Parents. I'm the homeroom teacher of this class and I am the one who will inform you of anything class or student related concerning your children. My name is Tachibana Ryou." My teacher then gave a formal bow to the parents at the back of the room. Once she stood back up again, she pointed to me with both arms as to tell the parents to turn to me. "And this here is Zel-kun, he is the class rep."

I greeted the parents with a smile and casual wave before speaking.

"My name is Antonio Zelotti Gremory and I am the Representative for this class. It's nice to meet the parents of my classmates."

I give a slight bow of my head towards the parents. When I bring my head back up, my teacher gestures to me to pass out the papers. I walk to the door of the class then walk along the wall to the back and start to give a piece of paper to each parent.

"The paper that Zel-kun is passing you holds the itinerary for the day. It will tell you the lessons and what is happening at lunch time which actually involves Zel-kun. Also if you look at the back of the paper you will find translations for the language lesson that Zel-kun teaches your kids."

The final three parents I was to give the papers to were Mamma, Lady Phoenix and surprisingly Grayfia who was probably there for Koneko. Once I sat down, the teacher spoke up again.

"At the end of each lesson you will have time to speak to the teacher and learn about your child in that lesson and their progress. At the very end of the school day, I will be here along with Zel-kun the class rep to talk to you about anything else. That will also be the time for you to learn about your kids during the language lesson."

A somewhat synchronised acceptance came from the adults at the back.

"Then it was a pleasure meeting you all. I will take my leave; if you have any final questions before classes start then please direct them to Zel-kun. Goodbye."

I become more alert in my seat and make a small bang on the table in front of me.

Wait … what? Why the hell do I have to do her job? Incompetent bitch.

I made a casual smile as I recoil from smacking my hand on the table to try and mask the fact that I didn't know about this.

Brrring!

A few minutes passed and thankfully no one asked anything. The day will hopefully be a good one.

…

It was the first break of the day and I was making my rounds with the parents to make sure they were all ok. I went around answering their general questions and told them to keep the more personal ones for afterwards when I would speak to them about their children. Why do I feel like a teacher now?

I reached my seat again halfway through the break to find the five girls talking amongst themselves happily, when I got back they seemed quite weird and happy. Once I sat down on the chair, their attention turned to me.

"So Zel-kun, seems like you are quite popular."

"Too true Mamma. In the class, the clubs and the whole school. Sirz-nee will make it even worse with what's planned."

"Why yes, I was rather pleased to find out that you are going to dance. I look forward to seeing how you fare."

Mamma's tone was caring and gentle but held a hint of seriousness, I think she won't be happy if I mess up or don't do a good job of the dancing.

"I am surprised that you are the 'Class Rep' though."

"Blame the girls here. They nominated me and when the three boys over there went to veto the girls around the covertly silenced them. I even said it wouldn't be done well but they were ok with it and Neko-chan said she would make me do it well."

Brrring!

The bell rung for the end of the break which meant it was now the third lesson and the lesson which I would be teaching. My fellow students sat back down in their seats as I stood up and made my way to the front of the class, I stood behind the podium at the back of the room.

"As you all know, I am Antonio Zelotti Gremory. I am the teacher for this language class, this language class is necessary but the specific language is chosen by the class by a majority vote. The class chose Italian and as the school doesn't have a teacher who knows Italian they asked me to do it and I happily agreed to do so. Now Parents, would you please look to the reverse side of the papers I passed you earlier. We will be running through those sentences."

I turned around and started to write sentences on the board with their Japanese counterparts. Using the ruler under the board, I gave the board a light smack with it gaining everyone's attention.

"Now we will run through the standard introductions before going in further to ease your parents into Italian. Who is first?"

A lot of hands then shoot up into the air surprising the parents letting them know that this is their favourite lesson.

…

It was nearing the end of the fourth lesson and I was already out of it making my way to the gym where I would be performing. When I arrived I noticed that Kiba and Hyoudou were already there and with their instrument getting ready. Walking through the gym, I noticed a few devils with large cameras to broadcast the 'gig'. Climbing onto the stage I sighed slightly.

I took my place behind the central microphone and put on my guitar before looking at the set list for a final time. We all then took our turns to make sure our microphones were in working order and the backup devils with their instruments appeared at the back of the stage on either side of Hyoudou. I was right at the front in the centre by myself with my guitar taking the Lead Guitar position. Kiba was behind me to the right side with his bass, a random devil was behind me to my left with his own guitar taking the position of Rhythm Guitar.

I turned my head round to see everyone behind me.

"You all ready?"

I received a collected 'Yes!' from everyone as they finished tuning their instruments and getting themselves comfy.

Brrring!

This time the bell for the end of lesson was much louder and it was followed by the activation of the speakers which boomed through the school.

"Good Afternoon everyone, I am Souna Shitori the Student Council President. For those who didn't know, we have entertainment for you in the School Gym. I advise you all to go there as you won't want to miss it."

…Huuuuh, more promotion I don't really need.

Quickly, the large gym started to fill with students and their parents. The stands to either side of the centre were filled with people and the teachers stood at the back of the gym showing people in. I looked around the room to see Leviathan and Sirzechs next to one of the cameras with ecstatic faces. The light on the camera blinked red three times before the cameraman signalled Sirzechs. Sirzechs waved to me with both hands and I nodded to him.

The lights of the cameras turned green signalling they were on. I took a few deep breathes and counted to five before speaking into the microphone.

"Hey there everyone. I'm so happy to see the amount of people here, we have been practicing for a while now and this will be our first proper time playing live in front of others. I hope you all like it."

The lights that were on us stopped and the stage went black for several moments before one spotlight illuminated Kiba. As the MC I was introducing everyone.

"This is Yuu-chi or Kiba Yuuto to everyone else. He is the base player to our three man group. Many of the girls in the school know him as the 'Prince of Kuoh Academy' because of his elegant and polite personality. He is a great guy regardless."

The light shut off of him and then illuminated Hyoudou behind me.

"The one in the spotlight now is Hyoudou Issei, the group's drummer and general idiot. He was the last to join the group as Yuu-chi and I would just play in the clubroom, it was awesome to have a new member to the club and the group. He is known as well as Yuu-chi is but for a reason that is the polar opposite. He is known as 'Beast-sempai' by my fellow first years and is one of the 'Perverted Trio'. Quite frankly, the mishaps that he and his two friends get into are funny but also a pain when I have to deal with it and drag their bodies off before the girls retaliate."

The light then shuts off of Hyoudou and shines on me with two other lights hitting me as well.

"I am the frontman, Antonio Zelotti Gremory. I play the Lead Guitar and I am also the vocalist for the group. I am also well known around the school just like my two band mates, the reasons for that are mixed. Some are similar to Yuu-chi, others are similar to Hyoudou but in a good way I suppose and finally other reasons as I am supposedly the school flirt. Anyway, let's get to the songs."

The lights shut off of me for several seconds before illuminating everyone on the stage.

"We are the boys of the Occult Research club and we hope you enjoy. This is the first song, 'Be Somebody'."

I took a deep breath before counting down with my fingers that were off to the side to let everyone else know.

"I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am  
Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times  
I'm just a speck inside your hand, you came and made me who I am  
I remember where it all began so clearly

I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way  
And you create in me something I would've never seen

When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you in me

After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound  
A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me  
And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
You're the only one who knows who I really am.

We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are.  
We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far.

And we're all see through, just like glass  
And we can shatter just as fast  
That light's been burned out for a while,  
I still see it every time I pass  
It was lost in the corners of my mind,  
Behind a box of reasons why  
I never doubted it was there,  
It just took a little time to find and even when...

I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way  
And you create in me something I would've never seen

When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they don't believe I hope that they see you in me

After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound  
A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me  
And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
You're the only one who knows who I really am

We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far  
We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far

I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am  
Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times

When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you in me."

With the first song down, I quickly scanned the audience and was delighted to see them all happy. This filled me with a lot more energy as I got ready for the next song.

"Alright, our next song is …"

…

"We are at the halfway mark now, what do you guys think?"

A loud array of yesses and things similar erupted from the crowd as they were still cheering from the previous song.

"Alright, now it's a relatively new song but it's great all the same. This is called 'Odds Are'."

"Struck by lightning, sounds pretty frightening  
But you know the chances are so small  
Stuck by a bee sting, nothing but a B-thing  
Better chance you're gonna buy it at the mall

But it's a twenty-three four-to-one  
That you can fall in love by the end of this song  
So get up, get up  
Tell the bookie "put a bet up"  
Not a damn thing will go wrong

The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight  
The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright for another night

Hit by the A-Train, crashed in an airplane  
I wouldn't recommend either one  
Killed by a Great White or a meteorite  
I guess there ain't no way to go that's fun  
But somewhere in the world someone is gonna fall in love by the end of this song  
So get up, get up  
No it's never gonna let up so you might as well sing along

The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight  
The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright for another night

Sure things go wrong, but I'll take my chances  
Odds are long, so why not play?

Struck by lightning, sounds pretty frightening  
But you know the chances are so small  
Hit by the A-Train, crashed in an airplane  
Better chance you're gonna buy it at the mall

But it's a twenty-three four-to-one  
That you can fall in love by the end of this song  
So get up, get up  
No I'm never gonna let up  
So you might as well sing along

The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight  
The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight

The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight  
The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright for another night."

I start to pant slightly as I finish singing the song. I carefully kneel down and picked up my bottle of water to drink and cool myself down. As I stand back up, I give us an extra few seconds to cool and calm down before I grip the microphone again to start the next song.

…

I finish the last note of the penultimate song and the lights dim down. I take off my guitar and carefully place it down before jumping off stage and running to the dressing room.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this will be our final track and we would like to make it a memorable one. We will be fusing two songs together with the second song starting as soon as the first of the pair ends."

Kiba speaks out to the audience as I get myself changed using my magic into my formal wear which is pretty casual for formal wear. The clothes I got from the photo shoot are pretty much all I have worn and this waist coat and clothes from the formal shoot gets the most use.

I make my way to the doorway of the dressing room and signal over to Sirzechs who gets the crowd to move slightly as Airi makes her way to the front in a black dress and high heels. Once there, Sirzechs signals Kiba and he starts us off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we've got a special treat for tonight  
I'm gonna call my friend Zel up here to sing to you ladies  
Zel!  
Let's go man."

Kiba starts the song off as along with the instruments. I come out from the dressing room and jump onto the stage.

"My name is Zel, nice to meet you can I tell you baby  
Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies  
But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah

I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute  
On the floor up and close getting lost in it  
I won't give up without a fight."

I move to the edge of the stage and bend down with spotlights illuminated Airi and myself.

"I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight."

I take her hand and quickly pull her onto the stage, pulling her in close as we twirl to start off the dance.

"We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now  
Loosen up and let your hands go down, down  
Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah

I feel the music moving through your body  
Looking at you I can tell you want me  
Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah

When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care  
I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right  
Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight

Break it down now,  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Shake it like that,  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Now bring it all back  
To dance with me tonight  
One more time, one more time, come on now  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Do your thing,  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Everybody sing  
(I just want you to dance with me tonight)

I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
Everybody everybody come on now  
Girl, just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night,  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
And everybody sing  
Girl just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on girl just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight."

Airi and I stand opposite each other on either side of the stage, breathing heavily as the instruments slowly change their rhythm and move on to the next song.

We slowly take our steps towards each other in line with the beats and upon meeting, we take each other in our arms and I begin singing again for the final time today.

…

The dance ends along with the music, we bow to each other before Airi and I turn to the audience and bow to them who erupt in applause. We both stand back up and I talk again to the crowd letting them know it's ended.

"Everyone, thank you for coming to watch us today and I hope that we kept you entertained the whole time. We enjoyed playing, Airi and I enjoyed dancing and we all hope you enjoyed yourselves too. Thank you."

I send a salute style wave to the audience before looking to the camera next to Sirzechs and grin at it. The cameras stop moments later and the spotlights turn off allowing the lights of the gym to turn back on as the parents and students are ushered out by the teachers.

I sit down on the stage and stretch my arms upwards with a yawn as the remaining people come onto the stage to see us. The remaining people were the devils of the school along with our parents, Grayfia and the two troublesome Maous.

"Sirz-nee, Levi-tan … was that a good enough performance for you?"

"Yeah, it was awesome. Just you wait for the response to it."

Sirzechs was really ecstatic about this still and was with Leviathan looking over documents of some sort. With those two off to the side, Kiba and Hyoudou sat down on either side of me and patted me on the shoulder while the others stood in front of us on the stage.

"You did well Zel-kun."

"Yes, I was surprised by how well you could sing and the dancing was perfect."

That praise was from Mamma and Papà. They were both really happy, everyone was. The performance went off without a hitch and it was great. Performing was fun and above all we were well received so I couldn't have asked for more. The reception made putting up with it all and forcing myself to do everything well worthwhile. The feeling of satisfaction is one of the best feelings you can have.

The praises kept coming from everyone, the three of us were surprised that it went so well. On our way out of the gym back to class so I could speak to the parents, Sirzechs stopped me.

"We need to talk afterwards."

…

I just finished off talking with the parents at the back of my class when Sirzechs came into the room. We were the only two left in the room as everyone else was gone or mingling in the main entrance where the parents could freely talk to each other along with the students.

"So what's so important Sirz-nee?"

"I've already told Ria-tan and Sona-chan all this but you need to know as well. Soon, we will be holding a peace conference with the angels. Both black and white."

"Oh, using the Kokabiel incident as an excuse to bring it up?"

"You could call it that. There isn't much else you need to know although we have mentioned you and that you wield the 'Hell Blade'."

You mentioned that? Does that mean I might get 'Wyrm Slayer' as one of those peace offering things? That would be great if it's true, although I wonder what the offerings would actually be like. Would they be snobbish things or pieces of information and technology?

The day just can't come quick enough.

* * *

**Well ... song choices be damned. As much as this chapter was weird to write i feel like it went well.  
Changes ... Changes everywhere. The next few chapters are different to the canon is some respects and hopefully it works for you guys.**

**Seen as i wrote a lot to begin with, i'll end with a small amount. Ciao.**


	21. Weasel gets the Second Piece

"You know Gya-kun; I heard that you were allowed out now."

"I-I am?"

"Yeah, whenever Ria-nee gets round to unlocking the seal that is."

Today I was with Gasper instead of in the clubroom as I hadn't seen him in a while. The other reason was because I knew he was being allowed out today so I came to see him before hand and hopefully calm him down before he sees a multitude of new people and get scared. I can already see Hyoudou being too forward and making him activate his sacred gear.

"If you get scared just grab onto me. I'll deal with everything for ya."

"Really?"

Gasper hugged onto my side while looking into my eyes, his own eyes were a little teary for whatever reason. Seriously, this kid looks too much like a girl. His looks would make most girls feel inadequate … it's truly a dilemma for both girls and Gasper. The combination of girly looks and cross-dressing fetish really screws with your head.

I just smiled at him before speaking again.

"You can finally live with me and Yuu-chi. We have a number of guests there as well, my peerage for one and a number of pets. Cesall has a room for himself as well."

"H-how is Cesall?"

Ahh Gasper, you are a great kid and unfortunately for me the only one around here who cares for Cesall, other than me of course.

"He is good; he loves the room he has. It's built like a castle for him so he has fun scurrying around."

Break! Break!

Upon the sound of seals breaking, Gasper scares slightly and hides behind me clinging onto my back. Moments later the doors open to show Rias and the others in the doorway, their initial reaction was confusion.

"Zel, how did you get in here?"

"Me? I've been coming in here every so often since moving to the human world. I used the open window."

My statement could be seen as something that is perfectly fitting with the door being locked but when magic is involved that excuse becomes pretty rubbish.

"How did you get in here?"

Rias started to raise her voice in frustration and I felt Gasper's grip tighten on my back before his voice shrieks out from behind me.

"R-Rias-sama, it's true. Zel-kun does come in through the window."

I just nod along to Gasper who confirms my story, even though it's not the whole thing.

"…But how? Onii-sama put up the barrier."

I just tilt my head to her in confusion.

"You do know that I was a career thief right? I know where the weak points of barriers are, I am also an expert at breaking barriers."

…Wait, was that sexual? Oh well, I don't care really.

Actually, I wonder how impulsive Rias will be about getting Gasper out of here and being with everyone else.

3

2

1

"Gasper, will you come out from behind Zel? You are allowed out now."

And there it is, not as forceful as I had expected but still a dumb question. Really, I find it fitting that he was locked away. He dislikes being with other people so locking him away is kinda good as it plays to him. I do understand that it's not the way it should be done; you should wean them and get them accustomed by being extremely nice.

Despite her forcefulness, Gasper didn't abide to what Rias said although he did push himself to poke his head out from behind me allowing the others to see him.

"Ria-nee, are you trying to help Gya-kun or make him hate you?"

"Help him of course, why would I want to make him hate me?"

I let out a sigh as I rub my temples from her stupidity as she hasn't realised it yet.

"… Think for a second about Gasper. He is jumpy, not used to people and hasn't been out of this room for years. You are forcing him into something he doesn't want to do."

"Then what do you think I should do?"

"Treat him like a scared baby animal. Be kind and careful, he has to know that the new devils won't hurt him and won't discriminate him because of what he is. We all know that no one here will hate him but Gya-kun doesn't know that. He is timid, really timid."

"What do you suggest?"

"Keeping the door to his room open and leaving him be. He is allowed out now; I have already told him so. He can leave the room and approach us when he feels like he can. Allow him to move at his own pace, not everyone is impulsive and forward like you Ria-nee."

Rias looked a little dejected but gave in and listened to my suggestion. She turned round to the others and spoke to them as I turned to Gasper and gave him a thumbs-up before I stood up and walked to the others. Upon approach they stopped and turned to me.

"Zel, you need to come with me and Akeno. Onii-sama wants to see us in the Student council room."

"Alright then but first I need to lay some ground rules. Ria-nee wants you to train him but that decision is a poor one especially with Xenovia and Koneko being here. Actually Hyoudou fits into that territory too. Neither Xenovia, Koneko or Hyoudou can go near Gya-kun for the time being."

Hyoudou looked shocked that I added him into the mix. I just glared at him getting him to calm down.

"Yuu-chi, Yuuna, I give you both permission to get physical if those three try to do anything."

With the ground rules set, I left the old school building with Rias and Akeno. The walk to the student council room was nice and quiet for me; those two in front just chatted the whole way there and seemed annoyed once we reached the door. Rias knocked on the door once before entering.

We entered the room to see Sona and Sirzechs sitting at the oval table in the centre of the room. The rest of the student council was still here getting there work done, once I entered though Reya immediately stopped her work and glomped onto me to which I didn't stop and take notice of as I continued into the room and sat down. Reya continued to hug onto me while sitting on my lap; I looked onwards with a half dead look as Sirzechs lightly chuckled before starting our talk.

"As all you guys know, there is going to be a peace meeting between the three factions. We will be having the meeting here in a few days' time, as you know Azazel is already in the area and starting tonight so will Michael and Gabriel of the Seraphs. Azazel was here to check up on the Sekiryuutei and Michael is here with two gifts, the dragon slayer swords."

That sparked my interest and I now had life back in my eyes as I started to lean forwards.

"Akeno-chan, Michael will be at the shrine tonight to start the process for Ascalon. Zel-kun, can you go with her? Michael has a present for you too."

"The second hell blade?!"

Sirzechs nods to me while smirking and I feel elated. A huge grin finds its way to my face as I nod back to him allowing him to continue.

"Also Zel-kun, there are two more things for you from Michael when you get there. They are something which is considered more private so I don't have details on them. We are keeping the fact that you infiltrated heaven private seen as you didn't leave behind your card."

More things for me? I wonder what those are.

The conversation then carried on but didn't have much else for me so I let my mind wander so I could only hear Draconis.

'You are looking forward to getting 'Wyrm Slayer', right?'

[I sure am, Aibou. I'm quite interested in seeing its standby mode.]

'Standby mode?'

[Yeah, myself and the 'Hell Blade' is the only one to have a fully-fledged spirit in it meaning that I am the only sword you can converse with out of the five. The other swords hold spirits that deal with standby and sword forms. The other four have standby forms which aren't their swords so expect some more jewellery; I think that the two 'Wyrm' swords are similar in their forms.]

'Anything I should know?'

[An incantation may appear in your mind for the sword. That's doubtful though as you already have me, the incantations were designed for people that wield only one of the five.]

'Do you know any of the standby forms?'

[Not really, my memory is a little fuzzy on what they were meant to be. I can tell you for definite though that Hecatomb is a pair of clear frame glasses that morph to fit the wielder. Balaam is … a collar … I think; I know that it's made out of chains at least.]

That isn't very helpful in the least; a chain could be a lot of things. I guess I can let him off here.

…

It's been half an hour now since the end of the little meeting after school and I had just arrived at the shrine on the outskirts of town with Akeno. The annoying thing was that this is the opposite side of town to my house; if I couldn't teleport then I'd be pissed off.

Walking through the entrance to the courtyard, I could sense the holy aura being suppressed nearby. There was two people suppressing there aura. I had stopped and turned towards them but kept quiet as I waited for Akeno to do the same, she carried on up to the shrine completely oblivious.

"Akeno, you really need to be more perceptive."

Akeno stopped quickly and turned around to me; she went to speak but turned her head again like she caught someone or something in her view. She then turned straight to look at the two owners of the suppressed holy aura.

"How about coming out Michael and … Gabriel?"

After I called their names the two culprits came out. Both of them were wearing white and both with pure blonde hair. The taller of the two had a feminine looking face but due to the hair and gold armour the person was wearing I came to the conclusion it was Michael. The woman behind him was beautiful with long, blonde curly hair. She stood to Michael's left in a long white gown that rested on the ground hiding her feet.

"It seems we can't hide from you Gremory-san."

Michael called out to me after they both came into view.

"I pride myself on knowing my surroundings. Just call me Zel, Michael. I'm not particularly fond of the Japanese honorifics."

"Just like your mother."

Huh? Gabriel responded to me with that.

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes, the Zelotti clan was on good terms with Heaven. Your mother was one of a select few people allowed into heaven."

…Maybe that allowed me in heaven a little easier then. It's a little obscure though so I don't think that could have done anything.

"Alright then, Gabriel would you please help Himejima-san with Ascalon."

"Yes Michael."

Gabriel then left with Akeno into the main building which was placed in the centre of the grounds. I was then left with Michael who came forwards to me until he was a few spaces away from me.

"Zel-kun, Sirzechs-san told me that you hold the 'Hell Blade'. Is that true?"

"That's right Michael. One of my goals is to wield all five of the Hell Blades."

This caused Michael to smile as a white light appeared in the middle of us. Michael stretched out his hands and the light disappeared dropping a silver scimitar into his hands. Immediately, I could feel the intense power emanating from it. Both the demonic power and dragon-slaying power just flooded out of the sword, it showed the truth behind the Hell blade hating angels.

Michael then took a step forward and gave the scimitar to me. I took the scimitar from his hand and held the soft leather grip in my left hand, once it was passed to me its power started to calm down and felt almost friendly.

"That is the present we offer especially to you, Zel-kun."

"Thank you Michael."

I took a deep breath and then fused 'Wyrm Slayer' with my body. As it disappeared I felt a sharp pain prick at the ear lobe of my left ear. I ran my left index finger over my left ear to find an earring now of the lobe of my left ear. This sparked Draconis to speak to me internally.

[It's a black studded earring. The design is of a black western styled dragon with a black sword through it, going straight down.]

That's a rather fitting design.

"Sirz-nee said that you had other things for me and that they were private."

"Yes, the first thing is a photo album."

I was a little sceptical at this but I understood completely once he summoned it and passed it to me. It was pictures of my birth family and others from the Zelotti clan. I quickly looked through the pictures before putting it in my pocket dimension.

"Once we heard of what happened we went to the Zelotti mansion but we were too late and you were gone. We were going to take you in as one of our own and raise you alongside us. The higher-ups in heaven along with myself are all happy to know that you are alive and well although we are all a little irritated that you became a devil and a pure-blood at that. The second things are these."

Michael then took from his pocket 13 cards and showed them to me. They had the same signature as the rectangles I saw when I went to heaven.

"These are cards for the 'Brave Saint' system that will work as heaven's version of the 'Evil Pieces'. Sirzechs has told me about your ability to manipulate the 'Evil Pieces' so I would like to ask if you would be able to help me on this."

"What did you want help with exactly?"

"The reincarnation process. The system works fine for those who are already angels and fallen angels because I can use the system left by God to change their status. The problem is that it doesn't work on humans or other beings. I would like to ask you if you could help heaven out with this problem."

"I don't see why not. Which card did you want to use?"

Michael then took out two cards and passed them to me. I turned the cards around and saw that they were the Ace and Joker of the Spades suit. I put them together then sent them off to my pocket dimension.

"I'll see what I can do; it shouldn't take long so I can get it done by the peace meeting."

"Thank you Zel-kun. The final thing I ask is if you would want to take the position as the devil in the ranks of the angels."

I tilted my head at him a little confused.

"The jokers are cards that will work along the same lines as the mutated pieces. And for the time being, only the 'Four Great Seraphs' will have a Joker each. That would be Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael and myself. We would like to have a Joker from each of the three factions and then an Exorcist. The other three have already been decided but the devils hadn't as they were the furthest from us and no devil had shown interest. I ask this of you because we had cooperation with the Zelotti clan in the past. So would you take the place as the Devil Joker?"

I feel like this would fit me to a tee in some ways. I don't see a reason not to, I guess I can find a little more information on it later when I find out which Seraph I'll be allied with.

"Sure, just so you know I am quite unruly at the best of times."

Michael released a light chuckle in response before bowing his head to me.

"Thank you for your time Zel-kun. I'd best go and see to the process with Ascalon."

"Alright then Michael, I'll see you in a few days."

I gave him a short wave as I set my Weasel crested magic circle underneath me to teleport me back home. The circle took a few seconds to adjust before lighting up and sending me off. I arrived back in my room with only Ravel and Lupis there. Ravel was sitting on the bed reading some type of girl magazine as Lupis lay on his bed with his belly up in the air.

I had to admit that his bed was really comfy. I had used magic to increase the size of his bed from the one we bought and then filled it with ultra-soft material, it felt so much better than my own bed.

Upon appearing in my room, I went straight to Ravel and gave her the standard couple greeting before going to my work table and sitting down. I summoned the two cards along with my headphones; I placed the headphones on my head and turned them on.

Placing the two cards on the table, I summoned two of my pawn pieces and placed them on the table with the two cards. I then summoned two empty spheres and filled one with regeneration magic leaving the other empty. I then scanned through the two pawn pieces finding the exact percentage of each component, then I highlighted the part which causes the reincarnation/change in the body and created an exact copy and flowed it into the empty sphere. The two pawns didn't fill the sphere but with a few minutes of the regeneration magic going around it filled up nicely.

Using the magic spheres I coated the Joker card with magic filling it up fully using up half of the sphere.

'Draconis, section of the master/servant relationship part and make sure only the reincarnation part works. If I turn into an angel then it will work.'

[Are you sure? Wouldn't Michael have to deal with allowing you in as an angel?]

'No, that function is built into the cards. It could be too late for a dying person otherwise.'

[I see. I'm ready when you are.]

I steeled myself before picking up the Joker card and placing it against my chest forcibly activating the ritual which is done in silence but uses an excess amount of magic to complete. The magic in the room fluctuates and I feel it get slightly violent before opting to abandon it and take away the card.

[It didn't do a thing to you.]

'I agree, I didn't feel anything at all. Maybe I have to configure it?'

[What do you mean?]

'Well the process works with demonic energy because it's for devils but this process is to turn others into angels so I would have to edit the insides to allow it to work with holy energy.'

[Are you sure that's it? It sounds plausible but I'm unsure. I don't think it's complete in a sense.]

'Do you mean I would have to add an extra process for those of other races?'

[I do but it's not too hard. Locate that part in the 'Evil Pieces' and insert it into the magic sphere then we can get to making it so devils can become angels and then create the rest of the system with holy magic.]

'I see, that makes sense. Let's do it.'

I continued on the process for another few hours but I wasn't there yet. I could feel the changes though and I was getting a lot closer to being just right.

…

It was the next day after school and we were all just chilling in the small clearing at the back of the old school building getting Gasper used to everything. He only came out today due to me being there, I had learnt that he didn't even budge from his room the day before. Rias, Akeno and Kiba were elsewhere with Sona getting things ready for the meeting and doing some additional things with the club and devil activities that were to be done on the important day.

Luckily enough I was off scot-free as I was dealing with the 'Brave Saint' system. I was sitting back on a lounger as the others got to know Gasper and helped me settle down. Luckily he only activated his sacred gear once and that was when Hyoudou tried to shake his hand, I let him off there as it wasn't that bad. They were all getting along nicely; Ravel was the first to introduce herself so she could lie down next to me on the additional lounger I brought.

Ravel was on my left as I had a table to my right holding the two magic spheres and my two pawn 'Evil Pieces'. There was a tall umbrella fitted into the centre of the table to keep the sun off of me and the equipment as I tried to fix the whole process.

Spike!

I felt a presence in the perimeter of the area and felt my weasel ears poke out and twitch around trying to find where the presence was exactly. Feeling around I felt it was a familiar aura, something I had felt many of times before when I infiltrated Grigori.

[It's Azazel isn't it?]

'I believe so. I wonder why he is here.'

I placed the cards down on the table before standing up and summoning two daggers from the 'Variant Detonation – Sub-species'. Using my ears like sonar detectors I found where the presence was and threw the two daggers in that direction, just as they exploded I saw a barrier being erected to stop them.

"Azazel, why are you here?"

I raise my voice so it was loud enough for him to hear from behind the trees. With a light chuckle, he emerges from the brush. We were then greeted by a tall dark-haired man with a gold fringe; his hair was of a similar style to my own. The differences being length and that his hair continued on into a beard.

"It's nice to finally meet you too Zel-kun."

His voice was filled with sarcasm, I could tell that his whole personality was a jokey one unless you brought up 'Sacred Gears'.

"Will you tell me why you are here?"

"Why? Before you attack me?"

"Azazel, stop thinking other things and just tell me why you are here. The meeting isn't for another few days."

"I was wondering if the Holy-demonic sword wielder was here."

"If we are talking about technicality then my answer would be yes but because you are talking about Yuu-chi I have to say no. He isn't here right now."

Azazel looked at me with a questioning gaze, his interest was piqued from my statement.

"You have a holy-demonic sword too?"

"In essence I do but I am yet to use it."

"How? The other kid got it through Balance Breaker, what about you?"

"The same way."

"When?"

"The same day."

"How?"

"Sacred Tome."

"Sacred Tome? Where did you get that?"

He was suspicious now; he must know I stole it from Grigori.

"I found it on my travels."

"In the Grigori institute?"

Yeah, he knew.

"I don't believe so. Why did you have one there? The only thing I have stolen from Grigori is 'Shadow Prison'."

"Shadow Prison, how? We still have that in testing."

"I stole a copy of it but I don't have it anymore."

"Hmmm …."

Azazel was being awfully suspicious of me. I could feel the temperature plummet from the gaze he was sending me. It wasn't scary in any way; it just expressed his total distrust of my words.

"You were going to leave now Azazel, right? You aren't welcome here until the meeting."

"Yeah yeah, I'm going."

Azazel just turned away from me and left. That altercation went a lot differently than I expected, Azazel was a lot easier to deal with. I continued to stand where I stood as I watched the hunched back of Azazel walk off into the darkness of the trees.

I feel like we may not get along even with our interest in Sacred Gears.

With it all over, I returned to my seat and continued to edit the cards. I had finished the internals before Azazel appeared so hopefully I only have to coat it with magic now. I coated the Joker card with magic before placing it against my chest and feeling the holy power within me rise up. On my left hand I could see a 'J' on the top of my hand; I could feel holy power circulating itself around my body.

'How is it?'

[It's practically done. I'd say some final tuning on your side and getting Michael to redo all the parts with holy magic so it's stronger and then it would be perfect.]

I took the card away from my chest and all the power that was building up just vanished along with the 'J' that was on the top of my left hand. I then applied the final bit of tuning before sending it back to my pocket dimension along with the magic spheres and evil pieces.

…

The next day and it was time for my first contract in a while, a proper contract anyway. There was no strays about and I wasn't asked to go steal something so this contract was with a human. I have decided to do very few of these contracts with humans, the reason for doing them in the first place is to build Cinque's courage up. It's still quite low but has gotten better recently.

My magic circle lit up on the palm of my right hand surprising everyone in the clubroom. This was an extremely rare occurrence, a lot rarer than Ravel doing one and even rarer than finding a shiny in the grass. Clapping my hands together, the Gremory crest appears beneath me and teleports me off to my client's house.

The room I appeared in was a small living room in an apartment. Casting a quick glance before announcing myself, I noticed that the living area and Kitchen was together separated by a half wall. There seemed to be only too more rooms in the house, a bed room and a bathroom.

"Hello. I'm the devil you called for."

My voice lingered through the house before I heard a dull thud come from the room next to me, a girl's whimper followed it and I decided to investigate. I slid open the door to find a girls bedroom; I looked around to see a girl on her back with her right hand between her legs. I blinked a few times before fully registering what I was seeing.

In front of my eyes was a completely naked girl masturbating, I tilted my head as I stared at her where her hand was. The girl had stopped immediately when I opened the door.

"Zel-kun!"

The girl let out a little scream that followed after my name. With her being upside down, it took me a few seconds to recognize who she was. The girl wasn't someone I was well acquainted with but from what I remember she was the girl whose legs I made number by forcing her against a wall and whispering into her ear when I went to fetch Hyoudou one time.

"Yes, I am the devil you called for. Your request?"

"The leaflet says that you'll make my wish come true. That is correct, right?"

"Within reason, what is your request?"

I was getting a little sceptical of the girl, especially now that she was fumbling around getting all excited. She stood straight up and her modest breasts bounced slightly upon standing, she seemed to of forgotten that she was still naked.

"Have sex with me."

"That is a request I can adhere to. You have full control over me from now until you are satisfied."

Several hours later…

I was still in her apartment and I was currently in the kitchen cooking her some food. Apparently, a food break was needed after she showered. To be honest I was surprised at her stamina although she did lose it halfway through. Luckily for her, I am a devil so I have heightened stamina and she is on the track team so she also has good stamina.

Once she emerged from the shower, I had finished eating my food and went for my own shower. And when I came back from the shower we went at it again. I'm glad that Draconis can make my sperm unable to impregnate someone because … well, that girl liked it raw that's all I will say.

…

I arrived back at the mansion at breakfast when everyone was at our mansion for the monthly contract reviews among other things. I was unluckily the last one to arrive meaning that I was the centre on attention for a while. This time I had remembered to shower and change my clothes for clean ones.

"Zel-kun, why is your hair wet?"

Damn, I had forgotten that my hair was still wet.

"Well … I had sweated a lot from the contract so I needed to take a shower."

Sniff! Sniff!

Koneko's nose rapidly smelt my scent.

"Lavender. Both body and hair, girl's shampoo."

I should really know by now that there is no chance of winning at all and getting away with anything especially with Koneko and her insanely good nose.

"Fine then, my contract was sex. A whole lot of it too, the girl wants it to be a recurring contract as well."

"For over 12 hours?! Who with?"

It wasn't hard to figure out who asked those questions. Obviously it was Hyoudou.

"Yeah, I have a lot of stamina but the girl didn't have as much so it was only that long. Uhh … you know the girl who spoke out when I came to get you from your class for club."

"The girl whose knees went funny and collapsed?"

I nodded my head to him.

"That's the one."

"Damn you lucky bastard … how was it?"

"A lot better than I expected, being on the track club made her really flexible."

As I start to think about this whole situation right now, I know that I may not fare well afterwards but why aren't they stopping the conversation … actually why wasn't anyone stopping us from talking about this.

[You know they are just jealous and going to use it as an excuse to have sex with you.]

'Really? …Wait … They?'

[Oh yeah. Ravel, Koneko, Airi and Sarahiri are going to have sex with you. Whether they alternate sessions or all go at once is unknown to me.]

'If that happens then tag me out if I start to fall asleep during.'

[I can most definitely do that and I will put my whole effort into doing it without notice.]

…That damn pervert is way too happy about all of this. Maybe I shouldn't leave it to him at all and keep myself awake. Who knows which the right choice is? Certainly not me anyway.

[Just let them get it over with. The meeting is tomorrow so let me have some fun.]

'Fine just make sure you stay in character you old perv.'

* * *

**Well i don't know what to say about this chapter, it got really random at the end.  
That could accurately explain Zel's life though.  
Anyway, i may not get an upload done tomorrow as my laptop may be getting fixed. I'm uploading now from my tablet computer as i hooked it into my laptop to copy this file over. The 'User Service' thing won't load my profile on my pc so i'll either fix it myself or send it in to get fixed professionally. Either way it's doubtful i'll get a chapter out tomorrow as i'll be busy with my laptop among other things.**

**Time for me to go now, Ciao.**


	22. Draconis steps it up just a tad

**It's the start of the peace meeting now and i have recently completed the two chapters on this little part.  
****Once the conclusion to the peace meeting is done, this story will take a little break as it will of had 23 updates pretty much straight after the next so it's only right to give my other stories the light of day along with new ones from others series which i am also working on.  
****My profile is going to get even busier and hopefully my readers who have favourited me as an author will like my take on other series.**

**Anyhow, onto this chapter now. :D**

* * *

It was a peaceful Sunday afternoon and it was completely quiet in the mansion. Only Airi, Sarahiri, Ravel and myself were here as Koneko and Kiba were at the club room with Rias and the others doing some final club things. Gasper was probably there with them, I don't even think he has moved in here yet.

I had already spoken with everyone today and could tell straight away that they were nervous and on edge. This meeting could either go one way or the other; the two ways are complete polar opposites. I was perhaps the only person not fazed by the meeting in the slightest, there was Shinra and Sona but they are just people who always looked composed though this time it seemed rather forced. I was just as happy and energetic as always.

I would be going to the meeting with only Airi as she is my Queen and the one who will always be with me at meetings. Sarahiri is to stay behind with Ravel and keep her safe in case the mansion is attacked while we are away. This made Airi extremely nervous; she was possibly the most nervous out of everyone. As a low-class devil by birth, this would be her first time seeing two of the Maous properly. It was something most middle-class and some high-class devils wouldn't get to do. On top of that there is Michael and Gabriel from Heaven and Azazel from the Fallen Angels, not to mention the Hakuryuukou was going to be there as well. I can say that her nervousness is completely understandable.

Even though I'm not nervous, I expect something to happen. On what scale I have no idea, this meeting is bound to of been leaked out by someone somewhere. I'm just waiting in anticipation to see how large scale it is; I do have a feeling that I'll be seeing my brother again although I hope it's a fleeting visit from him.

…

I had received a message from Rias saying that they were all waiting for me. It had seemed that I had fallen asleep with Airi; I had done so for her to calm down and hadn't expected myself to fall asleep with her.

I quickly teleported us to in front of the door to the meeting room. I knocked on the door three times before opening it for Airi allowing her to step in first then followed in after her. I look around the room after closing the door and a person with green hair catches my eye next to Gabriel. I take my position with Airi next to Rias and the others albeit a few steps away from them for our own privacy.

Looking back to the leaders of the three factions I saw their faces staring at me a little disappointed.

"You are late Zel-kun."

"It appears so, I fell asleep."

I shrugged in response but I was brought straight from that when I heard a raised voice.

"Antey!"

…Antey…Oh shit. I looked towards the owner of the voice and it was the person with the green hair.

I let out a short sigh as Sirzechs looked at me with intrigue, Grayfia who was next to him shook her head in response.

"It's been a while, hasn't it. You've gotten prettier, Adriassa."

I replied with a smile earning a small blush from the angel with green hair but it quickly disappeared once she realised one very crucial thing.

"You lied to me!"

"You never asked. You just assumed that I was an angel because I was in heaven."

"How did you get into heaven if you aren't an angel?"

"Thieves do not tell others how they do their job."

I shrugged again while looking to Sirzechs pleadingly. He showed me a smile before deciding to help me out.

"That is my younger brother, Antonio Zelotti Gremory. Beside him is his Queen. When I say his name I do mean the famous thief of the Underworld. He was also there during the Kokabiel incident."

I gave them a wave that was a half salute before resting against the wall allowing Airi to sit on the chair.

The peace meeting then began.

"Now then, Zel-kun. Could you speak about the incident that happened with Kokabiel?"

"I can but I won't. They should."

My pointed my hand to the left straight at Rias and the others.

"What's your reason not to?"

"As you asked of me, I was there to protect them from getting killed. I wasn't there for much else, albeit I was nearly killed myself. You know, Sirz-nee it hurts having a punctured lung and no arms."

I replied with a huff as I wore an annoyed look on my face.

After my small little outbreak, both Rias and Sona stood up from their respective chairs and gave their own summary of their experiences on both accounts. The mentioning of me going into the cursed form sparked some interest and above all worry from the devils here.

During the summary, Airi took a hold of my hand to try and calm her nerves and boy was she holding onto my hand tightly. It was almost of the level when a woman is pushing out the kid and is grabbing onto their partner's hand, it was that level. To anyone who has been through it then you know my pain, it's almost like they are crushing your bones slowly it akin to torture if I'm being honest but as a man I persevere.

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the fallen angels."

Upon Sirzechs's questioning, everyone's gaze concentrates on the black haired Governor.

Azazel started talking after letting out an intrepid smile.

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organisation, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was done by Vali. After that, in the organisation's court martial his punishment was enforced. His punishment is eternal freezing in the Cochytes. He can't come out anymore. The explanation for that, everything was written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all."

Michael says while sighing.

"As the explanation, it is the worst category but I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?"

"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well?"

I have a feeling that there is something missing there almost instinctive. I do know for a fact that he is against war but there is something about him which is fine if a war if it was too happen. It's a lazy feeling I get from him, it's like he'll only react if someone else is the instigator.

This time Sirzechs asks Azazel.

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but…."

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness."

Michael's opinion seemed to correlate with Sirzechs's.

Hearing the two's opinion, Azazel smiles bitterly.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils. Damn, is my trust in the 3 factions the least?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's exactly it "

Sirzechs's, Michael's and Leviathan's opinion coincided. Azazel really does seem to be at the bottom of this, I wonder how little the others think of him. I can understand it though, his actions of collecting Sacred Gear possessors is a little suspicious and puts others on edge.

Upon hearing that, Azazel uninterestedly pecked at his ears.

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

Well … I was wondering who would be the one to bring up the topic here. The topic though surprised the lesser devils in the room as they weren't told of the exact reason for the meeting; they were only told that the meeting was taking place. The rumours of this meeting flew around the Underworld in both halves. Both the Devil and Fallen Angel system lit up with pages about this, most of them were pure speculation but there was a few that were awfully close to what was actually happening.

I didn't know which one would bring peace up because I knew both Sirzechs and Michael were for it. Azazel was the anomaly in this case although in hindsight it could be seen as rather unneeded. Leave Azazel to his research and not a thing would be hurt apart from maybe his own brain cells. Azazel is without a doubt a genius but he's not so smart with everything else.

I lost myself in my thought until I was broken out of it by an extremely strong squeeze from Airi.

"Zel-kun, Azazel-san has proposed to talk to the three dragon emperors. Are you okay with that?"

Am I really ok to talk in this situation. I'm not really a complete dragon emperor but only due to Ddraig's involvement. I suppose I can interject in this, actually I want to.

"Yeah sure. Go ahead."

"Great, then let's hear from the invincible dragon-sama first. Vali, what do you want from the world?"

Vali, the Hakuryuukou who was quiet during the whole time here showed a slight smirk on his face before answering. The smirk just rubbed me the wrong way and I felt suspicious of him.

"If I can fight strong guys then I'm fine."

I just scoffed at his answer catching the attention of others, mainly the Hakuryuukou's.

"Is there something wrong, Jaryuutei?" (Evil Dragon Emperor)

"No of course not. I think your reason is a perfectly acceptable one when we are talking about peace."

I smirked back at the Hakuryuukou who glared back at me. There is definitely something off there.

"Then Sekiryuutei, what about you?"

"Peace seems fine to me. I get to keep a calm lifestyle."

Good answer but stupid. Azazel wore a suspicious grin as he stared at Hyoudou, it felt like two brothers had finally reunited and were planning to do something stupid.

Azazel then turned to me in the corner of the room.

"Then what about you? The famous thief of the Underworld who is the Jaryuutei too."

"I'm not so bothered about peace with the Fallen Angels, being in their territory takes up most of my work. I would rather enjoy it to be peaceful for a while so I can learn more about my family from Michael and the other angels but truly I would be pretty bored without others to fight. I'm both for and against this."

Despite the fact that I just agreed with Vali, the discussion of the dragon's end even though I'm not a dragon in the slightest. It's merely cosmetics.

Michael smiled at me for my statement and about what was coming next.

"Now Sirzechs is it alright if we go onto the 'Brave Saint' system?"

"Of course, Zel-kun did you finish with the cards?"

I nodded my head twice before summoning the two cards to my hands with the two large magic spheres floating above me. I walked over to Michael who stayed sitting in his chair and passed him the two cards while I transferred the ownership of the two spheres over to him.

"Both of your cards are able to be used although I found the process a little painful when I made sure it was operable but that's the devil side really. I would ask of you though to change the holy magic in both the cards and the sphere with your own to improve upon the process as your powers are undeniably a lot stronger than mine. The two spheres are for the system, one sphere is the whole reincarnation side and the other is full of my regeneration magic to keep the flow going. As I wasn't the one to make the 'Evil Pieces' and I can only manipulate them as of yet I am still unable to figure out the source of the whole process so I merely copied it and developed upon it to fit an angel's holy power."

"Thank you Zel-kun. Would you be able to show us the process while you become a 'Joker'?"

"Of course, who will I be ordered by?"

As gasps of shock come from the devils behind me, Gabriel raised her hand to me before she spoke.

"The decision was rather easy and that I would be the 'King' or so to speak. The fact that I personally knew your mother better than the other three was the reason for this, additionally there is Adriassa too who seemed to have taken a shine to you. She spoke of you constantly after you left heaven, may I ask why you were there in the first place?"

"A holiday."

My lie was completely obvious but I did not let it show on my face so Gabriel took it for granted. She summoned her 'Joker' card to her hand and passed it to me. Using the spheres I quickly changed the basics of the card and implemented the new system using my own holy magic. I then passed the card back to Gabriel.

"Re-do the holy magic parts with your own and then you can complete the process."

Gabriel then did as I said albeit taking a few minutes to do so as the circuit was rather complex. When she eventually completed it she looked at me astonished before it turned to a praising gaze.

"You ready?"

"I am Gabriel."

Gabriel then placed the front of the card against my chest and slowly flowed her own magic into the card which started to react making my body glow in a ferocious gold aura as it forces my holy spheres to join together increasing the holy magic at use.

There was no pain but I was definitely feeling restricted.

"Antonio Zelotti Gremory, as the devil of peace and with your consent I allow you to ascend to the land of your forefathers. You will rejoice once more as an angel and a member of my family. You will be the 'Joker' that keeps the group together; you will be the one to ease the treaty as an Angel/Devil hybrid."

With her long winded statement over, the process begins and starts to react with my body. Gabriel's holy magic took over my own filling the two spheres with a much stronger and purer magic before filling up another sphere and making my body use that magic as freely as I use my demonic magic.

The power continued to rise within me as I felt my insides contort at the hatred between holy and demonic causing a pained expression to arise on my face. The two powers then start to transcend as my demonic energy shoots out of my body and starts to combat the holy energy surrounding me making my left side gold and my right side a deep crimson. My hair then starts to grow in length rolling down my back up until my lower back but doesn't stay that way for long as the outside area is burnt off by the two rivalling powers leaving the centre by itself.

'Draconis, help me out here.'

The two powers clash once again before hitting a stalemate, with Draconis acting as a mediator. The hair that was left starts to twirl around itself forming a braid down my lower back creating a sort of harmony between the two powers. The powers though had interfered with the hair and the final bunch at the end which was free from the braid spiked downwards with the ends being a mix of gold and crimson to symbolize the harmony of the two powers.

Each power then starts to accumulate on either side of my back allowing the process to finish by forcefully ejecting my wings that suited both races. On my left side emerged four immaculate white feathered wings that were tinted gold along the top ridge of the four wings, out to my right side emerged four black bat-like devils wings that held a crimson tint.

With the process over, I continued to feel a lingering pain but it was nothing substantial in the slightest. I start to look over my body as I talk to Draconis while the others wait for me to speak.

'The joining of Angel/Devil, that's called Nephilim right?'

[How the hell am I supposed to know? This has never happened before; you are a one of a kind. Quite frankly I'll be surprised if you aren't treated differently after all. Just go with Nephilim if you want.]

Useless spirit, you could have humoured me at least.

I allowed my 8 wings to retract back into my body before showing Gabriel a sweet smile.

"Now then, Zel-kun please accept these two gifts."

…What? More things for me, this is starting to seem like a birthday.

Michael summoned a pair of sharp discs with have wave-like extrusions and a handle covered in a royal blue material. Gabriel then summoned a white trench coat which looked pretty similar to the one I bought when I was with heaven although this one only had belts around the collar and the cuffs, the collar though had two belts there.

I quickly changed my clothes from my school uniform to my formal wear and then took the trench coat from Gabriel.

[Draconis, fuse this trench coat with the demonic version.]

As I put the white trench coat on, it's colour started to morph into a dark silver colour representing the harmony of holy and darkness making it a holy-demonic trench coat. I pulled the braid from the inside and let it rest down against the back of the trench coat before turning to Michael this time and taking the two circular discs off of him.

"They are larger, modified versions of 'Feng Huo Lun'. They can be used as both melee weapons and ranged weapons."

After taking one circular disc in each hand a felt a wealth of information fill my head and I allowed the name of these two discs to leak out from my mouth.

"Divine Anapos Flux."

"As you know, there is a river off of Sicily called River Anapos and it was named so after the River God. We had decided for the weapon to hold a water-type of an enchantment but the design of the weapon acted against that design and allows the use of ice magic as well causing the magic to be in constant 'flux' between water and ice."

How fitting, everything is oh so fitting. Fate really seems real in this kind of situation.

With the discs in either hand I start to concentrate my holy magic on them starting to sync them up with my body. As I do so, white and gold layered metal plating covers my left hand akin to a fingerless glove. The metal appeared on both the top and bottom of my left hand before the pain set in.

The pain kicked in as soon as the metal glove appeared around my hand, the pain took all the strength away from my legs dropping me to the ground and causing blood to bubble up through my throat and out of my mouth onto the ground in front of me.

'Draconis, what the hell is going on?'

[Let's say it's the opposite of the curse but still the same thing.]

'Kinda cryptic but do you mean it's in truth another curse but with the happenings of the complete opposite?'

[Yes, that is true. It's kind of ironic really, the curse came from manipulation of the 'Evil Pieces' making an evil curse that spikes up your anger triggering an insane lust to torture the enemies that hurt those close to you. You can either let yourself take in this as another curse, though it's more of a way to contain the power. It will react to the chivalrous side of you and increase your will to protect so I guess they both work together in a way.]

'So are you saying that both of these things are turning into curses because I can't deal with their power?'

[That would be correct. It's like a self-aware virus, it's keeping itself in the shadows until you are at the perfect point to utilize it.]

'Can you do the same for this holy curse then?'

[I'll do whatever i can do. I'll need to section this off for you but both of the curses will leak out but it should be merely cosmetic for you.]

With Draconis' word, the blood stops pouring out of my mouth in accordance to the two curses emerging. My right side dons the draconic appearance along with the charred dragon jaw bone with the black flames that cover the right side of my face. As the two sharp canines dig into my cheeks the left side of my face reacts and the holy curse reacts forming an exact duplicate on the left side of my face. The design was completely identical but the colours were different. The jaw bone that appeared on the left side of my jaw looked like pure ivory as the colour glistened under the light; the canine kept its size but didn't dig into my cheek anymore and stopped the blood from running on the left side.

As I stood back up, the rest of this new 'curse' took form on my left side. The glove stayed around my hand while flaring outward with spikes around my wrist and knuckles. At my elbow came another spike which was a pure gold and at my shoulder came two gold pins which dug into my shoulder, one of top and then the other went through my shoulder pointing out of my back. Another pin appeared before threading itself through the ends of the two pins connecting all three tips together. The whole transformation ripped the arms off the trench coat allowing no restrictions of my arms.

Next was my legs, it was of much calmer design than the draconic look of my right leg. My left leg held four golden swords that ran down the outside of my left leg, two at my thigh and two at my calf. They ran down in accordance to the position of my legs, they seemed to hold the chivalrous style of this curse being the 'Knight' mentality.

Then it was a new tattoo that shined on the front of my chest and ended up running along my left side and ever-so-slightly onto my back.

[A white and gold eastern styled dragon in the same tribal style has appeared on your chest. The tails of the two dragons are coiled around each other showing their small understanding. The eastern dragon does have horns which will run along your collar bone and the jaw of this dragon is identical to the western one but it's over your left side on your chest. Part of the dragon has taken its place on your back but that is due to the wings formed from the tattoo and the curse.]

Feathers ruffling about sounds in the room as an agonizing pain arise in my back. I could feel the two wings trying to break out of my back, they were being kept in.

[Well, it's all done now. You are gonna have to dismiss those discs to get rid of everything.]

'Don't you think that'll make everything kinda anti-climactic?'

[I don't think you should be bothering yourself with that. You have been through something troublesome; the others will let you off for it not being a spectacular or fulfilling ending.]

'Fine, dismiss the discs and the gauntlet glove thing.'

With the disappearance on the discs, the two curses also disappear leaving me standing in the centre of the room with a blank gaze as everyone else stares at me in wonder. I stretched out my arms causing the trench coat to disappear making my braid move around and fall back into place against my back as I turn around and walk back to Airi's side.

Everyone else just stares at me confused; do they expect me to explain what just happened? I don't really wanna do that it's too much hassle.

'Draconis, you deal with it for me.'

I felt a small weight on top of my head momentarily before a pointed tail of pure darkness appears in my vision. It meant that Draconis took his dragon form to speak to everyone here.

[Hello everyone, I'm Draconis. The spirit of both 'Hell Blade' and 'Evil Dragon Emperor's Bastille'. It's nice to meet'cha.]

He is hella friendly to everyone here.

[Anyway, Zel couldn't be bothered telling you guys what happened because he is a lazy little bitch so I'm here telling you. He already has a curse that was thanks to the lovely red dragon that resides in a fellow pervert over there.]

As he said that last part he pointed his tail towards Hyoudou making me sigh heavily. His profound perverseness is just weird; it's weird to find someone talking about being a pervert so freely and happily admitting it.

[That curse melded together with Malice and the 'Evil Pieces' and the 'Shadow Prison' he copied from the Grigori base which was in turn his first meeting with Kokabiel and around a hundred other Fallen Angels. That became this new gear, a low-tier or maybe mid-tier Longinus depending on how you wanna look at it, with the help of ol' Ddraig and his decision to be an idiot just like his possessor. This makes Zel have a draconic appearance when he gets angry but he will never have the weakness of a dragon. He is what you would call an 'Evil 'Fake' Dragon'.]

This explanation seems to be getting nowhere rather quickly. It sounds like he is just trying to make others feel bad.

[Then there is the new curse, which is a curse melded from the newly received disc weapon … things and the 'Joker' card that has now made him an angel. This morphed itself into another curse which will sprout up when someone important to him is targeted. He will defend them with his life; he will be chivalrous, reckless and above all 'brave'. The curses are powers he makes using the things given to him.]

Wait … where are you going with this Draconis?

[His body is a complex one, even before he became a devil. I'm sure the angels can tell that as a Weasel Youkai his body is rather small even though they are small anyway, even with the devil enhancements he received on becoming a pure blood he is still an inch below average. Then there is the fact about his magic, the Weasel Youkai never had great magic reserves but they still had a respectable amount. Zel on the other hand, for lack of a better word, didn't. He is able to teleport and 'magic jump' thanks to pure technique, his regeneration magic is in his blood so that was the only magic he knew and that doesn't really count for much else. If we are to compare him to anyone then he is a lot like Sairoarg Bael in this respect because they are improvements that came in one form. Senjutsuu, albeit that Sairoarg's was just Touki.]

I see where you are going with this now, you have decided to explain the workings of my body.

[Zel is a large anomaly; you could call him a scientist's wet dream. Despite being born with practically nothing, he was able to beat his brother to becoming heir, blessed with good looks; he is extremely happy, able to put sad things behind him and is also able to freely help others with their own. He is also really smart and is able to do more things to the 'Evil Pieces' than its own creator. He is an accidental prodigy.]

Draconis waits for a few seconds as all this information settles in to everyone else here.

[Rias-chan, do you remember when we spoke about the Fallen Angel that smuggled Zel into the Underworld?]

"Y-Yes."

Her response was edgy and a little shocked.

[The way Zel dealt with it all, don't you find it weird? If you were to go through what he did wouldn't you feel resentment to that person? Of course you would, that's what it's like to be a person but that isn't how Zel sees things. He doesn't really consider himself when it comes to anything despite making a joke. He likes to get things done quickly and precisely, errors are not something he likes to see. I've been round him a lot longer than anyone here and he has never failed nor made a bad call, there have always been close calls but nothing life threatening because of one thing.]

"What's that?"

[Trust. He trusts that his powers will get him through anything, he believes that he can do anything. And before you call bullshit then answer me this, how could Zel break into Grigori numerous times and only get noticed once and that was due to him being next to multiple other people and being greedy or how did he get into heaven where there is nothing but pureness? How did a kid like Zel who was a devil get into heaven and spend multiple days there in the capital spying on Michael making the 'Brave Saints'?]

He just said something really unnecessary, which was being kept a secret. I guess it doesn't really matter though anymore now that I am Gabriel's Joker, I may be reprimanded by Adriassa later on.

[He is neither hot-headed nor impulsive. He always goes into something with a plan, he can fight someone much stronger than him and come out with a win purely on intellect. Quite frankly, if Zel put his mind to it he could defeat anyone in this room ... that's what i believe anyway. He would still come out of it injured in some way but he has the means to make himself fine afterwards easily. He can outsmart his opponent and learn what makes them tick. It may take time for it but he prides himself on speed which is second to none, his speed is that high that he can break his own bones in his legs if he pushed his speed.]

I call bullshit on that last one … I think, I don't think I'm that fast.

[He is modest and willing to help others. He really dislikes Hyoudou but whenever he came to Zel with a question to improve Zel helped him honestly with nothing held back. Same with Genshiro Saji when he was back as Rias' pawn, he helped someone who would be considered his rival improve on his abilities. Zel sees everything in one colour, more or less he may seem stubborn to do something but he will always end up doing it. To him everything is worthy; let me tell you the whole story about the kendo club.]

…Wait … What the hell is Draconis doing? I'm fine with him doing this but I don't see his reasons for doing so, he's not really the type to do this without getting something in return. I'll be surprised though if I'm wrong.

[When he fell asleep in the school courtyard with his weasel ears out he was found by one of the kendo girls. That girl dragged him to their changing room and tied him up until he woke up after school. Immediately he gave into the girls because he didn't want you to nag at him for being 'careless', he even said he wasn't bothered about the girls knowing. So like Koneko deduced afterwards, fluid appeared. The girls did a lot … a lot of…]

I heard a dripping sound to my right and saw a pool of blood growing on the floor next to me; it seemed that the perverted dragon was aroused. For some reason, he inhaled strongly sucking the blood back up into his nose and carried on.

[Each and every one of the girls from the kendo club put on some kind of dance for him, they were all extremely arousing and sexy but Zel didn't pay attention although he did show a reaction like all men would. He just sighed at them and their advances, for Zel that was the worst thing to do but for others it was the best. The girls then started to make out with him and the girl's juices just started flowing. Actually this reminds me of the night before we all fought Kokabiel, Ravel and Sarahiri drugged you so they could have sex because you would have not been bothered. I got some great views right there, it's a good job you have a photographic memory so I can see those all over again.]

I had had enough, I frantically attacked the shadow dragon sitting on my head with my right hand causing him to disappear and fuse back with my body.

"So yeah that was the perverted spirit of the 'Hell Blade'."

Quite frankly, I don't know what to say right now. That dragon made a rather weird atmosphere; it was a one of a kind atmosphere. A whole array of mixed expressions and feelings, it was hard to pinpoint them all and I didn't see the need to as I would probably hear about it later.

Sh-Shin!

A cold aura falls down on the room we are in and I noticed a number of devils beside me frozen in place. It seems that the terrorists have decided to make their appearance by using Gasper, the one thing I wanna know is why didn't they do it earlier and stop Draconis from his perverted babbling. Anyway, I guess this means I get to have a fight now.

Gasper ... Why o' why couldn't you of been captured earlier.

* * *

**This chapter shows some more details to the workings of Zel, he is a complex guy.  
It also shows Draconis in his perverted prime. I feel like he is on a whole different level to Issei and Azazel.  
I also introduced the OC to the small Harem that's owned by Zel. Also with the girls in the peerage it brings the harem up so i'll know tell you the harem as of now.**

**Zel's Harem: Ravel, Koneko, Sarahiri, Airi, Reya, Adriassa.**

**They are the definites as of now, i am still working on Kiyome and Kuroka but they will be a definite also. There is also someone or something that is a 50/50 decision on my part whether that individual joins the harem.**

**So then, one more chapter before the break and the chapter will be uploaded tomorrow. Ciao.**


	23. Eracallerna!

**Wow this file took too long to find. With my laptop on the fritz not allowing me to log in i ended up creating an administrator account.  
****By god does that make my life hell, i completely lost this file then found three files under the same name. 2 of the same size and the other was double. Who knows the reason for that.**

* * *

With only Sona, Shinra, Asia, Airi and Akeno being the only ones affected by the freezing of our very own limiter Gya-kun, I walked to the large windows of the room and peered outside to see a number of mages appearing out of a magic circle that is floating upside down in the sky above the courtyard.

The magic circle that floats in the sky branches off into four smaller magic circles as a number of smaller magic circles appear from it with people standing upside down on the magic circles. As soon as they came through the magic circle they started to attack the building with gold laser beams.

I took a few steps back from the window and allowed a smirk to be placed on my face.

"Well, it seems like I can have fun. Draconis … Balance Break."

The darkness of the room starts to collect at the area under my feet lighting up the room and darkening the very spot I stood on. The pitch black gauntlet appears on my right forearm with the blood already trickling down it, as the first drop of blood hits the pool of darkness underneath me the darkness shoots up and covers me completely.

The darkness then started to emit the eerie evil aura that my armour poses.

[Blood Armour of the Cursed Dragon!]

The abyssal black bulky armour comes into view from the darkness and the blood red under glow on the armour scales flow out showing the outlines of the armour. The two bright red eyes are piercing as they emit a cold feeling that runs down your spine. The blood that is all over the armour leaks onto the ground causing a large blood pool to form around me.

A growl echoes out from my armour as a black sphere appears in the palm of my right hand. I raise my arm to the window in front of me and the black ball shoots out into a beam and blows through the wall and carries on into the enemies flooding in from the magic circle.

["Let's go with the 'Evil Spikes' for a while."]

I stamped on the ground with my right foot causing the whole building to tremble and shake as the spikes that were already on the armour multiply and increase in size making touching the armour the stupidest decision you could make. These spikes caused the blood on the armour to become more visible as it would run down the spikes and drip down off the spikes.

I pressed off on the ground and my two black dragon wings appeared out of my back covered in blood. With a slight flap of the two wings I shoot out of the room as blood sprays all over the room I was just in.

I fly threw the sky until I reached the first enemy and summoned 'Wyrm Slayer' in my left hand and 'Hell Blade: Phantom' in my right hand. Both blades were fused with the gauntlets and only the silver blade on the left gauntlet could be seen as 'Phantom' blended in with armour especially as the blood trickled down it and flew off with each strike of my blade.

Each swipe took down an intruder but more continued to come through the magic circle, it was near endless but above all it was fun … really fun. I continued to chop down each enemy I saw; one after another the robed enemies would crumble to dust with a successful hit of my two swords.

Chtt!

An unknown attack strikes me in the back sending my body to the ground. I correct my body position before I crash and land feet first onto the ground below. I look up into the sky to see Amadeo standing on the Zelotti magic circle. As his circle starts to float down, a bright light comes from the room everyone was at and an explosion follows.

Out of the smoke comes a yellow bubble full of people and it slowly floats down to the ground. Ignoring my brother I fly over to it dismissing the balance breaker as I approach it. Looking in I see that everyone was fine. As I turn back round I notice Amadeo now standing next to a new woman.

"Yaah, Cattleya. What do you think of my brother?"

"That's your brother? He looks a little pathetic."

…Pathetic? What gives her the right to call me that? I could feel my own anger flooding out of my body as it started to be covered in crimson light that was identical to the 'Power of Destruction'.

"I have the right to kill them, my brother especially."

"That you do Zel-kun."

Alright then, it's time to overload the Senjutsuu spheres.

'Draconis. Duplicate the Senjutsuu spheres multiple time, make it temporary don't want to kill me.'

With a lasting growl, dozens of spheres filled with Senjutsuu appear above me breaking open dropping it all over me skyrocketing my power.

"Form change: Gabriel's Protector."

The crisp breeze that ran through the area collects around my body as a pure gold halo appears on the top of my head. Out of my back shoots 8 semi-golden white feathered wings. My holy aura explodes out as white feathers flutter around me while the cosmetic changes of the curse appear on my body for both sides. I take the four swords from around my lower legs and throw them into the air making them levitate.

"Senjutsuu Overload – True Longinus: Duel Spears of Everlasting Destruction."

The ground around me is instantly destroyed sending a crushing wind throughout the area pushing both Cattleya and Amadeo backwards as it destroys the windows of the school building along with eradicating a third of the enemies in the sky.

Two spears that were the same height as me appear in my hands. They were both a yellow-gold colour with a crimson glow showing the destruction addition. The combination allows these very spears to vaporize anything that is in their way. Unluckily for me, these take an insane amount of Senjutsuu to create let alone wield but duplicating the sphere gives me a few minutes to work with. After that I'll try and get by with just holy magic.

I make a throwing motion with both hands but don't let go of the spears, instead duplicates of the spears shoot out straight at the devil in front of me. She tries to block the attacks but it was pointless as the spears pierced straight through the barrier, luckily for the devil Amadeo was quick enough to push her out of the spears path causing it to explode off in the distance.

I jumped off from my position straight at Amadeo as the swords of light shoot off at Cattleya to my left. I lunge at Amadeo with the spear in my right hand and he merely deflects the attack with the 'Youkai Blade' using magic circles for a brief defense. It was a smart move.

My left arm followed through and nicked the top of his right forearm, as I continued past him with momentum I sent a kick straight into his abdomen rocketing his body into a tree that was in the distance. With Amadeo out of the picture, I turned to Cattleya and charged at her as the swords were relentlessly assaulting her.

[Aibou, you don't have any time left with the True Longinus.]

The two large spears shimmered out of view leaving my hands free, I continued after Cattleya grabbing her by the collar of her dress and spinning a full turn round before letting her go sending her towards the ground right in front of the barrier to protect Sirzechs and the others.

I followed straight after and got there before she did, as I waited I charged my magic around my left fist and cocked it back. A new ethereal blue colour covers my left fist as it shapes itself into a fang. Once Cattleya's body is metres away from me I send my fist towards her striking her straight in her stomach shattering her ribs.

"Twilight Fang."

The dark blue fang pierces straight through her body as the blue light started to disperse like a cannon sending the woman's lifeless body into the air where the 8 light swords chased after her piercing her body vaporizing it.

Before I could turn round to look at the others, a foot comes towards my head and I block it with my gloved hand. As I turn to look at the kicker, more energy is put into the foot and uses my resistance as spring to get away from me.

I look to the attacker to see Amadeo back up, his clothes were a little tattered but that was about it. He looked completely fine, noticing his gaze I allowed the full angel form to disappear exchanging it with my Weasel form allowing my ears to come out along with my four bushy tails.

Amadeo stood opposite me with his fists raised with his own ears and tails out although he had 5 of them. I raised my own fists.

"Promotion Manipulation Sweep: Knight, Bullet Knight, Panzer, Offense, Blitzing Queen."

Multiple different coloured lights appear around the base of my feet making my body feel weightless but completely safe. I then charged straight after Amadeo did and met him first with the burst of speed that far, far surpassed his own. I connected my left fist with his stomach only to feel tension and breaking through a magic circle only to hit another one causing Amadeo to retreat slightly.

I drop down to the ground and shimmer out of view only to be behind Amadeo a second later crashing my fist against his back breaking another magic circle defending his body.

I created a number of weasel crested magic circles around him the shape of a ball and started to press of each of them using them as press boards to destroy the remaining barriers that he had left. As I did so, a white light strikes the magic circles breaking through them and hitting me dead on crashing me into the ground. The light then exploded sending my body through the air causing me to tumble through the air crashing into the ground a number of times before striking the wall.

[Aibou, you ok?]

'Yeah for now.'

Once I got myself up, I cleared the dust around me just to see a white light shoots towards me. Through instinct I send my right fist towards the light connecting with something spikey making an explosion of raw power. At contact I felt the bones in my hand snap from the strength of the opponent, I felt even worse when one word filled my ears.

**[Divide]**

'Shit!'

I felt my power fall dramatically as I dropped down to one knee while keeping our fists firmly pressed right against each other.

[Divide! Divide! Divide!]

[Have some power Aibou.]

I felt relieved as my power came back to me and rose above what it was. The power opposite me wasn't so strong as I pivoted on my right leg and kicked into the abdomen of the man in front of me sending him back a few paces causing the dust around us to show me a set of bright white armour with blue jewels in the gauntlets and shoulder pieces.

Vali, the Hakuryuukou stood right in front of me. It seemed like my thought was true, he was a bad apple.

The ethereal blue light came back to my left hand as I jumped towards Vali and sent my fist at him.

"Twilight Fang."

My fist connected with Vali's foot as he tried to fly away spinning his body round slightly so he was facing my back thanks to my momentum sending me past him. Unluckily though, my momentum sent me straight into Amadeo who sent a kick straight into my abdomen launching me straight at the barrier defending the three factions.

I felt my body hit it before dropping to the ground.

Blood then started to seep out from my mouth, even more so when I started to cough uncontrollably spurting blood all over the ground.

'Apply however much of Twilight Healing you can.'

A small green light occupies my lower back for a split second before disappearing again. The change was barely anything but I could stand up again, I felt bruised all over and was feeling lucky that only the bones in my right hand were broken.

I take a quick look around and notice that the magic circle that was in the sky was gone, meaning that Gasper was saved. Despite that, I wonder why I'm still by myself. It must be too dangerous for anyone else; Sirzechs, Michael and Azazel still have to keep the barrier up.

I turned to look at those in the barrier and wore a pained look as I did so. The ones inside looked at me with worry except for Azazel who stared at me with a smug expression.

[Aibou, let's take them down. Recite this chant and you can use all 7 of my powers briefly. Use it to destroy them]

Words then start to fill my mind as a black void rips into existence to my right side while something brown barely juts out of the void.

"We are the ones who left the false protection of God. This is the sword that rivals his most prized possession. From the void of darkness comes the strongest sword in existence, the sword that will bow down to no other. This is the triumphant hell blade that overpowers the foe without revealing its true form but you are the extremely lucky ones for now I will call out your true name. Come, Eracallerna!"

A sword then appeared from the void to my side and the sword that appeared was a simple katana with a blue grip and yellow tassel. The energy being emitted from the Katana was far from ordinary, it was odd and held no weight but it was acknowledged. It was not feared but looked upon highly for it was the King of demonic swords stronger than anything else, the only sword to go toe to toe with the 'Excalibur' when it was at full strength.

I grabbed a hold of the katana in my right hand and felt the heavy weight as the yellow tassel started to coil itself around my arm.

[The tassel allows you to put everything into each swing; it allows you to be at 100% at all times. It's the reason why it's the strongest demonic sword. Now release its energy in two megaton waves.]

For some reason Draconis was really passionate about this fight, he had never been passionate about a fight before. He usually left me to my own devices allowing him to just relax and do whatever.

"Severing Waves."

I brought the sword down in front of me quickly releasing a black crescent of pure magic that completely eradicated the ground in front of me before surging towards Amadeo and Vali. I felt my left arm go completely numb as the wave split into two causing the katana to disappear from my hand and cause more damage in the courtyard of the school.

The waves didn't hit them directly but the cascading energy that leaked off of the wave tore into both Amadeo and Vali as they tried to escape the attack. Amadeo was much worse off than Vali as he was lying on the ground with a large gash along the whole of his torso. Vali on the other hand had a small cut across his shoulder, he was able to take most of the hit with the armour but it couldn't take it all and broke from the pressure and it ended up cutting into his left shoulder.

[Uhhh … Aibou, you have a little predicament.]

'What would that be?'

[Well the numb that went numb is now gone and your right arm is completely charred.]

…Whut?

I looked downwards to see that my left arm was on the ground in a small pool of blood. My right arm was black like charcoal, presumably from the sheer power of those two waves.

[I think it would be a good idea for you to back-off.]

Complying to Draconis' decision, I stepped back gingerly until I rested up against the barrier and felt myself slowly pass through the thick layer of magic that is defending everyone inside. As I pass through I feel the adrenaline start to leave my body as my legs grow weaker and the pain from my left and right arms start to hit me at the brunt of it all.

One small groan of pain escapes my throat as the rest is barred down by chewing down onto my bottom lip, my two sharp canines slightly piercing through the skin causing it to bleed slightly.

Looking back to Vali in front of me, he looked fine and still more than able to fight. My brother on the other hand was not, the gash on his chest was deep and two of his ribs were clearly visible through it.

Crash! Break!

The defensive barrier around the school grounds breaks turning the murky purple sky back to its natural darkness of the night. The thing that breaks through the barrier was leaking out its Senjutsuu and it was immense. It was way above what I have right now even with all of the magic spheres, it was probably more than the duplicates I used for the 'True Longinus'. As the thing lands on the floor I see a man of similar height to Vali holding onto what looked to be a dark brown quarterstaff.

"Bikou … So it is the Khaos Brigade huh."

As those words came from my mouth, I felt a full understanding on the coup d'état that was performed today. The others in the barrier just stared at me due to my revelation.

Bikou didn't waste any time at all to teleporting himself away along with Vali and Amadeo in a black portal which appeared on the ground underneath them sucking them in.

…

Ten minutes after they disappeared, Sirzechs, Azazel and Michael took to telling the remaining forces here to get onto the building work to fix the school so it was like this battle never happened. Once they had finished telling the troops what was going on both Sirzechs and Michael came over to me as I rested against the front wall of the school tired. Azazel had gone along with his Fallen Angel troops, it seemed that maybe he was in bad books due to the betrayal of Vali and that he didn't notice it.

"Zel-kun, who are the Khaos Brigade?"

I looked up to Sirzechs as his voice reached my ears and I saw everyone tentatively looking at me so they could all fully understand what I was talking about.

"Khaos Brigade is a terrorist organisation that has been going for a while but had yet to do anything until now that is. They tried to recruit me at an earlier date but I never got back to them, I was surprised though that they knew my usual hangout spot for jobs. Despite not picking up for a while, there is some strong guys there as you just saw. I haven't looked into them for a few years but there was one thing that was a definite and that was the leader … or more like the person or should I say creature that set-up the organisation with a task in mind."

"…And?"

"The first ever task of the Khaos Brigade and what's seen as the Primary task is to dethrone the dragon of apocalypses. The leader wants to kill Great Red and return home, that leader is Ophis who is called the 'Dragon God' or the 'Dragon of Infinity'."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. To be completely honest, Ophis is rather similar to Great Red. As long as we don't try to stop her from taking out Great Red then she'll leave us alone. I actually have a feeling that she wouldn't care for us taking out her minions."

"What makes you say that and … She?"

"Oh yeah, she has taken the form of a Gothic Loli … been like that for a number of years now supposedly, something about sweets. She is the 'Infinite' and the second strongest being in the world, she could obliterate anyone who doesn't do what she wants but I was not affected in anyway after completely ignoring the request."

"So you are trying to say that she is only bothered about those that will help?"

I let out an 'Hmm' sound as I scratch at my chin with my right arm that isn't charred anymore. My left arm was back but limp.

"Near enough but I think she may be more insistent on those with great power. Back then I was only known for my skills as a thief so I would have been an errand boy at best, with that as a thought I am the best who has never been caught so the information sector must have been half-assed."

…

It was the first day back after school and I was already in the clubroom waiting for Rias along with my peerage or Sarahiri, Airi and Ravel. Rias and her peerage was with Sona in the student council as they had to get her first before coming here, the reason for that was off but upon coming here I understood that it was merely for confirmation.

The person that was here was Azazel, the Fallen Angel Governor. He sat in Rias' chair behind the desk with his feet up upon it. His manner was lax but it felt good to me although the gaze he was sending me was off-putting.

"So Zel-kun, can you tell me about that Longinus?"

"No, I don't want to."

"What?! Why?"

Azazel's voice came out in a sort of shriek as I denied him.

"You're a scientist; you'll wanna do your scientist mumbo jumbo to find out more about it. I don't wanna be poked and probed by ya."

"But you are a scientist yourself. You are the apprentice of the current Beelzebub."

I ran my right hand through my hair as I sighed internally.

"Point being? I perform them not take part in them."

"Then it'll be a wondrous first time."

"No it won't you old codger."

"Pleeeeease!"

What the hell is wrong with this old crow? Sacred Gears are like drugs to this guy, he is way too obsessed over these things. Why couldn't he just ask Michael to look at the sacred gear system or have documents of it, I'm sure that could keep him busy for a number of nights.

He feels like that kinda guy who is creepy enough to pleasure himself to this type of thing … I better get my mind off that before I imagine it.

"Anyway, Azazel you are here for a reason yes?"

"Correct, I am here as a teacher and advisor to the 'Occult Research Club'. I'm a little disappointed in the club chosen, it's a little cliché."

"Thank you, I was the only one to think so."

Azazel perked up at that and raised his left eyebrow.

"Does that mean I can study your Longinus now?"

"Don't make me hate you Azazel."

Azazel just went 'Hmph' like a schoolgirl that didn't get it her own way.

"Additionally, Sirzechs asked me to help out the sacred gear users in Rias' peerage. He left you out though unfortunately."

"I'm thankful that he did. I had already given Hyoudou some training but he has other things on his mind which is more important than his life it seems. I'm rather glad you are here, it means I have to put up with him less now and I can fully concentrate on my pawn."

"Your pawn? … Wait, yes … Sirzechs told me about that. If you need any help with it just ask, I have made replacement limbs before but never a whole body. May I ask how it is going?"

"Well … it's getting there ever so slowly though. I have the base down and how it's powered and linked it all up, it's just the designing and all the joints together. The technology being put into is the best I can find so it's going well and there have been no major problems just the odd slight change needed here and there."

"What is it exactly? Sirzechs just told me you were making your own pawn."

"…Basically, I am making an Android so seen as it isn't a real thing it won't cost any pieces so I am linking the pieces up to my magic spheres of Senjutsuu, Ki and my regeneration magic. Each of the pieces will link up to Sacred Gears as well, they will work together with the promotion system hopefully."

"What sacred gears are you going to use?"

"Swift Breeze the movement sacred gear. Flame shake the fire magic sacred gear. Freezing Archaeopteryx the ice magic sacred gear and finally Variant Detonation along with its subspecies I made for projectile explosives. I feel that they work well together and Swift Breeze will also be able to help with movement purposes if the leg designs aren't too great."

"Would you let me test the android?"

Azazel was getting pretty needy now, he seemed a little desperate.

"No but I'll let you study it from afar and I'll give you information every time I look it over to make sure it's in working order."

Azazel then slumped somewhat in his chair, it wasn't that favourable to him but it was still better than nothing. He is probably not used to getting hardly anywhere with what he wants, he's like a spoilt child.

…

Azazel's outlook did get remarkably better once Rias and her peerage arrived in the room. He perked up and smiled happily as he looked at Hyoudou and Gasper who was hiding in his orange box that was on the floor next to me.

I had a small feeling that this wasn't going to be successful in Gasper's case so I will still probably have to look after him myself and help him improve his sacred gear. I might just create a bracelet or something linked up to 'Half Light' that divides every hour and releases the magic out slowly in that hour so the bracelet doesn't overload. I guess that could work although it would be extremely dangerous in everyday use, that power could leak out his whereabouts or encourage enemies after a strong power. Two similar things but correspond to two different outcomes both which include me probably having to clean up.

I'm not really a fan of that so I guess I'll have to make some type of precaution with this, I wonder if I could pester Azazel into making something to house the power in exchange for some data. It seems like it would work pretty easily.

* * *

**There is this chapter done. Now this story will be on a short break as i have caught up with everything and i do a go around of all my stories.  
A new story should be uploaded soon as well but it's not a DxD story so you don't have to read it if the series it's based on isn't to your like.  
EternityDragon, how was Azazel for you? :D**

**Im off to do my other stories now, Ciao.**


	24. The Second Coming

I had collected my peerage to my home, when I say my peerage I mean everyone bar the two that are shared so only Airi, Ravel and Sarahiri are here. Ravel knows what's going on, Airi might and Sarahiri has no god damn idea what's going on. A lot of the time I feel like Sarahiri never knows what's going on.

Kiba, Gasper and Koneko were gone from here, they had gone to Hyoudou's house as they were going to find out about the same thing in truth. They would be going the conventional way as I will be taking my peerage the forced way and logging them into the system myself as it was really on Sarahiri that needed to go through it so it's easy enough.

I had the three of them sit down on one chair right next to each other as I stood in front of the three of them with a handheld scanner in my hands. I was just going to do it now so I could teleport us all in safely, we were going straight to the castle so they can get set up and I can get to finishing the pawn and finding my last knight. I had seen a number of knights that were up for sale, sounds bad but that are the devil community for you. Basically, it was just a catalogue of devils that were putting themselves up so they could join a peerage. The Knight category wasn't that big nor popular so it's safe to go through it. I had found 3 girls that caught my eye with one of them being higher in my thoughts.

"Girls … we are going to the Underworld for a while. There will be parties, food, training and above all fighting. Now, you three will be training extensively while I make things and … no, I'll just build."

I don't think the three girls in front of me took that well … oh well, I'll go into a little more detail for them.

"Okay, seen as you didn't like my explanation I'll talk some more. Ravel, you are getting training from your brother. Airi, I asked Grayfia to teach you and she has agreed so you will be training under the 'Strongest' and she will … let me say that again 'SHE WILL' put you through your paces. Finally Sarahiri, you will learn from a fellow swordswoman but you will meet her when I do as she will be my second Knight and she is one of three I have chosen to take the position. The thing I am building is an android and that android will be my pawn."

I clapped loudly then raised the scanner to Sarahiri and allowed it to beep away taking in her information. Several seconds later and the machine lets out a series of quick beeps telling me it's logged her into the system.

I then clap again sending the machine away.

"Let's go then."

On my words, the three of them stand up and crowd around me so we all fit in one smaller circle for a much faster transport. All devil transport circles have a built in speed but my weasel crest doesn't so by shortening the circle I can decrease the time taken to teleport, as much as a novelty it seems it can be useful on the very rare occasion.

…

We reappeared in the main hall of the Gremory castle. We were welcomed by my parents, Grayfia and the servants. The person who caught my eye first was the head chef who smiled sweetly at me when I looked at her. I was about to go towards her but I noticed Grayfia glare at me out of the corner of my eye so I froze in movement.

"Zel, what are you thinking of doing?"

Grayfia's voice came out slowly and coldly as it left frost to form around the room cooling it slightly.

"I was going to get a hug off my favourite servant. Is that so wrong?"

"No but I would hazard a guess that you would try and procure some alcohol from her and plan to drink it with her later on."

She had me … well it's not like it wasn't obvious. All of the servants here could of come to that conclusion.

"Are you trying to say I can't Grayfia-nee?"

"That is definitely what I'm saying. You didn't think I would train your Queen free of charge did you?"

She is evil, I truly feel for Sirzechs right now.

"Plus Zel, you have a meeting with Leviathan-sama about work. There will be a photo-shoot of some sort."

This is just hell, I'm made to work when I just wanted to drink with my favourite drinking buddy. This is awful.

I dropped to my knees with a thud and looked straight down to the floor.

"Ravel-sama, your older brother will arrive shortly for you. Airi-sama, you will be with me for the whole day every day. You will train with me in both mind and body as you will have to keep Zel under wraps as his Queen. Sarahiri-sama, one of the maids will show you to your room for your time here. Zel will probably be sulking for a while so you might as well get comfortable."

This is just … how can Grayfia be so mean to me? I've been calling her my sister since day one and this is how she talks to me, plus she is going to make Airi dominate me. As much as I like the sound of it, Grayfia is too violent. She is more complete sadist than 'Femdom'. I don't know what to do here. It's too much, it … hurts.

…

I broke out of my slump nearly an hour later once Ravel was about to leave to train with her brother. Meeting her brother was ok, it wasn't great as he was only here to pick her up.

With Ravel gone and Airi following Grayfia round, Sarahiri was left with me. So I decided to call the three girls that I was looking to recruit as my second Knight. They all came as soon as they could and arrived at the castle within a half hour as I had informed them beforehand that I would be back in the Underworld today.

Along with Sarahiri, I met the three girls in the courtyard of the castle. The three girls stood in front of the side wall with myself and Sarahiri a few metres away from them.

"Hey there girls, thanks for coming today. I will put you through a few tests and a small Q&A session so I can find a perfect knight for me so would you girls kindly introduce yourselves. From my left first please."

The first girl was identical in height as myself but was skinnier than me, her body wasn't muscular at all but you could easily tell that she trained as there was no excess fat on her at all. She wore a black tank top, denim shorts and a pair of black trainers. Her hair was short, as short as most males but the top part was a little longer as it spiked up to the left. The colour of her hair was black which was surprising to me as her skin was a pale white colour.

"My name is Lara Zikovich and I am a Low-class devil. I'm 14 and I prefer a two-sword style with quick movement."

The second girl was slightly shorter than me and had the same build as the girl before her. She wore an identical set of clothes to Lara except that she wore a pair of knee-high black socks. Her skin was a little darker than Lara's but she was still white. Her hair was done up in medium-length pigtails that were brown in colour.

"My name is Sarah Buschemy and I am also a Low-class devil. I'm 15 and I prefer to wield a single sword but my favourite weapon is a dagger."

The third and final girl was the girl I initially had my eye on, she interested me the most because I was intrigued.

"I am Captain Kuleena Terrano, sir. I am a High-class devil and the Captain of the Terrano Cavalry squad. I use a lance when on my horse but can use a sword if needed, I am also a proficient foot soldier due to speed training with my steed."

Kuleena was in a different league to the other two, the air around her was so much stronger. She had discipline and experience so she was the obvious choice, it does make me wonder why she doesn't have a peerage. In truth she does kinda have a peerage but its one piece, that piece is her Queen who is called Carla. Carla is Kuleena's steed. She is a magic swordsman with a magic horse.

Compared to the other two, Kuleena had muscle and enough muscle that could be seen easily and you didn't have to concentrate to notice. I would say she was more muscular than me and definitely had a pack of some sort. Also unlike the other two, she wore armour but it was relatively light due to no battles. She wore tight fitting black underclothes then it was her silver armour on top. Her current armour was a thin chest piece that her breasts and a small part of her stomach, thin shoulder-guards, wrist-guards, metal belt which connected to metal plates that covered the outside portion of her thighs and then finally were a pair of thick, heavy-looking armoured boots.

In her belt was two swords, one on either side in their respective sheathes.

"Now that you have introduced yourselves, we will have some basic tests. Three in total before the Q&A session which will be done privately."

I then created a series of magic circles both Weasel crested and Gremory crested with the Gremory one outnumbering the Weasel ones. The magic circles led from just left of me then around the confines of the castle leading round in a circle to behind me.

"The first test is simple, I want to see your speed in action but you have to use your brain here. The crests you see are your course, you are only allowed to touch the Weasel crested ones because they are the only ones to support your weight. As you know only members of the same clan can use their magic circles so if you touch the Gremory ones then you are out but you can freely stand on my Zelotti Weasel crested magic circles."

The girls all nodded before taking their places.

"Go!"

Without a countdown I allowed them to go. The course took a few minutes to complete as it took their brains to figure out the best way round. Lara was first then Kuleena and then Sarah. Kuleena used her strength to allow her to jump larger distances but Lara was quick to manoeuvre through the course.

With that done I broke all the magic circles and created 3 rock tables in front of me. Then on top of the table I created 3 light swords that got stronger with each one. I then summoned modified light-swords that I commandeered from Sarahiri's parents and gave one to each of my prospective knights.

"What I want you to do is to flow all of your demonic energy into those handles I just gave you. Then you will use all your strength to destroy the swords and if possible tables in front of you. You can take turns to do so or all at once, whenever you are ready."

The three girls decided to do it all at once. The swords that both Sarah and Lara made were standard and nothing special but Kuleena's was large and shaped like a curved hammer at the end. It was easy to tell who won this round.

Kuleena destroyed the three swords and cut halfway through the table before getting the sword stuck to which she dismissed her magic and gave me back the handle. Lara broke 3 swords and Sarah broke 2.

At this point, Sarah was out and Lara and Kuleena were tied so this final test was the decider in physical terms.

"Your last test is simple, show me your best move. Whether it's a powerful strike, magic crescent or a combo of slashes and kicks. It's up to you."

All three attacks were different and it was hard to really say who won so it's a three-way draw. Lara made a large 'X' shaped crescent through her swords making a large explosion against the magic of the castle walls. Sarah's was a combo attack of slashes and spins which ended in a low swipe of her right leg to knock down her enemy which she finished by stabbing down with a dagger. Kuleena used her lance to create a beam of fire and ice that tore up the grass in a straight line, the beam also created a large explosion against the castle walls and they seemed strained afterwards.

"Ok so now it's Q&A time. It won't be a private thing anymore so get ready and speak however you want in response. First question which is something only two of you said, what is your age?"

The girls then answered from left to right.

"15." "14." "23."

"Second Question, How long have you been wielding a sword or lance?"

"8 years." "4 Years." "12 years for my lance and 5 years with a sword."

"Third Question, If you are losing in a standard sword dance would you use magic to win or try a different method?"

"Magic." "Different Method." "Let myself lose and improve myself for next time."

"Fourth Question, Front-to-front or Front-to-back?"

"…Front-to-back." "…Front-to-back." "Front-to-Front."

That question was a rude one to be honest and only Kuleena understood the meaning of it. I feel like Kuleena may be a little paranoid about being naked with her abs, I wonder if she thinks it puts men off or has experienced it.

"Fifth and final Question, what do you do on your days off?"

"Shop." "Meet up with friends." "Train and tend to the horses."

As much of those questions were helpful, I think I will go with who I was originally going to choose. Having someone with experience would be best; does that make what happened here a waste? Probably but I don't care.

"Alright then girls, thanks for coming here and trying out. Lara, Sarah, I'm sorry but I will not be picking you but thanks again for coming to try out. Kuleena, Congrats you will be my second Knight."

Both Lara and Sarah looked disappointed, extremely disappointed and left through a magic circle without congratulating Kuleena. I just shrugged at their disappearance and brought the Knight piece to my hand and walked towards Kuleena.

I stood half a meter away from her and I sighed at my lack of height. Kuleena was at least 6 foot. She looked a little disheartened by my sigh so I decided to correct the misunderstanding.

"Kuu-chan, I wasn't sighing at your height. I'm perfectly happy with you being the height you are, you are beautiful that way. It just makes me remember that I am shorter than average for my clan. So … are you ready?"

She showed me a refreshing smile and a controlled blush while nodding to me. I raised the knight piece to her chest.

"Kuleena Terrano, I command you to become my second knight. Live your life as you want with the help of this piece, welcome to the family."

My crimson energy enveloped the knight piece and allowed it to sink into her body making her my second and final knight. Kuleena looked a little shaken by the process but above all kept her conscious.

[Wrap it up Aibou, Rias and the others have arrived.]

"Ok Kuu-chan. The Youth Rating games are up soon so I would like to leave Yuuna in your hands as you are a skilled and experienced Swordswoman. If you two need anything, don't hesitate to call me or talk to the servants in the castle. If it's equipment then come straight to me and I'll get it for you."

I summoned the handle for the Dark-sword from before and gave it to Kuleena.

"That's a little something from me to you. If you ever want to move your horse here when you are here then tell me and we can work up a schematic for a stable or area of the castle for her to live in."

I gave her a nod and a wave before leaving my two knights alone to train and jumped off using the magic circles till I arrived at the entrance of the castle grounds where I stood with the servants watching the carriages arrive in. Waiting next to me was the head butler as the two other butlers were a few steps ahead of us waiting in anticipation to go and open the doors to the carriages.

"Jii-san."

"Ahh Zel-kun, you have been doing well I hope."

"When I'm not having my arms cut off or destroyed then I would like to think so."

"Then it's lucky you have that 'Animal Tome' of yours. May I ask why you didn't come along with Rias-sama on the train?"

"Easier to teleport in. I synced my peerage up with the system myself saving a lot of time, doing so abled me to get both Ravel and Airi started on their training and I was able to find my final knight who is now training my other one in the courtyard somewhere."

"You seem to be a rather lucky individual, Zel-kun."

"Don't I know it."

"Zel-nii!"

I turned around to see Millicas breaking free from two maids to run towards me with his arms out. I crouch down slightly and pick him up with a swing when he gets in reach, as I swing round I place him on top of my shoulders and he grabs a hold.

"Milli-chi, it's been a while."

"It really has, Zel-nii. I've missed playing together with you and Cesall."

"I missed it too, I'll try and get back here more to play with you. If I can't then why don't you ask to come see me?"

"I'm allowed?"

"Of course you are, who could say no to you?"

I heard a little childish giggle escape from his mouth as the carriages came to a stop. A butler walked to either carriage and opened the door to allow everyone out. With Millicas sitting happily on my shoulders, Rias and her peerage started to filter out of the carriages and came over to where we were. The last to join us was Grayfia and Airi who were both wearing the same maid uniform, I felt slightly uneasy from the sight and it showed on my face. I can say though that I liked the look.

"Zel, you are already here? When did you arrive?"

"Hours ago Ria-nee. I teleported in and my peerage is already training, I got my second knight not too long ago as well. Both knights should be training in the courtyard as we speak."

"And what have you been doing?"

"Sulking mostly. In exchange for Grayfia-nee training Airi, I'm not allowed to drink with the head chef while we are here. It's complete BS, I'll have to drink with Sirz-nee seen as I'll be as whipped as he is soon."

Without anything from Grayfia or Airi, they walked ahead of us making us follow behind them. I walked directly behind them with Rias to my side and Millicas still on my shoulders. The others were walking behind us.

They walk directly ahead of us without any intentions other than a duty as a servant. Even if I'm like the Gremory's in my decision to allow my peerage free roam to a degree and that I treat them more like friends or family rather than servants, I don't think it means that I need one of them to be the servant to keep me in line.

I think they should just have enough know-how about me to know when I'll stray away from the line and to keep me in place. That feels more appropriate to me, Grayfia must see it differently though. To her I must be rather similar to Sirzechs if she is going down this route. She is too smart to just do this because it's the same as her, I only asked her to train Airi in magic and combat not maid-work.

As we reached the front doors both Grayfia and Airi turned around. Airi was a little nervous and looked to Grayfia for some courage which came in the shape of a nod.

"Zel-sama, you need to get ready for the photo-shoot with Leviathan-sama."

"No."

I was quick to say no, I had steeled myself to do so while she spoke. My decision though was not seen as a good one. Airi looked back to Grayfia again to which Grayfia sighed and then said 'Do it' with a cold tone.

They both came towards me with Grayfia taking Millicas off my shoulders and Airi forming a large hammer out of ice. I stared at the hammer with slight fear. I had seen Grayfia's version in action against Sirzechs head, it looked painful.

"Will you rethink your answer Zel-sa-ma?"

Airi asked it coldly but with a smile. The smile though only made it all so much worse as I became frozen in fear for a brief second. I decided to steel myself further and stand my ground.

"No."

Stupidest thing I had ever done, much worse than freely accepting to snoop on the angels. This became evident as Airi brought the hammer down straight onto my head, it felt like a real hammer. The outcome, a massive cut on my head making the blood flow and stream down my face but at least it was sturdy enough to destroy the ice hammer to run small shards of it over the cut.

"What about now?"

Airi kept her smile and formed another hammer, a much larger hammer. I feel like standing my ground further would be stupid but I'm going to do it.

"No."

Smack!

"Now?"

"..Nah."

Smack! Smack!

I was starting to feel woozy now from the amount of blood I had lost. My vision had also decided to go a little blurry. Then a thought came to my head, I could get out of the photo-shoot by making her continue to hit me and give me a large concussion. It's genius.

I saw Airi bring down the hammer again but it stopped millimetres from my face.

"Zel-sama, you are planning something aren't you?"

What? Has she gained Grayfia's strange 5th sense of reading people's minds? She couldn't, not that quickly … unless Grayfia is much stronger than I first realised.

"Were you going to use this to get out of the photo-shoot?"

Now I know how Sirzechs feels. He must be a masochist then if he continues his route of constant punishment … it's strange how similar we are. Being a masochist can take its toll at times.

"Kuhhh … Nooo, I wouldn't plan that. I just enjoy this bonding between us."

"So.." Smack! "..you.." Smack! "..enjoy.." Smack! "..this?"

I feel like I'm making this better.

[Aibou, your thoughts are true. Your hormones are increasing rapidly, I know see why you never really showed interest in sexual habits. You are a fuzzball full of Masochistic tendencies. No wonder you are so reckless.]

'I don't see how that equates to anything.'

[So you aren't the type of guy who would get turned on by a girl stepping all over you barefoot and in stockings?]

'…Well.'

[My point, Aibou. You are the worst kind of pervert.]

Urgghh … it hurts like hell when it comes from him.

With the blood now pouring out from a large cut on the top of my head, I decide to give in. Mostly due to the revelation that came from Draconis.

"Yeah fine, I'll listen."

[So you should, she looks great as a maid. Grayfia is teaching her well.]

"As much as it's true Draconis, that isn't the point. I have to go heal my head now before tonight."

I walked off from the others while mumbling.

…

A few hours later and I was now at the photo-shoot with Leviathan. The photo-shoot was rather lax in all honesty. It was just going to be a number of photos which would be used for whatever reason, supposedly the Underworld is packed full of Otakus so there are those dolls, dakimakuras and posters to be sold. It really is a weird world full of people with strange habits; apparently I'm a source of it.

My head was now healed and scar-free from the beating. Aside from that, while Airi treated my head Grayfia told me of Airi's new position. That maid is pretty much 'Personal Maid', she will follow me everywhere when she isn't being trained by Grayfia and her training with Grayfia will be until she is satisfied not just this period while in the Underworld. Airi will get times out of those 'trainings' when I am attending something or performing a special job, particularly ones involving the three factions as a whole rather than anything minor the publicity things although Airi will attend them with me when she is free.

Quite frankly, I'm a little annoyed at my new lack of privacy. I'm already married; I don't need much more to tie me down. Hopefully, Grayfia can train her well and quickly so she can keep up with me and quickly.

Right now though is a standard public thing but Airi was with me so she could experience it so she would know for the future and she can gain first time experience which will help in her training with Grayfia.

The photo-shoot was extremely tiring with small breaks to breathe; those breathing breaks were when I was being photographed by myself. Leviathan is way too energetic for these things. Simple stances or positions were blown out of the water but her extremely bubbly attitude and strong presence. Everything seemed different just because of her.

To say it went well would be an extreme understatement. I feel like any type of promotion is always perfect when Leviathan is involved, she is both beautiful and bubbly. It's more than enough to attract attention, appearance does transverse race after all. Since the peace treaty, I have noticed the money in my bank increase dramatically and that is due to everything being shared. Our culture is being integrated into the black and white angel's cultures so the clothes I am the face of are being seen by millions.

Currently, my exposure to this publicity is constantly growing as well. The fact that I am the first Angel/Devil hybrid has spread around and has been the means of many reports and news articles. On the way to this shoot, I was bombarded by reporters to ask questions but that was where Airi came in. She has learnt Grayfia's way quickly and has also sparked a little something as a result. 'The disciple of the Strongest Queen', a title that she can hopefully do well with.

I'm more popular with Angels rather than Fallen Angels and that's mainly due to the facts. I have stolen from the Fallen many a time, stolen from Grigori multiple times, killed a whole lot of Fallen Angels so they dislike me a bit and I'm not really on the best of terms with Azazel although I could be. The angels on the other hand love me, I am the Joker to Gabriel. That in itself is huge in Heaven, Gabriel's presence is nearly as huge as Michael's is … the female presence and charm goes a hell of a long way in everything. Feminine wiles are not something to be underestimated.

This being said, my own wiles are not to be underestimated either. I have been asked to do shoots up in heaven for more clothe lines and they are also asking to do small concerts of some sorts and to appear on tv there to answer questions about my life as a whole due to being Gabriel's Joker and the heir to Zelotti.

Well, at least I can look forward to tomorrow. I can see Sai again.

* * *

**Who knows what route i decided to take in this chapter. All i know is that i spoke to myself the whole time and realised it only when my dog came in thinking i called her. Strange, don't you think?**

**Anyway, i've been updating other things and i was going to do Tiger DxD before this but bad things happened and new chapters for this got stuck in my head so look forward to updates here.**

**Till then, Ciao.**


	25. It's the youths

**Zel's a pissy little bitch!**

* * *

"Kyaaah! It's Zel-kun!"

The moment I heard those very words was the moment my sanity depleted for who knew how long.

A brigade of fan girls ran after me while I was on my way to the youth meetings with my maid … I mean Queen Airi. Luckily Airi had learned how to deal with the fan girls from Grayfia. The way to deal with them was violence, a conclusion I never would have come too. This violence though was restricted to a few girls and merely ice to their feet.

I gave the girls a smile and a wave before I got onto the small train car to the high-rise building that was going to hold the meeting.

The train ride to the building was quiet, very quiet. Not one word was spoken between the two of us despite Airi's decision to sit so close there was no gap between us. Walking out from the train car we came to an elevator, rode that for a few seconds before stepping out into a wide hall where we were met by an employee.

"Welcome Gremory-sama, you are the last to arrive. Please come this way."

The employee then directed us through a number of passages and we turned multiples corners before coming to a large set of double doors. The employee opened the large double doors for us leading into a large banquet hall. Once coming into the room, I could see that there was furniture smashed up and I could hear a man and a woman fighting verbally.

Around the area of the fighting was 2 high-class devils locked in an argument with their peerages behind them. The two devils arguing were Zephyrdoll Glasya-Labolas and Seekvaira Agares. Off to the complete other side of the room was 4 sets of peerages, this was Sairoarg, Sona, Rias and another devil who was the brother of my mentor, Diodora Astaroth.

I gave a little wave to Sairoarg before going over to the two devils who were in a heated argument, I caught their attention when I stepped into view.

"So Seekvaira, is he being sexist again?"

"That would be correct, Zelotti-san."

Seekvaira answered me politely although there was a tone of irritance which was yet to pass. Zephyrdoll just started to glare at me and I looked straight back at him without a care.

"What do you want, Zelotti?"

"You to be civil. Just because Seekvaira here isn't a cheap whore, doesn't mean you can try and belittle her."

"So you're saying that the women I have slept with are cheap whores?"

"Not as a definite but probably. You are the reason why others have to deal with arranged marriages."

"Why?"

"You won't be married otherwise unless it's one of those mail-ordered Russian brides. I heard that there are coupons that allow you to buy a mistress for half price."

"What, really?"

"I don't know, never looked. I'm already married, after all."

His eyebrows started to twitch as he finally realised I was playing with him.

He swung out at me with his right fist. I caught it and pulled it towards me while kicking his legs from under him dropping him to the floor. I summoned an Mk 23 Mod 0 with a silencer and a LAM to my left hand as I summoned a silenced Mk.14 EBR to my right hand and pointed the muzzle straight at his head touching it.

"Now, do I have to kill you to stop this or do I have to kill you and a few members of your peerage? I had initially modded these weapons for use against humans in bank heists I performed, they did well and tore through body armour due to being magic powered but since turning into a devil I made them magic operated bullets and now each bullet is cased in a dual-layers of 'Holy Destruction'. One bullets will blow your head up like a watermelon."

[Aibou, we could even use the tome to make dozens of 'Twice Criticals'. We could destroy his whole body in one squeeze of the trigger.]

"That's right Draconis. Maybe we could use bullets that burn him from the inside and shoot one in each limb and then one in the crotch."

[Ohohoho, that's a good idea. He would feel his masculinity burn away before he dies, good touch.]

"That's what I do Draconis."

The whole room was then silent, only the sound of people outside could be heard.

"Good, he has decided to keep quiet."

I switched my hold on the rifle so I held the barrel and struck down on his head using the butt of the rifle to knock him out. I sent both guns back to my pocket dimension and stepped away from Zephyrdoll's body.

[Oh Aibou, you could even use 'True Longinus' if you wanted.]

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea. It does destroy really strong devils in one hit."

[Good job you are part angel.]

I let out a little chuckle as I walked away from them completely, I moved to a side door and opened it. On the other side of the door was an employee who has just reached out for the handle. He stared at me confused, I don't think that door was meant to be unlocked.

"…Sorry for making you all wait for so long. Everyone is waiting."

With Airi being right behind me, we were the first to follow the employee. He took us down a long hallway and into a large room which held a strange atmosphere. It was a room mixed with different auras.

I placed myself with Airi right behind me in the centre of the room. While waiting for the others to take their place, I looked up to the seats that were located in the area above us. We were separated by a floor and could see each other through a large opening, it was somewhat like a gladiator arena.

Everyone in the seats above us were distinguished and noble devils, with the four main ones being the 'Four Maous'. Being looked down upon like this was infuriating to me, most of them were not superior than me in any form of the word. The thing being that I remember the faces of some of them due to jobs I had in the past, if I have a chance I might bring it up.

All the others then stood in line around me all facing towards the devils above us. I had Sona, Seekvaira and Diodora to my left in that order and Rias, Sairoarg and an incapacitated Zephyrdoll to my right.

"Good, you have gathered. In order to check the faces of you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so that we can ascertain the young devils."

The first devil to speak was an old one who spoke with a solemn voice while clasping his hands together.

"Zelotti-Gremory-dono, may I ask why you have only brought your Queen?"

"Because I don't want to waste the time of my peerage with your mindless babbling. It's annoying enough that I have to put up with it but I can at least save them the torture."

I replied back to the male devil sarcastically. None of the higher-ups looked amused by my statement, although the Maous looked slightly amused.

"This is what all youths go through at this time of year. You should be proud to be here."

"Save me the crap, Baseltzer. You just sit around all day staring at your paintings while the rest of us do meaningful work, I was more than happy to take the job to steal your most prized painting."

Baseltzer looked furious, it seemed that he hadn't known that I was the culprit for that robbery. Luckily Sirzechs was there to smooth the situation over.

"Alright, let's move on shall we."

The old nobles looked down at me from above and I just shrugged while letting out a loud sigh.

"You seven are all devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why, I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way."

Sirzechs continued on from before and addressed all of us.

"Will we also eventually be sent out in battle against the Khaos Brigade?"

Sairoarg asked this out of the blue, I guess it does fit his personality as a fighter.

"Hopefully not but Zel-kun has more of a probability of going than the rest of you in this room."

"May I ask why that is?"

"Of course, Sairoarg-kun. As you all know there is a peace treaty between the three factions and as a result, the angels were able to create a system similar to the 'Evil Pieces' with final tunings from Zel-kun himself. The 'Four Great Seraphs' took a Joker from each faction, Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel and Human. Zel-kun volunteered as the devil and he is now the Joker to Gabriel of the 'Four Great Seraphs' so she may call upon him at any time to fight against the Khaos Brigade."

The room went quiet for a few seconds as Sairoarg nodded his head in an understanding manner. The peace was then interrupted by Baseltzer.

"Sirzechs-sama, are you sure it was the right choice to have Zelotti-Gremory-dono as our representative?"

Sirzechs turned to him with a smirk.

"Firstly, he was the only one to volunteer for it. Secondly, he is the heir to the famous 'Zelotti' clan who were a major part to the Youkai community and Zel-kun's late mother was friends with Gabriel herself and the clan as a whole were siding with the angels. Choosing Zel-kun will allow us to unite easier and also with the 'Zelotti' clan when he returns to take his place as 'Head' and also get a large portion of the Youkai on our side as his followers. Despite his young age, Zel-kun has numerous achievements that put a lot of you to shame. I'll admit he has had some shortcomings in the past but that was to get by as he was a child and still is, it may be safe to say he is the best of the Young Devils here."

Baseltzer seemed to try and answer back but he was stopped by a sudden outburst from Leviathan.

"Zel-chan is definitely the best young devil there is. He has first-hand knowledge of Heaven and Grigori even before this treaty. Zel-chan is also big with the public and has his own fashion line, he is also my co-star and the most attractive young devil proven by polls. He has looks which satisfy young female devils and the female parent devils along with the monster devils. Additionally, he is the wild card here but also the strongest youth if you go by the end result."

Leviathan's outburst was met by murmurs from the nobles. One random noble was the one to speak out and question her.

"What do you mean 'Strongest Youth' Leviathan-sama? We thought Sairoarg Bael was the strongest."

"I am but I have never beaten Zel-kun in a fight. Zel-kun knows himself that I am the strongest but Zel-kun is too fast and most of my hits don't connect with him."

"Well, we'll have to see it to believe it."

Sairoarg defended me but also by telling the truth but the old noble was quick to put it down. It seems like the older devils don't hold me in their favour. It's either my attitude or the fact that I've stolen from most of them.

To deal with it, I just exhaled … loudly.

"Sirz-nee, can we just move on?"

"Of course Zel-kun. Now then, I apologize to you Young devils that weren't involved there and keeping you with this long talk. We all see our hopes and dreams in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are the treasures of the Underworld."

It seems that being a sis-con has made him into a charismatic person, or maybe that was how he melted Grayfia's heart.

"To finish things off, will you now let us hear your respective future goals?"

The first to respond was Sairoarg.

"My dream is to become Maou and the position I want is that of Lucifer."

As he said that he smirked and then looked over to me when he finished. I winked back to him to say that I acknowledged what he meant by saying the exact position he wanted.

While the higher-ups were in wonder from his declaration, I decided to voice my future goal.

"I plan to go the same route as Sairoarg, forever rivals. The position I want is that of Beelzebub."

I cast a quick glance off to Sairoarg to see him still smirking and looking back at me.

The nobles were all busily talking between themselves about our seemingly lofty goals.

"Sairoarg-kun, Zel-kun, What makes you think you can get those positions?"

Sairoarg was yet again the first to answer.

"I have the strength and determination to go far and when the people of the Underworld feel that there's no other choice but for me to take that position, I will take it firmly with my right hand."

"Thank you Sairoarg-kun and you Zel-kun?"

I cleared my throat before answering.

"The current Beelzebub has established the Beelzebub name as the creator of the 'Evil Pieces' we use. I feel that I would be the best replacement to him when needed because I work for him. I do lots of research on it and have made things known that he himself didn't. I have also created a sharing system for the pieces and two of them are here in this room as one of Sona Sitri's bishops and Rias Gremory's rook. I have also freely manipulated the pieces to change their affects or forcibly mutate pieces to help make peerage candidates take less pieces. Example in point, the current Sekiryuutei is Rias Gremory's Pawn. At the time, two of the pawns resided in me meaning that the 6 remaining wasn't enough to turn him but I forcibly mutated those 6 pawns so that he could be turned into a devil. So in conclusion, I feel like I'm the best replacement because my skills are similar to the current Beelzebub."

I gave a slight nod of my head to Sirzechs as I finished.

The next to speak was Rias.

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head, and to win in each Rating Game battle."

I laughed to myself slightly and from the looks of others it wasn't as quiet as I expected it to be. While brushing my laugh off, the other young devils stated their own dreams and goals leaving Sona as the last to speak.

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld."

I sighed internally, is today just gonna be spent with me getting angry at nobles?  
I looked upwards to see the higher-ups scrunching their eyebrows.

"If it's learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?"

And then in typical Sona fashion, she answered blandly.

"That is just a school where only high-class devils and devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school that I want to build is one where low-class devils and reincarnated devils can also attend without any distinction."

And in response to this … the elders just laughed and loudly at that, straight at her. This pissed me off greatly and I felt my aura start to leak out, unknowingly to the higher-ups however.

"That's impossible!"

As one noble said that I summoned the Mk.14 EBR to my right hand loaded with 'Holy Destruction'.

"This is just brilliant!"

"I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!"

My anger raised even further and I felt 'loyalty' starting to rise above everything else making my angel wings start to pick at my back trying to break free.

"It's good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri family to state such a dream, I have to say thank goodness that it was here at this place of introduction before your debut."

That was it. The curse kicked in with full effect sending me straight into both full angel mode and 'Brave Curse' mode on both sides.

I quickly brought up my rifle and quickly sent two shots into the shoulders of the last noble to speak. The release of these bullets brought out my 8 angel wings and allowed my holy aura to engulf the whole area burning the nobles above me along with both Zephyrdol and Diodora coupled with their peerages.

The curse then took its form creating the gold flame that took over my eyes and the top of my head. The ivory bone jaw locked itself around my very own creating the two large canines to jut up towards my eyes. The golden pin-like spikes stuck out of my shoulders and connected up with each other although with these being the first on both sides, the end pins ran along the outside of my body forming a 'railing' across the front and back. The spikes rocketed out of my elbows along with the flared golden-plated gloves that appeared around my hands. Then the 8 holy swords appeared on the outside of my legs before lifting off and levitating above my head.

Keeping my rifle trained right on the one I already shot watching his body convulse from the 'holy' magic that was eating away at him.

"Do all of you have to be so conceited? You asked about our dreams, we told you … end of. We don't need your petty out-dated opinions on what makes us strive for victory."

Switching targets, I jumped to Baseltzer and sent a bullet into each of his shoulders too.

"The Rating game is something that more than 90% of high-class devils participate in. That means a large quantity of low-middle class devils appear in it. Rating Games are fun and have a large fan base, both competitors and viewers. Allowing the devils who take up the pieces to go to a School to learn about Rating Games means that they will learn their positions better and also learn tactics. It will allow them to do better and put on more of a show. A little money here and a little money there. So why don't you old pricks think a little first about the whole picture before I shoot more of you with bullets made out of 'Holy Magic' and 'Destruction Magic'?"

"Isn't that what their masters are meant to do? Train them in their particular position?"

As soon as the noble finished, I turned to him a shot in both shoulders. My bullets instantly breaking through the shields they placed up stunning them.

"You actually believe that? Most of you devils are self-centred pricks. Look at the unconscious Glasya-Labolas heir over there, I had to bash his head with the butt of my rifle because he thinks all women should lose their virginity to him even those of top clans like Agares. What makes you think that Devils like him who don't look well upon women of the same social standing are going to do with males or females who take up a lower social standing even if they are a part of their peerage?"

To try and calm myself down a little further, I changed targets back to Baseltzer and sent another bullet into his shoulder before dropping the rifle down and dismissing it but keeping the angel form and breathing deeply allowing the curse to slowly disappear.

"Well then, let's play the games between these young people."

Sirzechs' words surprised the higher-ups due to him not bothering to reprimand me in anyway.

"Then I'll give you the fixtures. First match will be Zel-kun against Sairoarg, Second will be Rias against Sona and the third match will be Seekvaira against Diodora. Do they seem appropriate to me?"

The 6 of us that were mentioned looked between each other. From Sairoarg I got a look that I knew all too well, he wanted our fight to be purely one-on-one. Truthfully, that would benefit me better.

"Sirz-nii, me and Sairoarg would like to personally decide on what our match will be."

"That would be a King Vs. King battle correct?"

"More or less. Me and my tomes against Sairoarg and his Pawn."

I got a whistle from Sairoarg who decided to ask me a question straight after whistling.

"So you know what my Pawn is?"

"You can't hide something like that from me. Both my nose and tome wouldn't allow it Sairoarg, so what about it? You know you can't beat me without it."

"Yeah, I agree. Sirzechs-sama, I would like to also ask that our fight is King Vs. King where I use my Pawn and Zel-kun uses his tomes."

Sirzechs then started to confer with the other Maous and came to a conclusion.

"We are fine with that. You two can come up with the exact details to this. The day of the showdown will be 20th August human time. Dismissed."

I have 20 days to do what I like until I can prove to those blasted nobles what I am truly capable of. This time I will not allow Sairoarg to dominate me in strength, I will not use 'Holy' at all to defeat him as that would make it all too easy.

"Zel-kun!"

Just as I was going to turn around to walk out, Sirzechs called my name making me look up to him.

"Gabriel and I need to speak to you about private matters so we will meet you at the castle in a few hours."

I just sent him a salute-style wave before turning to walk out following everyone else as myself and Airi were the last to leave. As we did so, I allowed my angel form to revert to my 'Nephilim' form and made my 8 wings disappear.

…

Few hours later and back home at the castle I was sitting in the large living area with Airi to my right and both a tired Sarahiri and Kuleena standing behind me. Across from me were Sirzechs and Gabriel who sat next to each other with Grayfia standing to the side of Sirzechs. Grayfia seemed to send Airi a glare causing her to stand up and move to directly behind and between my two knights.

"Zel-kun, we have three things to talk to you about."

Gabriel started the conversation and Grayfia was quick to continue it.

"Firstly is the pain you dealt to the nobles in the meeting. We understand your anger but you didn't need to shoot three of them plus you didn't need to mention stealing a valuable painting from one of them."

Gabriel then tried to save me from Grayfia's scolding.

"Second is your rights as the heir of the 'Zelotti' clan. Starting tomorrow and for 7 days, you will be going to the estate which is now yours and bringing the clan back to its rightful place. We, Angels, have already repaired all the damage and worked with a surviving family member to keep the clan afloat. As you will be the head of Zelotti, you will be relinquishing your right as a potential Gremory heir. Once you go back, the majority of the angels will pull out and return to heaven. The ones remaining will become a part of your defense squad and there is plenty of documents for you to sign off on and everything else. They all know you are alive and what you look like so they are currently awaiting you."

As soon as Gabriel finished, Sirzechs spoke up.

"Then comes the third and final thing which suits you to a tee. As a thief there are places that strike at the top of their list to steal from. The most popular place being a bank of course but we went right to the top of that list and we came up with the Pentagon."

My eyes widened in surprise. Sirzechs wanted me to steal from the Pentagon, most well-defended place in the human world. This will be fun.

"What are the details and what do you want from there?"

Happy with my interest, Sirzechs smiled.

"We want you to steal what's known as the 'Angel Tablet' and the 'Devil Tablet'. The 'Angel Tablet' is said to eradicate all angels outside of Heaven and then seal Heaven, the 'Devil Tablet' is the same but for Devils and will lock up the Underworld. These two tablets are rumoured to be kept in Lucifer's Crypt which is said to be right under the Pentagon. Currently, the Pentagon is under Khaos Brigade control with both human and devil personnel."

Sirzechs then summons a wire to his hand which he passed straight off to me. Once looking it over briefly I sent it to my pocket dimension.

"That wire is from Adjuka. It will link your bracelet computer into the system and unlock whatever doors block your way. We want you to do this alone. We can't have a number of beings go because this is to be a secret unless a fight is needed. The reason we are asking you is because it's what you do best and enjoy. We don't believe anyone else is up to the specs for this job."

"Why haven't they been used yet?"

"The language is in an old angel dialect so no-one from the Khaos Brigade would know so they must be working it out as we speak. We are asking you to do this after reigniting your clan because it will take them time to translate the tablets plus they need the tablets in hand when they perform the ritual on the tablets."

"Ok, I'll do this. I always thought my raid on the Pentagon would be on human intelligence and to see what new-gen weapons they are creating, something out of a mystery novel."

"You can do that if you have time, don't get too cocky though."

I felt elated. This was going to be awesome.

"Yeah, of course. I can't wait."

I'll be bringing my clan back to its former glory and steal from the Pentagon. This is gonna be a great few weeks. Where did you go over your summer holidays? Oh, nowhere much just the Pentagon. Best time of my life.

* * *

**And done. Two recent updates and it's done for a few days while i work on other things.  
This chapter was strange to write as i don't really like Sairoarg myself but he deserves some credit.  
The next few chapters will be strictly Side story chapters with a tiny bit of canon in there somewhere.**

**Anyway, Ciao.**


	26. Head of the Clan

Standing in the main hall of the Gremory castle, I was facing the whole of my peerage, Rias' peerage, Rias herself, Sirzechs and Grayfia, Mamma and Papà and then the whole staff of maids, chefs and butlers who were all here to send me off.

Standing at the front of everyone facing me was my wife, Ravel who was looking a little upset. She was unhappy that she wasn't coming with me. I would have let her come with but I probably wouldn't have got much done due to being alone with her.

Ravel stepped forwards toward me and took a hold of my hands in her own and raised them to her chest.

"You will call me every night yes?"

"That I will."

"You won't do anything that's classed as an infidelity?"

"No, what do you take me for?"

She is the one who makes me have sex and not the other way around. Why am I being treated like a sex craved individual?

"Make sure you call me if anything comes up."

"Yes mother."

My response there caused her to tighten her grip on my hands. The magic circle underneath me started to light up meaning my people were waiting for me … Wait, I'm not an alien. I then pulled Ravel in for a hug before kissing her tenderly and giving her a smile.

"I will be a good boy. I'll see you in a week and a bit."

Ravel then steps away from me as my own magic circle appears over my head.

"Then, I will see you all again soon. When I come back I'll be an ambassador of the Youkai community."

As I finished talking, the magic circle started to descend to the floor teleporting me away.

…

The place I came out to was in a secluded part of Sardinia, Italy. In front of me was a large gate with security personnel. Just past the gate in front of me was a long-ish looking road which led up to a large white mansion with a beautiful fountain in front of it.

"Master Antonio, Welcome home!"

The security personnel came up to me from their places and shouted in glee.

The large iron gates behind them opened slowly allowing a white limo to reverse out with tinted windows. One of the security men went up to the limo door and opened it up for me. Seeing it open, I went straight to it and got inside.

Once inside the limo I saw one person there. A woman who looked vaguely familiar to me, as a name came to my head I let it out.

"..Auntie…Cesta?"

"That's me Antonio; I'm glad you are alive and well. You have quite the day ahead of you."

She let out a quiet chuckle as she finished. We then sat in silence for the rest of the short limo trip up the road to my mansion. When we stopped, the door to my left opened and Auntie Cesta got out before me probably due to a welcoming.

Then I stepped out of the limo I was met three lines of maids, each line having at least 20 maids.

"Welcome home, Master Antonio."

Small explosions sounded in the background and fireworks took into the day's sky barely showing their colour but were still clearly visible. The fireworks lasted for nearly a minute and I waited till they stopped to say anything.

"Thank you everyone, I'm glad to be back."

I shouted back to everyone leaving smiles all around.

The maids who were standing in front of the entrance split in half and were now standing to either side of the entrance leaving me and Auntie Cesta room to walk into the spacious entrance hall of the mansion. Walking straight into the mansion I saw three more maids standing in the centre of the hall, these maids differed to the others. These three had shorter skirts and wore black laced boots; their bodies also looked tauter, stronger. Personal guard's maybe?

Stopping a few paces in front of them, I saw that they all had swords at their sides and probably a dagger hidden somewhere too for when we are to go out. The three of them then bowed before the middle maid introduced them.

"Hello Master Antonio, we will be your personal maids and guards. We will join you when you go outside into the town or nearby cities. The three of us, as you can see are triplets. I'm Celeste, Mari is to my left and Agatha to my right."

…Agatha…Didn't think I'd hear a name like that in this day and age.

"When you say that do you mean you'll follow me everywhere?"

"Yes sir. We will go to Japan with you, cook, clean and make sure you stay safe. You have papers to sign today so once they get received by companies then you will be recognized worldwide so it's a precaution, we will even come to your school but strictly as maids."

Well, that's just too much. Plus I've probably stolen from a few of these corporations that I will be 'allying' with. This is going to be a boring day.

"Your school has already been informed of all this. We will also act as your secretary for everything regarding the Zelotti clan."

"But today, I'll be making sure you fit into the job as the head of the clan. Now please, follow me."

Walking away was Auntie Cesta so I quickly followed after her and the three 'MaidGuards' walked behind me. Passing through the marble corridors of the large mansion, I took notice of the extreme beauty around me. Both inside and out was extraordinary, completely different to Gremory Castle. I went from Gothic to Marble; the large windows also let in a stupendous amount of light that made the chandeliers above me seem obsolete.

We came to a room at the end of the corridor and went in. As soon as I went it, I was surprised by the size. It wasn't a tall room but it most definitely was a long one. It was a study crossed with a library, it just exuded holy energy.

I plopped myself down behind the lone desk in the room of books and found a quill and paper. Auntie Cesta then used her own magic to bring the papers to the table, there weren't a lot of them but I was sure that it wasn't all of it.

"Your first papers to deal with are marriage. You need to take in a wife."

"But I already have a wife."

"That is your devil wife, your wife to appease the devil community and is married to you under the Gremory name even if she was sweet enough to take your original name too. You need a wife for the Zelotti name, build up the clan's strength by forming an alliance."

Ravel may not like this. This is just going to mean more things to rack at my brain.

"Fine, I'll have a look through them. When could I meet them?"

"In an hour. All the humans are already on the island because we told them all you were back, the Youkai will teleport in after you have dealt with the humans."

That's just great, in both the good and bad sides of it.

"Thank you, Auntie Cesta. I'll have to make a phone call."

As I said it, I took my phone out from my pocket to emphasis my point. Once I finished and she turned to leave, I rung Ravel up. The phone rang a few times before she picked up.

"Yo Ravel."

"What's up? You sound a bit off."

Quite frankly, I always sound that way when I don't feel a particular emotion.

"Yeah well, it seems like I have to take another bride."

"You have to what?! Why?"

"Clan reasons. I am married to you under the Gremory name in the devil society so to my clan who sided with the Angels that is kinda null and void in their eyes. I have to have another wife under the name of Zelotti."

"…Candidates?"

She sounds pissed, real pissed. I won't be safe from this anytime soon.

"No idea, ain't looked through them yet. All I know is that there are multiple humans and some Youkai."

"Take a human."

That's obviously for position reasons. My little ojou-sama doesn't like being anywhere but first it seems.

"What if the Youkai is a cool one like Alligator or Sloth?"

"Are there actually any of them?"

It seemed my attempt to lighten the mood somewhat fell on deaf ears. To relieve it somewhat I looked through the Youkai list. A Kyuubi, Lycanthrope and a … Dragon. I didn't know there was Dragon Youkai, is that possible?

"Not sure, but I just looked at the list. Kyuubi, Lycanthrope and Serpent."

"Kyuubi? What's her name?"

"Uuuuh … The paper says Kunou, why?"

I heard a small groan escape from Ravel's mouth on the other side of the call. It would seem that she has a history with her, seems like I couldn't choose her unless I wanted to just piss Ravel off.

"If you choose Kunou, I'll cut your balls off and every single time they regenerate."

Welp, that's not good at all. I couldn't live with that, seems like Kunou is out then. It's gonna be a bitch if I actually like her.

"Then I won't choose her. Am I to stay away from the two other Youkai?"

"Yes. They may be rare but not very cool. A pooch and a snake, not that awesome really."

If you are playing it that way then neither is a normal human. Must be pissy due to the Phoenix side, and the fact that I already have Koneko. I guess a human would be fine by me.

"Alright then dear, I'll have to go. I need to read through their papers before they arrive. I'll call you later to talk."

Ravel ended the call between us as she reluctantly said her goodbyes.

…

"Master Antonio, the human girls are waiting for you. As it's a nice day, we have seated them outside."

Celeste had come to call on me while I was still in the study. I gave her a short wave as acknowledgement and stood up holding their papers in my right hand.

As I took a few steps to the door, I decided to change my casual clothes to my formal … casual clothes. I feel more at home now in these clothes than before. I'm glad I do those modelling jobs.

I then followed Celeste out of the study and straight into the hallway; we walked back to the main hall and then out through the glass doors into the garden.

Sitting in the garden were five girls, all in different styles of sun dresses. As I walked towards them I could tell that the situation between them all was very tense and that none of them had intended to get friendly at all, this was a women's battleground and they will try their best to win me over. I hope I don't do something stupid.

Walking around in front of them, both Mari and Agatha that were taking care of them left leaving me to fend for myself as the five girls perked up dramatically just by my appearance. I gave the girl's a salute-style wave as I take my seat on the lone chair opposite the five girls. Even with my appearance it was a little tense between the girls.

Let's go from left to right then. The first girl was Amelia Lipton, an American girl who is the daughter of a politician. She had brown skin and black hair with blue eyes. She was pretty but not the prettiest one there.

"So Amelia, you want to be my bride?"

"Yes, I do."

Thinking about this girl, I could use it as a chance to get into the pentagon although that's not very practical for the life side of things.

"Tell me more about yourself."

"I'm 17. I love sports, daddy takes me to see football a lot."

…Football? Then she means rugby or whatever it is, American football or something. I don't understand sports that concern balls, the only decent on is Lacrosse.

As I look at her, my magic circle appears on my lap. With a small shine, Cesall appears. I wonder why he is here, I'll have to ask him later. He quickly ran up my body and sat on top of my head.

"Thanks. Next is Stella, what about you?"

The next girl was Stella Dartbridge. She was an English girl and the daughter of a Lord. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes and unlike the other girls here she had smaller breasts. Possibly only just beating Koneko in size.

"I'm 19. I love to garden and horse ride."

That feels like a stereotype to me … Maybe I'm wrong. I'm not gonna question any further, I won't question a pettanko.

"I'm Kikuchiya Kanoko. I'm 24 and I love to help people, I currently offer my assistance to those who are less fortunate than others."

A Jap, one of two here. Kanoko was the daughter of a business man who supposedly has shares in a lot of companies, he primarily though donates to hospitals a lot. She had silver hair with blue eyes.

"Watanabe Ryoko. I'm 15 like you and I'm your classmate."

My classmate? Looking at her I feel like I have never seen her before in my life. Is my memory bad or did I just ever pay that much attention in school? That makes me feel bad like I wasn't teaching them Italian properly, although I haven't really learnt anyone's names other than the fellow devils. I mean I see the kendo duo frequently when they are beating Hyoudou and his sidekicks or at Kendo club, they are known simply as Kendo duo. There is also that girl from my school that made that recurring contract with me that she made for sex, I don't remember her name and quite frankly I don't remember what she looks like either.

"My name is Alix Foix, I'm 22 and a famous actress in France."

Bloody French, she is out of it already. Also her skin is too white for me, it's kinda ghostly.

"So girls, what do you want to know about me?"

The question seemed to stump them. I guess they were only expected to answer questions and not try to find out anything about myself. Even with this I feel like I already have my wife. I can't stand the American accent, Kanoko makes me look bad, Ryoko is a classmate so no and then it's the French girl so yeah. That leaves me with the Brit, the stereotype.

Four of the five girls shook their heads, no questions from them but Ryoko did have a question.

"I know you are also a devil so who is in your peerage. Anyone from school?"

That's a boring question, why not something deep?

"There is Airi, she is my Queen. Ravel is my Bishop. Kusaka Reya in the Student Council is my other Bishop. Koneko is my rook. Sarahiri Yuuna in the second year is my Knight. I also took my second knight the other day but I doubt she'll end up coming to the school."

Once her question was done, I looked at each of them again and they all shook their heads.

"Alright then girls, thank you for coming. If you are not called by the end of today then you are not the lucky lady, if that's what you think."

…

After the human girls left, I dealt with the three Youkai girls. I had explained to them everything and that I wouldn't be choosing any of them, they weren't too bothered by it either. Then due to not giving them a chance I gave the three of them scrolls that would allow them to call me free of charge if they needed help.

I have to make money somehow so I thought that would be a good way to do so. Also it would build my relationship with the other Youkai, give them security that I would help them out in a time of need. It also meant that they had a devil of Gremory and an Angel of Gabriel on their side. Not many could say that.

…

Along with my three maids, I was in the city that was next to my large estate. I was there to see Stella in her hotel room. With my authority as Zelotti and automatic presidency of the Island I was able to get her room number easily. The room number though was pointless as she was in the penthouse which was the very top floor.

I then rode the elevator to the top floor and waited outside her door after knocking. A few seconds later and I was happily let into the room, I made the maids stand outside.

"So Stella, I chose you."

"I'm happy but may I ask why? Most men would have chosen one of the others."

Seems like she has been put aside a lot due to her small breasts. It's a shame, small breasts are so much better than large breasts.

"You have the look I like. It's as simple as that."

"You like small breasts?"

"I wouldn't say no to larger breasts but I prefer small breasts. Large breasts though are a no."

That answer was good enough for me to receive a hug. Thing here being I want to know about the ceremony and if I have to do one.

"Now Stella, I want to ask you a few things about the marriage."

It seemed like I had her full attention as she let go of me and sat next to me.

"Firstly, having a wedding is kinda bad for me. I'm not very good in that sort of thing plus I have a tendency to steal when I am near rich people, it's more of a habit I picked up. I couldn't have a wedding for my wife because they were scared that I would steal from the nobles, I probably would have. Everyone wearing beautiful dresses and sleek suits, they were bound to have pricy stuff on them. Secondly is where would you live, my home is in Japan and I also go to school there. You are free to live with me there and do what you like. You could be a teacher or just do whatever you like at the mansion, there will be maids there and animals plus we have a large garden that hasn't been tended to yet."

Her reactions were good and bad, bad to the first and good to the second. She waits a few seconds before deciding to reply back to me.

"I would like to move to Japan but I want a wedding."

"If you really want a wedding that much then I'll either have to have my hands tied for the entire time or extremely drunk and not know what's going on. They are your two choices."

"No, none of that. It will be a normal wedding and you will not steal from anyone."

Jeez, we aren't even classed as engaged and she is trying to boss me about. Girls and their weddings, huh … I feel like it may be a subject I will never get a grasp over and on top of that never get leeway in. Comparing the two, I'm really happy that Ravel let go of a wedding to be my wife. Although that makes her desperate or extremely loving, one of the two extremes I guess.

"So you wanna risk me stealing from your friends and family, and then my friends and family?"

"I won't be risking anything, Antonio."

This chick is crazy, how can she be this way? Is it trust or what? I'll admit I haven't stolen anything for a while but I'm pretty sure a big wedding with lots of fancy people in outrageously priced clothes will be there.

[Dude, chill out. Just go around duplicating everything but have them keep the duplicate where you can sell off the real thing. The fake will look identical unless a real pro looks at it.]

'…Wait, seriously?! Where the hell have you been?'

I guess I'll be having a wedding sometime in the future.

[Creating a sub-species for the balance breaker.]

'Really? Why did you never tell me?'

[Present?]

'Why does that sound like a question?'

[Who knows … anyway, it will utilize the curse really well but won't send you into the torturous frenzy. Something else might do though.]

'That's fine by me, make it good.'

I received a simple hum in reply. It kinda makes sense to me now; he has been pretty quiet of late and does have that little world within the gear to play around with. I'll have to go see him sometime soon; he's probably making dragon swords or something. Crazy blacksmith.

"I will adhere to the wedding if you allow me to dress as I am, I will wear something like this but neater."

"I can live with that but my parents may not."

"If they don't then tell me and I'll 'convince' them otherwise."

Being a crime boss is gonna be so much fun. I wonder what possessed my forefathers to side with the Italian Mafia anyway or should I say start them up. Actually, I don't care now I pretty much own them so all is good, very good. Nevertheless, I think she understood what I meant and wore a slightly sad face.

"I need to get back because I still have issues to attend to."

As I stand up from the chair I was sat on, Stella held a hand up to me to stop and quickly ran out of the room. A few seconds later and she came back into the room with a square shaped piece of fabric with small tassels around each of the four sides. The colour was black and white; it was in a checker design.

As she passed it to me I recognised it, I've seen this type of thing before. A type of headdress in Arab countries, I think so anyway.

"H-here, this is for you."

She then folded it from one corner to the opposite one diagonally before walking behind me and wrapping it around my neck. It was a thin fabric but it was still warm.

"It's a small present. I've seen your photos from your modelling jobs so I thought I could give you something fashionable, they have been popular in recent years. Keffiyeh or Shemagh I believe they are call, soldiers use them when in the desert."

Oh … so I was right but only in a way. Either way, I didn't expect a present just for meeting. Maybe she did it as an incentive of some sort but if that was her reason why wait till now?

"Thank you, I'll treasure it."

I turned around to face her and placed a small kiss on her cheek before leaving her room.

…

Back at the mansion and I was going through more paperwork. It seems that I'm not directly linked to the Mafia in the fact that we never go near each other, I'm like a shadow benefactor of sorts. It's kind of depressing that I'm only going to be doing so much I'm pretty much their very own 'Lester' from GTA V. It could definitely be worse though.

The day after this one was very similar to a degree, it would be exactly similar if I had another marriage thing to deal with but I didn't. I mostly spent my time making everything suit my tastes. Changing work flows, the laws of the island and things similar to that. With the whole island of Sardinia under my control, I had a lot of things to deal with both on a low level and a high one. Changing laws or rules set to make things more lenient to my way of doing things, they weren't too different from my fathers but it seemed that I was a little more uptight than he was if that's possible as I'm quite laidback myself.

With all things to consider, I'll be coming back here to live once I've finished school in Japan. In all honesty I could leave now and just stay here doing my business as head along with my devil duties but that'd be a bit off for my peerage and more importantly the two shared members of my peerage. I should really be doing more research on that but I really don't have the time.

There are a whole lot of things that I have learnt about my family today, some of them are beyond surprising. One thing that I found the most surprising was that my family had both 'Youkai Blades'. I only knew about one and thought it was the only one but it turns out there is two. One sword that counteracts the Malice and another that revels in the Malice, both of these swords do their best to take the Malice away from you. Both blades were entrusted to my family due to being the strongest Youkai family, our anti-dragon techniques turn out to win the tide. The second sword though was locked away in secret for only the head to know about and use personally which means I got a new sword.

The two swords also have their own names, Soul Release which is the sword my brother has and the one that tries to get rid of your Malice. The second sword is called Soul Steal which will be my new sword, it also leads me to believe that it will suck in the Malice from outsiders to strengthen itself. There were multiple articles on these swords and it seemed that they had their own standby modes or so to speak. Soul Release was in the form of a necklace with a crystal tear as its point. Soul Steal was able to turn into anything it wanted so I had it turn into a bobble and put it around my already tied up braid, just to make it all easier on myself.

It turned out that even the three swords that my personal maids have are 'descendants' of Soul Release. They are merely standard swords that were edited to be similar but not as powerful, whereas the two originals were made through pure Senjutsuu. Unluckily for me, the specifics were not detailed. Being able to replicate them would mean big money for me and the Youkai of the Underworld, I'll have to make a duplicate of one of my maid's and study it.

The second day here was easily just for formality reasons and the next few days would probably be similar as I am still yet to near the end of the piles of papers for me to deal with. One thing that settles my heart is that some of them is just transferring ownership from my Auntie to myself so it's just the signing of documents.

* * *

**Some more insight into the Zelotti clan and some more info about the 'Youkai Blade' which is now 'Blades'.  
Also the reason i didn't do much for the 'Youkai Brides' is because they'll have their own side stories in the future.  
Both Kunou and the Lycanthrope will have a single chapter worth while the Dragon will have a few chapters worth as it will be a meaty arc plus its somewhat based on an anime/LN so it'll come out when it does but much later on as i'm only on the 5th volume here.**

**OC heavy harem for Zel it seems. All the OCs will get there personalities and stories fleshed out in the future as i left them rather bleak so far, all for the story you see.**

**That's enough from me for now, Ciao.**


	27. Blades of the Youkai

The third day was pretty uneventful for the first half of the day but I was given leave for the final half of it as it was a young devil party in the underworld and they had asked me to attend so I thought I might as well as a bit of a break from everything else. Frankly though, I knew what it was about. It was plainly just for the Nobles to have a reason to chat amongst themselves and drink their woes away. Those woes mean my fortune as their will be plenty of drunks to steal from.

The only problem there being that I was running slightly late to it and I would have to teleport into the room. That would mean taking my three maids with me; they though were already with me in my room as I was making final changes.

Those final changes were an inverted colour shirt and tie from my normal casual formal look. I went with a black shirt and a white skinny tie this time, reasons being that the opposite way has become rather casual and without any formality to it so it seems kinda off to me now.

I then wrapped my new scarf around my neck and then set up the teleportation circle along with my three personal maids. I set my Weasel crest first followed by my Gremory crest so they know it's me and not start uproar because a 'devil' wasn't teleporting in.

With my maids practically pressing themselves against my back, we teleported in.

Coming into the room I see that the other youngsters were already here making my entrance all the more grand gaining absolutely everyone's attention and cutting off all conversations. It really just makes me all the more annoyed; the attention I get most of the time is BS in my mind.

Luckily for me, the first to greet me was my peerage who I was surprised to see. I had expected Ravel and Koneko but not the others, it makes me a little thoughtful of who they got their dresses from. It didn't surprise me though that Kuleena was in her armour still, 'Marine to the core' as the Americans would say.

Straight from there it's the typical and migraine-inducing rounds that the nobles expect from everyone. It just goes to show that they do nothing all day and they host these parties so they can fell worthy by having someone 'suck up' to them. Myself though, I play around with that and intentionally use an annoyed or disgusted voice as I speak to them to show that I don't really care for them.

[Aibou, outside now. Amadeo is here it also seems like Koneko has gone walkies.]

'She's a cat, not a dog.'

Leaving his rudeness at that, I went straight to the elevator and the back of the room and started to descend along with my three maids. Making it to the ground floor I see Rias who noticed me first.

"Zel, why are you out here?"

"I can't leave a kitten to herself plus I'm about to have a family bout."

I talked as I walked straight past her. Going out of the hotel I allow my ears and tails to come out boosting my senses. Sniffing around I catch the scent to my right, as I turn and start to run I call to my maids.

"You three, stay there and make sure no one else arrives. I allow you to use force if need be and of course, you get rewards later."

Winking as I say reward, I gear up into a sprint and dash straight into the forest coming up to a clearing where I walk straight out to see only Koneko and a girl with black hair and large breasts, she looked strikingly similar to Koneko. That would mean her sister.

My Senjutsuu was picked up straight away by the black haired girl and she turned straight to me sparking Koneko's interest. Both of them looked happy to see me which was odd, the black haired girl seemed to mumble something quietly as she looked straight at me.

Walking out from the shadows behind Koneko and the women were two familiar figures. Bikou and Amadeo, this made me too outnumbered although I may be able to deal with Bikou and Amadeo if Koneko could fare well against the black haired girl.

"Yahoo Zel-kun~. How's being the head of Zelotti treating you?"

"Good, owning an island is fun. Surrounded by nearly a hundred maids and the only men in a few mile radius is the ones at security, it's like a personal harem."

"Dad always did like his women."

Bringing Soul Release to his hand he stepped forwards until the space in between us was completely free.

"Kuroka-chan, could you make a field for us brothers to play in?"

"Sure Amacchi."

We brothers seem to be rather alike, I'm sure he'll confirm that for me.

Deciding to play this as a Youkai swordfight, I put my hand behind my back and took one of the two bobbles out of my hair and threw it up in the air causing it to shine black.

"Drown in the ecstasy known as Malice, Revolve Soul Steal."

What dropped down from the black light was a wide sword with the grip three-quarters of the way up allowing the blade to defend your hand a bit better. I did find it a little hard to hold though, more weird than anything else.

"Where did ya get that beauty from Zel-kun?"

"It's the second treasure of Zelotti. The sword of the head, only the head of the clan knew about it and can wield it."

Amadeo seemed positively intrigued by that.

"How about a wager? If I win you give me that sword but if you win, I'll give you mine."

Sounds like a sweet deal; I'll go along with it even if it's probably riddled with holes that will turn against me.

"Sure, why not."

I wasn't given much time to do anything after speaking as Amadeo charged straight at me with his sword raised. Our swords clashed making blue sparks as I defended myself.

"Ya know Zel-kun, we are remarkably alike. We each have one of the 'Youkai Blades' and we are both banging Nekomatas, even more so that I'm doing the older one and you have the younger one. It's crazy that our sex friend is our age."

Yeah, he did it. Not surprised in the slightest.

Punching him with my free hand, I distance myself from him and his idiocy.

"You make it sound like I treat Koneko like she is only for sex."

"You don't? Me and Kuroka are doing it for a strong kid. A cat-weasel, weasel-cat or something I guess."

Is he an idiot? He seems really hyperactive today, more so than what I remember of him.

[Yo Aibou, I have finished the balance breaker. I'm going to activate it.]

'Go ahead, Draconis.'

Small black pools formed under my feet before it grew bigger and clumped together directly behind me. Out of the large black pool came a black spectre in the shape of a dragon but only the top half of a dragon came out of the shadows. His large black wings covered the area and curved round like they were locking us in. It's large body ran directly behind me with his long neck rising up into the air and his black head with shining crimson eyes only just appeared at the top of my vision in the sky. Along my arms came the front legs and claws of the shadow dragon and formed like a side wall from attacks making me unhit from attacks from the side or back.

[Now Aibou, I have constant control over the dragon but you can use the arms to swat people away if needed.]

'Did you just tune your form into a balance breaker?'

[To keep it short, yeah, yeah I did.]

The form didn't really end there as the darkness took over me as well but just making my body a pitch black which blended in with the shadows behind me, my sword in my hand also turned black as well. The only thing which allowed them know where I was, was the crimson eyes that shone just like the dragon's above me.

We then went back to our swordfight clashing swords. Unfortunately he could tell my position precisely due to his own level in Senjutsuu. Our sword dance was even and almost identical, it would have been if we both specialised in one part not different ones like we do.

The power behind his sword was equal to the speed I put behind my sword making them collide at the same speed causing a constant stalemate. This didn't mean our fight was sloppy at all, our fight was precise but that's all it was. It almost seemed like two swordsmen putting on a practice show to allow recruits to see how to dance with their swords, there was no 'umph' or something to make it what a true swordfight was so I decided to branch out.

"Lightning Fang."

My sword then started to conduct electricity before our swords collided once again although this time, bolts of electricity coursed through from my sword and into his electrocuting his hand dropping his guard allowing me to stab at him.

I went for his chest but due to the side-step I sliced into his right arm just above the elbow. Following through with the motion, I allowed the sword to drop and stuck it into the floor and brought my body up into a spin and kicked out at Amadeo who blocked the first time with his sword well but due to the weakness in his right arm the second kick was enough to knock him back and to the ground.

The sword version of my 'Fang' moves were nowhere near as strong because they just used the sword as a conductor and passed the power through in a lock or send small waves of a particular magic. They are rather light but it helps control a dance with the swords, the lightning one in particular as it involves shocking the opponents nerves rather than straight out attacking.

"Fang of the Flames."

I pointed the tip of the blade towards the ground then thrusted it downwards into the floor causing the collected fire to surge into the ground heating it up. Cracks then formed into the ground as thin pillars of fire shot out from the ground growing in size similar to the building beside me cracking through the barrier that was put up.

Twisting my sword in the ground, the flame pillars started to get bigger and engulf more of an area in flames per pillar setting the forest around us alight.

Jumping up into the air, I somersaulted forwards for momentum before dropping back right foot first straight onto my sword thrusting it further into the ground until only the grip and below remained above ground. This caused the pillars to expand once again colliding with each other forming one complete pillar.

Getting down from the sword, I ran away from it and went straight in a line passing by Amadeo and quickly taking 'Soul Release' and then Koneko before pivoting anti-clockwise causing a short-range teleportation to just outside of the pillar to where Rias was defending herself with a magic circle. I quickly broke it down and placed a hand on their heads pushing them down to the ground as my own magic circles formed around us like a wall.

3 … 2 … 1.

The numbers ticked down audibly through the air by a robotic voice before the pillars exploded causing a giant inferno. My sword released itself from the floor and flew back to me where it dropped to the ground and placing itself by 'Soul Release'.

The building itself was relatively fine but it couldn't put up with the flames eroding at the barrier around it and gave up the windows on the lower levels so the barriers could regenerate but before the flames could do anymore damage they were dispersed by a swing of one Holy Sword. The one that was called the strongest due to the Excalibur being split into 7, the Holy Sword called Caliburn.

Getting up from the bushes and trees, I walked back out with the two 'Youkai blades' in hand. As I did so, I saw the three that were here earlier leaving with a blonde man in a suit. The blonde man turned his head towards me slightly and winked towards me causing me to scratch my head and also realize that the new balance breaker wasn't there anymore.

[I dismissed it once you jumped into the air, also it's called 'Shadows of the Evil Erebus'.]

'Wasn't he a god not a dragon?'

[That's correct but it does not matter to me. Naming it after a god implies that it's strong and that's what it is.]

I don't think I can argue against him there, it's not something I know a lot about anyway. Before turning back I sent the two swords to their respective standby modes. As I walked back I saw my three maids waiting patiently next to Rias and Koneko.

Approaching them I was locked into a hug with Koneko before anyone could say anything but this act didn't stop Celeste from talking.

"Master Antonio, we need to return home."

Reading my internal clock I found out that it was past the time I was due back. My time here was mainly speaking blandly to some nobles and pretty much just showing my face before leaving and going back to Sardinia.

"Ok, we will leave in a minute."

As my maids took their places behind me, I broke Koneko's tight grasp on me and patted her head causing her to look up at me. I kissed her quickly as the teleportation circle lit up.

So much for goodbyes huh.

…

The next few days at the mansion was less than fun. It was back to standard paperwork and transferring rights of everything from my auntie to me. Then it was a whole day going around the hotspots of the island on surprise visits making sure all are in working order.

The last few days of my time there with the clan was pretty laidback even with finishing off the letters that I had to deal with especially with what came the day after my week at the Zelotti household. Half work and half play, it whittled down to be enjoyable. Finding out more about the clan and then more about the maids who serve me there, listening to the maids made me think if we really were a prestigious family or not. Every single prestigious family I have seen or heard about has been rather crass towards people of lower standing apart from that odd few families. For the devils that would be Gremory and possibly some others and for the Youkai that would be Zelotti and perhaps some others but they have yet to come appear before me.

Even with this friendliness between 'Master and Servant' it seems that Zelotti is even friendlier than Gremory is. We don't discriminate anyone in the slightest; even our servants aren't really treated like servants. It's to the point where we pay our friends for helping us out, that's what it seems like to me. I'm not sure how distinguishable that is though, Zelotti is seen as possibly the top Youkai clan and we are the most respected out of them all but that could be due to how different we are to the other clans. The other clans rule using an iron fist whereas we rule through friendliness or maybe happiness, leading people towards equal standing works for us better than fear. That would be due to loyalty, our 'subordinates' happily help us and devote themselves to us almost like a religion but the other clans rule through fear and power, if they can't get it quietly then they'll force themselves on the others to get what they want.

It's fortunate that I was born into this family but I'm also unsure about that, people will say that they are glad that they are not a part of something bad or that they don't condone another families way of doing things but who knows what you would have been like if you were born into that family. Who knows that you would have had the ideals you have now through being in this family? Your ideals come from you and your surroundings as you grow up, that leads to 'kids are easily influenced' and that's because they don't know as much about the world as others so we look to others to guide us until we can make our own way in the world and by then we may of turned away from our original thoughts.

That's why I'd rather talk to nobles and let them personally know my disgust towards them rather than putting on a fake exterior and play along for the time being, it's not fun. It also may be a reason into why I became a thief to pass by instead of a more 'respectable trade'. Revolt against the stuck-up nobles.

…

The day after finishing my time with my clan was meant to be relaxing time but it turned out to be my second wedding which I only found out at that day as my Auntie had worked with Sirzechs and Mamma to get everything ready. Stella and her family then did everything for her own side and it was to be a Christian wedding so my devil family had to put up with discomfort for the time being, that also seemed to make my girls doubly annoyed about the whole thing. A wedding and a Christian one at that made them rather annoyed but they did remarkably well to hide it.

I can safely say that it was boring for the first half of the day and nearly the same feeling for the second half. The duplicating of jewels kept me from being too bored plus there was alcohol and luckily the head chef from the Gremory castle was here to drink with me, unfortunately it wasn't in good taste for the others. Still though, I really need to find out her name it's almost like she is just a drinking partner and nothing more.

The day after that though was to be our 'honeymoon'-esque thing. I don't know what to properly call it as it was only for that day as I had to start the American heist the day after. What I found out when I woke up on that day was that I may be physically tired afterwards but above all else I would be extremely satisfied for one very, very good reason. She was closet-sadist and would only let it out in private which meant that it all built up and had done until now so it was all released upon me and quite frankly I enjoyed it, even Draconis' berating of me for being a 'sick pervert' went mostly unheard as I had fun.

…

The day after was the start of my mission so I had returned to the Underworld with Stella who has permission to enter the Underworld but only with me so she is possibly the only human allowed in. All humans in the underworld were halves until now.

The leaving party for this mission was rather similar to leaving party for taking headship at Zelotti although this had more important people if you were to look at it from an outsider.

The four Maous were here along with the for Great Seraphs and finally Azazel who was accompanied by his second in command Shemhazai. Apparently Barakiel was going to come but that was rescinded, he doesn't seem to be that welcome around devils even with the treaty.

* * *

**Out a day later than i had wanted to but i was doing other things and actually haven't wrote anything for a few days.  
This means i'm behind on my schedule slightly but all is not lost, i think. I was able to get the notes down for the next chapter.  
**

**It was a shorter chapter this time but the next one should be back to normal, Ciao.**


End file.
